


Behind Enemy Lines

by SouthForWinter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Definitely Evil Charming, Evil Charming - Freeform, F/M, Let's just change the whole ending of season 1 shall we?, Little bit of Emma, Snow's there too kinda, Some Ruby and Granny because I love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 112,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthForWinter/pseuds/SouthForWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When David steps into Mr. Gold's shop for directions, he finds himself remembering much more than just a life in Storybrooke. Unable to convince the people he loves most that the curse is real, David works with Henry, allowing the Evil Queen to befriend him in order to gain access to information that may ultimately help Emma fulfill her destiny. Evil Charming. AU Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have through chapter 39 written, so I'll be posting regularly up until that point. I love Evil Charming.

"David," Regina said in surprise. He was the last person she'd expected to find on the other side of the door after she heard the quiet knock. "It's late. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," David said quickly. "I wasn't really thinking about the hour. I can come back tomorrow if that would be better."

"No, no," Regina told him, stepping aside. "I was just surprised. Come in. Did you need something?"

He stepped inside and allowed her to push the door shut behind him. "I was just hoping we could talk."

"Of course." She started for the living room, looking back to make sure that he was following her. "Would you like a drink?" she asked as he took a seat on one of the loveseats. She held up a decanter filled with a dark amber liquid.

"Actually, some water would be nice if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course," she told him. "I'll be right back."

While she was gone, David took the time to look around the room from his position. It was large, but not overly so, elegant, but still unquestionably a home. Tastefully decorated and surprisingly warm for a woman such as Regina.

She came back into the room. "Is everything alright?" she asked as she handed him the water and took a seat across from him.

"Yes," David started slowly. "It's just...well, I stopped into Mr. Gold's shop this evening to ask for directions, and while I was there...I...I remembered everything."

Regina sat back, looking slightly nervous. "Everything?"

"Yes," David told her. "My life here, Kathryn, our dog, Ajax; all of it just came rushing back."

Relaxing slightly, Regina took a breath. It had worked. She'd hoped that a trip to Gold's shop would do the trick and it appeared she'd been right. "I don't mean to sound rude," she started, "but if you remember everything, then what are you doing _here_? Shouldn't you be with Kathryn?"

David twisted the glass in his hands, nodding. "I did go home first and we talked for a little while. I'll go home again later tonight. I just wanted the chance to come here and thank you in person."

"Thank me?" Regina asked. "For what?"

"Everything you've done for me. And for Kathryn," he added. "You were the one who saved me and then you were the one to figure out who I was in the end. You brought Kathryn and me together again and you've been a constant support through this entire thing."

"Well I was merely doing my job," Regina said modestly, still smiling.

"You did more than that and you know it. Thank you."

Regina smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Kathryn wanted me to invite you and Henry for dinner this Wednesday." Realizing how that sounded, he quickly added, "I think it's a great idea."

"Oh, well, thank you, David, but how about if the two of you come here for dinner? I love cooking and I'm sure Kathryn wouldn't mind a night off. The both of you deserve one – it's been a rough week."

"It has," David agreed. "Thank you. I'll ask Kathryn." He looked up suddenly, feeling eyes on him and found Henry standing in the doorway. The boy jumped at being spotted, but David gave him a reassuring smile.

Noticing David's sudden shift in attention, Regina followed his gaze. "Henry!" she scolded. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly, eyes dropping to his feet. "I heard voices and I wanted to know who was here."

"Just Mr. Nolan," Regina told him. "He's just gained back his memories and came over to talk for a few minutes."

Both adults noticed the young boy's face fall at those words.

"You mean, you remember your life in Storybrooke?" he asked, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"I do," David confirmed.

"I'll walk you back upstairs," Regina said, shifting to stand, but David stopped her.

"I can take him up." At the twin expressions of confusion he received from mother and son, he continued. "You've had a long day. You can enjoy your drink, I'll get Henry back up to his room and I'll be back down in a minute."

Regina sat back and smiled. "Alright. Thank you."

Henry watched curiously as David crossed the room, laying a hand gently on his shoulder to guide him toward the stairs. "Do you really remember everything about your Storybrooke life?" he asked sadly.

"Yes," David answered. "You sound as if that's a bad thing. Don't you want me to be able to remember?"

"Yeah," Henry sighed. "I was just hoping you'd remember something different."

"Different?" David questioned as they reached the second floor landing. He let Henry lead the way to his room and he made sure the door was firmly closed before he turned back around and said, "You mean like my life before the curse brought us to this world?"

Henry's eyes widened. "You mean…you mean—"

"Yes, Henry," David said smiling. "I remember _everything_."

Henry leaped into the air. "Yes!" he yelled, raising his arms.

David put a finger to his lips, warning Henry to be more quiet. "Your mom will hear."

"I knew it!" Henry whispered loudly. He barreled into David, hugging him tightly around the waist before pulling back to ask more questions. "So how come you haven't said anything? Why are you being nice to the Evil Queen?"

"It's safer for now," David explained. "She doesn't suspect anything. What do you think she'd do if she found out I remembered?"

"Right!" Henry said. "You have to pretend that you're still just David Nolan so that she won't suspect anything. Good plan! That way, she can't stop us from breaking the curse." He smiled up at David. "You can help me convince Emma that this is all real, that the book is true."

"I can certainly try," David affirmed. "We'll have to come up with a plan."

"I'm really good at those!" Henry said excitedly.

"I'll bet you are." David marveled at this young boy – his _grandson_ – who'd grown up in the house of the Evil Queen and was now working to break the curse on the town. He couldn't be more proud. "I should get back before your mother suspects anything."

Henry nodded. "Just keep pretending to be nice to her. Maybe you can even learn some of her secrets."

"Maybe," David nodded. He moved to the door and put his hand on the light switch, waiting for Henry to crawl under the covers.

"Goodnight, Henry," he said, flipping off the light.

"Goodnight, David."

* * *

"You were up there for a while," Regina commented lightly when he re-entered the room.

David recognized the slight suspicion behind her statement. "Oh, you know," he chuckled. "Henry was quizzing me on my memories." He smiled. "He's a good kid."

Regina visibly relaxed and her return smile was genuine. "Yes, he is." She took a sip of her drink as he returned to his seat. "Did you get a chance to tell him about dinner on Wednesday?"

"You mean did I get a word in edgewise during his interrogation?" He laughed warmly to show that he wasn't serious. "No, I didn't have the chance."

"He'll be very excited," Regina told him. "He talks about you all the time." Her eyes saddened and she dropped her gaze. "Mostly because he was hoping you'd remember a fairy tale life and defeat the Evil Queen."

David's pulse sped up at the mention of the curse and their past lives. Willing himself to calm down, he tried to think of how he'd react in this situation if he didn't remember who they truly were and didn't know about the curse.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, looking appropriately flustered – not difficult under the circumstances. "I'm afraid I don't understand. A fairy tale life? Who's the Evil Queen?"

"His book," Regina said. "He believes it's all true. He thinks you're Prince Charming and I'm the Evil Queen, and that I have you all under some kind of curse."

"I'm sure he doesn't think you're evil," David said, trying to sound reassuring.

"He does."

The way she said it sounded so empty. A level of pain so deep, a person had to make themselves numb just to survive it. Her eyes lost all of their light.

It caught him off guard because it was real. The iron wall that Regina always had up, was, for a brief second, gone. And it surprised him. A woman like Regina shouldn't be this deeply affected by what her son thought of her. Especially since what he thought of her was true.

Suddenly uncomfortable, David awkwardly stood. "I should probably be getting back to Kathryn."

"Of course," Regina smiled – a fake smile once again – mask firmly back in place. She stood up as well, walking him to the door. "Thank you for stopping by. I hope to see you and Kathryn on Wednesday."

David nodded. "Thank you."

As the door shut behind him and he made his way down the front path, David ran a hand through his hair. This was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since the return of David's memory and things were strange. The dinner with Regina had gone surprisingly well. David supposed he shouldn't have been that surprised – she was pretending to be civil after all. Things had been tense between him and Kathryn. It was as if they were right back where they'd started in their relationship back in their world – except this time, Kathryn really did believe she was in love with him.

While it upset him that he was going to hurt her when he left, he also knew that he couldn't stay. It wouldn't be fair to Kathryn to trap her in a relationship with a man who didn't return her love, and it most certainly wouldn't be fair to Abigail once people remembered who they truly were. He hadn't talked with her yet, but she'd sensed something was wrong and had been on edge.

Meanwhile, his relationship with Snow, or Mary Margaret as it were, was even worse off; which is how he'd ended up back at the mayor's mansion – to update Henry on the latest news for Operation Cobra.

A well-dressed Regina answered the door. "David. I wasn't expecting you."

"No – I know. I'm sorry."

"Come in," she said, waving him inside with a faint expression of concern. "I talked to Kathryn earlier."

Oh. So that's why he was being invited in. Actually, this could be an opportunity to solve a few problems at once.

"That's actually why I came here," he lied. "I wanted to talk to you about it, if it's alright with you. I need to talk to a friend." The word tasted bitter, but he managed not to show it.

Regina put a hand to her chest. "David, I'm touched that you consider me a friend. Of course you can talk to me. I want to help in any way I can."

Her voice was sickly sweet, but he had to admit, had he not known she was pretending, he would have thought her genuine. So he smiled and followed her back to the living room. Deciding to just jump in immediately, David waited only for them to sit down before speaking. "I don't think I can do this anymore, Regina."

She frowned. "What are you talking about, David?"

"My marriage. I just don't think I can keep pretending. It's not fair to anyone."

"Pretending?"

"Don't get me wrong. I care about Kathryn. I care about her very much." He had to concentrate so that he didn't slip and call her Abigail. He was strangely grateful that the curse had been so thorough in giving him new memories. Without them being so solid, it would be too easy to slip up. There were so many differences to remember. "I just don't love her the way she deserves. Not anymore."

"I'm sure it's just lingering effects of the coma. If you give it a little time—"

"No, I don't think so. You have to understand – our marriage was falling apart before my coma. I was leaving her."

"But David – Kathryn sees this as a second chance for the two of you. Surely you can't have decided it won't work after only a few days?"

"I can. I just don't…feel anything with her. I don't want to hurt her, and I…I think she could be much happier with someone else. She deserves a chance at true love."

Regina sat back in her chair frowning. She took a deep breath. "Are you in love with someone else?"

That, David knew, would have been an odd question even if he didn't know her true motives for asking it. She was thinking about Snow White. Mary Margaret.

"No," he lied. Then, with a bit of honesty, he added, "I may have had feelings for someone else, but she's not interested."

Regina looked genuinely surprised. She hadn't expected him to tell the truth. "Mary Margaret?"

David feigned a look of shock at her guess and she said, "It was a little obvious with the way the two of you were acting."

"Yes, I suppose it was."

"But you're sure she's not interested?" Regina asked curiously. "That's surprising."

"Yes. We talked today. There won't ever be a relationship between us." He didn't add that he only meant between David and Mary Margaret. They would break the curse and David would once again be reunited with his wife.

Regina leaned over and placed a hand over his. "I'm sorry, David. I know you really liked her."

Managing not to rip his hand out from under hers, David nodded. "It's alright. The important thing is that it's not the reason I'm leaving Kathryn. I'm doing it because I feel it's what's best for us both, even if it doesn't seem like it at the start."

Regina rubbed her hand over his a few times before giving it a gentle squeeze and pulling it away. "If that's how you feel, I think you should do it." It seemed, with the threat of a reunion with Snow removed, Regina didn't mind his relationship status.

"Really?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm. It's too bad that you and Kathryn aren't going to work out, but you should absolutely do what makes you happy. You deserve it."

"Thank you," David told her. "You have no idea what a relief it is to hear you say that. You really are a good friend."

"Glad I could help," she smiled.

They were silent a moment. "Is Henry home?"

"Yes," she answered slowly, tilting her head in question. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking I might pop up and say hi, if it's okay with you?"

"Of course," she smiled. "He's just upstairs finishing up some homework." As they both stood from the couch, she added, "Make sure to say goodbye on your way out."

"I will." He headed straight for the stairs. Knocking lightly on the door, he opened it a crack and poked his head around.

"David!" Henry cried happily, turning around in his chair. As soon as the door was closed, he asked, "How did it go?"

"Not good," David said sadly and Henry's face fell. "We're not going to be able to convince her. It looks like we're alone on this one, buddy."

"Okay, so she doesn't believe you about the curse." Henry tapped his fingers thoughtfully against his chin, reminding David of someone much older. "But you two can still be together. Just because she doesn't believe in the curse doesn't mean you have to stay apart."

David shook his head. "I'm sorry, Henry, but it's just not going to work like that. I tried to convince her, but now she's afraid of me. She thinks—"

"She thinks you're crazy," Henry finished flatly. "Like me."

David watched his grandson, heart aching that this was something Henry had been subjected to. He placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You and I both know that's not true."

Henry looked up at him, face brightening. "I guess this means you won't have to worry about my mom hurting Snow. If you two _were_ together, she'd probably do something to break you up again."

David nodded in agreement. That much was true. For now, Snow would be safe. As long as Regina continued to believe her curse was safe. "Don't worry, Henry. We'll find a way to break the curse."

Henry stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around David's waist, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you know about all of it," he said, voice muffled by their hug.

David realized just how much Henry had taken on by himself when he set out to break the curse. He'd found Emma, brought her back to Storybrooke, fought to keep her there and to convince her the curse was real and that it was her role to break it – all the while being labeled as crazy by his schoolmates and people of the town, and trying desperately to hide as much of it as he could from Regina. It was an enormous burden for anyone and Henry was only ten years old. David pulled him in closer. "Me, too, Henry. Me, too."

When they finally pulled away from each other, David said, "I should get going. Your mom won't be happy if I keep you from finishing your homework."

Henry scrunched his nose at the thought of returning to homework, but nodded anyway. "I'll walk you downstairs," he said, slipping his hand into David's.

They talked happily about animals at the shelter – a safe topic now that they were out from behind closed doors – and Regina appeared at the base of the stairs, smiling as they joined her in the entryway.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Dogs!" Henry explained. "David gets to work with them every day! Can we get one, mom? Please?!" He clasped his hands in front of him pleadingly.

"We've talked about this, Henry," she said gently.

Head dropping, Henry nodded. "I know. I was just hoping maybe you'd change your mind."

Regina ran a hand through his hair and winced when he took a step back to pull away from her touch. Clearing her throat, Regina said, "How about you say goodbye to Mr. Nolan and go finish your homework?" At Henry's frown, she added, "Maybe he can come later this week for dinner."

"Really?" Henry chirped.

She nodded.

Smile back in place, Henry hugged David. "Bye, David."

"Bye, Henry." David patted his back as the boy turned and then watched as he bounded back up the stairs.

"It's good to see him smile again," Regina said as she watched after Henry. "It's been a while. Thank you for bringing it back."

Again surprised by her sincerity, David clasped his hands together awkwardly. "It was no problem. Thank _you_ for listening to me. It helped a lot."

They smiled politely at each other and David turned toward the door. "I guess I'll see you later." He stopped when he felt a hand on his forearm.

As he turned back to face her, Regina said, "I'm always here, David. Whenever you need to talk."

"Thanks." He finally patted her hand and gave her a warm smile. "See you soon."

She nodded and watched him leave. It seemed that keeping tabs on Prince Charming was going to be much easier than she'd thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks passed slowly for David. Watching his friends live their cursed lives was difficult, especially knowing he couldn't do anything about it. Only Emma could, and with her genes, he wasn't surprised to find that her stubbornness was standing in her way. He knew he couldn't blame her. Believing in magic was a lot to ask of a woman raised in a world without it, and even when small bits of proof presented themselves, she'd cautiously ignored them. Both he and Henry were growing more and more frustrated, though David hid his frustrations from Henry. He tried to stay optimistic for his grandson, not wanting him to lose hope.

David had managed to keep Regina's suspicion off of him by allowing their fake friendship to continue. Henry wasn't making it any easier on him with the continued Evil Queen treatment he gave her. She was cutting herself off emotionally more and more and it was making it more difficult to get her to open up to him. He hadn't really gotten any information so far, but he felt like he was getting close. One thing he'd learned was that every week, she took flowers to her father's mausoleum. Sometimes she was there for hours and when David mentioned this to Henry, Henry had become convinced that this was some secret lair of the Queen's. She couldn't keep anything in the house, so this must be where she kept everything from their world. David didn't doubt this and made a mental note to check it out at some point.

This evening, he'd found himself in a particularly awkward position. Regina's car had apparently broken down and he'd offered her a ride home. After some convincing, he'd ended up spending what could easily be called a romantic evening with Regina. He'd known what she was doing the entire evening, of course, but had played along innocently. Until the end of the night, that was, when Regina had moved forward, preparing to kiss him.

At that point, David had pulled back hastily, blaming it on not wanting to ruin their friendship. He'd had to hide his surprise at her reaction. She seemed almost genuinely hurt that he'd rejected her. He pushed that aside, however. He knew the truth. This was simply another ploy to hurt Snow White. If the curse ended and Snow realized there'd been a relationship between him and Regina, she'd be crushed. Regina knew that and David knew that she would stop at nothing to cause Snow White pain. Casting the curse hadn't been enough and he knew that nothing ever would be. The Evil Queen would always seek her revenge and that was why he was doing this. It was time that somebody stopped her and brought an end to the misery.

That night, David slept horribly. He tossed and turned most of the night, trying to think of something he could do. There had to be a way to convince Emma to break the curse once and for all. They couldn't keep living like this. He'd have to talk to Henry in the morning; try to come up with something – a new direction they hadn't seen before. He felt bad putting so much pressure on Henry, but he was such a smart boy. David knew that if anyone could figure out a way to break the curse, it would be him. He'd tried to keep it light, like a game. Henry took to that easily, already having adopted the military-like 'Operation Cobra' mentality. David didn't want it to become too real or serious for Henry (though Henry already took it extremely seriously).

It was easy to find Henry the next day at school. He caught up to him after Regina had dropped him off, but still several minutes before class started.

He steered Henry toward a bench and was happy to avoid any suspicious glances. One definite perk to being seen in public with Regina in a friendly way was that nobody questioned his presence in times like this. They were used to seeing him out and about with Henry and no one questioned it.

"What's the matter?" Henry asked, surprised to see David this early. They usually waited until after dinner at some point during the week (as it had become a weekly ritual) or when David would hang out with him on weekends at the shelter. Regina had begun allowing Henry to do so if his homework had been finished, much to Henry's delight. He'd never expected her to allow him to spend so much time with David. He wasn't complaining, though. He was getting to know his grandfather and now they had plenty of time to talk about ways to help Emma. Which is why this early morning meeting was so unexpected and had him instantly worried. "What's wrong?" he asked, fear plain in his voice.

"Last night…your mom…well, she tried to kiss me."

Henry made a face and then scrunched up his face in confusion. "I don't get it. Why would she do that? She's trying to make sure you'll never be with Ms. Blanchard, isn't she? She wants to make sure you stay apart."

David nodded. "I think now that Emma's in town, she's more desperate to make sure the curse stays intact. She can't risk us being together." He didn't mention that he didn't think that had anything to do with her desire to keep them apart. Even though she was the Evil Queen, she was still Henry's mother and David didn't think Henry needed to hear that his mom was only interested in causing suffering when it came to this newest development.

"So you think that my mom wanted to date you?" Henry asked.

"I think so."

Henry was silent for a minute. "Maybe you should."

"What?!" Of all the responses, this was the least expected.

"Yeah," Henry continued. "I mean think about it; if you're dating my mom, maybe she'll tell you more. You know…by accident. It would give you an excuse to spend more time at our house and we could maybe learn more about the curse."

David stared at a leaf dancing lightly across the pavement in front of them. After a minute, he looked back up at Henry. "I don't know if I could do that."

Henry nodded, noticing that most of his classmates had already gone inside. He hurried on. "I know it would be weird to date the Evil Queen, but I think Snow would understand when the curse broke – you'd be doing it to help; to gain more information and break the curse. I don't think she'd be mad." The bell rang and Henry jumped up. "I gotta go. I'm late." As he started to run off, he turned and called over his shoulder, "Just think about it."

David watched him go, feeling the cold breeze pick up and chill his face. More leaves skittered across the sidewalk and David watched them. He'd hoped Henry would have a plan, but this wasn't what he'd had in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

David had spent all day thinking about it. A relationship with Regina. He could see how that would be beneficial to Operation Cobra and put him in the perfect position to glean more useful information, but he just didn't know if he could go through with it. Putting aside the betrayal of Snow, he didn't know if he could pretend to have feelings for Regina Mills. Sure, he'd managed to pretend to be her friend up to this point, but a romantic relationship was different. Even if Snow did forgive him (and Henry was right, she most likely would), he didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself.

Finally, after considering his limited other options, he realized he didn't really have much of a choice. If he didn't do this, the chances of them ever finding anything to help convince Emma were slim to none. So, with a heavy heart, he made his way to the mayor's mansion.

By the time he'd made his decision, it was already after five, so David knew for sure that Regina would be home getting ready for dinner with Henry. Sure enough, when he arrived, he looked up to see Henry through his bedroom window. Henry looked up at the same moment and smiled, waving. David waved back before finishing his walk to the front door. He rang the doorbell and it was only a minute before the door was pulled open by Regina.

David frowned when Regina's expression became anxious. "Oh," she said quietly. "David."

"I, uh…I wanted to talk about last night."

"Of course," she said. "Come in."

This time, Regina led David to her study and she shut the door firmly behind her before turning to face David. He didn't even have a chance to speak before she started in.

"David, it was a stupid mistake. I'm sorry. I really hope that you won't let it affect our friendship. I would hate to lose something so important because I was being foolish. I promise I won't ever do it again."

David stood, staring at her, mouth partially open. He hadn't expected her to apologize. And he certainly hadn't expected the sincerity behind her words when she told him that she didn't want to lose their friendship. She was afraid.

He supposed this was the perfect opportunity to get it over with. "Actually…I came here to apologize to _you_. You caught me off guard last night. I just wasn't...I wasn't expecting that. But I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I—"

"Oh, no. David—" Regina started, but he cut her off.

"Really, Regina. I came here because I wanted to tell you—" He swallowed heavily to be able to force the words out. "I have feelings for you, too. I _do_ want this to be more than just a friendship. I just didn't expect it to happen so quickly, and I reacted badly. Can we…can we try again?"

It was Regina's turn to stare at him. "Really?" she asked carefully.

"Really."

A slow smile dawned on Regina's face and she took a small step forward. "Okay."

This time, David recognized the expression on Regina's face. Now that he was playing into what she thought was _her_ trap, the glint in her eye was back and her smile barely concealed the smirk underneath. "Okay." David also took a small step forward and into Regina's space, trying to prepare himself for what would happen next.

Very slowly, Regina leaned forward, watching his reaction, the smile never leaving her face as she pressed her lips to his.

There was a brief second where the kiss was awkward. David's knee-jerk reaction was to fight the kiss, but he buried it. Regina would definitely be suspicious if he pulled away after the things he'd just said. Once he'd managed to control the feeling, he instead tried to pretend that it wasn't Regina he was kissing, but Snow.

He must have succeeded, because a moment later, Regina's eyes fluttered closed and her smile completely disappeared into the movements of her mouth on his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer.

Finally, she pulled back breathlessly. She ran her hands down the front of her dress, smoothing invisible wrinkles as she tried to rebuild her emotional walls. She'd allowed far more feeling in that kiss than she'd meant to and was suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Clearing her throat and straightening, she said, "Well…"

David smiled at her. "How about dinner tomorrow night? Just you and me. We can get someone to watch Henry and I'll take you out." The words sounded fake to him and he hoped they weren't as transparent to Regina.

Regina just stared at him for a moment, but then she finally regained her senses. David watched with interest as the controlled mask slid back into place. The faint smirk was back and she nodded. "Alright. That sounds nice. How about seven?"

"Eight," David countered. "And I choose the place."

Regina narrowed her eyes a bit, unused to David being so brazen. "Eight, then."

David chuckled a bit to himself, enjoying that he was now in control of this situation. Regina thought she had him right where she wanted him, but she had no idea that it was _he_ who was playing _her_. If that kiss were any indication, it would be easier than he thought to get information out of her. Still chuckling, David turned around and headed to the entryway. "See you tomorrow night."

Regina stood in stunned silence before hurrying after him. "Wait! Aren't you going to say hello to Henry? He's upstairs working on his homework."

David had already pulled the door open and paused with his hand on the edge of it. "I'll see him again soon. Tell him hi for me."

Regina only managed a faint nod as he pulled the door shut behind him.

She leaned heavily on the wall behind her. What had gotten into her? She'd started this whole thing as a way to keep David and Mary Margaret apart; a safety net in case the current relationship Mary Margaret was in were to fail. She'd never expected the pain of his rejection or the sudden fear that she'd lose him as a friend. She hadn't even thought that they were friends. She was just using him. But when he'd left that night, she realized how much more he'd become. Without Graham, David was the only person in Storybrooke who treated her like a fellow human being. There was Kathryn now, but that was different. Conversations didn't come easily the way they did with David. For some reason, they were able to talk for hours on end and Regina would sometimes forget that this was all a game of pretend.

She cursed herself for showing that vulnerability to David in her apology. Maybe she could blame it on playing the part, trying to get him to believe that she was sincere in her wish to continue their friendship. Deep down, though, she knew that wasn't the truth. She really had been scared, and when he stopped her to tell her that he had feelings for her, she'd felt such a rush of relief. Then, she'd allowed her old plan to take over again. She'd been able to beat back the feelings of fear and once more revel in another victory. David was falling for her. In no time, they could start a relationship, and Mary Margaret would know once and for all that David was off limits to her. The curse would never break, not so long as Regina could help it.

But then, that damn kiss…She wasn't supposed to feel anything when she kissed Snow White's Prince Charming, but there'd been a spark. A tingle of something she hadn't felt in a very long time and she'd allowed herself to give in to that kiss. She'd just have to be stronger. It couldn't happen again. This new relationship with David was for one purpose only; she was going to keep Prince Charming away from Snow White forever, allowing her curse to remain safely intact.

* * *

David stopped halfway down the path so that he could turn to look up at Henry's window. Henry, sensing eyes on him again, looked up. He leaned toward the window slightly, a question on his face, and David answered with a small nod and a thumbs-up. Henry jumped up from his chair, knocking it over in his excitement, and pumped his fists in victory. He turned, listening to something outside of the room and David figured it must have been Regina checking on the noise when he saw Henry yell something back.

Turning back, Henry grinned at him. It looked like Operation Cobra was alive and going strong. David just wished that he could share the excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

David was right on time. At eight on the dot, he was ringing the doorbell at the Mills' mansion. Henry was the one to pull open the door this time, a grin on his face.

"David!" He waited for him to step inside before he shut the door and tackled him in a hug.

"Hey," David chuckled. "It hasn't been _that_ long."

"I know," Henry said without pulling away. He looked up from his embrace. "It's just better when you're here."

That pulled at David's heart. His grandson wasn't happy and, looking down into his smiling face, he knew he'd do anything to fix that. He ruffled his hair and patted him on the back. "Well then, I'm sorry it took me so long."

Regina stepped into the room and smiled when she saw them. "You look handsome," she said by way of a greeting. And he did. David had cleaned up and put on a dress shirt with his black slacks. It was quite a change from the flannel, though she wouldn't admit she'd grown accustomed to the flannel.

Henry pulled out of the hug, but didn't let go of David. He turned to face Regina, but stayed tucked into David's side, and David gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"You look pretty great yourself," David said honestly. Though she normally wore dresses to work, this one was different. It was a well-fitted black dress, like many of her dresses, but this one had a more modest neckline and, most notably different, a thin yellow belt accentuating her small waist. The splash of color brightened her normally dark look quite a bit. Occasionally, Regina would wear red and blue, but the yellow was a new color on her.

"Thank you." Regina smiled. "Are we all ready to go?" she asked, looking between her son and David. David had called earlier to say that he'd found someone to watch Henry and they could drop him off on their way to dinner.

"I'm set. Henry?"

Henry nodded.

"Alright. Henry, don't forget to grab your jacket." Regina watched as he rolled his eyes.

"I know." He pulled away from David and went to the closet to retrieve his coat.

"Do you have something to read?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm bringing my comics. Can we just go?"

She tried to smile at him as she nodded. Everything was a battle and no matter what she said, she seemed to only irritate him further. All she wanted was for things to go back to the way they had been. Back when Henry hadn't read the book, before he'd thought of her as the Evil Queen. They'd been happy and he hadn't turned everything into a fight.

She hadn't realized that she'd drifted off into her thoughts as she watched her son with sadness and she jumped when she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Hey," David said softly. He'd noticed Henry's less-than civil replies and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty when he saw Regina's reaction.

Regina looked up into David's eyes, startled. She was worried he was going to say something about the awkward mother/son moment that had just taken place, but he didn't.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded, reaching for her coat.

Henry was the first out the door to the truck, backpack slung over his shoulder. David hung back to wait for Regina to lock up. When she turned, he held out an arm for her and she slipped her arm into it, a question on her face.

"This wouldn't be much of a date if I didn't escort you to the car," he told her. If he was going to do this, he needed to make sure that she'd never suspect he was just playing a part.

"I suppose," she said. "I guess it's just been a while since I've been on a date."

"Oh? What about Graham?" Oops. David couldn't believe he'd let that question escape. He knew that Graham and Regina's relationship was supposed to have been a secret.

She stopped walking and looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" he tried to cover for himself, not sure exactly what to say, but he didn't have to worry.

"It's alright," Regina told him. "I'm just surprised that you knew. Was it that obvious?" she asked, and she actually seemed a little embarrassed.

"Well…" David trailed off. "I don't think _everyone_ in town knew."

"So it was obvious," she finished, and started to walk again. After a short moment of silence she surprised David, saying, "Graham and I never had a real date." She looked up at the sky in thought and shook her head slowly as they neared the truck. "All of those years, and we really never had an actual date."

It was as if she was realizing this for the first time, and perhaps she was, David realized. "Well that's a shame," he told her. He opened the door for her and returned the smile she gave him as he gave her a hand up. He shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. He just needed to keep her talking like this. If she stayed this open, it shouldn't be too hard to find out information relevant to the curse. He gave Henry a small wink as he slid in next to him and Henry smiled.

"Tonight's going to be a good night," he said and both Regina and Henry smiled.

"Really?" Regina asked skeptically.

David had just parked the car across from Granny's diner.

"You're going to have Granny and Ruby look after Henry? This was your plan? They have a restaurant to run – there's no time to look after an eleven year old boy."

"It's already after dinner rush," David assured her. "There won't be very many customers and I trust them. They've became really good friends of mine."

Henry climbed out of the truck behind David and watched him walk around to help Regina out.

"Trust me," David said as she stepped out. "He'll be fine."

She glanced at Henry as David shut the door and finally nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

"Yes!" Henry said excitedly. "Does this mean that I can have a milkshake? Do you think they'd let me have one?"

"Henry!" Regina scolded. "You've already had dinner and dessert. You're going to go to bed as soon as we get home and the last thing you need is more sugar."

Henry scuffed the bottom of his shoes on the pavement as they crossed the street. "Fine," he mumbled.

"How about we go out for milkshakes another time?" she asked, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"Yeah, whatever," was the only response she received.

They all remained silent until they entered the diner.

"Hey, Ruby," Henry greeted as he walked over and plopped onto a stool in front of her.

"Hey, kid," she said back. "I heard you're hanging out with us tonight."

"Yep."

Granny appeared from the kitchen and smiled at Henry before looking at David and Regina. "A date, hmm?" She looked questioningly at David and then moved an appraising eye on Regina.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Regina asked hotly.

"I just find it interesting is all," Granny replied. "How about a glass of water?" she asked Henry, turning away from the pair.

"Sure, thanks," Henry said, pulling out a comic book.

"You don't have to worry," she said. "We'll take good care of him."

"I'm sure you will," David told her hurriedly, seeing Regina open her mouth to reply with something he had a feeling would be either sarcastic or rude.

"Yes, well…" Granny looked between the two of them once more, shaking her head almost imperceptibly. "You two have fun on your…date." She wasn't going out of her way to hide her distaste for David's choice in dinner dates.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Granny, but walked over to Henry. "We'll be back in an hour," she told him. She reached out to smooth back his hair, but he shrugged away from her hand.

"Fine."

Regina quickly retracted her hand, hurt by his reaction and also embarrassed that it had been witnessed by everyone. Looking up, she was grateful to at least see that Ruby and Granny were pretending not to have noticed.

David, however, _was_ watching. She couldn't quite decipher his expression, but a minute later, he was holding out a hand to her. "Ready?" he asked, and she nodded silently.

He put a hand on her back as she passed by and guided her lightly through the door. When they were outside the diner and she started for the truck, however, he stopped her.

"Aren't we going to dinner?" she asked in confusion.

"We are," he confirmed.

"Alright…." She tilted her head to look at him. "So where are we going?"

"Follow me."

When he led her down the alley toward the inn, she paused. "Our first date and you're taking me to a hotel?"

He laughed out loud. "No. Though, I can see now how this looks. You were kind enough to cook for me the other night and I thought I'd return the favor."

"I'm afraid I still don't see where a room at the inn comes into play." She followed him slowly, not sure what to expect.

"I'm divorced, Regina. I don't have a house anymore, and oddly enough, there are no places available in Storybrooke for rent _or_ for sale. For now, I'm renting a room from Granny."

"You've been staying here the last few weeks?" Regina asked incredulously. Of course, she knew that there weren't any places on the market in Storybrooke. There'd never been a need for that. She'd just never thought about that when it came to David and his divorce. She almost felt guilty. "You should have said something."

"What would it have changed?" David asked. "There's still no place for me to stay."

Regina gave a slight nod. "Still, you should have told me." She allowed a few seconds of silence. "I'm curious, though…How did you manage to cook dinner without a kitchen?"

"Ahhh." David turned and walked backward so that he could face her as he talked. "That is where Granny comes in. She very graciously allowed me to use her kitchen."

"And she trusted you not to burn the place down?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" David said, pulling the door open with one hand and placing the other one over his chest in mock offense. "I'll have you know, I'm an excellent cook."

Regina stepped inside. "I can't picture it."

"Well, then," he grinned at her. "Prepare to be surprised."

This was so much easier than he thought it would be. He'd dreaded the evening, picturing it full of awkward silences and faked pleasantries, but it wasn't like that at all. When Regina let her guard down just a tiny bit, she could be rather enjoyable. She allowed him to joke with her and she joked with him in return. In fact, if he wasn't careful, he might forget his true purpose in this evening.

Regina herself was having a difficult time reminding herself that none of this was real. The playful banter came easily and she found herself truly laughing for the first time in a long while. Sure, her ultimate goal was to keep David and Mary Margaret separated, but would it be so terrible if she allowed herself to enjoy spending time with him? If anything, it would make it more harmful to Snow if she were to ever find out. Wouldn't it?

A large part of her warned her that it also exposed her to pain. Anything that she allowed herself to enjoy would be turned against her if it ever came apart. But the smaller part of her didn't care. The whole purpose of casting this curse was to have her happy ending. How was she ever supposed to have that if she didn't allow herself to enjoy anything?

So this time, instead of closing herself off completely, she allowed herself to relax, if only slightly. Now, there were just a few more reasons to make sure the curse stayed unbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina let out a laugh as she set her wine glass back down on the table. She was genuinely surprised at the way the night had been going so far. David was entertaining, intelligent and funny. Without Snow, she was beginning to know more and more about him as an individual, and unexpectedly, she was finding him extremely likable.

"Dinner was delicious David," she complimented him. "Where did you learn to cool like that?" Another surprise she hadn't expected from the seemingly simple stable boy.

"I'm divorced now. I had to learn how to feed myself pretty quickly," he joked. In actuality, a little of his knowledge had come from his mother, but as poor as they'd been, they'd never had much to work with. She'd done her best. When he'd moved to the castle, he'd spent much of his time in the kitchens with the staff. King George would have been furious had he ever known, but David didn't care. It was the only place where he could sit down and enjoy the company of people more like him. Real, honest, hard-working people who were just trying to make a living and enjoy life as much as they were able. They'd been uncomfortable and wary around him at first, but eventually they'd grown accustomed to his presence. That was when they'd started to show him how they made the elaborate dishes they did. Eventually, he'd even started helping prepare the meals he himself would eat later with the king. He'd come to enjoy those times as one of the only escapes he had from his new life as prince.

Of course, he couldn't tell Regina any of that. Even if it hadn't made it obvious that he had his memories from their world, he didn't feel like sharing such a particularly personal part of his life with her. Besides, he'd noticed that everyone else in town had similarly vague answers to personal questions. It was as if, along with removing all of their memories, the curse had replaced them with a blurry, generic set. They all had a basic sense of who they were and what they'd done, but there were no details.

Regina chuckled at David's answer, "yes, I suppose that's true, isn't it?" She leaned back slightly in her chair, absentmindedly running her finger along the base of her wine glass. "I have to admit – I wasn't expecting to have such a nice time tonight." At David's curious expression, she added, "Don't get me wrong – I enjoy your company. I just…I wasn't sure how we'd hit it off." She looked at him for a moment as if she were considering whether or not she wanted to say what she was thinking. Almost hesitantly, she said, "I'm glad we're friends."

David watched her, trying to decipher the meaning behind the words. The way she'd said it, it sounded as if she were speaking from a place more meaningful than the front she put up for their friendship.

With David looking at her that way, Regina suddenly found herself going over her words, wondering if she'd said the wrong thing. "I don't mean to say that I don't still want more. I'm just glad that I've gotten to know you. I still hope, maybe," she looked up at him hopefully, "we might get to know each other a little better?"

Picking up his wine glass, he held it up and smiled at her. "I'd agree to that."

She clinked her glass gently against his and they both took a sip.

The smile that spread across Regina's face seemed so warm, he had to wonder the exact cause. Was it because she'd won – he was going to go along with her plan? Or could it possibly be that she maybe _did_ want more.

No. Regina would never allow herself to develop any sort of feelings for the husband of her mortal enemy. He shook his head slightly to clear away the silly thought. "Well, I suppose I should be getting you and Henry back home."

"Right," Regina said, glancing at the clock. "It's already past Henry's bedtime."

* * *

The trek back to the diner and the drive back to the mansion were both awkwardly silent this time, but not for the reasons either Regina or David had originally thought. David was thinking uncomfortably about a Regina who was showing a decidedly _not_ evil side. Regina was having an inner battle about her changing views of David and the dangerously familiar beginnings of feelings surrounding these new revelations. Henry sat in between the two, occasionally looking up at both of them. Even he could feel the heaviness of the silence pressing in around them and knew that breaking it was probably not the best idea.

When they finally reached the house, both Regina and David were quick to open their doors, eager to feel the fresh air again. Though they were uncomfortable for entirely different reasons, the root of it was the same. They'd had a nice night, and neither of them liked that thought.

As Regina pulled out her key, she glanced down at Henry. "Why don't you go upstairs and start getting ready for bed? You can brush your teeth and change into your pajamas and I'll be up in a minute."

Henry nodded and turned to David. "Goodnight," he said, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Goodnight, buddy." When Henry pulled back, he added, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Henry grinned. "Okay. Bye!" He pushed past Regina into the house and closed the door behind him.

David noticed that Regina was again looking after Henry, this time staring at a closed door. And again, he felt guilty. He knew that he shouldn't; after everything that Regina had done, why should it matter to him how she felt now that her son had found out the truth about her? But it did, and now that he was in Henry's life, he felt like he'd been flaunting the love that Henry refused to give her. This time, he felt he had to say something.

"He'll come around," he told her.

Regina nearly jumped and turned to face him slowly, shaking her head sadly. "No. I don't think he will."

"All kids go through a phase," he said lamely.

"I don't think this is just a phase," Regina told him. "We were happy once, but ever since he found that book..." she trailed off, before shaking her head, stopping that line of thinking. "But now he has you. You don't know how grateful I am, David. You've brought back his smile and his laughter. It's nice to see again, even if it's not something I can do."

This evening had taken a very different turn, David thought to himself. And so had he. He knew it as he reached out and gently pulled Regina forward into his arms. He wrapped them around her firmly, doing the only thing he knew how to take away some of the immense pain he saw in Regina's eyes.

She stiffened at first, not sure what to do. Finally, her arms snaked around David's waist and clung to him tightly as she rested her head on his chest, holding back tears.

David allowed the silence to continue. He could feel by the way Regina was hanging on for dear life that she needed this. He allowed himself for now to forget that she was his enemy and that he was doing this to gain the upper hand. Right now, she was just a distraught woman who needed someone to comfort her.

After a while, Regina composed herself and pulled back. "Thank you," she said quietly, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry I ruined the end of our date," she attempted jokingly.

"Hey," David said, lifting her chin. "You didn't ruin it."

She leaned forward suddenly, kissing him again.

There was a lot more feeling in it this time, and David, against his will, found his hands moving up to cup her face, holding her to him.

Snapping out of it, he finally pulled back, a little breathlessly.

"Wow," Regina said quietly, holding a hand to her lips. "Goodnight, David," she said quickly.

He barely had time to return it before she was inside, closing the door.

Regina and David both leaned against the door on opposite sides, eyes closed, thoughts swimming. What had they gotten themselves into?


	7. Chapter 7

"So?" Henry leaned forward across the table in his impatience to hear about the previous night. David had taken him to Granny's for lunch, having received Regina's permission to do so. "Come on, hurry up and tell me. I have to be back at school soon and I want to hear _everything_. Was it bad? You guys were really quiet on the ride home. Did something happen?"

David chuckled. "I can't answer you if you keep asking questions."

Henry blushed, looking down at his napkin sheepishly. "Sorry."

Shaking his head with a smile, David took a drink of his water. "It's fine." He kept in another laugh when he looked up to see Henry visibly holding in more questions. He was still waiting for David to answer.

The truth was, David wasn't exactly sure what to say. The purpose behind getting Regina to go on a date with him had been to gain more information, not to enjoy himself. He couldn't tell his grandson how much fun he'd had; he especially couldn't tell him how much he'd enjoyed the kiss at the end of the night.

"It went well," he told him honestly. "We talked a lot."

"Did you learn anything?" Henry was leaning forward again in his eagerness to hear all about it. He was leaning on his arms, literally lifting himself up out of the booth with excitement.

David shook his head. "Not yet. It's still early, though. The important thing is that we're talking."

"Right," Henry agreed. "She has to trust you. That's when she might tell you something on accident – a clue to help break the curse."

"Exactly. These things take time."

"I wish they didn't. I want the curse to be broken _now_. Then I can live with my _real_ family; you and Snow and Emma."

They looked up then as Ruby approached the table with two plates. "Alright," she smiled. "One cheeseburger with extra ketchup and curly fries," she set down the plate in front of Henry, who rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "and one hamburger, everything on it, home fries and an extra pickle on the side."

"Thanks, Ruby." David smiled warmly at his old friend from the Enchanted Forest. Though she didn't have her memories, she was so much the Red he'd known, he sometimes forgot she was just as cursed as the rest of them. He missed their friendship.

"You're welcome. Sure you don't want anything to drink but the waters?"

"We're fine, thanks."

"'kay. Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind." She grinned at them before wandering over to her other customers.

David allowed Henry to finish taking his first bite before he started in on what was bothering him. "Hey, Henry? We should talk about that real family thing."

Henry swallowed the rest of his food before tilting his head to the side. "What about it?" He took another full bite as soon as he'd asked the question.

"I just think you should maybe stop calling Emma your real mom in front of Regina." At Henry's confused look, David sighed. His intention was not to make Henry feel guilty. "It hurts her."

"So?" Henry genuinely seemed not to understand the problem. "She's the Evil Queen."

David fought the urge to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. "That may be true, but Henry, she's still your mom. She raised you."

"But she's evil."

"But she still has feelings!" David cringed when he realized he'd snapped at Henry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Henry had leaned back in shock. He'd never heard David sound like that. After his apology, he relaxed slightly. "I just don't get it," he said, careful to sound neutral this time. He didn't want to make David angry again. "She's the Evil Queen and you're Prince Charming. You hate each other. How come you don't think she's evil anymore?"

"It's not about whether or not she's evil. It's about what's right. She's your mom and she loves you. Tell me – has she ever done anything evil to you?"

Henry thought back over the years. He couldn't come up with anything more than her grounding him for not doing his chores, or not letting him have dessert if he didn't finish his dinner. He didn't think that was the kind of evil David was talking about, though. "No," he finally said.

"And don't you think it makes her sad when you tell her she's not your mom and that she's evil?"

"I don't know," Henry said, playing with his fries. Meeting David's gaze, he finally said, "Yeah, probably, I guess." He looked at him thoughtfully for a minute. "But aren't you kind of doing the same thing? You're pretending to like her when you really don't. Wouldn't that hurt her feeling, too, if she found out?"

It was often easy to forget just how insightful Henry was for a ten year old.

"Yeah, buddy. I suppose it is."

"Okay, so you mean, like, I should treat mom better so that she doesn't feel like I'm trying to break the curse anymore? That way she'll maybe talk to you more because she's not scared of Emma winning?"

And there went the insight. Henry was back to being a child with a mission; a child with black and white views of the world. But what could David say? It felt completely different. Regina and David had a long history of hating one another and being sworn enemies, whereas, to Henry, she'd only ever been a mother. But he knew he'd be a hypocrite to tell Henry to do one thing while he did another. He also knew that he couldn't stop what he'd started. He and Regina had already made progress and he couldn't lose sight of his ultimate goal; breaking the curse. And he refused to admit that he felt guilty using Regina to do it, so finally, he nodded reluctantly. "I think it's a good idea, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Henry smiled brightly and went back to eating his burger.

David felt even worse about using Henry against her, but he knew deep down that his grandson really did love Regina. His determination to break the curse and the adventures that went along with it just had a way of masking those feelings. He knew eventually all of the good childhood memories with his mother would come flooding back; at least, what he hoped were good memories. He again refused to admit that he thought Regina was an excellent mother. He'd witnessed it himself, and Henry's constant cheery disposition was living proof.

This had originally seemed like the perfect plan, but more and more complications were popping up. Still, he knew, the curse had to be broken, and this was the fastest way to do it.

* * *

After dropping Henry back at the school, David headed to the Mayor's office. Lunch with Henry had stirred up a lot of thoughts and he wanted to talk to Regina before he lost his nerve.

Not seeing the assistant at her usual post, David made his way to the doors. He knocked softly before opening one just enough to stick his head through. "Mind if I come in?"

Regina looked up from a pile of paperwork in surprise. She gave him one of her rare genuine smiles that he couldn't help but return. "Of course not."

David stepped in, closing the door behind him. "I hope I'm not interrupting you. Your assistant wasn't at her desk."

"Oh, no – not at all. Annie just stepped out to grab us lunch. In fact, you're giving me a welcome break from quite possibly the most boring part of my job; citizen complaints." Picking up one of the forms, she read, "The stop sign on the corner of 5th and Main has faded and is no longer _red_ enough."

"That's not an _actual_ complaint," David said incredulously, pulling the paper from her grasp and looking it over for himself.

"Oh, yes," she nodded. "And I'm afraid that's not even the worst of it. Still – it _is_ my job, and I have to read through all of them."

"You really do this," David muttered, more of a statement than a question. He'd never thought Regina saw her position as Mayor as anything more than another way to 'rule' over the people; a power trip. All evidence to the contrary; it appeared she took this job very seriously.

"I do," she affirmed, taking the paper from him and placing it back on the stack in front of her. "I told the people that all of their grievances would be heard, and I'm not one to break my promises."

"You really care about this town, don't you?" he asked, not having expected it.

"Someone has to. You seem surprised."

"No. I mean, yes. I guess I just always thought you were the only person willing to step up and organize everything." He kept the power-trip assumption to himself. "You just always seemed not to like anyone here." He grimaced. It had slipped out unintentionally. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No, it's alright." Regina looked surprised that he'd said it, but she found herself slowly nodding. "It's true I don't have the best rapport with the people of Storybrooke, but's it's my home. I want it to remain a nice place to live; a safe, clean, efficient town with a low crime rate and good schools." Ready to change subjects, she picked up the stack of papers, setting them on end and shuffling them against the desk to straighten them. She placed them off to the side and cleared her throat, clasping her hands and resting them on top of her desk. "I wasn't expecting an office visit today. Is there something wrong with the pet shelter? Would you like a form to fill out?" The corner of her mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile as she cocked her head in the direction of the pile of complaints she'd just relocated.

David laughed. "Nothing like that." There was that light joking again. It was the trait of hers that caught him most off guard; something that probably led to the way he made his next statement. "I'm here for a much more selfish reason. I just wanted to see you."

He hadn't meant to say it that way. He'd wanted to say something more casual like, 'I was in the area and thought I'd stop by', or, 'I had a good time last night and was wondering if you'd be interested in doing it again soon?'. What he'd said had been much simpler, but betrayed feelings he'd thought he'd successfully buried.

Regina, too, seemed surprised, but then that dazzling smile was back, and she stood, rounding the desk to face him. "I'm glad you came by. I've been wanting to tell you how wonderful last night was – even though I made it so awkward." She chuckled. "Given that you're here, it seems not to have ruined my chances at another date. Has it?"

He shook his head. "After that kiss? You could have punched me in the face and I still wouldn't say no to another date."

She bit her bottom lip and looked down almost shyly before covering it with a smirk. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"I hope not." David's words were half-hearted, his attention having been drawn to her lips. He couldn't help the way his pulse quickened or the sudden urge to lean forward and capture those lips with his own.

Regina didn't fail to notice his reaction, and found her own self-control to be wavering. She was the first to break, but he met her halfway, their lips meeting urgently.

Feeling a sudden surge of need, Regina pulled David's shirt up his body. He complied, breaking the kiss momentarily and lifting his arms so she could remove it fully. As they returned to the frenzied kissing, he moved his hands to work on the buttons of her blouse. Lust clouded his mind, making him forget what exactly he was doing, and _who_ he was doing it with.

All of that ended a moment later, when Regina's hand moved up his abdomen. It came to rest firmly – palm flat – over his now racing heart.

He jerked back just as the intercom sounded.

"Mayor Mills – I have your lunch when you're ready for it."

Regina and David stared at each other, chests still heaving. Regina couldn't' be sure, but she'd thought – for just the smallest moment – that she'd seen a flash of fear in the former prince's eyes. She shook it off a moment later. It was probably the surprise at almost being caught.

It was moments like these that she appreciated the competency of her young assistant. Most other people would simply have barged into the office without knocking, and without a second thought.

After she'd caught her breath, Regina reached over her desk, holding down the button. "Thank you, Annie. I'm just finishing up a meeting with Mr. Nolan."

There was an awkward silence as David reached down to pick up his shirt and Regina re-buttoned her blouse. She walked over to the mirror, fixing her makeup and shaking out her hair; she turned as she tucked the last strand behind her ear. Seeing the signs of regret on David's face and finding she didn't want that to keep her from seeing him again, Regina ended any second thoughts by saying, "Tonight. Pick me up at eight." She didn't give him a chance to argue as she pulled open the door to her office and held it for him.

Now that her assistant could hear, he knew the subject was closed. He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she'd done it on purpose. He walked past her, missing the small smile she allowed when his back was to her.

Giving her blouse one last tug, she dropped her mask back into place and followed him out.

Annie looked up. 'Have a good day, Mr. Nolan," she said pleasantly as he passed the desk. No one could quite make out what he muttered back, but he at least attempted a smile before disappearing. Annie turned to her boss, an unassuming smile on her face as she held out the salad.

"Thank you," Regina told her, once again grateful that Annie didn't try to pry.

"You're welcome."

Immersing herself in checking the new emails, Annie wasted no time in getting back to work.

Regina walked back into her office, knowing she wouldn't be doing any work the rest of the afternoon. Her thoughts were in the future, and with her mind on that evening, there was no way she'd be able to focus on anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina found herself pacing nervously in her hallway. She'd initially finished getting ready half an hour before, but had already changed her outfit three times. Really, she knew it shouldn't be such a concern; she wasn't _really_ dating David, and he already seemed interested enough to continue seeing her, but she couldn't stop a part of herself from worrying about what he'd think of her outfit, her hair, any little detail. As much as she didn't want it to, she knew his opinion of her now mattered greatly.

She jumped when the doorbell rang and froze in her tracks. She wasn't sure whether to be terrified that he was now here, or grateful that she didn't have to suffer any more anticipation.

Taking one last look in the mirror over the table in the entry to ensure every last hair was in place, she sighed heavily. It would have to do; it was too late to change anything now.

A minute later, she found that her worrying had been for nothing. David grinned upon seeing her and said, "You look great! That color looks amazing on you." He gave her deep blue dress an appreciative once-over before looking back up to meet her eye. "You look different when you wear color; happier. You know, this was the color you were wearing the first night you cooked dinner for me."

"I remember. I'm surprised that you do."

To be honest, David was rather surprised himself. He hadn't thought Regina made that kind of impression on him, especially back then, before his feelings had become confused. Beyond that she was the Evil Queen, he hadn't thought he paid much attention; it had been more about being cautious. But the more he looked back at that first night, the fonder he became of the memory. It had been the night he'd seen Regina as a person for the first time, not simply an enemy; a villain.

Regina watched the expressions flit across David's face; surprise, joy, sadness, and then a sudden seriousness that disappeared as quickly as the other emotions as he straightened and hid his feelings behind his own mask. Charming had always been an open book with his emotions – he'd never learned the importance of hiding them before they could be seen. Even a momentary flicker was a major vulnerability. It allowed others insight into what one was thinking or feeling.

This time, however, Regina couldn't tell what had caused such a wide variety of emotion and asked with genuine curiosity, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," David told her, trying to sound relaxed. "I just remembered something I'm supposed to do."

"You're not going to cancel on me, are you?" she asked teasingly, appeased by his answer.

"No, no – nothing like that." In fact, this date was exactly what he was supposed to be doing; the problem was, he'd allowed himself to forget for a moment the true purpose of this date. Again. It was becoming scarily easier to do and it made him second-guess himself for about the millionth time since starting this whole charade. "Ready?" He kept his thoughts hidden this time, extending an arm out to her.

She raised an eyebrow. "We're going out?" Even as she was asking, she was looping her arm through his.

"Well, you didn't really clarify this afternoon. You said be here, and I'm here. I assumed that's what you were dressed up for."

She gave him an amused smile. "You were right."

"Testing me?" He led her gently to the coat rack, where he pulled a light jacket down and held it out for her so she could slip into it.

"Just keeping you on your toes."

"Well you don't have to worry about that." He held the door open for her and waited patiently as she locked it behind her. "I know things will never be boring with you. I will always be on my toes."

She turned to look at him, thinking she heard something more behind his words, but she found nothing beyond an innocent smile and sparkling warmth in his eyes.

David smiled. He was getting better at handling the situation. As long as he viewed the past in a way he could joke about, he came across as sincere. It was easier to pretend.

"Where's Henry tonight?" he asked as they walked side by side down the path.

"With Annie. She agreed to watch him for the evening."

"Even last moment like this?"

Regina nodded. "She was free this evening and she and Henry get along well. She didn't mind – I couldn't have asked for a better assistant."

David found himself wondering who Annie had been back in their land – in the Enchanted Forest – to have wound up working so closely with Regina in this world. She was too kindhearted to have been any of the queen's loyal court. But she wasn't afraid of her, either; not like the rest of the people in this town seemed to be.

The ride to the diner was silent, but this time not awkwardly so. They both had enough thoughts to keep themselves occupied.

"We're really going to have to find another place to have our dates," Regina commented as David offered her a hand out of his truck.

"This is our first time," he said in confusion. "Last time, I cooked for you."

"Yes, dear, I remember – it was delicious, thoughtful, and I appreciated it."

"Then what's the matter with Granny's?"

"It's not really anything wrong, it's just not an overwhelmingly romantic location. I come here for coffee."

"Alright, point taken. Then what would you suggest? Granny's is one of the only restaurants in town."

"Well, we'll just have to figure something out – get a little creative."

"We don't have to go in tonight if you don't want to."

"Don't be ridiculous, David. We're already here and it's too late to do anything else. This will be fine." She surprised him when she wound her fingers through his and tugged on his hand, pulling him toward the front door of the diner. "This is perfect for tonight."

Even after he'd matched her step, she didn't release his hand, and he found he rather liked the feeling.

This evening, the diner was slightly busier than it had been on their previous date. Conversations, clinking silverware and laughter filled the air until the moment the couple stepped inside. It stopped gradually as people began to notice the pair, and more specifically, their entwined fingers. It was no secret in town that David had been spending more time at the mayor's house, eating dinner with both her and her son, but no one had expected the gentle man from the pet shelter to start a relationship so soon after his divorce; and especially not with the one woman in town everyone was wary of.

David felt Regina's hand shift in his in discomfort, but it didn't go beyond that. She straightened her posture and glared around at everyone, daring them to say anything, and silently admonishing them for not minding their own business.

It didn't take more than a second for everyone to snap back to staring at their plates; no one wanted to remain under the scrutiny of the mayor for long. Conversations slowly started back up and the sounds of the diner returned to normal.

A feeling, not unlike pride, flooded David, catching him off guard. To all outward appearances, nothing fazed this woman. He'd been among the masses back in the Enchanted Forest that believed this woman feared nothing. How could someone with no heart fear anything? She was cold, evil and cruel. But now, he'd been allowed to see another side of her, and now he knew that the thoughts of others did in fact bother her. It wasn't a lack of feeling or fear that gave her power over these people – that much was made obvious by the slight shaking of her hand in his.

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, David led her across the diner to the last available booth. Almost all of the tables were still open, but he felt seating them in the center of the room might not be the best idea. They'd drawn enough attention as it was, and he really didn't feel like being subjected to any more stares. He didn't think Regina would appreciate it, either.

Red made her way over to their table, notepad in hand, and leaned casually with her hand against the side of the booth. "Second date, huh?" she asked, moving her eyes between them.

"Yes," David told her, his tone warning her not to make any flippant comments about it.

Ruby seemed to get the message and stood up straight. "Alright, what can I get you?"

David motioned for Regina to start and she said, "My usual salad and just a water to drink. Please," she added as an afterthought when she caught David's eye.

"You got it. David?"

"I'll take the pasta and a coke please, Ruby."

"Comin' right up."

Ruby disappeared into the kitchen and Regina was about to say something when she noticed David suddenly stiffen as the bell over the front door rang, indicating someone coming inside.

"What is it?" Regina asked, but her question was answered as she turned in her seat to see who had caused such a reaction in David.

"You were right. We shouldn't have come here." David averted his eyes quickly as Mary Margaret walked in on the arm of her date, Malcolm; the man David had known as Lancelot in their world. The fact that this was a man he respected and considered a great friend made it even harder because he couldn't be angry with either of them. It wasn't their fault that they didn't remember. It hurt enormously to watch them together, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Regina, turning back to face David, felt a large pang of guilt as she took in his expression. Their love was one deep enough to extend through worlds and memories; at least, on David's side. And now, he didn't have that anymore. Hurting David, while an unavoidable side-effect, had never been her ultimate goal. He'd simply been in the line of fire in her master plan to hurt Snow White. She regretted that it had to hurt him so badly.

Reaching out her hand, she covered the one he had resting on the table. "We can leave, David."

He seemed to snap out of whatever headspace he was in and looked at her, turning his hand to grasp hers. "No. We're here now, we've ordered our food, and I'm on a date." He gave her a smile, and though he was trying desperately to hide just how much he was hurting, Regina could see the pain underneath.

"Yes, we are," she told him, letting go of his hand and sliding out of the booth. "And your date would like to get our dinner to-go." Before he could say anything to her, she was crossing the diner and talking to Ruby. A minute later, a brown paper bag was being handed to her and she was making her way back to him. "Ready?" she asked.

He stood and looked down at her, studying her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her gently. "Thank you," he told her.

This time, when heads turned to watch the exchange, the pair didn't notice the eyes that followed their exit. Even when Mary Margaret's eyes widened in surprise, David was too distracted by the woman leading him out of the diner to care.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything from dinner had been cleared and Regina and David were both relaxing in the living room.

"Thank you," David told her as she handed him a glass of her cider. "Not just for the drink. What you did tonight—"

"I didn't do anything, David. It was nothing."

"No, Regina – it wasn't nothing. You knew how uncomfortable I was with Mary Margaret there and you gave me an out. I really appreciate it." David knew that Regina was dating him to get back at Snow in some way, but that hadn't been what had shown tonight. She'd removed Snow from the equation completely, sparing David from the agony of watching his wife with another man. Of course, she didn't know that he was aware she was his wife, but she'd been able to tell he was still in pain. What she'd done tonight, she'd done for him.

Regina stayed quiet, a bit embarrassed by the acknowledgement.

David took a sip of his drink and set it down, reaching for Regina's hand. "Regina, really. Thank you. I owe you one fantastic date for this."

"You gave me one," Regina smiled. "What makes you think I didn't have a good time tonight?"

"Really?" David asked incredulously. "I took you to Granny's, subjected you to the town's nosiness, and you had to rescue me from a former crush. I can't imagine any of that is on the list of what makes up a good date."

Regina chuckled. "All true. Regardless, everything that followed was rather pleasant." Her face grew serious and she looked down into her lap. "David, I have to admit – I was not expecting things to go so well between us."

David remained silent, staring at her in astonishment. Was this the Evil Queen admitting she liked Prince Charming? It didn't' seem like a game to her anymore. Another question was – was this really the Evil Queen? Taken out of their world and away from magic, it was obvious Regina had changed. Yes, she was still manipulative, and yes, people still feared her, but she wasn't pure evil anymore. "I wasn't, either," he told her. "I'm glad I gave us a shot, though."

Regina smiled warmly, her eyes sparkling, and David had to admit that he'd never seen her looking more beautiful than she did in this moment. "Me, too."

He leaned forward slightly and she met him in the middle, kissing him slowly. It wasn't frenzied this time like it had been in her office. This time it was full of the feelings of the evening; the respect and appreciation they were starting to realize they had for one another.

David stood and reached out for Regina's hand. As she put her hand in his, she paused, looking into David's eyes, silently asking if they were really doing this. She found no doubt in them, so she allowed him to pull her to her feet. He led her to the stairs and she followed him to the top where he paused to allow her to guide him to her bedroom.

With the door shut behind them, Regina stepped back into David's arms. It wasn't until David's shirt was off and her dress was unzipped that she pulled back. "Wait," she said, holding a hand up.

They were now exactly where they'd left off when they were interrupted this afternoon, only this time, it was Regina stopping them.

"What is it?" David asked.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this."

David nodded slowly. "You're probably right, but I'm curious what _your_ reasons are."

"It wouldn't be fair to you. Not after tonight. I don't want you regretting this later and feeling like I took advantage of you."

David actually looked surprised at her words. That hadn't been what he was expecting to hear from her. "Take advantage of me? How would you be taking advantage of me?"

"Because of your feelings for Mary Margaret. You still have feelings for her. You wouldn't have reacted the way you did tonight if you didn't."

David started nodding, but it slowly turned to shaking his head. "The fact that you're thinking about that makes me even more sure that I _do_ want this." Inside, David's subconscious was screaming for him to take this out. Sleeping with Regina hadn't been a part of any plan and he sure as hell knew that he would be regretting it, and soon. But this new side of Regina – the thoughtful, smiling, _feeling_ side of her – was addicting. He wanted this, and right now, he wanted it more than he knew he would regret it. And so, he continued shaking his head, and reached to cup her face in his hand. "I appreciate you looking out for me, and I know it might be a bad idea, but right now…it feels right. Doesn't it feel right to you?" A part of him was hoping that she'd say no, that she'd walk away right now and spare him this horrible mistake, but an even larger part was telling him all the reasons this wasn't a mistake. He wanted this. Somehow, after only a few months of a pretended friendship with this woman, he'd developed heavy feelings for her.

"Yes," she finally whispered. She didn't move, but she allowed him to kiss her, pulling her bottom lip lightly between his teeth as he guided her toward the bed.

She allowed her dress to fall to the floor as she walked and David loosened the buckle on his jeans, sliding them off.

Regina, in an uncharacteristically vulnerable move, allowed David to climb on top, propping his arms on both sides of her so as not to crush her. She leaned her head up to kiss him, but after only a few short moments, she pulled back, resting her head against the pillows. "David."

Her voice was so quiet, he almost didn't hear her, even though she was still so close. "What is it?"

"If we do this...are you going to hate me?"

His eyebrows knit into a frown as he looked at her. That simple question and the way she'd asked it – there was no pretending anymore. This was the real thing. Not just for him – for her as well. She really was vulnerable, and in the same amount of time he'd developed feelings for her, she'd done the same for him, and beyond that, she'd gone from hating him to fearing that he'd hate her. Truly fearing it.

He didn't take her question lightly, and he didn't want to answer lightly, either. He could tell she was getting worried by the length of silence that was stretching out, and the contemplative expression on his face.

"No," he finally told her. "I'm not going to hate you."

Tentatively, she raised herself up again. "Okay." She was still hesitant in her movements, and David wondered if she were fighting this for reasons of her own.

He wasn't wrong. Regina _was_ fighting herself. Hadn't this originally been what she'd set out to do? But things had changed. She liked him – a lot. She wanted this desperately, but she knew being with him would change things between them for the worse. Maybe not immediately, but she knew it would in the long run. Sure, David said he wouldn't hate her, but that was cursed David. The second the curse broke, he would remember what she'd done and he _would_ hate her for it. And for some reason, she didn't think she could bear that. As he continued kissing her, however, she felt herself melting into his touch, and another realization came to her; it didn't matter. One way or the other, what she did here would make no difference. Either she'd win and the curse wouldn't break, rendering her fears pointless, or it would, in which case, he'd hate her regardless of her actions in this moment. In fact, she realized, now might be her only chance to feel something close to romantic love for the first time in a very long time. Right now, the man she'd come to have feelings for shared those feelings and wanted this as much as she did. Who knew when she'd have that chance again?

David felt the change instantly. Regina's kisses and movements became more urgent, no lingering hesitation, and he allowed himself to let go and follow her.

* * *

"Wow." David rolled onto his back, panting – trying to catch his breath, and Regina chuckled through her own labored breathing.

"Agreed."

David laid an arm across his face, trying to catch his breath. There was silence for a moment, and then he jolted up, feeling a hand on his chest.

It seemed, even after what they'd just done, David couldn't forget what those hands could do when it came to hearts. Even without magic, he still felt unnerved by those delicate fingers.

Of course, Regina couldn't know that he remembered, and he realized his mistake when he looked at her. She was staring at him with a mixture of concern, fear, and suspicion. Her hand hovered by her side where she'd pulled it back hurriedly, unsure of what had happened. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

"Sorry," he said, leaning back down. "Your hand felt cold." And because she still looked suspicious, he took her hand in his own, rubbed it a few times as if to warm it, brought it to his lips to kiss it, and then, in a gesture of innocent ignorance, placed it back on his heart. It took all of his control not to react and to keep his heart beating at a normal pace. He passed off his deep breaths as further recovery from their activities.

It seemed to reassure Regina, and she slid over on the bed until she was pressed against his side, and wrapped her arms around him, replacing her hand with her ear as she laid her head on his chest. He focused on matching his heart to the soft beat of Regina's that he could now feel against his side. It helped him get himself completely under control. This wasn't the Evil Queen, and she wasn't here to rip his heart out. Even if she'd wanted to, there was no way for her to do it.

Absentmindedly, he brought a hand up and gently ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed quietly and he looked down to notice that she was on the edge of sleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he settled back, allowing himself to grow tired as well.

* * *

Regina was the first to wake in the morning. It took a minute for her to remember the events of the night before and why she was wrapped around a warm body. When she did, she smiled. This was nice. Graham had never been one to cuddle, though neither had she. She stretched gently, and felt David stirring beneath her in response.

His eyes opened slowly, and he took his time focusing on her. There was a brief moment of panic as he wondered what he'd been thinking, but then she turned so she could prop her chin against his chest and look at him. He didn't care – last night had been wonderful. Seeing Regina's slight expression of worry, he smiled at her reassuringly.

She grinned then, and her smile was brilliant. It was warm, light, happy…it made her look years younger. She moved up to kiss him, and said, "I don't normally do this."

"What?"

"Any of this – allow someone to spend the night, cuddle, feel this relaxed in the morning. This isn't me."

David put a hand to her face and she leaned into it, closing her eyes. "Well, it should be. It suits you."

"Does it?"

He pulled her closer and she nuzzled her head into his neck, closing her eyes once more.

"Definitely."

She sighed and he leaned his head against hers as he felt her breath on his neck.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Well, it is a Saturday. I don't see the harm."

He closed his eyes and started drifting back to sleep when the doorbell rang through the house.

Regina sighed and pulled herself up. "That'll be Annie with Henry," she said, reaching into her dresser and pulling out a pair of silk pajamas.

David instantly missed the warm contact and sat up as well, reaching for his jeans. "She was expecting to be bringing him back in the morning?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Regina reached down and tossed his shirt at him, smirking. "No. I told her if she hadn't heard from me by ten to keep him overnight and bring him by this morning. I didn't want to keep him up past his bedtime, and there was no reason to wake him once he'd already fallen asleep. Besides, I'd say it worked out rather well, wouldn't you?"

He laughed and shook his head. Rising to his feet, he turned serious. "How do you want to do this? Do you want me to slip out the back before you let him in?"

Regina frowned. "No. It's already nine, he doesn't have anything to suspect. We can just tell him you stopped by this morning. You can wait in the kitchen for us."

"Are you sure?"

Regina stepped up close and lifted herself to kiss him quickly. "I'm sure." Turning to the door, she said, "Now hurry up! They've already been waiting a while. I'm surprised Henry hasn't used the key to let himself in."

Even with her back turned as she was walking away, David could hear the smile in her voice. He shook his head as he quickened his steps to join her on the stairs. Just before she could leave him to answer the door, he called, "Wait!" and spun her into him, kissing her deeply.

Leaving her breathless, it was his turn to retreat with a smile, adding, "Can't very well do that with Henry in the house, and I'm impatient."

Regina watched his back with her fingers pressed to her smiling lips, until she was startled by the doorbell ringing for the second time. "Coming!"

This was looking to be a wonderful day.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry swung his legs back and forth underneath him at the table, watching as his mom moved through the kitchen, preparing breakfast. He was looking between her and David. He may only be eleven, but he certainly wasn't blind. They kept smiling at each other when they thought he wasn't looking. Last night must have gone extremely well, he thought to himself. His mom was actually in a good mood for the first time in a very long time. She hadn't looked this happy since he was much younger.

Realizing that, he almost felt guilty about what they were doing. He hadn't thought she would actually like David. But then he remembered all of the stories from his book. How many times had the Evil Queen tricked people into believing she'd changed? That was probably exactly what she was doing now; pretending to like David so that he'd be blind to her real plan. Too bad she was going to fail. They were ready for her.

At least, he hoped they were ready. Looking at David now, Henry worried that maybe his mom was a little too convincing. And what was David doing back here this morning? Not that he didn't like seeing him, but he'd been there the night before. He didn't want his mom to become suspicious because David was around so much.

Henry had become so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Regina set the plate of pancakes down in front of him.

"Henry, dear, are you alright?"

Regina noticed his reaction and looked down at him in concern before meeting David's eye. Perhaps Henry would have told him if something was wrong. But David shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have any more of an idea than she did.

"Fine," Henry mumbled, picking up his fork. "Thanks for the pancakes."

David moved to stand behind Regina, placing a hand on the small of her back in silent support. "Hey, Henry, how about – if it's okay with your mom – later today we can grab that milkshake you wanted the other night. Maybe go to the park after?"

Henry bounced up on the edge of his chair. "Can we, mom? Pleaaaase?"

Partly because of her good mood, partly because she loved hearing Henry call her mom again, and partly because she wanted to spend more time with David, Regina smiled down at him, nodding. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Henry nearly dropped his fork. "Really?" He looked at her incredulously. The last thing he'd expected was for her to say yes.

"Of course. How about we go for lunch?"

Henry studied his mom carefully. This didn't sound like her at all. He couldn't remember the last time she'd taken him to Granny's without him begging. Then again, he hadn't asked in a while. He hadn't been particularly eager lately to spend extra time with his mom. But she was offering now, and the way she was smiling at him, he could almost forget about the book and the fact that he was supposed to hate her. For the first time in a long time, Henry gave her a genuine smile. "Awesome! Thanks, mom!"

David didn't miss Regina's eyes begin to tear as she turned away from her son, still smiling. It was amazing how Henry had changed her and could manage to bring out the best, most human parts of her with a simple thank you.

As Henry dug into his pancakes, David used his current distraction to sidle up to Regina. Henry had his back to them, so David was able to slide his arm around Regina's waist, lightly pulling her into him as he gave her a kiss to the side of her head. She turned in his arms and leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Thank you," she whispered, and then pulled away.

It was just in time, as Henry turned to look at them with his mouth full of pancakes. "Hey, mom? How come you're still in your pajamas? You're usually dressed when I wake up."

Regina picked up her mug of coffee and leaned against the counter. "Well, it's Saturday, and for some reason, I just didn't feel like getting dressed." She could see David smirking from the corner of her eye and she did her best to ignore him. Henry would notice if she brought attention to it. Instead, she smiled lightly. "I guess it just felt like a lazy day. And don't talk with your mouth full."

Henry took the last bite of his pancakes and swallowed them almost whole. "Mom, are you okay?" Her playful tone was not something he was accustomed to.

She nodded, puzzled by his question. "Of course, Henry. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. You're just acting really…weird."

Regina moved to the table to pick up Henry's plate. As she reached for it, she bent to kiss Henry's forehead and he was still so focused on how oddly she was acting that he forgot to pull away from it.

She walked the plate to the sink. "Today is just a wonderful day."

Henry looked back at David, looking for some kind of sign that he wasn't the only one noticing how different his mom was being, but David was smiling at Regina. If Henry didn't know any better, he'd say David wasn't pretending right now.

"Can I be excused?" Henry asked, suddenly feeling like he was interrupting something.

"Yes. Did you get all of your homework done last night at Annie's?"

Henry nodded. "Almost all of it. I promise I'll have it finished before we go to lunch."

Regina smiled. "Alright."

She waited patiently for the sound of Henry's door shutting before looking over at David with a huge grin.

"What?" he asked, wondering what had caused the laughter she was obviously trying to hold back.

Unable to contain herself any longer, her laughter filled the room and David was so distracted by how beautiful a sound it was that he almost missed what she said.

Pointing at his chest, she laughed, "Your shirt is inside out."

David looked down and, sure enough, he could see the seams around his collar. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, sliding it over his head and flipping it right side out again.

"Well, I wasn't exactly focused on your shirt this morning." She smirked at him.

David shook his head and pulled his shirt the rest of the way down. "We're lucky that Henry didn't notice."

Nodding, Regina rested her lips against the edge of her coffee cup thoughtfully before taking a long sip.

"I guess I should go," David said finally. "I should take a shower and change my clothes."

"I suppose you should. Unless you want people in Granny's to see you in yesterday's outfit."

"Somehow, I don't think that would be a good idea," David smiled. He walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "But I'll see you soon."

She closed her eyes and smiled until he pulled back.

"Want me to pick you and Henry up here, or do you want to meet at Granny's?"

"Why don't you come get us?" Regina smiled. "I think Henry would like it better that way."

"Alright, well…I'll see you soon." He gave her arm a gentle squeeze and then was gone, leaving a smiling Regina in his wake.

* * *

Where had the time gone? That was something David found himself wondering, not for the first in the last few weeks. It had been a little over a month now. A month of happiness. He and Regina had been spending as much time together as possible. David enjoyed her company more than he ever thought possible. Dinners, lunches, the occasional evening here and there when they could find someone to watch Henry without getting too nosy. It wasn't that their relationship was a secret – they just didn't enjoy feeding the fire that was the gossip of Storybrooke.

Henry was another story, however, and a confusing element to the whole situation. Regina thought he didn't know about the two of them dating. She thought he might be suspicious about all the time they'd been spending together. She was trying to decide if, when, and how she should break the news to him, before he heard it from someone else.

David, on the other hand, knew that Henry knew they were in a relationship; that it had actually been _his_ idea. He was afraid Henry was suspicious for an entirely different reason. He'd started to look at David with confusion, and most recently, a fair amount of distrust. It hurt, but David knew that he was breaking Henry's trust. He'd agreed to going out with Regina to gain information, but he hadn't exactly been holding up his end of the deal.

David should have been surprised that there hadn't been a problem sooner, but he supposed he'd been trying to maintain a blissful ignorance.

Shutting the door firmly behind him, David heard Regina call out to him as he was hanging up his coat.

"David?"

"It's me," he called back. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen."

He smiled when he paused in the doorway to see her pulling something out of the oven. It was amazing how beautifully domestic she looked. No traces of the Evil Queen in this moment, just a beautiful woman cooking dinner for her son and boyfriend. Most importantly, she looked happy.

"Hey," she said, looking up at him. She set the tray on the counter and walked over to him, standing on her toes to kiss him.

"Hey," he returned. "Smells delicious."

Regina's smile slipped slightly as she watched him. "Henry wanted to speak with you before dinner."

"Should I be worried?" He wanted to be joking, but with the expression on Regina's face, it came out a serious question.

"I don't know. He seemed upset." She looked up at him fearfully. "Do you think it's about us seeing each other? I should have talked to him sooner."

"It's okay." He put a hand on her shoulder and ran it down her arm soothingly.

Henry's bedroom door was shut, so David knocked gently. "It's me, Henry. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

David frowned at the boy's tone. He sounded unhappy, and when he opened the door, he found Henry wearing an expression to match.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He closed the door quietly and leaned against it, trying to prepare himself for what was coming.

"What are you doing with my mom?"

Straight to the point, no time to think about answers. Not that David had any anyway.

"What do you mean, Henry?" He cringed at his weak response. He knew what Henry meant and so did Henry. He was stalling and his grandson could see straight through it.

"You were supposed to be finding a way to break the curse. You were supposed to help, Emma. Why did you stop?"

"Henry, I—"

"I see how you act with my mom – you like her now. You gave up on the plan."

"It's complicated." Man, he was on a roll with the clichés and ridiculous responses today. Henry deserved better. "Your mom is not who she was in the Enchanted Forest. I still want to help Emma and break the curse, but I don't want to hurt your mom."

Henry's features strained as he tried to keep from yelling. "If you want to help Emma, then you have to stick to the plan!"

David sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He tried to think of what to say. He couldn't suggest another way to find breaking the curse, because he didn't have one. How had he gotten himself into this mess? He shouldn't have to be worrying about whether or not what he was doing would hurt Regina.

"Do you love her?" It was a sudden question, hurried and fearful. Watching his grandfather's facial expressions, it suddenly dawned on Henry why David might not be willing to break the curse anymore. He'd thought it was because David had become a friend to her. Because he was the good prince and he didn't want to see anyone hurt. When he'd come up with the idea for David to date his mom, he hadn't even thought that David might actually start to love her. He was gripped with the paralyzing fear that he might once again be left alone to help Emma – that he may have lost his only ally.

' _Do you love her?'_ Did he love her? Did he?

The question pounded inside David's head. He'd certainly grown closer to her. He hadn't given himself time to analyze his feelings because he'd been afraid to.

But now, there was no avoiding what he was feeling. Was it possible after only a few months? Could such a short time of seeing another side to the Evil Queen erase the years of pain and hatred? No, but…he recognized the feeling that was now throbbing painfully in his heart, twisting his stomach, and it was, in fact, love.

"You do," Henry whispered, seeing it written all over his face before David could vocalize an answer.

Without a chance to speak, David watched Henry jump up from where he was sitting on the bed. The sight of Henry's tears made David step away from the door as the boy pushed past him. He was running toward the stairs before he managed to gather enough thought to go after his grandson.

"Henry, wait!"

"No!"

Even though David was much faster, Henry had a head start and was determined to get away. He was already at the bottom of the stairs by the time David could come down halfway.

Regina, hearing the yelling, appeared in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"Henry," David tried again, "let me ex—"

"No!" Henry was full-on crying now, but it did nothing to hide the expression of anger and betrayal on his face. "You're Prince Charming and she's the Evil Queen. You're not supposed to fall in love with her! You're supposed to help me! You're supposed to find a way to break the curse! Now I'm all alone again and I have to do it by myself!"

"Henry—" both Regina and David tried to calm him down, but he shrugged out of his mom's reach and glared up at David, who'd moved down another step.

"She's _evil_. How could you fall in love with her? What about Snow White? What about Emma? What about the curse?"

David couldn't help when his eyes flickered to Regina at the harsh words; she looked as if she'd been slapped.

"You're not even trying!" Henry accused him. "You can't love her!"

"Henry, it's not that simple." David's tone was caught somewhere between gentle and stern. He wasn't sure what to do. He was aching, knowing how much pain he'd caused his grandson, but at the same time, he couldn't change the way he felt. He also didn't have much he could say with Regina in the room; Henry had probably already said too much.

"I wish people would stop treating me like I don't understand anything!" Henry angrily swiped at his tears with his sleeve. "And I wish people would stop treating me like I'm crazy!" He turned and strode to the door.

"Henry!" Regina cried desperately, "where are you going?"

"To be with my _real_ mom. She believes me. She's _good_. And she's _trying_ to help me break the curse!" He looked shocked at himself for telling his mom that much, but it quickly morphed back into anger. "Don't follow me. Both of you just leave me alone!"

The only sound after that was the sound of the front door slamming shut behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina returned from the kitchen to find David sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "I called Emma. Henry's safe. I told her to keep him overnight. It'll give him a chance to cool off."

"Good," David nodded. "I'm glad he's okay."

"This also gives us the opportunity to talk." She leaned against the arm of the opposite couch. "What happened?"

This was the moment. Henry had let a lot slip, but nothing that directly gave away that David had his memories. There was still a chance to salvage the situation. David stiffened when he saw the intensity of Regina's gaze. She was definitely suspicious.

"He knows that we've been seeing each other and he's angry."

"I gathered that much," Regina remarked darkly. "Because he thinks you're Prince Charming and I'm the Evil Queen." He didn't miss the flash of hurt before she continued on. "But he was talking about you helping him break the curse. To what was he referring?"

Her eyes searched his and he found himself using all of his energy to hide the fact that he was unnerved by her scrutiny. The Evil Queen was notorious for seeing straight through to a person's fear, and then turning it against them. He knew one wrong word, expression; the _smallest_ slip would give him away. The he remembered at all was a miracle, but one he had no doubt Regina would figure out if she was given any clues; and she wouldn't see it for the gift that he did. If the past was any indication, she'd kill him to keep him from ending the curse.

That was something he was starting to question, however. This wasn't the same woman who had done all of those terrible things; not anymore. And now there was something between them, and it wasn't one sided. Still, there was no telling how she would react to knowing he had been deceiving her, and whatever she did, it wouldn't be good.

"You know how wrapped up in that book Henry is, Regina. He wanted me to help him find a way to break the curse."

"And were you? Helping him?"

He wasn't sure what to say in answer to that. Did she mean was David being a friend to Henry and going along with his fairytale fantasy, or was she asking if Prince Charming was scheming with him to bring down the curse and the Evil Queen once and for all?

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings…" It was the best he could do. It sounded weak, and he hated himself for making it sound like Henry was just a child who didn't know any better, but he also had to protect him.

David was surprised to see the tiniest hint of disappointment cross Regina's face before she pulled it straight and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "So the whole time you were comforting me and telling me that my son would eventually come around, you were going behind my back and furthering his delusions that I was the Evil Queen?"

It was a reaction from her that he hadn't anticipated, though he should have.

"How could you, David?" she cried, voice raising an octave as she grew more and more upset. "You know how firmly he believes the stories he reads in those books; how he thinks they're all true. My son thinks I'm a monster, an evil witch; heartless and cruel." She lowered herself down onto the couch, seeming to collapse in on herself as she dwelled on these thoughts. "I just wanted to be a good mother. A fresh start with someone I could love and who could love me back," she whispered.

David wasn't sure that she realized she'd said it aloud, but as she began to cry quietly, he found he couldn't just sit there and watch her fall apart. Standing, he crossed to her slowly, not wanting to frighten her. She jumped anyway when she felt him settle down next to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling her against him. She resisted at first, but the comfort felt so good that she couldn't help leaning into it in the end. "I'm so sorry, Regina." He surprised himself when he felt that he meant it. He was sorry for having gone along with this plan of Henry's; for putting himself in a position where he had hurt her. In the beginning, it hadn't mattered, but now he'd been allowed a glimpse of just how vulnerable she truly was. She was supposed to have been pretending, too.

Ducking his head, he kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes, resting against him more heavily. "How did we get here?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did we end up where we are now? I didn't think that I would fall in love with you." She blinked and lifted her head, looking up at him in shock. She hadn't meant to say the words out loud.

David looked equally surprised and she didn't miss how his arms loosened slightly around her. "You're in love with me?"

She missed his tight embrace and with the way his arms had fallen, she immediately tensed. She pulled herself the rest of the way out of his arms and stood quickly, putting some distance between the two of them. She cursed inwardly at her slip. How could she have admitted her feelings that way; especially after today and what had happened with Henry? "That's not what I meant to say," she told him sharply.

He stood to look down at her. "Maybe not, but that doesn't change the fact that you said it."

She took a step back, feeling extremely vulnerable and cornered.

Seeing this, David stayed where he was, allowing her her space. He softened his voice, "Did you mean it?"

"I don't know." She looked up and met his eyes; eyes that were full of hope, love, confusion. "Yes," she amended in a whisper.

Two large strides and he had her wrapped up in his arms, holding her closely. "I'm in love with you, too," he whispered into her ear. That was all it took for her to lean back into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What are we going to do? Henry won't be happy about this. I don't know if I can stand him being this angry with me. What do I tell him? How do I explain it so that he doesn't hate me?"

"You don't have to. When he's calmed down a little, how about I talk to him? I might be able to get him to come around."

Regina nodded slowly into his chest. "But what if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll worry about it then. Let's think about all of that later. It's been a long day for both of us. How about right now, we go into the kitchen and enjoy that wonderful dinner you cooked for us?"

She sighed heavily. "Okay."

* * *

Henry's outburst should have been just the wake-up call David needed to realize how terribly off track he'd allowed himself to become. He was no longer focused on finding ways around the curse. He'd still been using all of his free time to learn as much about Regina as he could, but the motives had become purely selfish rather than strategic.

But somehow it had had the opposite effect. Seeing Henry tear down Regina that way, he'd felt the desire to defend her, to protect her. Of course, he couldn't have defended her without alerting Regina to his knowledge of the entire situation, but he'd stayed to comfort her and try to fix what Henry had done.

That's how he'd ended up sleeping in Regina's bed again tonight. He'd been spending many nights with her recently, but tonight was different. Tonight, he'd been shocked out of his illusion of everything. He'd managed to bury the knowledge of who Regina was and what they were doing. They'd both been playing happy couple and pretending to the point that they both believed the lie themselves. Now they both knew that it wasn't their feelings that were the lie; it was the ease of their relationship.

Tonight was different. Reality had come crashing back down around them, memories of their old lives fresh in both their minds.

Regina was curled against him in her silk pajama set, having drifted off quickly – or so he'd thought.

"David?"

He looked down to see her watching him. "Hmm?"

"Do you know what's in the book?"

After a moment of debating his answer, he nodded. "Henry showed it to me. I've read it." And it wasn't a lie; he'd read all of the stories, comparing them to his knowledge of the actual events.

"You don't think I'm like the Evil Queen, do you?"

He studied her fearful expression and lifted a hand to trace her hairline with his fingers. She closed her eyes at the gentle contact and he saw how relaxed and loving her expression became. "No, I don't."

She shifted up in the bed so that she could rest her head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck. "I don't think the book has her whole story," she said softly.

"Oh?" The last thing he'd expected was for Regina to bring up the book. But he wanted to hear what she was thinking about, and he was curious to hear about the woman behind the Evil Queen.

"I know that she did a lot of terrible things, but she seems sad."

David nodded carefully. "I think so, too."

"And I don't think she wanted to be evil. I think something happened to her, and she lost her way because of it."

"What do you think happened to her?"

"I think she lost someone; someone she loved. Maybe she used to be a good person, but the pain was just too much and eventually the darkness took over. There were probably people who taught her that magic and power could fill the parts of her that felt hollow and she was foolish enough to believe them." David felt a tear fall onto his neck, but Regina hadn't seemed to notice she'd started to cry; she was too caught up in her own story. Most likely reliving the memories, David thought, and subtly pulled her more tightly to him. This was her story, and he was going to let her tell it. He had a feeling that they were things she wanted and needed to say, even if she thought the person listening didn't know what they were hearing.

"Magic seems like it could be an addiction; just as powerful as a dangerous drug, maybe even more so. Once you start, it gets inside of you, and no matter how hard you try to fight it, it's always there, waiting to pull you back."

"Do you think she was ever able to overcome it?"

Regina nodded. "I think that's why she cast the curse in the end. Magic would be gone and she could start all over again. It wasn't just revenge on her enemies; it was a fresh start. Hope for a better life."

"So what do you think happens?" David asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "The last few pages are missing. Do you think the queen got her fresh start?"

Regina allowed her eyes to close as she nodded slightly. "I hope so."

"I never would have thought of it that way," David told her. "The happy ending being that the curse was cast and the queen had a chance to start over. I like it – it gives the ending hope."

"Mmhm," she mumbled sleepily.

He wanted to know more of her story; who had been the ones to push her into magic, who she'd lost, when she'd decided she wanted to wipe the slate clean and start again? Of course, he would never be able to ask these questions. If the curse didn't break, he'd never be able to ask her, and if it did, she would never tell him anyway. She had only said as much as she had because she thought he didn't understand that it was true and real.

Regina's breathing evened out as she fell completely to sleep, but David didn't stop the circles for a while longer, watching her and thinking. He couldn't see her with her head tucked into him, but by this point, he'd memorized how she looked in sleep, her features relaxed into a peaceful expression.

Now he just had to figure out what he was going to say to Henry.


	12. Chapter 12

David tapped his fingers nervously on the bar he was leaning against outside the school. Regina had decided it was best to talk to Henry sooner rather than later and had sent David to pick him up when the school day ended. It was true that Henry had had less than 24 hours away from them, but Regina was already getting antsy about having Henry in Emma's care. As angry as he had been and as much as his words had hurt, she still didn't like the idea of him spending any more time with his biological mother than he had to. It was bad enough that he was constantly sneaking out to meet her.

David had no idea what he was going to say to Henry. The only thing he did know was that this wasn't going to go well. If Henry was angry with Regina, he was positively furious with David. David had been the one that was supposed to be on his side from the beginning, and with the influence of the curse removed, he most certainly was not meant to be enjoying time spent with the Evil Queen. There was much more reason for Henry to be angry with David.

And that was the reason David was here. He knew that with him being the only one knowing the true reason behind Henry's outburst, he had to be the one to talk to him.

What was he going to do? How could he explain to Henry that he'd started to fall for the one woman he wasn't supposed to when he'd only just begun to grasp the idea himself? He needed some way to show Henry that the Evil Queen wasn't the only side of Regina; there was so much more. A part of him was still worried what would happen to her when the curse was broken. Would she revert to her old self; terrorizing the people of the town and trying to kill him? He didn't think so, but then, he didn't think he would ever find himself in a relationship with her, either, and look where that had ended up.

He looked up when a shrill bell sounded, ending the school day and releasing hundreds of kids from inside. They poured out excitedly, all running to meet parents, join friends, go play in the park. It didn't take long for him to spot Henry. He was alone; the only child not laughing or smiling. He had his head down and was walking slowly, kicking debris on the ground as he went.

David waited until Henry was close before calling his name.

Henry's head snapped up and he immediately met his gaze. He stopped walking and stood up a little straighter, the only thing giving away his nervousness being the way he tugged on the straps of his backpack. "What are you doing here?"

David pushed off the bar but didn't move any closer to Henry. He didn't want him to feel like he was trapping him.

"I was hoping we could talk?" He tilted his head at his grandson in question.

There was a moment where David didn't think Henry was going to answer, but he finally nodded. "Fine."

"Alright. Come on." Henry allowed David to place a hand on his shoulder and guide him away from the school.

They walked for a few minutes in silence until they finally came to a bench away from everyone else; a place they could have a relatively private conversation.

David sat on one side and Henry lowered himself slowly to sit hesitantly on the other side.

"Listen," David finally started. "I know that you feel betrayed. I know that you're angry with me."

"You're helping my mom! You're helping the Evil Queen!" Henry burst. He looked up at David angrily for a split second before looking back down at the ground.

"No," David told him. "I'm not helping her do anything."

"But you're not helping me break the curse anymore. That's helping her."

"Buddy, I-"

"No! You were supposed to be getting information from her; ideas on ways to convince Emma that the curse was real so that she could break it. You were supposed to be pretending to like her. But now, you're protecting her. You..." He stumbled over his words and paused for a moment. David could tell that he really didn't want to say it aloud, and that he was afraid of what it meant.

"You love her."

"I...Henry, I...it's complicated."

"I just don't get it," Henry breathed. He twisted his hands together in his lap and his brows knitted together in troubled thought.

David was about to try and explain everything, but he didn't get the chance. Henry spoke first.

"I get it. I understand now."

"You do?" David was surprised by the sudden calm that had replaced the anger in Henry's words. When he looked up, rather than the look of betrayal that had been on his face before, there was a look of sympathy.

"My mom cast some kind of spell on you. She had to have. She did something to you to make you think that you loved her."

"Henry…" David sighed heavily. "You know that's not true. There's no magic here."

"She must have kept some somehow." Henry suddenly looked brighter at the prospect that David's behavior could all be explained away. "She did this to you, I know it. We should look in her vault – maybe there's something in there. We can figure out how to free you from her spell, and then you can start helping me again."

David shook his head. "I'm not under any spell. I still want to help Emma break the curse, and I'll do my best to help you, but I'm not going to use Regina to do it. We'll find some other way. Your mom is not the villain you think she is." He held his hand up when Henry opened his mouth to interrupt. "She _was_ , back in the Enchanted Forest. Believe me, I know better than most the evil she was capable of back in our homeland. But that's not who she is here. She's a woman who wanted a chance to start fresh, the mayor of a small town, and most importantly, she's your mother. You can't keep treating her like the Evil Queen; it hurts her."

"That's the spell talking," Henry said exasperatedly. "She's tricking you into thinking that she's changed, but she really hasn't. Once we break it, you'll remember the truth again."

"It's killing her to think that her only child hates her. I know that's not true, Henry. I understand that you're just trying to protect yourself from getting hurt, but I can promise you that your mom really does love you. Can you work on being a little more cautious of her feelings and what you say to her?"

"She's just acting like it hurts her so that you'll feel sorry for her. She's the Evil Queen; nothing hurts her. You—"

"Stop!"

Henry jumped a little, not having expected David to yell at him.

"I'm sorry, I just hate to hear you saying things like that. Whether or not I'm under a spell, you talking like that about your mom absolutely hurts her. You can say that she's faking it, but I've seen her when she thinks no one is looking, and Henry, what I see is a broken woman who can't take much more. If it makes you happy, you can think that I'm under some kind of spell, but can you please just promise me one thing?"

Henry narrowed his eyes at David, not sure he wanted to agree to something before he knew what it was. But David was still someone he trusted, even if he was being tricked by his mom. Finally, he nodded.

"Next time you talk to your mom, forget for a minute that she was ever the Evil Queen, that there's a curse or a town full of fairy tale characters, or that you ever found the book that led you to discovering all of it. Just see your mom; the woman who raised you your entire life. Look at her; really look at her. Then tell me if she's just pretending. Can you do that? Please?"

Henry scowled slightly. "Fine. But it's not going to change anything."

"As long as you try, that's all that I'm asking."

"Alright." Henry stood and straightened his backpack. "Can we go home now? I'm kind of hungry."

Shaking his head and chuckling, David started for the truck, Henry close on his heels. "You're always hungry."

* * *

When Regina heard the sound of the front door opening, she moved to the foyer to see Henry bouncing in after David.

"Why don't you go put all of your homework upstairs and then come down and we can all have an after school snack?" he suggested, to which Henry grinned and kicked his shoes off, bounding up the stairs.

"It went well, I take it?" Regina asked, moving closer to David.

"Ahhh, not exactly," David said, scrubbing a hand across his jaw uncomfortably.

"What do you mean? He's back here, he seems happy. What part of it didn't go well?"

David grimaced, wishing he had something better to tell her. "He thinks you have me under some kind of spell."

Regina looked down, tears pricking her eyes, and nodded briskly. "I see."

Not sure what to say, but wanting to lighten the mood, he added. "Well, if you think about it, he's not entirely wrong."

Regina's head snapped up. "What?!"

He smiled at her disarmingly and moved so that he could cup her face in his hands. "You do have me under a spell, and I have to say – I'm quite enjoying it."

Understanding now what he'd meant, she leaned her face into his hands and closed her eyes, a smile ghosting her lips. "Me, too."

He leaned down then and kissed her, moving his hands around to thread his fingers into her hair as he brought her closer to him.

Henry chose that moment to come down the stairs and he glanced at them and frowned. "Ewww. I get it – you're dating now, but do you have to kiss in front of me?"

David broke away from Regina, who was smiling, and playfully pushed Henry toward the kitchen. "We weren't kissing in front of you. You're the one who walked in."

"It's not my fault. I told you, I'm hungry!"

Regina chuckled as she followed behind the bickering pair. Her smile widened when David turned around to wink at her. Henry may not be on board with their relationship, but she knew that as long as David was around, everything would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Henry sat in the kitchen, watching his mom and David move around each other as they pulled things from cupboards and set food on plates. He had to admit that the way they smiled at each other and stepped around each other seamlessly didn't seem like anything a spell could create, but what reason would his mom have to develop real feelings for his grandfather?

He looked away quickly when his mom glanced up at him; he'd promised David to try and see his mom in a different light, but he wasn't eager to follow through. He knew he was probably only buying himself a few short minutes, but he was desperate. For almost a year now, he'd felt betrayed. The woman who'd raised him had lied to him his entire life, and not only had she lied, she was responsible for all of the terrible things that had happened to everyone he'd grown up with. The town was his family, and now that he knew the truth about what she'd done to them, he didn't believe he could trust anything she said or did.

He spent the next several minutes just watching as the two compiled all the snacks; it seemed like they were going all out. They laughed as they showed different items to each other and Regina tossed an oatmeal cream pie at him when he pressed his cold hand to her face after digging around in the freezer for an ice cream sandwich.

Henry wasn't sure what to think. He'd very rarely seen his mom this relaxed, and she'd only turned after-school snack time into a meal of junk food on very special occasions. She'd certainly never joked around like this with anyone aside from himself, and it was strange to see it from an outside perspective. Strange, but it also reminded him of how wonderful his mother could be when she was happy.

He blinked, realizing the connection he'd just made. His mom wasn't pretending to be happy, she actually was. Whatever David was doing was changing her. He turned his head back to the table and frowned down at the placemat. Instead of feeling excited about seeing how happy his mom was and how much fun she seemed to be having, he was now feeling conflicted. He wanted to break the curse, but now that he was seeing the side of his mom that he hadn't seen for the last year, he wanted her to stay that way. He didn't want to be the one to take that happiness from her. He wondered if this was how David had felt when he first started to like his mom. He'd said it was complicated, and that was about the best description that Henry could come up with for how he was currently feeling.

"Henry, honey?"

Henry jumped at the sound of his mother's voice, suddenly much closer than she'd been when he was last looking.

Not wanting to look at her just yet, he kept his eyes firmly on the placemat. He knew that when he looked up, he was going to have to keep his promise to David, and that was just going to make things even harder.

"Henry?" Her voice was filled with more concern now. He hadn't been overjoyed when he'd come home from school with David, but he'd seemed happy enough, and he certainly hadn't been despondent, as he now appeared to be. "What's the matter?"

Slowly, very slowly, Henry finally brought his eyes up to meet hers, finding her now knelt down right next to him. Her eyes were filled with love and worry, and mixed with her soft, gentle voice, it wasn't hard to forget about all of the fairytales he'd read in the last several months. This woman had no resemblance at all to the Evil Queen from the book. No, this was his mom.

He remembered her picking him up to set him on her lap while she read to him, rocking slowly in the chair that had been in his room when he was still very young. It was his favorite time of day back then. She'd change her voice to go along with the different characters in the stories, and she'd even let him turn the pages when it was time.

He remembered her tucking the blankets around him every night, knowing the perfect way to do it, and then sitting on the edge of the bed and singing to him until he fell asleep. It had been years since she'd done that, but he remembered that she'd only stopped when he claimed that he was too old for lullabies.

He remembered how, when he'd fallen during recess and scraped both his knees when he was six, he'd cried and asked for his mom, and when the school nurse had called, instead of telling him she'd see him at the end of the day, she'd left work and driven to the school. She'd come rushing into the nurse's office and picked him up, rocking him back and forth like she had when he was a baby, telling him that it would be alright. Only she had been able to get him to stop crying, and when he'd been embarrassed about it, she'd shushed him. She'd kissed both of his bandaged knees and told him that he was a very brave boy. He'd let the nurse put the bandages on him while he'd been all by himself. In fact, he'd been so brave that she thought she should take the rest of the day off work, and instead of staying at the school, they should go to Granny's for ice cream.

He remembered when he'd had his worst nightmares and run crying from his room to hers, rather than just telling him that there was no such thing and sending him back to bed, she'd open her covers for him to climb in next to her and told him that she'd never let any monsters hurt her baby boy. She'd kiss his forehead and stay awake with him, telling him stories about defeating the scary monsters until he fell asleep. He'd wake up the next morning with her arm wrapped around him protectively and know that he'd always be safe.

Whenever he'd felt sick, she'd tuck him onto the couch and watch cartoons with him all day, bringing him soup and glasses of juice whenever he wanted them, rubbing his back and brushing the hair out of his face gently. It was her touch that allowed him to fall asleep when he didn't feel well or was in pain.

Every birthday and Christmas had been full of the perfect presents, both ones he had asked for and ones he hadn't. Every good report card meant ice cream together at the diner, and every A on a test meant a new comic book.

The woman in front of him, regardless of who she'd been in another world, was his mom in this one. He'd somehow let himself forget all of those things when he'd found that book. He'd felt hurt to find out that she wasn't who she said she was, and that the reason he was the only child in town who ever grew older was because she'd cursed the town to remain at a standstill. She'd let him feel crazy, and it had hurt, but he realized now that the same woman who had loved him all of those years was the one that had been around since he'd found out the truth. It was _he_ who had started to ignore _her_ ; to brush off her attempts to comfort him or even just to talk to him. She hadn't grown cold toward him, she'd just been trying to hide the pain that _he_ was causing every time he pulled out of her grasp or told her she wasn't his real mom.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he saw how concerned and how much like his _mom_ she looked right now, crouching in front of him and reaching to smooth back his hair when she saw the tears start.

"Baby?" she asked, fearfully now, because he still hadn't said anything. He'd been staring at her in silence for what felt like minutes, and now it seemed he might start to cry.

It was what sent him over the edge. She hadn't called him that for years, and he realized that his mom really did love him. It didn't matter that she'd been the one to cast the curse, or what she was doing with David. What mattered was that she loved him and that didn't change, even when he treated her horribly and told her that he wanted a new mom. Even when he went out and found that mom himself. He looked at who he now knew was his mom in all the ways that counted and called her by a name that he, too hadn't used in years.

"Mommy?"

Regina didn't even have time to process what he'd said before he launched off his chair and into her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She blinked, but then immediately returned the embrace, holding her son close, and basking in his sudden love. He hadn't allowed her to hold him like this in a long time, and she shut her eyes as she felt them burn with fresh tears.

"I'm sorry," Henry told her sincerely. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Me, too, Henry," she whispered to him, cradling him against her. "You know that I love you, right?"

He nodded. "I love you, too, mom." He finally pulled back and looked at her. "I shouldn't have said all of the things I did. I didn't mean them. I was just mad at you."

"I know, baby," she told him, brushing his hair back and using her thumbs to wipe away his tears. "And it's my fault." She was going to continue, but Henry shook his head vigorously.

"No it wasn't! I was mean to you, but you kept loving me." He almost sounded confused at how she could do that when he'd done what he did.

Regina gave him a small smile. "Of course I did. That's what mothers do." Henry noticed the sad look that crossed her face as she said that, but it was gone quickly and she pulled him back in for another hug. "I will never stop loving you."

"No matter what?" Henry asked quietly.

"No matter what," she assured him. "Now how about those snacks? I was thinking we might even watch a movie while we eat them. What do you think?"

Henry pulled back to look at her. "Even before I do my homework?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes!"

"Alright." Regina stood up. "Why don't you go pick out the movie and David and I will bring the snacks in in a minute."

"Okay." Henry started for the door, but stopped suddenly in front of David. Regina watched curiously as Henry wrapped his arms around David, giving him a quick hug. "You were right. And thank you for making my mom happy."

David smiled up at Regina as he returned the hug, and then patted Henry's back. "See you in a minute, buddy."

Once Henry was out of the room, Regina walked to David, crossing her arms as she smiled and leaned against the counter. "You were right?"

"I just gave him some advice earlier today, and it seems to have worked out pretty well."

"So you had something to do with this major turnaround in Henry's opinion of me?"

"No," David shook his head. "I told him how to look for what he always knew was there; he just needed a little help seeing it. His opinion of you is all his own. Though from what I just saw, I don't think mine is too different from his. I just also happen to love you madly."

Regina grinned, but then her face grew more serious as she looked him in the eye. "Thank you, David."

"For what?"

"For giving me back my son." She stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "And for making me happy."

"It's my pleasure," he told her, leaning down to kiss her softly. "And you're welcome."


	14. Chapter 14

"Move in with us?"

David looked up from his bowl of cereal to where Regina was sitting across from him, arms crossed on the table and leaning forward. "What?" he quickly swallowed the bite he'd just taken, almost choking as he did. He set the spoon down and wiped his mouth with a napkin, clearing his throat so he could speak more clearly. "Did you just ask me to move in?"

In an uncharacteristically shy move, Regina glanced down at her lap, blushing slightly before meeting his eyes. "Yes."

"Does Henry know you're asking me?"

Regina could have been offended that his first response was to ask about Henry, but she knew that David was asking because of the fragile relationship she'd been rebuilding with her son over the past week and his consideration made her love him even more. Nodding, she smiled. "We talked about it last night. He likes the idea of having you around all the time. So do I."

"Really?" He smiled at the idea of living under the same roof as Henry and Regina. He smiled at the thought of them both wanting him to.

"Yes. He's still worried about my intentions toward you, but he doesn't think that any harm could come from you moving in. In fact," she chuckled, moving on quickly, "he said that it wouldn't really be any different from what it is now except that your belongings would be here with you."

David laughed. "Yes, I suppose it's true that I've been here a lot the last month or so." He reached out a hand to cover one of hers and gave it a small squeeze. " _I_ know what you're intentions toward me are, and that's what matters."

"You do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. I know you're deepest darkest secrets, Regina Mills." At her slightly nervous look, he added, "You plan to keep me all to yourself. If I move in, you don't have to worry about any of the other women in town stealing me away." It was times like these he forgot why light jokes like that could scare her – because between Prince Charming and the Evil Queen, telling her he knew her deepest darkest secrets would have been a threat. But he couldn't tell her that he already knew everything and he wouldn't threaten her; not ever again.

Relaxing, Regina laughed. "I didn't know that was something I needed to be concerned about. I'll consider myself warned. Anything else about me that I should know?"

"Well," he stood from the table so that he could move around and pull her to her feet. "You're a fantastic cook."

"Knew that one."

"You're gorgeous."

"Mmmhmm." She smiled up at him from where he had her wrapped in his arms.

"You're intelligent and funny."

"Keep going. I'm enjoying this."

"You're incredibly sensitive and full of love." He bent to kiss her when her smile tightened and tears pooled up in her eyes. "You're a fantastic mother," he added, kissing her again. "And I love you."

"That last one's about you," she whispered, shaking her head to try to ward off the tears.

"I felt like saying it anyway," he told her. "And the last thing I wanted to add to the list, I wasn't sure was true, because I haven't been able to test my theory."

"Oh, yes? And what's that?" She tried to keep her tone light, but her voice still wavered from emotion.

"That you're an incredible dancer."

With that, he loosened his grip on her enough so that he could slide his left hand from behind her and reach for her hand. As his other hand moved higher on her back, he drew their joined hands to rest on his chest and pulled her in closer.

"There's no music."

"Does there need to be?"

"No." She smiled and leaned fully against him, resting her head near their hands and swaying with him gently as he started to move. "Can I take this as a yes, then?" she asked hopefully without lifting her head.

"Yes. There's nothing I'd like better."

She closed her eyes as she smiled, rubbing her cheek on his chest to settle in more closely.

They moved slowly in place for several minutes until they were interrupted.

"What are you guys doing?"

The couple startled at the sound of the voice, but settled back against one another when they found a freshly woken Henry standing in the doorway rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Dancing," Regina told him, sighing contentedly.

"But there's no music."

Regina smiled when she heard David's laugh resonate in his chest and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Like mother, like son," he told her. They stopped moving and Regina just leaned against his side as they looked at Henry.

"It's seven in the morning. Why are you dancing?" He tried to stifle a yawn, but it escaped anyway.

"We were celebrating," David answered.

"What are you—" but that's as far as he got before his eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. "Did you ask him?" He looked at his mom before looking back at David. "Did you say yes? Are you going to live here? When are you moving in?"

David laughed. "Slow down, buddy. We've talked about the one question at a time thing before, remember? But yes, she asked me, and yes, I said yes. As for when…" he looked at Regina, who shrugged.

"As soon as we can get to Granny's to pick up your things, I suppose."

"Yes!" Henry jumped and clapped his hands in excitement." Can we go now? I can go get dressed. I'll eat breakfast when we get back."

"Oh, you will, will you?" Regina asked, smirking playfully at him. "And what about school, mister? If we do that, you'll be late for sure."

"Can't I just miss it? Just this once? Pleeaase?"

Regina walked around behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, lightly pushing him toward the table. "Not today." At Henry's loud and disappointed sigh, she added, "But don't worry. You're not going to be missing anything."

"She's right, kiddo. Your mom and I still have to go to work. In fact," he glanced at his watch, "if I don't get going soon, _I'm_ the one that's going to be late."

"How about," Regina proposed, sliding Henry's cereal toward him, "if it's alright with David, we'll go this afternoon? We can both leave work a little early, pick you up from school and go over to Granny's together?"

Henry looked eagerly at David, waiting for a response.

"That sounds like a great idea. It shouldn't take too long – I don't have a whole lot of stuff." He pulled the keys to his truck out of his pocket. "See you after school," he said, waving at Henry. He walked over and kissed Regina quickly. "And I'll call you later. Maybe we can grab lunch together."

"I'd like that."

Henry grinned as he poured the milk on his cereal. The idea of having David around all of the time made him giddy. Henry had never had a father-figure in his life, but he imagined that this would be what having a father was like. Though he knew David was actually his grandfather, he couldn't imagine someone more perfect. Besides, he wasn't really old enough to be a grandfather. This wasn't what he'd been expecting when he'd suggested David's relationship with his mom, but he was happy with the way it had turned out, anyway.

As quickly as the happiness had taken hold, however, it began to dissipate as he thought about that fact. This wasn't supposed to have happened. The curse was still in place, and it was still his job to convince Emma that it was real. Only now, on top of the difficulty of breaking the curse even though no one believed him, he was going to be ruining everything between his mom and David.

"What's the matter?"

Henry looked up, startled. He'd forgotten his mom was still in the room. "I was just thinking."

Regina took a seat in the chair next to him and faced him. "About what? You look upset."

"I am," he admitted.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay." She started to stand again, disappointed, but not wanting to push him.

"But I will anyway."

Settling back down into the chair, Regina remained silent, allowing her son to start the conversation.

Henry thought about it. He considered the risks of what he wanted to do, but he also thought about how much his mom had changed since she and David had been together. Looking into her concerned eyes and remembering how open and understanding she'd been in this same position last week, he decided to go for it. "Can we talk about the curse?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Can we talk about the curse?"

Henry watched his mother's reaction. She paled and grasped the edge of the table for support even though she was already sitting down.

"You mean you want to talk about your book?"

"No. I mean…yes, but I want to talk about the _actual_ curse."

"Henry—"

"No, mom. Please don't lie anymore. Please? I know that it's all true. Everyone else in town already thinks I'm crazy, so what harm would it do if you told me the truth? It's not like anyone would believe me, anyway. Please?"

Regina felt the devastation hit her like a wave. She'd denied all of it, yes – because she didn't want him to find out the truth about who she really was. She didn't want her baby boy to know that the same woman who tucked him in every night and called herself his mother was the same woman that had killed whole towns in her past life; men, women and children, all. She'd worked for twenty-eight years to put the violence behind her and to live the peaceful quiet life she'd always longed for. She knew that she could never make up for what she'd done, but she'd tried her best to make Storybrooke a pleasant place to live. Granted there were a few exceptions to that, but overall, she'd genuinely tried to put an end to her cruel ways. Henry had come along, and she'd loved him with her whole heart, finally able to forget about the Evil Queen and that horrible world.

Until the book, that was.

Regina didn't know where the book had even come from, but by the time she found out about it, it had been far too late. Henry had already completely immersed himself in the stories and the characters, and somehow, he'd decided that they were true. She didn't know if it was because of the eerily accurate picture representations of the fairy tale selves of Storybrooke residents – herself included – or because he was unhappy and she'd overlooked it somehow. Her greatest fear was that she'd failed her son and that he was so miserable with her that he'd _needed_ to believe the stories. He'd _needed_ her to be the Evil Queen so that he had a reason to escape her and to go off to find his 'real' mother. Or maybe it was both. Whatever it was, she knew one thing; Henry was right and he could never find out.

That's why she'd taken him to Archie. As the accused villain of the story – accurate, but painful nonetheless – there was nothing she herself could do to bring her son out of the book and back into her world. The world she'd created in the hope of a fresh start – the one she'd raised her son in. Archie had been the first person she'd thought of to help. Even after twenty eight years, she'd never allowed herself to become close with anyone, and she didn't know who else to turn to. Besides…Archie was a professional – sort of. If anyone knew how to convince Henry that the book wasn't real, it was him. It hadn't mattered that the stories were true. It had only mattered that she get her son back.

Never – _never –_ had she meant to hurt Henry or make him feel like he was crazy. That hadn't been her intention at all; in fact, she'd never realized from Henry's perspective what seeing the therapist would mean to him. And that's why she felt like such a failure in this very moment. She _should_ have realized what it would mean – what she was putting him through.

"Henry."

She'd been silent for so long that he wasn't sure what she was going to do, and when she suddenly said his name, he was worried that she was going to deny it again. If she didn't tell him, he could always tell her that David knew about the curse, too. But he wouldn't do that. There was too much at stake, and as much as he wanted to be honest with his mom, he knew that the curse still needed to be broken, and if it came down to it, David now may be the last chance he'd have of doing it.

All of these thoughts were rushing through his head, but then he saw the intensity of his mother's gaze. It wasn't the anger that he recognized from previous attempts at this topic of conversation – it was a deep sadness.

"What is it, mom?"

"I love you."

That was when he knew she was going to tell him the truth. She'd put everything she had into that statement so there would be no room for doubt that it was the absolute truth, and the only truth that mattered to her.

He swallowed heavily. "I love you too, mom." He moved his chair a little closer to hers. "It's okay."

She placed her hand against his cheek lovingly. "How did you get to be so smart?" she asked quietly, a sad smile gracing her features for a few short seconds.

"I got it from you."

Even in that terrible moment where her world might come crashing down at any second, the statement filled her with warmth, and she had the fleeting feeling that everything would be okay – because he was her son.

"What do you want to know?"

Henry blinked. For so long, he'd been angry with his mom for lying about it. He'd spent months trying to figure out a way to break the curse by gathering as much information as he could. But now, here she was telling him he could ask her anything he wanted, and he had no idea where to start. He'd been so convinced that she'd continue to keep her secrets that he'd never actually sat down to think about what he'd want to ask. He contemplated carefully, not sure how long she'd allow him to question her. There were so many things to choose from.

"Is it _all_ true?" he asked softly. "Everything they say in the book about the things you did?"

She closed her eyes, wishing she could be anywhere else but in that room, but she wasn't going to keep lying to him. It took great effort to open her eyes again to see how disappointed he looked when she nodded.

"But…but you haven't done anything…like that…since you've been here?"

"No, Henry. No. I promise you." She breathed a sigh of relief at being able to tell him a truth that wouldn't further his disappointment.

A question bubbled up in him that he couldn't push down any longer. One not entirely relevant to his line of questioning, but one that had been burning within him since he found the book, and if he really thought about it, maybe even before that, though than it had been much more innocent.

"Why did you adopt me?"

She knew there was more than one layer to that question. He was curious how she'd wound up wanting a son, and now with the curse, he wondered if he had been acquired because of Emma; because he was the biological child of the Savior – the woman who'd been destined to break the curse since before her birth.

Regina glanced up at the clock, seeing how late it had become. They'd run out of time if he was going to make it to class, but she needed to reassure him that his adoption had been only for love. There'd been no thoughts of magical lands, kings and queens, or of curses. There'd only been a woman ready to become a mother.

"It's a long story, but _this_ ," she told her son, "is the kind of reason to miss school. How about we finish this conversation in the living room so we'll be more comfortable?"

"You'll really let me miss school?" It had been several years since she'd let him miss school for any reason other than being sick.

"Well, I certainly think this is more important, don't you?"

He nodded.

"And we can stop by the school later to pick up your homework so you won't fall behind." She stood, and Henry followed behind her as she made her way to the living room, leaving his untouched bowl of cereal on the table.

Once they were settled comfortably next to one another on the couch, Regina started with a question. "In your book, do you remember how it shows the curse taking effect in the Enchanted Forest?"

Henry nodded. Though he'd continued to reread the story and study the pictures for clues he'd missed, he'd nearly memorized the entire thing. "It says that everyone was pulled from that land and brought to this one. The picture shows everything being covered by magic." He shivered slightly at the image of the person standing in the middle of the chaos; the Evil Queen – laughing maniacally with a look of pure joy and victory on her face.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Regina and she wanted to reach out to comfort him, but she didn't want to scare him further, so she simply continued talking. "It worked similarly here, only everything was in reverse. Instead of taking everything away, it was creating it. This whole town was only a forest before magic turned it into what it is now."

Scrunching his nose up in confusion, Henry looked up at her. "That's cool, mom, but I don't get what this has to do with why you adopted me."

She smiled at him. "I'm getting there, sweetheart. It's all part of the story."

He leaned back into the couch cushions. "Okay."

"There was a man and his son camping in the woods the night the curse took effect. They noticed the town, and the next morning – the first morning any of us had been in this world – they wandered into it."

"But I thought that the curse didn't let anyone in or out except for people from our world who weren't cursed, like Emma."

Regina did her best not to scowl at the mention of the blonde, not happy about the reminder that the woman had so easily crashed into her life by crossing the supposedly impenetrable barrier into her town and then stubbornly refusing to leave. "It's true," she said, swallowing past her distaste, "except that they were already within the town lines when the curse took hold."

"So there were two people from this world here? In Storybrooke?" Henry sounded amazed. "Are they still here?"

Regina shook her head. "No, they left after about a week."

Henry watched as she seemed to slip into the memory for a moment, and was surprised to see that she seemed sad about it. If anything, he'd expected that she'd be mad that strangers were in her town. "Mom?"

It wasn't a question so much as he was trying to bring her back to the conversation. She still hadn't answered his question, and he was even more curious now what this had to do with any of it.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Regina looked back at Henry. "Yes. Sorry, sweetheart."

"So what happened to them?"

"Well, at first, I was desperate for them to leave. The son – Owen – was very curious and wouldn't stop asking questions, and I was worried that he and his father might figure out that there was magic involved. The father was already suspicious, and I was still new to this world – not very good at convincing him that nothing was out of the ordinary. I was still behaving more like a queen than someone from this world."

Henry tilted his head, trying to imagine what his mom was like before she'd adapted to her new surroundings. It was weird to think of how different she would have been. "How did you convince them?"

"I tried to ignore them for a while, hoping they wouldn't notice anything was different about this town. I even asked for the repair on their vehicle to be sped up so that they could be out of our hair faster. But then, things started to change. I quickly realized that this world wasn't what I'd hoped it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone was the same. Every single day, they did the same things, said the same things. Nothing ever changed. It was lonely. When I'd cursed them and frozen time, I'd unknowingly put events into a never-ending loop. Kurt and Owen became the only people who were different. I changed my mind about wanting them to leave, and instead invited them to dinner."

"But then how come they ended up leaving anyway? I mean…if you wanted them to stay?"

"I became attached to Owen rather quickly. He was a lot like you." She momentarily paused her story to run a gentle hand through his hair and smile warmly at him. "Curious, and asking lots of questions. But when I asked them to stay, I was too pushy. I scared them off. The father sensed something was up, and left town before I even had the chance to say goodbye."

"So you were alone again?" Henry looked down sadly. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to live for so many years without anyone else that remembered or did anything different.

"For many years, yes." She shook her head slightly to clear away the painful memories and sat up a little straighter. "But one of the things Owen asked me before they left was why I wasn't a mom. He told me he thought I'd be good at it. For several years, I thought about what he'd said, but I was too afraid to do anything about it. I was the Evil Queen – how could I be a mother to anyone? Finally, though – many years later – I knew that I couldn't be alone any longer, and I felt confident in my ability to care for another life."

"And that's when you adopted me?"

She smiled. "That's when I adopted you."

"Owen was right."

"About what, dear?"

The fact that she didn't know exactly what he was referring to upset him. As much as Regina had felt like a failure at a mother, Henry now felt the same failure as her son. He hadn't made it clear enough that he loved her. "You're a really great mom."

Regina couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and pulling him tightly against her, but Henry didn't mind at all. In fact, he scooted over so that he could sit on her lap and lean against her fully, letting her rub comforting circles on his back.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like you weren't good enough."

"No," Regina told him firmly. "You don't have anything to apologize for. You're the perfect son, and I love you just the way you are. I'm the one that's sorry. I'm sorry that I let you feel like you were crazy, or that I adopted you for any reason other than that I truly wanted to be your mom."

"So you didn't know that Emma was the Savior?" The accusatory tone of Henry's voice was now long-gone, now only stemming from genuine curiosity.

"No, I had no idea about any of it."

"Do you think Mr. Gold knew? I mean, he was the one who got me for you, wasn't he?"

Regina tightened her hold on her son at the idea that Gold had used him in another manipulative tactic. "I don't know, Henry. I've tried to talk to him about it, but he's being very secretive."

Henry stiffened. "You mean, Mr. Gold remembers who he is, too?"

Regina ran her hand through his hair once more in an attempt to make him feel safer. "I'm not sure. Sometimes it seems like he does, but he hasn't come right out and said it." She cleared her throat nervously. "Why did you want to talk to me about all of this?"

"I don't know…" He sat up so that he could look at her when he spoke. "I guess I was just wondering…Mom – are you ever going to let the curse break?"

Regina's hands dropped to the couch as she looked back at him. Of course this would be a question he would ask – it had been his intent to break the curse from the start. That's why he'd gone to Boston for Emma. But it still caught her off guard.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked. "We have David now, and you and I are getting along, I haven't done anything wrong. Does the curse _need_ to break?"

She knew the moment that it left her mouth that it was a stupid question. Of course he needed the curse to break. She couldn't have sounded more selfish in that moment, but it was how she truly felt. If the curse broke, everything would change.

"I don't want you to lose David," Henry said, settling back against her. "But this is wrong."

Regina's hands slowly moved back around him and she cradled him as he sat there thinking.

"People should know who they really are," Henry told her. "They have a right to remember, too. They should be able to live their lives the same way we do. And things have already started to change since Emma got here – I don't think the curse could last forever anymore, anyway."

"Maybe you're right," Regina said, nodding. "But I'm not in any rush to see it broken. Would you hate me if we just left it for a little while?"

"No." It was whispered, and Regina almost didn't hear him say it. But his voice was a little louder when he said, "I want us to be happy."

"Me, too."

Regina had come to another crossroads. She'd allowed herself to love David rather than just using him as an instrument of pain toward Snow White, and now she was already in trouble because of it. The breaking of the curse seemed as if it had been passed to her, and she didn't know what to do. If she chose to follow through on it, she'd most likely lose everything. David would no doubt leave her, disgusted that he'd ever had any sort of relationship with the Evil Queen, and with him, she'd lose the parts of herself that he'd allowed her to regain – the parts of her that hadn't existed since a few years after Daniel's death.

And then there was Henry. As much as he loved her, she knew that he'd have no choice in what happened after everyone remembered who they were. He'd be taken from her, and losing her son would mean losing whatever amount of humanity she'd gained since coming to this world, and most likely, her sanity along with it.

But if she didn't, she would have disappointed her son once again; this time knowingly, and she didn't know if she could live with herself if she did that.


	16. Chapter 16

Henry held his mom's hand contentedly as they walked toward Granny's Diner. Regina had proposed they pick up lunch and surprise David at the animal shelter since Henry was home from school for the day, and Henry had happily agreed that it was a great idea.

They crossed the street together and headed for the front door, but were stopped short by someone else approaching Granny's.

"Henry?"

They both turned to find Emma walking toward them, confusion clear in her expression.

"Isn't today a school day?"

Regina scowled. "I find it interesting that _you_ of all people are suddenly concerned about when Henry is supposed to be in school."

Emma raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth, but Henry looked up at Regina. "Mom," he said quietly. "Please, don't." He looked at Emma who was still poised to say something and said. "Don't fight. Mom let me stay home from school today."

"She did? You did?" Emma looked from Henry to Regina.

Nodding sharply, Regina grasped Henry's hand just a little tighter. "I did. I wanted to spend the day with him, and he is my son, after all." Her tone was hostile, but when she felt Henry squeeze her hand in return, she remembered his plea for her not to start anything. "We've been having a nice day so far, and if you don't mind, we're going to pick up some lunch." It was as close to pleasant as she was going to get, and Emma could see that the woman was clearly biting her tongue.

"Sure, go ahead. Don't let me stop you."

Regina turned around, Henry's hand still in hers, and Emma followed them into the diner with a quizzical expression. She waited behind them as Ruby wrote down their to-go order and didn't approach the counter herself until mother and son had walked off to a booth to wait for the food.

"What's with that?" Ruby asked her immediately, nodding in the direction they'd just gone.

"Thank you!" Emma whispered. "It's good to know that I'm not the only one who finds this completely bizarre. Since when does Regina-uptight-mayor-Mills let her son stay home from school?"

Ruby nodded along, but then shrugged her shoulders. "She has been loosening up since she and David started dating."

"Ugh." Emma took a seat on one of the stools and let her head fall onto the counter. "Don't remind me."

It was Ruby's turn to look confused. "I agree it's weird, but why does it bother you?" She gasped. "You don't like… _like_ him, do you?"

Emma bolted upright, face paling. "No. No, no, no. Ew, just…no." It was true that Emma didn't buy into the stories that David and Henry had tried time and time again to convince her were true, but even with the idea of the man being her father, the very idea of anything romantic between them made her feel ill. She wasn't going to tell Ruby any of that, of course. "Absolutely not _._ It's just that I don't know if I like the idea of the two of them together."

After Ruby recovered from Emma's surprising reaction, she leaned forward conspiratorially. "It's bizarre, isn't it? I mean, they're like total opposites. He's all nice and sweet and she's the scariest person in town. Well, except for maybe Gold."

Emma nodded, not really listening. "This has been the weirdest day," she said once Ruby had finished speaking. She folded her arms on the counter and sighed heavily.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I got to the office this morning, and Graham was acting really weird. He's been like that all day – not acting like himself at all. And then I came to pick up our lunch and saw Henry and Regina out for a stroll. And not that I don't want Henry to be happy, but since when does he like spending time with Regina?"

Ruby patted her friend's hand. "Sorry you're having a crappy day. Granny'll have your lunch out any minute and food always helps."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "That much is true."

Right on cue, Granny appeared with a large paper bag full of hot food and handed it to Emma before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Say hey to Graham for me," Ruby told her, smiling.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks, Ruby."

* * *

David looked up from his desk when he heard the front door open.

"Hey, David!" Henry said brightly, bouncing into the office first. "We brought lunch."

"Hey, Henry," David greeted with a little bit of confusion. Regina stepped through the door next, carrying the bag full of food.

"We thought we'd surprise you, or I would have called ahead to let you know we were coming," she said somewhat apologetically. "I hope this is alright."

"Are you kidding? This is great!" He stood quickly and walked over to pat Henry on the shoulder and give Regina a quick kiss. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you for another hour, and I definitely didn't think we'd have the pleasure of Henry joining us." He smiled down at the boy. "How'd you swing getting out of school?"

"Mom called them and excused me for the day."

"She did, did she?" The question was for Henry, but his gaze was on Regina, still smiling warmly at her.

"I thought it would be nice for us to spend the day together. Henry and I decided after you left that it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. We're still going to go by and pick up his homework at the end of the school day so that he doesn't fall behind, but we got to have a nice conversation this morning."

David pulled her against him once more, this time just hugging her to him. "That sounds great. I'm so glad you had a good morning."

"We really did, didn't we, Henry?" She smiled over at her son, where he'd knelt to pet the cat curled up behind David's desk.

"Yep." He smiled as he ran a hand over the cat's head. "Good, kitty." The cat purred loudly and Henry rubbed gently behind her ear, his smile widening as the cat turned her head into his hand.

"Why don't you boys get washed up and I'll set out the food?" Regina asked, reluctantly pulling out of David's warm embrace.

"Great! I'm starving! Let's go, Henry. We can play with all the animals after lunch, okay?"

"Really? Yeah, okay!"

"Good," David said, eyebrows raised. "Because I really am starving, and if you'd disagreed, I may have had to do this." Without any further warning, he scooped Henry up and put him over his shoulder.

Henry shrieked. "Not fair," he giggled out.

"Oh, I'd have to say it's pretty fair," David said, heading in the direction of the restroom. "If it weren't fair, I'd be doing this."

Henry shrieked again, twisting in laughter as David suddenly began to tickle him.

"Careful," Regina called out, but she knew that David had a tight hold on Henry and would never let anything hurt him; despite the fact that, from down the hallway, David's answer was, "Who us? We don't know the meaning of the word."

Regina smiled and shook her head as she started pulling the food out of the bag. Since waking up this morning, this day had been amazing. Sure it had been scary talking to Henry about the curse; terrifying, actually – but now that it was over, she and Henry were in a much better place. The man she loved had agreed to move in with them, and she couldn't wait. Not even Emma Swan's unwanted interruption had stuck with her today; she was too happy to dwell on such things.

Lunch passed pleasantly, after which Regina took Henry to pick up his homework while David finished up his work day. Mary Margaret was just as curious as everyone else about Henry's absence from school given that he wasn't actually sick, but Regina managed to make it through the entire interaction without her normal temper – completely due to a desperate Henry. He, too, wanted her good mood to last. Which wasn't hard when they met David at Granny's to pack up his things.

David hadn't lied when he said there wasn't much, so not even two hours later, all of his things were packed up and moved to Regina's. He was leaning against the counter with a glass of water, about to take a sip when Henry ran into the room.

"David! You have to come see my comic book collection."

"Whoa, buddy," David laughed. "Where's the fire? I just got here – there's plenty of time for me to see your collection."

"Please? Please, please, please?" Henry was bouncing on his toes, looking urgently at David, who finally understood that it wasn't really about the comic books. They were just an excuse for Henry to get him upstairs.

"Alright, alright," David agreed.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Here five minutes and already bending to the will of a ten year old? I had such high hopes for you, Mr. Nolan." She laughed when he leaned in to kiss her.

"I promise I won't be gone long. He's very persuasive, you know."

"Mmhm," she nodded. "If please does the trick, you're doomed when he moves on to the puppy dog eyes." She narrowed her eyes playfully at her son who only grinned. "At least let him finish his glass of water. He _did_ just finish moving in."

"Fine," Henry sighed, though he wasn't being serious. He allowed David two swallows before pulling out the aforementioned pout. "Can you come now?"

David set his glass on the counter and looked down at Henry. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no. That's not fair." He moved behind Regina, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Regina, you have to help me out here."

"Uh-uh," she laughed. "You're going to have to learn to deal with this on your own. It's hard enough when it's directed at me. When it's for other people, I'll most likely buckle and help him get whatever he wants."

"Shhh," David said, leaning his head down to rest on her shoulder. "He'll hear you."

In response to their discussion, Henry raised his hands up and clasped them up under his chin, adding the pleading gesture to his already manipulatively adorable expression.

"Nope," Regina said. "Sorry, David, but he's won this round. You're going to have to finish the glass of water when you get back."

"But you're the one who—"

"I know…I just can't let this continue." She put her hands on either side of Henry's face and kissed his forehead. "Take him upstairs, darling. Just don't take too long – dinner will be ready soon."

"I won't, I promise," he told her. "Come on, David!" He didn't even check back to make sure David was following him before rushing up the stairs.

"Henry, _please_ be careful on the stairs," Regina called after him. "I don't know how many times I've told him that," she said, turning around to face David again.

"Well, maybe if you didn't bend to his will so easily," he said, turning her words back at her.

"Oh, ha, ha."

"I'd better get up there before he comes back down to see what's keeping me. I mean, we wouldn't want him to see us kissing. He might think it's gross."

"What?" Regina looked at him in confusion. "We're not—"

David cut her off when he moved a hand up to pull her into him for another kiss. With Henry out of the room, this one was filled with much more passion. He waited until they were both nearly out of breath before pulling back, gently sucking her bottom lip between his as he went. She pushed her head forward to maintain the contact as long as possible and whimpered slightly when it was gone. " _That_ ," she said breathlessly, "wasn't fair."

"Well, you and Henry have your ways, and I have mine. Not to worry – there's plenty more where that came from. I promise I'll spoil you."

She grinned. "And I will hold you to that."

"I love living with you."

"You haven't even been here a day, yet."

"I know, but I don't need to be to know that I love it." He smiled at her warmly and noticed that her expression was one of the gentlest he'd seen on her when Henry wasn't present. It was an expression he wanted to see more often and one he promised himself he would help bring out.

"David?!" Henry's voice filtered down the stairs easily, and both adults laughed at the impatience in it. "Aren't you coming?"

"Be right there," David called back. He looked at Regina, winking. "To be continued."

When he opened Henry's door, Henry sat down on his bed with a bounce. "Finally!" he said dramatically. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to your mom." He shut the door behind him and walked over to sit on the bed as well.

"Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He scooted himself to the head of the bed where he sat cross-legged by his pillow. "I didn't think I was _ever_ going to get you alone."

"Alright, Mr. Dramatic," David laughed. "Well you have me alone, now. So…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about this morning."

"You mean your conversation with your mom?"

Henry nodded. "She told the truth."

David tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean, buddy? The truth about what?"

"About everything. I asked her to tell me the truth about the curse, and she did. She didn't lie this time!"

"Really?" He couldn't help the disbelief in his voice. "She told you about the curse?"

"She admitted that she was the Evil Queen, and that she put the curse on everyone. And she told me that there were people here when Storybrooke was first created that didn't belong, and that at first she wanted them to leave, but then she didn't because they were the only people here who didn't do the same thing every single day. She told me that one of them was a little boy and that he told her what a good mom she'd be, and that's why she started thinking about having kids. And that's why she adopted me. I asked her. She didn't even know that Emma was the Savior. She loves me and she didn't know that I had anything to do with the curse."

"That's great, Henry!" David had never doubted Regina's love for her son, but he knew that it had been a concern of Henry's since he found out the truth, and he was glad that Henry finally felt loved the way a child is supposed to. He still couldn't believe that Regina had decided to tell her son the truth.

"It was amazing, David!" Henry exclaimed. He smiled brightly at him. "You've really changed her."

"What do you mean?"

"She never would have told me the truth before you started dating her. She acts like she did when I was little again – she's happy more and she plays with me and makes jokes. She hasn't done that in a long time. I guess it was my fault she stopped doing that in the first place, but I really missed it."

"No, Henry," David said seriously. "It wasn't your fault. Your mom was just scared."

"Because of me. It's okay, David – I know. But I _had_ to find out the truth about everything. And that's kind of the problem…" he trailed off.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, the curse still has to break at some point, but now I kinda don't want it to. I mean…you and mom are so happy now. You are, aren't you?"

"I am," David told.

"And so is mom. She really, really loves you, and she's afraid of the curse breaking because she doesn't want to lose having a family. That's what she told me. She doesn't even really care about the curse anymore, except that she thinks it's the only thing keeping the three of us together. And I don't want to ruin that, either. I really like you living here with us, and I like how mom is now that you're here, but I still think that we have to break the curse. It's not fair to everyone else that they can't remember who they are."

"You're right about that. But I don't want to lose your mom, either." He put a hand up to rub it over his head a few times as he closed his eyes. "We really made a mess of this, didn't we?" he asked Henry.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we did."

"Me, too." He sat up straight again. "Alright, so what do you suggest?" The way Henry was looking at him made him think the boy had already been thinking about a solution to their newest problem, and he was right.

"I think you should tell mom the truth."

"You mean that I remember who I am?"

Henry nodded.

"I don't know about that. She'd be pretty upset."

"Yeah, but she's gonna find out anyway, eventually. When the curse breaks, Mary Margaret is gonna remember that you tried to convince her that the curse is real. Emma knows, too. Don't you think it would be better if you told her yourself?"

"You're probably right."

"And if you told her the truth, she'd know that you _really_ love her. Not just her as the Mayor, but every part of her. Maybe she'd stop being afraid that you'd leave when the curse broke. Unless…" he looked up at David with concern. "You're not, right? You're not gonna leave when the curse breaks?"

"No." David sighed. "It's very complicated Henry, and I can't pretend that I know what will happen if the curse breaks, but I can definitely tell you that I want to stay with Regina. It's going to be extremely difficult once everyone remembers, though."

"I know." Henry ran his fingers lightly over his quilt, studying the pattern intently, trying to distract himself. "But you should tell her all of that. If she knows that we both love her no matter what, maybe she'll let the curse break. She said she would earlier, she just wanted to wait because of you."

"She said that?"

"Yeah."

David watched Henry distractedly tracing the lines; he could tell how nervous the boy was about all of this. This curse was an enormous responsibility that Henry wouldn't allow anyone else to worry about, and only once it was gone would Henry be allowed to live his life the way a child should. Except in this circumstance, there were so many strings attached, and David was worried about what would happen to all of them. He knew, however, that Henry was right. And he knew in his heart that breaking the curse was the only right thing to do. They'd deal with whatever they needed to afterward.

"Alright. I'll talk to her."

"How're you gonna tell her?" Henry asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I'll find a way. Just give me a few days, okay? I need to figure out the right way to do this."

"Okay." Henry let out a breath of relief, and seemed to relax.

"Just know that things might get a little messy for a while," David told him, not wanting him to be unprepared. "She's not going to be happy that I lied. Things might change anyway."

"I know. I just think it would be better if you told her."

"Okay." David finally stood from the bed and walked to the door. "You know," he said, looking back. "You're a very smart kid, Henry."

Henry blushed.

"I'm proud that you're my family, and I'm so proud of you for dealing with this curse."

"You're helping," Henry said sheepishly.

"Still." David smiled at him warmly. "This will all be over, soon enough." He pulled the door shut and leaned against it for a moment. How on earth was he going to tell Regina the truth? How could he just bring that up in conversation?

For the moment, he settled for rejoining her in the kitchen. He watched silently from the doorway as Regina moved around the room, putting things in the oven, and mixing something in a big bowl. She finally looked up and noticed him. "You two have a good time up there?"

"We did," David said half-heartedly.

Regina stood up straight, noticing that something was off. "David? What is it?"

"I love you."

Her expression relaxed and she walked over to put her arms around him. "I love you, too."

David rested his head on top of hers. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the woman he'd come to love so much, but he knew that there was no other option. She had to know the truth.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma closed the door to the shared apartment and leaned against it heavily, glad that the apartment was dark except for the moonlight filtering through the window. She ran a hand through her hair and kicked off her shoes, pushing off the door and sliding her jacket off.

"Hey."

Emma visibly jumped. "Mary Margaret! You scared me! I thought you'd already be asleep."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was up to make myself a cup of tea. Would you like me to make enough for two?"

"Sure. I could actually really use a cup of tea right now."

Even in the dark, Emma could see the look of surprise on Mary Margaret's face. She'd never been a tea person, and the fact that she was readily agreeing to it now had caught her roommate off guard.

"Wanna talk?"

Emma stood in the dark deliberating for a moment before she finally nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

Mary Margaret switched on a small lamp on the counter before she filled a pot with water and put it on to boil. She leaned back against the counter patiently. Since she and Emma had become friends, she'd learned that it was best to let Emma speak first. She was more comfortable if she didn't feel like someone was prying into her business.

"It's been an off-day," she started finally. "I mean…was it just me, or has everything just been really weird?"

Mary Margaret pursed her lips. "Mmmm, I don't know. It didn't seem any different to me."

"So just me then?"

"What happened?"

"Uhhh," Emma complained, pulling out a stool and plopping down on it. "It's Graham. He was acting really weird this morning when I got into the office and then…I'm really worried about him."

"Why? How was he acting weird? Do you think he's sick or something?"

"I don't know," Emma said, frowning. "I think maybe, but I'm not really sure. He was really quiet this morning…distracted. That's not like him. And then tonight, I found him at Granny's, completely drunk. I took him outside to cool off, send him home, you know… and then he kissed me."

"What?!"

"I know. I wasn't expecting it and I didn't know what to do. I mean, I pushed him off of me, but something about him seemed wrong. It wasn't the normal come-on from a drunk guy. He flipped out about me being special, that I did something to him – that being with me made him remember."

"Remember what?"

"Exactly!" Emma exclaimed. "I have no idea. I don't think he really knew, either. He seemed really confused." She laid her head down on the counter and closed her eyes. "I'm going to have to talk to him in the morning, but I'm not looking forward to facing him."

With a sympathetic look, Mary Margaret poured the hot water into a mug, put the bag of tea in and set it carefully next to Emma's head. "Maybe he won't remember." Pouring her own mug, she paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder. "You don't think he was drinking all day long, do you?"

"You mean because of the way he was acting?" Emma asked, looking up at her.

Mary Margaret nodded.

"No. He wasn't behaving like a drunk person. And Graham takes the job too seriously to come to work intoxicated."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. There are a lot of things I don't understand about Graham, but I know that he wasn't drinking on the job." She took a sip of her tea and made a face.

"You're supposed to let it steep," Mary Margaret told her. "And it's still too hot to drink."

"Thanks," Emma said sarcastically. "That's why I'm so concerned about him, though. It's not like him to go out and get drunk at night, either. I just don't get it."

Mary Margaret moved around the counter with her cup in hand and took a seat next to Emma. "Then I guess you'll know tomorrow. I'm sure you'll start to feel better after you talk to him. Either he'll tell you what's going on with him, or he won't. Whatever it is, there isn't really much more you can do tonight. Is he home now?"

"Yeah. I made sure he made it there safely."

"Well then, see? Just put it out of your mind for now. I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this."

Emma smiled at her friend. "Sometimes I wish I had your optimism."

Smiling back, Mary Margaret lifted her mug to her lips. "You do. You just show it in a different way."

Following Mary Margaret's advice, Emma tried to stop thinking about the events of the evening and speculating what could be going on with Graham. Instead, she allowed herself to enjoy her cup of tea.

* * *

Though it was his first night living in the house, David had spent the night many times, which is why when Regina's sleep turned fitful, he wasn't expecting it. It was her mumbling that woke him. At first he thought she was awake, but when she let out a whimper, it became apparent that she was still dreaming. She'd never had a nightmare like this before.

"No," she cried, shifting onto her side. In the dim light, David saw the grimace in her expression. "I'm sorry."

"Regina," he said softly, trying to wake her.

"Henry, don't let them kill me." She curled tightly in on herself as she choked on her tears.

"Regina." He raised his voice a little.

"David," she whispered painfully. "I didn't mean it. I'm not evil. Please," her mumblings became harder to understand as she began crying in her sleep.

Unable to watch anymore, David reached out to touch her when she suddenly screamed. She sat up quickly, looking around in confusion before looking down at herself and running her hands over the silk of her pajama shirt.

"You're okay," David told her, and she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"David?"

Before he could answer, the bedroom door was pushed open. "Mom?"

"Henry," she breathed out, sounding relieved.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she told him, moving to the edge of the bed as he walked closer. "It was just a nightmare. You can go back to bed."

"Are you sure?" He didn't sound convinced.

"Don't worry, Henry," David spoke up from behind Regina, placing a hand on her back. "I'll take care of your mom."

"Okay," he said hesitantly.

"Thank you for checking on me," Regina told him. "Come here."

He stepped up to her and she gave him a hug, kissing his head as she pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too, mom."

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Henry nodded as he backed out of the room. "Goodnight, mom, 'night, David," he called, pulling the door shut.

"Are you alright?" David asked quickly, moving closer to Regina.

Now that Henry was gone, the traces of fear were back in her expression and she was breathing heavily. She'd covered it up for Henry, but whatever she'd been dreaming about had obviously shaken her.

"I don't know," she told him truthfully. "It was so real." Her face suddenly paled. "Was I…was I talking in my sleep?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes." And suddenly, his fear matched hers, because he was thinking that this was it; he'd been waiting for an opportunity to tell her the truth, and this seemed like it was going to be the time. There wasn't going to be a way to bring it up in casual conversation, and it was obvious to him that she'd been dreaming about them finding out who she really was. This seemed like the moment to tell her everything.

Reading the change in his expression, Regina shifted on the bed. "David?" she asked hesitantly.

"I know, Regina," he started simply.

"Know what?"

"Everything. The truth. You were dreaming about the curse just now, weren't you?"

Regina looked positively terrified, but she swallowed it back. "It must be all of those stories from Henry's book."

David shook his head. "No. It's what you're afraid of. It's okay."

She didn't say anything; she only stared at him, hoping that she was somehow still dreaming.

"I remember everything from our world; the curse, who you are, who _I_ am. I've remembered for a while now."

She opened her mouth, but she still couldn't form the words. She didn't even know what she'd say if she could.

"Henry and I talked about it, and we thought it would be best if I tell you the truth. I know now doesn't seem like the ideal time to be bringing it up, but I don't know when else I could have talked to you about it." He waited through more silence. "Regina, please say something."

She swallowed. "I don't…I…What do you want me to say to that exactly?" she finally managed to choke out.

He sighed. "I don't know. I don't even know what _I_ want to say." Taking a breath, he looked up at her, deciding what he was going to do. "But I do know what I want you to _know_ ," he said, nodding his head. "And that's that no matter what happens in the next few minutes, I love you. That hasn't changed…it _won't_ change."

She watched him carefully. "How long have you known the truth?" she finally asked.

He put his head down, wishing this wasn't the first question she'd asked. He knew that she wasn't going to like the answer. "The whole time," he said quietly.

"You mean…you mean when you came to me that first night after you went to Gold's shop and you told me that you remembered everything, you meant that you remembered our land, who everyone really is…not your Storybrooke life."

David nodded along, but then added. "I remembered my Storybrooke life as well, but yes. I've remembered all of it since then."

She let all the realizations sink in. If he'd remembered who she was since that night, it meant that he'd known exactly who she was when she'd been plotting to use their then-fake friendship to keep him away from things that might break the curse. And when she'd tried to kiss him…She felt humiliated, but that humiliation turned to anger as she realized what had come afterward. It was _he_ who'd come back asking to try again. _He'd_ suggested the relationship. _He'd_ asked her out on a date. And for what?

"What was all of this?" she asked sharply. "Some kind of manipulation? Get close to me so that you can learn all my secrets and then turn around and use them against me to break the curse?"

He nodded timidly. "At first…yes. But that didn't last long, I—"

"And what would it all be in the end?" she yelled. "Some kind of joke for you and Snow White to laugh about? Tell the whole town you tricked the Evil Queen into loving you?!" She slowly put a hand over her mouth as she struggled to hold back her tears, hating herself because when she said she loved him, it was the truth. "Ha, ha," she choked out. "You must think this is hilarious."

"No. Regina—" He reached out to her, but she jerked away. "Regina, please…" he begged, but he didn't try to touch her again. "It was never about that. I _did_ want information, but my intention was never to hurt you." When her eyes shot up to meet his, her eyebrows raised and her face full of dark skepticism, he quickly amended, "not that way. There may have been a time – back in our world – where I wanted you dead, but everything is different here. We've all changed. I know I have. And I've seen a different side of you, too. You can't tell me that you behave with Henry the way you behaved in our world." He sighed, trying to sort through all of his thoughts. "The point is, I never meant to hurt you. I used to be afraid to tell you the truth because of what you'd do to me, but then I realized that I was afraid to tell you the truth because I didn't want anything to change. I really do love you."

She thought back over all the events that had taken place since she'd started dating David, and a lot of their interactions made more sense now. He'd always seemed so surprised by everything that she did, but it was because he'd most likely expected her to do nothing but manipulate people and find ways to cause pain and destruction. His kind words and actions, however, seemed genuine.

"That's why you always pulled back," she said quietly.

"What?" The question seemed out of nowhere, and he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Every time I touched you…you'd jump or pull away. I thought it was because I had cold hands or was imagining it, but that wasn't it at all…you were afraid of me." The realization hurt and she braced herself on the bed. "When we were…" she felt sick, "you thought I was going to rip your heart out. That's why you…oh, god." She jumped out of the bed.

David heard her let out a sob as she suddenly scrambled for the bathroom. "Regina!" he called, hurrying to unwrap the sheets from around himself so that he could follow her. He got there just in time to see her kneeling in front of the toilet bowl. Without a second thought, he stood behind her, gently pulling her hair from her face as she heaved and sobbed.

When she was finished, he placed his arm around her and helped her to her feet, leading her over to the sink and helping her wash up. He was surprised when instead of lashing out at him as he'd expected, she simply sat back and let him. She stared at him as he filled the cup by the sink with cold water and handed it to her.

She gingerly took a sip, rinsed it around and spit it back out. After a second sip, this time swallowing it, she asked. "Why are you doing this?" without looking up at him.

He was surprised at the question. "Because I love you. I hate seeing you upset, and I want to take care of you."

"No, not this" she shook her head, motioning around her. "This." She then gestured between the two of them.

"Oh," he said lamely. But then he stood up straighter. "That doesn't change my answer. I am telling you because I love you. And Henry's right – it's better that you hear this from me than from someone else after the curse breaks. I'm telling you now because I want there to be a chance that we can continue this."

"You do? Even after the curse breaks?"

"Yes." He took her face in his hands so he could look her directly in the eye. "Regina, yes. I know that it might be hard for you to believe – maybe everyone else, too, but it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks, because I love you and I want to be with you. Just you. And I need you to help me figure this out."

Regina shook her head. "You _lied_."

"We both did. And I know that that's something we're going to have to work through, but you have to believe that I'm telling you the truth now. You do, don't you?"

She raised her hands up and placed them over his, holding them against her face as she closed her eyes and nodded. Then she slowly pulled them down and gave them a light squeeze. "But I think that we should take tonight to think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I need more time to process this. I'm sure you do, too. Or maybe you already have, I don't know…I just…I can't think about all of this with you here."

"You…you want me to leave?" he asked quietly. But then he nodded. "I will. I'll do whatever you want, as long as you—"

"No, David." She gave him a small smile. "You don't have to leave, you just can't be with me here, in the same room. I just need a little space to think. Would you mind taking the couch for the night?"

"No, not at all," he said hurriedly, not wanting her to change her mind. He'd been expecting much worse.

"I'm still angry," she said seriously.

"I know – I understand."

"We'll talk in the morning. I'm just too tired now."

He almost leaned in to kiss her goodnight out of reflex, but caught himself in time. Instead, he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, wanting to do more but understanding her need for space. "You know where to find me if you need me," he whispered sadly.

She nodded, holding back more tears. "Goodnight, David."

As David settled onto the couch, he knew that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep any time soon. It had gone much better than he'd expected, but there were still several hours before morning; several hours for Regina to think about how angry she was and what had been said.

As much as he was looking forward to putting it behind him, he was dreading the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Henry stepped out of his room with hesitation. He'd heard the fighting the night before and knew that David must have told his mom the truth. He hadn't heard the words, but he could tell that his mom was extremely angry, and he was nervous as to what he would find this morning. He'd wanted to make sure that everything was okay the night before, but he'd been too afraid to get out of bed.

The house was eerily quiet. Usually by this time, his mom was up cooking breakfast, already showered and dressed for the day, but he didn't hear anything. It concerned him when it was his alarm clock that woke him and not her.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, he decided he wanted a glass of water before he investigated the reason behind the silence. He was sidetracked however, when he saw a form sprawled across the couch. Changing direction, he went into the living room instead to find David sleeping awkwardly on the large sofa. Henry sighed in relief. At least David was still in the house. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"David?" he whispered, but there was no response. Deciding not to wake him yet, he continued on his original path to the kitchen. None of the lights in the house were on and there was no sign that anyone other than himself was awake, which was strange since today was a weekday. Normally his mom would already be fussing over how long he was taking to get ready for school so that she could drop him off on her way to the office. It wasn't like her to sleep in like this.

A strange thought suddenly struck him and he hurried to finish his water, not bothering to put his empty glass in the sink as he'd been taught.

What if his mom wasn't in the house? It was absurd, he knew, because it was her house – why would she leave? But after the way she'd woken up the night before, and the yelling he'd heard, he wondered if she'd decided she couldn't stay. Maybe she'd wanted David to leave and when he wouldn't, she left herself. He knew he was most likely being paranoid, but he still rushed up the stairs, yet again ignoring his mom's rule to go slowly. He opened the door carefully, poking his head around it, and let out the breath he'd been holding when he saw her huddled form under the covers.

Stepping inside, he closed the door quietly behind him and moved to stand at the edge of the bed. "Mom?"

Unlike David, she stirred slightly at his call.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?" She rolled over and opened her eyes a slit to look at him sleepily.

At his concerned expression, she sat up suddenly. "Oh no! Did I sleep in? Are you going to be late for school? I forgot, I turned off the alarm, and I never—"

"I'm not late, mom. It's fine." He watched as her expression relaxed, but when her eyes hardened again, he knew she must be remembering what had happened.

"David told you the truth, didn't he?" he asked timidly.

"He did." Her voice was hard and cold, the way it had been when he'd first told her he thought everything in the book was true, and Henry took an almost unnoticeable step backwards.

"Are you mad at him?"

"I'm upset right now, yes."

"Are you mad at me?" he whispered.

Regina's eyes immediately softened and she looked at him, noticing for the first time that he'd moved further from her. She reached out slowly and grasped his hand gently, pulling him back toward her. "Oh, honey, no. Why would you think I was mad at you?"

"Because it was all my idea."

"What was, sweetheart?"

"All of it," he said with shame.

Still not understanding quite what he meant, Regina let go of his hand and scooted over on the bed, propping herself up against the headboard and making room for her son. "Join me?" she asked, giving him a small smile.

After a moment of hesitation he climbed up next to her and let her pull him against her side.

"Now, what do you mean all of it, Henry?" she asked him, hoping that their new position would make him less afraid to tell her everything.

He leaned against her more heavily, still unable to look her in the eye when he told her the truth. "Well…I guess maybe I should start at the beginning?"

"That sounds like a good place."

"Ummm…David told me that he remembered who he was after he went to Gold's shop. He was still pretty weirded out, but I could tell that he was trying to be okay with it…for me. I told him he should be friends with you so that he could help figure out ways to break the curse."

" _You_ came up with that idea?" she asked, saddened by the thought, but impressed by her son's cleverness.

"Yes. I'm sorry, mom. That's when I was still really mad at you and all I cared about was breaking the curse."

"Honey, that's okay."

"But that's not all of it," he said miserably. "I was the one who told him that he should date you and pretend to like you. I thought that it would make it easier for us to find out anything that could help Emma. I'm really, really sorry, mom. David really does love you, though."

Regina hugged her son closer, not sure if his words were hurting or helping David's cause. It was true that eventually he'd developed real feelings for her, but the idea that he'd plotted all of this with her ten year old son unsettled her stomach.

"Please don't be mad at David, mom. He liked you really fast. It was right after your first date. I got really mad at him because I thought he was going to stop caring about breaking the curse. And then he got really mad at me because I wasn't being nice to you."

"He did?" Regina asked, surprised at the words. She'd known that David had told her he was going to speak with Henry about his treatment of her, but she didn't think he'd actually gotten after him about it. Especially since she now realized he'd known she was the Evil Queen the entire time.

"Yeah. I mean…he wasn't really, really mad, but he wanted me to remember how important it was that you were my mom and not just focus on you being the Evil Queen. He was right, too. I'm glad that he helped make things better between us."

Regina nodded, rubbing her son's arm comfortingly. "He did make things better, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Henry said eagerly, brightening at the possibility that his mom was coming around. "He makes you happier, too. I can tell."

"You can?"

"Yeah! I mean, you smile a lot more, and you're nicer to everyone when you're with him. You play games with me a lot now, and you even tell jokes sometimes like you used to when I was a little kid."

Regina used her free hand to wipe a tear that fell traitorously. "I'm so sorry, Henry," she told him.

He turned to her, confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"For being such a bad mother. Those are all things that I should be doing with you anyway."

"But mom, it wasn't your fault that you stopped, it was mine. It was because I read the book and started treating you like—"

"No, Henry," she put her hand up. "I appreciate that you're trying to defend me, but it was my fault, and you are absolutely not to blame yourself for any of it. It doesn't matter what's happening; my most important job is to be your mom – to make you feel safe, loved, and well-cared for, and I'm sorry that that ever changed in any way."

"It's okay," he told her, snuggling in close.

"It's not, but I love you for saying it anyway. You know," she said thoughtfully, running a finger down his nose and tapping the end of it, "I heard that it was also your idea to tell me the truth."

"Yeah," he said cautiously, not really sure what reaction to expect. "You told me that the only thing keeping you from letting the curse break was how happy you were with David, and that's the same reason David stopped looking for a way to break the curse. I thought that if he just told you that he already knew anyway, you'd know that it didn't matter to him. He already loved you and he wants to stay with you just like you want to stay with him. I knew you'd be mad that we lied, but I was hoping that you could maybe forgive him because of how much you love each other." He looked up at her with big eyes and Regina melted. He looked like he was five years old again, and she couldn't believe how fast he'd grown up.

"You're such a smart boy," she told him. "You know that I'm so proud of you, don't you?"

"Yeah," he said, hiding his face in embarrassment. "But are you? Going to forgive him?"

"I think I have to. It would hurt too much not to."

"Good."

"You know this is going to be really hard, though, don't you?" she asked. "Even if we've forgiven each other, there's a lot more to deal with."

"I know," he said with a twinge of annoyance. "David already told me."

"Well David's pretty smart, too." She leaned her head down to rest it atop his.

"Umm, mom. You know I'm gonna be late for school, right?"

"Mmhm," she hummed, not lifting her head.

"Does this mean that I'm staying home again today?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I don't feel like getting up just yet, and I want you right here with me, so I'd say yes, you're staying home; at least for the first part of the day."

Henry smiled, and without saying anything more, turned just enough so he could wrap an arm around her waist, settling himself in for the morning.

* * *

David sat up groggily, wincing as he stretched his back. With how sore he was, it wasn't hard to forget that he'd spent the night on the couch. He looked around him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to place what felt off.

Daylight.

There was daylight filling the house, and it seemed that no one else was awake. Sitting up to look at the clock on the wall, he wasn't surprised to find that he'd slept late. He hadn't slept much and he was almost surprised he'd woken this early at all. He wasn't running late to work quite yet, which was good. He didn't want to go in at all, but the animals were depending on him, and it was too early in the morning to call anyone to cover for him.

Reluctantly, he sat up. He was going to have to get ready for work. Unfortunately, that meant going upstairs to face Regina. Scrubbing a hand across his face, he groaned and pushed himself to his feet.

When he cracked the door open, he was pleasantly surprised by the sight before him. Regina was partially propped up in the bed, her arms wrapped around a sleeping Henry. He was curled into her side, one arm wrapped around her in return, and the pair made him smile. It looked as if Regina were asleep as well, but when he took a step into the room, her eyes opened and settled immediately on him.

He stopped in his tracks, watching her carefully. She didn't look particularly angry, but she certainly wasn't smiling, either, and the way her face didn't change at all as she watched him unsettled him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"You didn't." She spoke in a low volume, and when David looked in concern at the sleeping boy in her arms, she continued, "He won't wake up. He's a heavy sleeper, and he had a late night last night."

"Did he come in here after I left?" David asked.

She shook her head. "This morning, but I think he heard us arguing last night."

"I didn't sleep well, either," David told her truthfully.

"I don't think any of us did." Her expression still didn't change and after a few moments of silence, she continued. "Did you come in here for something?"

"Oh," he started. He'd been so distracted by her when she'd opened her eyes that he'd forgotten his original intent for entering the room. "Yes. I need to grab some clothes."

"Going somewhere?" she asked, somewhat icily.

He immediately understood what she was thinking; things had gotten a little rough, and he wasn't going to stick around to deal with it – he was going to run away from their promised talk and from her. But that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Yes," he told her. "I don't want to, but the animals need to be fed and let out of their cages for a bit, and there's no one else to do it. I'll be back in about an hour."

Her expression lightened a touch and when he looked toward the walk-in closet and back at her questioningly, she gave him a quick nod.

He disappeared into the closet for just a minute and reappeared wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a flannel left hanging open over it. He looked at Regina apologetically. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

A slight nod to acknowledge she'd heard him was the only response he received, and he ducked out, pulling the door shut again behind him.

He took a moment at the bottom of the stairs to look around. He'd spent most of the last several months in this house – quite happily – but he'd lived there less than twenty-four hours before turning their worlds upside down. He hoped that after this morning, he'd still be allowed to call it home.

With one last look, he grabbed his keys from the table by the door and headed to his truck.

He hadn't wanted to leave, knowing that Regina would be upset with him for doing so, but once he arrived at the shelter, he felt a small sense of relief at the distraction the animals provided. Going through the daily routine of feeding them and letting them out of their cages one by one to play with them and take them outside, making sure each one of them received attention – it was therapeutic.

After each animal had been attended to, he made his way into his office. There were no new emails on his computer which was good since he really didn't have the time to return any of them or deal with clients today. Glancing at the clock, he saw that the hour he'd told Regina he'd take had already passed. He was now going on an hour and a half. He quickly typed out a note about being closed for the day and taped it to the front door.

He pulled the spare key from his desk drawer and made sure to lock up behind him. Now that the rest of the town was starting to wake up, David made a quick detour to Granny's. He hoped they'd mostly finished preparing for the breakfast rush by this time, and when he stepped inside, he was pleased to see that he was right. There was only one customer so far, seated in the corner happily with his cup of coffee, Granny was wiping down a few of the tables and Ruby was leaning lazily against the counter, thoroughly studying her nails.

They all turned when they heard the bell above the door.

"Hey, David," Ruby greeted casually, pushing off the counter. "What can I get ya?"

"Nothing, thanks, Ruby."

Granny, who'd put down her rag and was making her way over raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…" Ruby drawled. "So if you didn't come for food or anything, what _did_ you come here for?"

"A favor?" he asked hopefully.

Ruby cocked her head. "What kind of favor?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind checking in on the animals over at the shelter during your slow times today?"

"The puppies?!" she asked excitedly.

"Among others," he smiled.

"Taking a sick day?" Granny asked suspiciously, eyeing David up and down and not seeing anything physically wrong with him.

"Sort of." He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. Granny – no matter what world she was in – had always had a way of seeing straight through to what you weren't saying, so he decided to opt for the truth. "There are a few problems at home I need to work out."

"Is everyone okay?" Ruby asked quickly. "Henry?"

"Henry's fine, everyone's fine. There are just a few things we all need to talk about; a few problems that came up last night." He didn't really know what else he could say without saying too much.

"Didn't you just move in yesterday?" Ruby asked quizzically.

"Yes. It's not related to the move."

"Already have her mad at you, eh?" Granny asked.

"You could say that," he agreed solemnly. "I actually really should be getting back. I just dropped by because I know you love animals, and I was hoping maybe I wouldn't have to leave the house again today."

Ruby looked to Granny who gave her a quick nod. Turning back to David she said, "Sure, it's no problem. I'll stop by after the rushes and play with them a bit. Do they need to be fed or anything?"

"No, I just took care of it. I'll stop in tonight for their dinner, so you don't have to worry about any of that." He took the spare from his pocket and handed it to her. "Thanks a million for this, Ruby, I owe you."

"It's no problem, David."

Granny put her hands on her hips. "Just make sure you clean up whatever mess you've made with Regina. Apologize for whatever you've done and tell her she was right, even if she wasn't."

David nodded, "I will. But I thought you didn't like the two of us together?"

"She's grown on me," Granny said gruffly, waving a hand in an attempt to undercut the sincerity of her words. "And anyway, she's much more pleasant to the rest of us when you're around. I don't want to think about how she'd behave if the two of you keep up whatever fight you have going on."

"I guess I should be getting back, then." He told the two of them. "Thank you both."

Ruby gave him a smile and Granny allowed him a sharp nod before he left the diner and headed back to the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma held her breath as she walked into the Sheriff's station and let it all out in a relieved huff when she saw that the main office was empty. Graham wasn't there yet.

She slid her jacket off and tossed it onto the back of her chair before pulling it out and plopping into it. This was her favorite part of the day; being in the office alone when it was quiet and the town was mostly still asleep – especially today when she wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing Graham again.

She propped her feet up on the desk and leaned back in her chair, folding her hands across her chest and closing her eyes. She hadn't slept much the night before and she was still pretty tired. Even before her thoughts had kept her tossing and turning it had been a late night. She had to admit though that Mary Margaret wasn't wrong about the tea – it _had_ helped her relax, and she didn't think she'd have gotten to sleep as early as she did without it. She may just have to give the whole tea thing a try.

"Making yourself at home?"

Emma jumped and opened her eyes to find Graham standing in the doorway, looking at her in amusement.

"Just trying to catch a few last minutes of shut-eye before the boss gets in," she joked, hiding her discomfort at his arrival. "You don't look like a man who drank half the alcohol in Storybrooke last night."

"I know – it's strange. I don't feel it, either." He grimaced. "Sorry 'bout that, by the way. I'd had far too much to drink. I should have been watching myself more carefully – I just seemed to be having an off day."

"Yeah, I noticed that. So you're feeling better?"

"Right as rain," he lied.

In all honesty, Graham's head was swimming with thoughts. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't feel the effects of the alcohol from the night before, but he did remember the strange sensation that had accompanied kissing his deputy. The immediate feelings of the moment had dissipated quickly, much like a dream does shortly after waking, and he couldn't quite piece together what it was he thought he was supposed to be remembering. He only knew that there was something important about Emma, and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

When David arrived back at the house, he found it still dark and quiet. He only paused long enough to remove his shoes and jacket, tossing his keys back onto the table before heading up the stairs to find Regina.

She was in almost the same position he'd left her in, only she'd slid further down into the bed. This time, it was apparent that she was, in fact, asleep. Her face was more relaxed, and he didn't know how he hadn't noticed she was awake before. He didn't want to wake her or Henry, but he found himself feeling guilty that she'd been waiting for him and he didn't want her to wake up thinking he was still gone. He tracked down a pencil and pad of paper and scribbled out a quick note telling her he was home and waiting for her downstairs when she wanted to talk. He tucked the corner of it under the lamp on the nightstand, hoping she'd see it.

Once he was back downstairs, he found himself in the kitchen, sitting in a chair at the end of the table and staring at a wall. He was thinking about all the things he might say to Regina. They had so much to talk about, and even though he'd known who she was before, things had changed. Not the way he felt about her, no, but the way they interacted was going to be different. She seemed to have gone on the defensive, which he couldn't blame her for, but it made her more like the woman he'd known in the Enchanted Forest than the woman he'd fallen in love with, and he was scared that he wasn't going to be able to get through to her. Even in this world Regina had built high emotional walls to protect herself from all the potential pain and heartache around her. It had taken him a while to get even part way past those walls, and he was worried that he was now going to have to start from the beginning again. He was willing to do it, as long as Regina would let him.

Thoughts weren't doing him any good; they were only building up his nerves, so he made up his mind. The clock on the microwave read 9:32. He knew enough to know that even on days when she slept in, Regina rarely slept past ten. Rather than sit hopelessly in the dark kitchen until she came downstairs, he decided to be productive. Both she and Henry would undoubtedly be hungry when they woke up, and David figured it couldn't hurt to cook them both a little breakfast.

He found everything he needed easily after spending so much time helping Regina with meals, and it wasn't long before he had hashbrowns, bacon, sausage and pancakes all heaped onto plates. He was actually surprised to have found bacon and sausage in Regina's fridge with her being the health-nut she was, but he figured they must have been for Henry on mornings she wanted to treat him. He was just starting on the eggs when he heard a door close upstairs, and the distant sounds of a shower running could be heard through the walls. He couldn't help smiling to himself just a little. Even with the looming conversation, after the long morning he'd had, he couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

Regina woke slowly this time, stretching carefully to avoid waking Henry who was still sleeping peacefully beside her. She pulled the sheets back just enough to slide out of bed and reached back behind her to fix them around her son again, making sure he remained comfortable. Even before she saw the note, she realized what she'd noticed when she first woke up; it smelled like breakfast, and it smelled delicious. She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face at the thought that David was downstairs preparing breakfast for them. She read the note and walked to the closet, picking out her outfit for the day and taking it to the bathroom so she could shower and dress before facing what was sure to be one of the longest days she'd experienced in many, many years.

She relished in the feel of the hot water hitting her skin, but she didn't allow her shower to go on too long. Breakfast smelled wonderful, and she had to admit she was starving. She still took the time to apply her makeup and fix her hair. Her appearance was the one thing she still had complete control over in this whole situation, and if today was going to be terrible, at least she could look good. She knew it was petty, but she took comfort in it; a remainder from her days as queen.

Back out in the bedroom, she saw her son still curled up in the comforter. "Henry? Henry, sweetheart, it's time to get up."

He stretched his limbs, looking around in confusion and she smiled at the way his hair fell messily into his face. "What..? Am I late?"

"No, sweetheart," she said, reaching down to help smooth out his hair. "Remember? You're going in late today. We decided to spend the morning together instead."

"Oh, yeah," he said groggily. It was obvious he was still a bit confused and was still in the process of waking up.

"I think David's been making breakfast for us, so how about you wake up a little more, go wash your face and hands, and come down when you're ready to eat?"

"Alright," Henry mumbled. "I'll come down in a couple of minutes." On her way out the door, he caught her attention again. "Mom?"

"Yes?" She turned back to find him sitting up, looking after her with a bit of urgency.

"Be nice, okay?"

She gave him a small smile. "I will."

* * *

Regina didn't say anything at first; she simply stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching David, much as he had watched her the night before. The breakfast he was preparing looked as amazing as it smelled and she knew that if it tasted anything like his dinner from their first official date, it would be delicious.

David felt her stare and looked up. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he gave her a slight smile. "Hey."

"Hi."

He looked down at the mountains of food in front of him and said, "I hope you're hungry. I think I may have outdone myself here."

"I'm starving," she told him, finally stepping into the room.

"Good." Another minute passed and he looked at her seriously. "Regina…"

"Let's wait on our conversation," she said suddenly. "Henry's going to be down in a minute and I think it would be nice if we could all have a peaceful meal together. I'll take Henry to school after lunch and then we can talk. Would that be okay with you?"

"More than okay," he agreed.

"So…" she started, trying to lighten the mood, "maybe at some point – since we both know the truth now – you can tell me where a shepherd learned to cook so well."

He smiled fully at her. "Only if you tell me how a queen learned the same."

"Deal."


	20. Chapter 20

Regina put the car into park and turned so she could look at Henry in the passenger seat. "Don't forget to give Ms. Blanchard the note I wrote for you, alright?" she asked him.

"Yes, mom," he sighed. "For like the fifth time, I'm not going to forget."

"And make sure you ask about whatever you missed so you can catch up."

"I know," he whined. "You're the one who wanted me to stay home from school this morning, remember?"

"I do," she smiled warmly at him. "And thank you for staying with me. It was a lovely morning."

Henry's expression became more serious. "I'm glad that you feel better. You and David are going to be okay, though, right?"

"I hope so, Henry. I really do."

"Good," Henry said, sounding satisfied. "As long as you both want things to stay the way they are, you can do it. I _know_ what you're going to say," he said quickly when she opened her mouth to speak. Imitating her tone and way of speaking, he said, " _It's going to be difficult, Henry. Don't get your hopes up._ " She raised an eyebrow, but he continued. "You told me before, and I know, but it doesn't really matter. You shouldn't let what other people will think change anything. I know that you both love each other. Like – a lot. I don't know…maybe people can have a second true love. You shouldn't give that up just because people don't like it. That would be kind of dumb."

"It would be, wouldn't it?" she asked him, smiling.

He nodded and pulled his backpack up from between his feet. "Are you going to pick me up after school?"

"I'll be waiting for you right here."

"Good luck, mom. I love you," he told her, already climbing out of the car.

"I love you, too, Henry."

* * *

Graham had decided to take a cruise around Storybrooke to try and clear his head a little bit. He felt overwhelmed by all of the things he'd been feeling for the last few days, and the fact that he had no idea what any of it meant only made it worse. He was about to head back into the station when he saw the mayor's car pulling up to the school.

Curious as to what she was doing there in the middle of the day, he pulled over to the side of the road, parking so he could watch without her seeing him.

For a few minutes, nothing happened, and he grew even more curious. Then Henry climbed out of the passenger's side, waved to his mom and shut the door. Graham glanced at the clock, noting that it was too late to be lunch time and wondering what Regina was doing dropping him off so far into the school day.

Once Regina had pulled out and driven past him – still without noticing him, thankfully – Graham moved the car forward and swung it around to take the spot Regina had just vacated. He stopped the car and got out quickly, not even bothering to pull the keys from the ignition.

"Henry," he called after the boy, who was starting down the path with his bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Henry!"

Henry spun around and looked at him in confusion. "Sheriff Graham? What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a drive around town, and I noticed you walking into school. It's kind of late, isn't it? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…" Henry said slowly. "Everything's fine. I just stayed home with my mom this morning. She wasn't really feeling that well, so I stayed with her."

"Wasn't David there?"

"Yeah, but she wanted me to stay." Henry didn't really know what to say. He hadn't been expecting to be questioned about his absence by the sheriff.

"Hmm." Graham nodded. "Well, is she feeling better, then?" he asked. In all honesty, he didn't really care why Henry was late to school. Sure, he was curious, but that wasn't the reason he'd wanted to talk to him.

"Yeah…I guess." He scuffed his shoe nervously on the ground, wondering why the sheriff was keeping him from going in. After a few moments of silence, he finally said, "Um, Graham? Is it okay if I go to school now?"

"Of course. Sorry. But before you do, do you, uh…do you have that book? You know…the one with all of those fairy tales?"

Now Henry was really confused. "Yeah. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd mind if I took a look in it."

"Why?"

"I don't know, actually," Graham said in confusion. And he wasn't really sure. He didn't know the reason he'd stopped the car when he saw Henry, or why he felt the need to talk to him. He couldn't explain the sudden need to look through the pages of a story book. He didn't understand any of it. But it felt like something he needed to do, and little flashes of how he'd felt after kissing Emma were coming back to him. Somehow…somehow the two things were connected.

"Okay…" Henry let his bag slip down his shoulder and he bent down to pull the book from it. It had been a while since he'd looked at it himself. Ever since he and his mom and been getting along, he hadn't felt the need to continue studying the stories. In fact, he was almost surprised that he still had it on him. He probably wouldn't have bothered continuing to carry it with him if he'd remembered it was in there. With some reluctance, he handed the book over to Graham, who carried it to the closest bench. Henry followed him curiously and watched as the sheriff laid it open across his lap and began flipping through the pages. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I just feel like there's something that I…" he trailed off, stopping all movement as he stared down at the page before him. There on the page was a picture of a man – a hunter, by the looks of it, and he was standing next to a wolf.

Henry craned his neck around to get a look at whatever it was Graham had found. "The story of the huntsman?" he asked. "Why are you looking at that?"

Graham was already reading the words on the page, flipping back to discover the beginning of that particular tale. He browsed through the entire thing, reading and rereading the words, finding them oddly familiar. He was sure he'd never read the story before, and yet he seemed to know what was going to happen. He shook his head and looked up at Henry. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked why you were reading that story."

"Oh…I don't really know. I guess it just seemed like I should."

Henry studied him with some concern. "Are you remembering anything?"

"Remembering…" It _was_ like remembering. Just like kissing Emma had been like remembering. But how could he be remembering something that had happened in a book? He'd heard a little about Henry and his belief that everything in the book was real, but beyond that, he didn't know much about it. And like everyone else, he'd passed it off as the wild imagination of a child. "I have to go," he said suddenly, standing from the bench. He dumped the book into Henry's arms before he hurried off, tossing a quick, "thanks," over his shoulder as he went.

"You're welcome?" Henry said to himself, uncertainly. Maybe this was something he should mention to his mom. Before he could think much more about it, however, he saw the time on his watch and realized how late he was. Ms. Blanchard wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

The drive home passed too quickly, and Regina found herself walking through the front door feeling unprepared for the looming conversation.

David was sitting on one side of the table, waiting for her, and he looked up when she walked over and took a seat across from him.

They both stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to say, both hoping the other would take the initiative and start speaking. It was Regina who finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," she started, sitting rigidly in her chair. "It's been pointed out to me that you weren't the only one lying in this relationship."

He nodded stiffly, her posture making him feel extremely tense.

"It's just that I don't trust easily," she continued, "and it scared me to find out that the person I loved had also been lying to me the entirety of our time together. It makes me question whether anything else you've said is true."

"It was," he affirmed. "But you have to realize that it was the same for me. I knew in the beginning that you were just playing with me – using me to hurt Snow and keeping the curse from breaking. But I also noticed when things started to change – for both of us. You don't think I was terrified that I'd developed feelings for a sworn enemy? I was. But I worked through it. I'm not scared of that anymore. I'm only scared that you don't want the same things that I do. That you won't be as willing to overlook it."

Her eyes stung with tears threatening to fall, but she held them back, shaking her head. "That's not fair. I never had the advantage of seeing that change. You knew who I was the entire time. I had no idea."

"Regina," he said, leaning forward slightly and looking at her pleadingly. "I knew you were telling me the truth when you said you loved me. Even though I knew who you were, what you'd done, how you'd lied over and over again in the past – I knew because I'd come to know you and because I loved you, too. I trust you. Can't you see the same from me?"

She stared into his eyes, fighting the urge to look away and hide her face. She, too, was terrified. But right now, looking into his eyes, she could see that he was telling her the truth. "Do you believe that it's possible for someone to have a second true love?" she asked finally, and David blinked, not having expected the question.

"I believe that it could be possible, yes. Sometimes people change."

"But doesn't that mean that true love doesn't really exist?" she asked sadly. "If it can change or fade, how can we call it true?"

David thought carefully about his answer. "I think that if the true love bond is severed by something, it leaves a hole; one that can only be filled by true love, even if that true love comes from an unexpected source."

"But how come it was never there before? Do we walk around meeting true loves every day, and we just never see it? And how come we don't?"

"I don't think it would be that common, no. But I do believe that we don't see it if we already have true love, because we aren't looking. Maybe that's what makes true love so true."

"Do _we_ have that?" she whispered.

"It feels like it, doesn't it? I don't know about you, but last night and this morning – being away from you, knowing that you were upset – it was killing me."

"Me, too," she admitted. "I want to stay mad, but it hurts too much. And I know that I don't have the right – not after everything I've done."

"Does that mean that you'd be willing to keep trying?"

"Would you?"

"If we do this, and the curse breaks somehow, you know how hard this is going to be, right?"

She nodded. "It would be harder for you. Those people are your friends."

"That's true, but I could handle it. We can do this – together. Are you willing to go through all of that?"

"When I dropped Henry off, he told me it would be dumb if we let what other people thought get in our way." She smiled for the first time since sitting down.

David chuckled. "Henry's a smart kid."

"He is."

"Are we going to do this, then?"

"I really want to," she said shakily. "But I don't want to get hurt, either."

"I can't guarantee that you won't, but I can promise you that it won't be me. I will never hurt you again." He allowed a few seconds of silence for his statement to sink in. "So? Now that we know the truth…fresh start?"

She nodded her head, sniffing a bit to keep from crying. "That sounds nice. Can we take it slow?"

"We can do whatever you want," he agreed, finally breathing properly now that she'd agreed. "I just want to be with you. Is it going to be too hard with me living here?" he asked hesitantly. "Do you want me to go?"

"That would be difficult, considering you just moved all your things in, and there's not really anywhere else for you to go except Granny's. People would definitely be gossiping about that. Besides, I don't really want you to go. I just think – maybe for the next day or so – it would be good if we had a little space from each other. Maybe you could stay in the guest room, instead?"

He nodded. "That sounds reasonable. But wait…I forgot about the guest room. Why didn't I sleep there last night instead of the couch?"

"I was extremely angry," she said a little sheepishly. "And I wanted you to suffer."

He shook his head in amusement. "Of course you did."

Deciding to change the subject, she said, "I'm supposed to pick Henry up after school today. Would you like to come with me?""

He nodded. "That sounds good."

"If you feel like it, we could even walk."

"He got there pretty late – the school day's almost over. We'd have to leave in a few minutes if we wanted to get there before the final bell."

"I wouldn't mind the exercise. After this conversation, taking a walk sounds like a nice distraction."

"Then I'll grab my jacket and let's head out."

She paused. "We still have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"You're right, we do. But it's like you said – let's just take it slowly. If we talked about all of it right now, it would likely turn into an argument. It can be like we're first starting to date again – we'll just spend more time getting to know each other all over again. The _real_ us. No more secrets, no more lies. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect."

They both put on their jackets and Regina locked up behind them. As David made his way down the path, she hurried her steps a little to catch up and walk next to him. Once they were past the gate and headed down the sidewalk, she hesitantly slipped her hand into his, wanting at least that little bit of contact – needing to know that they really had a chance of being okay.

When David felt her fingers intertwine with his, he gave her hand a light squeeze. Without looking at her, he smiled. After last night, he'd worried that his new relationship with Regina was over, but now there was hope.


	21. Chapter 21

Henry watched his feet as he walked, Ms. Blanchard's arm draped around his shoulders. He felt humiliated as he pressed the ice pack to his face, allowing her to guide him down the school steps. It seemed like everyone was staring at him, which is why he'd decided to study the ground instead. He looked up briefly when they reached the bottom, knowing his mom would be somewhere in the crowd of parents, waiting for him, and he was glad he'd done so. A smile lit up his face as he caught sight of his mom's hand in David's. The smile hurt and he grimaced as he pressed the ice pack against his face more firmly. In that same instant, Regina caught sight of him and her hand pulled out of David's.

"Oh my god! Henry, what happened?" She rushed forward, bending down and putting a finger under his chin to tilt his head so she could get a better look.

"There was a fight today," Mary Margaret said, removing her arm. "I wanted to come out and talk to you about it."

"You got into a fight?" Regina asked her son. There was no anger in her voice, only concern.

"Sort of…"he said sheepishly.

"What happened, buddy?" David joined Regina and crouched down so he could look up at his grandson.

Henry shrugged and turned his head to wrest it away from his mother's grasp.

"Henry?" she questioned, looking over at David and then up at Mary Margaret for an answer when Henry didn't provide one himself.

"Perhaps we should take this inside?" she asked the pair, not wanting to discuss it in the middle of the school courtyard with all of the other students bustling around.

Regina gave her a sharp nod before standing straight. David straightened as well and the three followed Mary Margaret back into the building – this time with Regina's arm wrapped protectively around her son.

Once they were back in the classroom with the door shut firmly behind them, Mary Margaret moved to the front, leaning against her desk and gesturing for the couple to take seats if they wished. David leaned against a desk, but Regina chose to remain standing.

"What's this all about, Ms. Blanchard?" Irritation laced her voice now and it was clear that she was quickly losing her patience.

"Well…it started with a few comments made by other members of the class."

"Comments?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "What kind of comments?"

"Henry?" Mary Margaret prompted gently, trying to get him to take over. "Would you like to tell your mother what happened?"

Henry shook his head before dropping it back down.

"Were people picking on you?"

"No," he mumbled.

"I don't understand." Regina was growing extremely agitated, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. "There was a fight, and my son is injured, but I still don't know why. Would one of you please start explaining?!"

Henry didn't move his eyes from the spot he'd chosen on the floor, so it was Mary Margaret who finally spoke up.

"It was actually about the two of you," she said, looking between Regina and David.

"You mean our relationship?" Regina asked.

Mary Margaret nodded tentatively. "Some of the other children were making comments about David's…choice…in dating you. I know that everyone's been interested in the news that the two of you were dating, but when you moved in, people _definitely_ noticed."

"People know that I moved in already?" David asked, somewhat incredulous. "That was _yesterday_."

"Yes, well it's a small town, and people love to gossip. The two of you are quite the hot topic recently."

David noticed Regina's anger building, and not wanting her to start something with Mary Margaret, he was the one to ask, "So what exactly is it about all of this that caused a fight?" He couldn't understand why the two of them together would lead to Henry being hurt.

"I guess it wasn't so much about the relationship as it was the names they were calling Mayor Mills. I don't want to go into detail, but it wasn't pretty. Henry was upset, as you can imagine, and tried to come to your defense. Both of your defenses, actually," she added, looking at David.

Regina was livid. She couldn't' believe anyone had used her relationship to taunt her son. And she certainly didn't appreciate the thought that even with the title of mayor, young children were calling her names. Despite her anger, she was worried about her son's reaction. "You didn't start the violence, did you, Henry?"

"No, no," Mary Margaret said quickly. "Henry used his words, not his fists. Unfortunately, the other children don't follow the same set of morals."

"And you let this go on?" Regina asked, guiding Henry to the nearest desk and pushing him lightly down into the chair.

"It was during afternoon recess," she defended. "I stopped it as soon as I realized what was going on. I wish I'd been able to get there more quickly."

"Yes, that would have been helpful," Regina snapped, pulling another desk up so that she could sit and examine Henry's injuries more closely.

David gave Mary Margaret an apologetic look, feeling extremely uncomfortable in the presence of both his wife and his new girlfriend, though one of them was completely unaware, and the other was too involved to notice the situation. He moved past Mary Margaret and sat on the desk next to Regina, watching as she reached toward Henry.

"Let me see, baby," she said, her voice returning immediately to the soft and soothing tones she used with her son.

"It's really not that bad, mom," he said, trying to pull away from her.

"Let me see it anyway? Please? Just humor me, Henry."

"Fine," he sighed, and finally allowed her to gently pull his hand and the ice pack away from his face.

"Oh, sweetheart," she cooed, seeing the already purpling skin. It was slightly swollen, and she very carefully ran her fingers over it, inspecting the area. He cringed and she removed her fingers, reaching for the ice pack and guiding his hand back over it. "You didn't have to defend me, darling," she told him.

"But I did! They were saying that David was stupid for dating someone as mean as you. And they were saying that he was going to leave soon because he'd realize it was a mistake to live with the two of us. They said there was a reason I'd never had a dad and you'd never been married and that it wouldn't be long before David saw why and left."

"They said that?" David asked, horrified by the cruelty of the last statement and the fact that it had come from other children Henry's age.

Henry nodded, tears building in his eyes now that he wasn't afraid to show them how much pain he was in.

Regina stood and pulled Henry into her, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Henry," David started. "You know that's not true, don't you? I'm not going to leave you and your mom."

Henry turned his tear-streaked face in David's direction. "I was just afraid, because of last night—"

"I would never leave because of you, and don't ever let anyone tell you any differently. As for your mom and I – we're both pretty tough. You don't have to worry about us."

Henry sniffed and stepped back, wiping his eyes, cringing painfully when he rubbed his bruise. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

David picked the ice pack up from the desk where it had fallen and handed it back to Henry. "Here, buddy. Keep this against your face, okay? Why don't you go out into the hall for just a second and your mom and I will be right behind you." He caught Regina's grateful gaze over Henry's head and knew that she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Yeah, okay."

Once the door was shut behind him, David turned to Mary Margaret. "Who did this to him?"

"There were three other children involved, and they—"

"I don't believe he asked how many," Regina pointed out coldly, stepping forward. "I believe he asked _whom_. Who did this to my son?"

David noticed Mary Margaret flinch under the terrifying gaze of the mayor before she spoke up, surprisingly confident in her words despite how fearful she appeared. "They've already been punished, Regina. I made sure they were each suspended. Their parents have each had a conference with both the principal and myself, and I can assure you that this will _never_ happen again."

"That's not good en—" Regina was halted by a gentle hand pressing into her back.

"Regina," David said calmly, though he still looked upset. "I know you want to deal with these kids yourself – believe me, so do I – but we have to think about what's best for Henry. It wouldn't help his situation if we went after the children beyond the measures that have already been taken. And it wouldn't make it any easier for _us_ in this town, either. Why don't we just go home, and be grateful that Henry's okay?"

She looked up at him and he could see the indecision and anger swirling in her eyes. Finally, she nodded. "You're right," she nearly choked out. "Let's just go home."

"So it's true then?" Mary Margaret asked, looking between the two of them. "You're really living together now?"

They both nodded, Regina narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"Malcolm and I had heard the rumors, too. I just wasn't sure…well, anyway, I'm happy for the two of you," she told them, smiling warmly. "We'd both hoped they were true."

"You and Malcolm," David said, nodding and sounding a little lost.

Regina saw what was happening and placed a hand on his arm. "Henry's waiting for us." Without another word, the couple left the classroom, Regina guiding him out.

"What were you guys doing?" Henry asked.

"Just tying up a few loose ends," Regina said, though she was distracted by David, who still appeared to be flustered and lost in his thoughts.

"You're not going to say anything to the other kids, are you?" he asked fearfully.

"No, darling. No, I'm not. I believe they've already been talked to by their own parents."

Henry sighed in relief. "Thanks, mom."

She placed a hand on his head as they headed for the exit, brushing his hair back lovingly. "Has this happened before, Henry? The other children picking on you?"

"Only sometimes," he said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know. And you would have been mad at me then. It was because I was always talking about the book, and because you're the mayor."

"Children pick on you because of my position as mayor?" she asked him worriedly. How had she never considered that her role in the town could potentially cause him problems? After all, positions of power often came with a price. She stopped short outside the school, the courtyard now empty after the rest of the students and their parents had gone home. Turning to face Henry she knelt in front of him. "Henry – you are more important to me than _anything_. And there are no more secrets between us, right?" she asked, to which he slowly nodded. "Alright, then. No more secrets. I've told you the truth about who I am, and I want you to tell me the truth about what's going on in school. I love you, and I only want what's best for you. Promise me you'll tell me if you have any more trouble?"

"I promise."

"Good."

Regina looked around, instantly regretting their choice to walk today. She didn't want to make Henry walk through town with an ice pack held to his cheek.

"Where's the car, mom?" Henry asked, noticing the same thing she had.

"Well – David and I decided to walk today," she said slowly, still trying to figure out a solution.

A moment later, one appeared in the form of an old, worn-looking, irritation-inducing yellow bug.

"Great," Regina muttered under her breath.

David glanced at her before he followed her line of vision and noticed that his daughter had just pulled up in front.

Getting out of the car quickly, Emma jogged up to them. "Oh my god, Henry – what happened? I was just looking for Graham, but then I saw all of you coming out of the school. Are you okay?" She almost went to touch his face, but she held herself back in the presence of Regina, who she didn't think would appreciate it. "Who did this to you, kid?"

"Nobody," Henry told her, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Deputy Swan," Regina addressed her tensely. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I'm glad that you're here."

Emma looked at her with a startled expression.

"David and I walked here this afternoon," Regina explained, "so we don't have a car with us. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Henry home for me? We'll meet you there."

"Sure, yeah," Emma agreed, still flustered. "I could do that. What do you say, kid? Should we get you home?"

Regina only barely resisted her urge to glare at the blonde as she threw her arm around her son's shoulders. She managed to restrain herself, however, because of her improved relationship with Henry. She no longer feared that the deputy was taking her place.

Henry nodded silently.

"Thanks, Emma," David said warmly, and Regina's attention was caught by the way he was looking at her.

"Yeah, no problem. We'll see you guys soon."

Regina turned to David as soon as they were out of earshot. "I'd almost forgotten – you know the truth, so you know that Emma—"

"That Emma's my daughter?" David finished. "Yes." He was silent for a few moments. "I still can't believe it," he whispered, his eyes growing slightly moist. "She's an adult, but I can see that it's her. She looks like us – Snow and I – and I can just feel that she's my daughter. Even though she's supposed to be my baby girl."

Regina felt the guilt hit her like a wave and she reached out to touch David, but stopped short, letting her hand fall, feeling it was inappropriate for her to comfort him. He most likely wouldn't appreciate it coming from the woman who'd caused his separation from his daughter in the first place. "David, I…" she faltered, not sure was to say. "I'm so sorry." How could she apologize to someone for ripping their world apart and causing their separation from their child? Especially when she wasn't sorry for the circumstances around it? She'd been miserable in that world, and if she hadn't come to this one, she never would have had Henry; something which – of course – made her feel even more selfish and guilty.

David could only nod. It wasn't as if he could forgive her for the time lost with his only child, but he wanted to acknowledge that she truly was sorry for it.

The walk home began, and both could feel the renewed tension in the air on the return trip. There was no holding of hands this time around, and the silence between them was heavy rather than comfortable.

After a few minutes, Regina couldn't take it anymore. "Is this going to work?" she asked suddenly, startling David.

"What?" he asked, looking over at her.

"This relationship? I know what we said earlier, but were we just fooling ourselves? There's so much in our pasts that make us completely wrong for each other – the fact that I took your child from you for starters."

"You didn't take her," David told her honestly. "We chose to send her through the wardrobe."

"Yes, but because of me. Don't cover it up with technicalities like that. I know what I did was unforgiveable."

"I know you thought you had your reasons."

Her eyes darkened at the statement. "I didn't think – I did have my reasons. Reasons I stand by."

David's mouth flattened into a thin line as he bit back a retort. It was an old habit after years of fighting the Evil Queen. "What was the other thing?" he asked instead.

"What do you mean?"

"There was another reason – something else that made you think our relationship wouldn't work out. I could tell you were thinking about it even before Emma showed up. What was it?"

"You mean that's not enough?" she asked in disbelief.

"What was it?" he asked again, ignoring her question.

She sighed. "It's just this whole issue with Henry. If the other children are already giving him problems for having me as a mother, how do you think they'll react when they've all regained their memories and remember who I am?"

He nodded along. "It's true, things will be tough, but what does that have to do with our relationship? That's something that would happen anyway."

"They already don't accept him for his parentage. The only thing he has to protect him when the curse breaks is the fact that – biologically – he is the descendant of Snow White and Prince Charming; of you. That would protect him, except…"

"Except that if they all know that I willingly chose you even after I'd discovered the truth, I wouldn't have the credibility and standing that would help keep him safe."

"Exactly."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, both thinking hard about what had been said. Both were grateful when they finally reached the house, seeing Emma's bug parked in the driveway. They could use a distraction, and Henry needed them right now.


	22. Chapter 22

Regina approached the front door with a heavy heart. This conversation had not gone nearly as well as their talk this morning. A part of her had expected this, however. Nothing in her life went that easily, and she should have known that finding love again had never been an option for her; at least, not keeping it. She avoided David's eye as she opened the front door, trying to focus only on Henry for the moment.

It wasn't Henry waiting for them, however. Instead, they found a pacing Emma. She had her hands on her hips and a deep scowl on her face as she walked from one side of the foyer to the other. Her head snapped up as they entered and she stopped her motion to turn and face them both.

"What happened?! Henry wouldn't tell me anything."

"Where is he?" Regina asked, ignoring the question.

Emma distractedly waved her hand in the direction of the stairs. "Up in his room. He wanted to be alone, I guess. _What happened?_ " she repeated.

"There was a disagreement today at school," Regina replied coolly, not feeling like discussing the situation with anyone but David or Henry. She already felt exposed by the way the whole town had apparently been discussing her relationship with David, and she was unwilling to go into any of it with the woman who only added to her nightmare.

"Obviously," Emma huffed. "Do you have any idea what it was about? Did you talk to the kid's parents? Did you make sure that this isn't going to happen again? I'm the deputy in this town, and I can—"

"I'm perfectly aware of your position, Ms. Swan," Regina said sharply, immediately cutting her off. "And of course I know what it was about; I'm his _mother_." Emma opened her mouth, presumably to retaliate, but Regina took a menacing step forward. " _I_ will deal with it the way _I_ see fit."

"Regina," David said gently. She looked at him to find him shaking his head slightly at her, asking her to back off.

Straightening her posture, she fought to calm her rage. "Thank you for bringing my son home." She managed to get the words out, but the waver in her voice betrayed the anger she was holding back.

Emma heard the words for what they were; a dismissal. "Of course," she bit out. "I would do anything for Henry." She glared at Regina as she walked down the steps, only pulling her eyes away long enough to glance at David as she passed by them. Regina didn't turn to watch her leave, but she didn't need to. The blonde's exit was clearly announced by the violent slamming of the door.

Regina jumped involuntarily and put her head in her hands, trying to ward off a quickly growing headache.

"Why do you do that?" David asked.

She dropped her hands and looked at him, sighing. "Do what?"

"Provoke people like that. Emma was just worried about Henry."

"She was once again interfering with something that was none of her business!"

"She was on your side. She wanted to help Henry."

"What she _wanted_ was to pry into my business and take control over the situation; make herself look the part of the hero when she stopped those other children from picking on Henry. She's trying to turn him against me again."

David shook his head gently, finally realizing the root of Regina's anger – fear. "It wasn't like that, Regina. She was concerned about Henry. Nothing more."

"You're only saying that because she's your daughter. You're family, so it doesn't matter to you what happens, because at the end of the day, you'll still be a family. That's why you're taking her side."

"Regina," he said exasperatedly. "I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm just—"

"Are you guys fighting?"

Both of them looked up to where Henry was standing at the top of the staircase. The timidity of his question mixed with how small and vulnerable he looked standing there with the ice pack still pressed to his cheek caused the couple to completely forget anything they'd been discussing.

"Henry, darling, why don't you come down here so we can take a closer look at that?" She turned to David. "Could you fetch the first-aid kit for me?"

Henry joined Regina as David disappeared down the hall and she put a hand on his back, gently guiding him to the kitchen. "Why don't you sit up there on the stool?" she suggested.

As he climbed up, David reappeared with the first aid kit and a fresh washcloth. "I thought this might be useful as well," he said, handing it to Regina as he set the kit down.

"Thank you." She wet it at the sink and then moved back to Henry, taking the ice pack from him and setting it on the counter. There was a small cut atop the bruise on his cheek and she gently pressed the cloth to it.

Henry winced, but didn't pull away. "Were you guys fighting?" he asked again.

Regina's eyes moved to David, who shifted on his feet. "It wasn't a big fight," she finally said, looking back at Henry. She cleaned his cut and the surrounding area carefully before pulling out a bandage. She applied it and gave his knee a small pat, smiling. "All better."

Henry didn't budge from the stool. "But you _were_ fighting. Is it my fault? I saw you guys holding hands when you came to pick me up. You were okay then."

David stepped forward. "It's absolutely not your fault, buddy," he said firmly, and Regina nodded her agreement.

"Then what is it?" He looked back and forth between the two of them expectantly.

"It's complicated, Henry," Regina said tiredly.

"There's a lot between us," David tried. "A long history – a lot of things you don't know about. We have a lot to work out."

"Yeah, but you knew about all of that before. Why is it different now? You guys keep saying that and I still don't understand."

Regina took a breath, trying to think of a way to explain it. "You know how you get homework on Friday, and you feel like you have the whole weekend, so you don't need to do it right away? You put it off and for a while, you forget you even have it. But then, at the end of the weekend, you remember how much work you have to do, and you panic because now you don't know if you have enough time to finish all of it."

"Yeah…" Henry followed. "That's what it's like for you and David?"

"Similar, yes. Before we knew that we both knew the truth, we could pretend that our pasts didn't exist. We could focus on the present and how nice it was to be together."

"But maybe it's not Sunday yet."

Regina and David tilted their heads, looking at each other in puzzlement before turning back to Henry.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"I mean, maybe it's not Friday anymore, but maybe it's not Sunday until the curse is broken. You know the truth now, and you still have time to do something about it before everyone else remembers, too. That's when it would get really hard. So…maybe it's like Saturday; it's harder than it would have been before, but you still have time to do something about it before it's impossible."

Regina shook her head slightly, smiling. "How did I get such a smart boy?"

Henry smiled proudly. "Because you raised me that way." His face grew serious again quickly, however. "So does this mean that you're going to try still?"

"We haven't stopped trying," David told him. "Things are just a little more confusing now. It's going to take some time." He frowned over at Regina, thinking about the conversation they'd had on their walk over.

Regina nodded, looking at Henry sadly. "It's like we talked about this morning. It's hard."

"You said you haven't stopped trying," Henry whined. "But it sounds like you're already giving up. You seem different than you did this morning."

"Things have changed."

"Nothing's changed!" Henry cried in frustration. "I don't get it. You guys know who each other are just like you did this morning. This _is_ my fault, isn't it? Because I got into that fight at school?"

"No," Regina said, shaking her head. "It's not—"

"Stop! You promised me you would start telling me the truth about everything. I can tell you're lying. Please…just…tell me the truth?"

Regina sighed and took a seat on the stool next to him. "It's not that it's your fault, Henry. It's just that…we both realized it's about more than the two of us. It's about _all_ of us. We weren't thinking about how all of this was going to affect you."

"But I don't care! I know I was against it in the beginning, but I like that you guys are together now." He lifted his head to look directly at David. "I want you to stay here with me and mom. I want us to be a family."

"Oh, sweetheart, it's not about that." Regina explained gently.

Henry looked at his mother. "Then what is it about?"

"It's about keeping you safe."

"I don't get it. This is just because of what the other kids did?"

"We're worried about that, yes, but we're also worried about what the adults will do once the curse has been broken. They'll remember that I'm the Evil Queen, and they'll realize that David is with me by choice."

"You have to understand, Henry," David said, stepping in. "These people that you've grown up with – they're not going to be the same when the curse breaks. The Enchanted Forest is a different place with different rules. Things are going to change."

"I can take care of myself," Henry defended.

"But you shouldn't have to, darling. And it's not just protecting you. David and I have a long, dark history of trying to kill one another. It's not something we can just move past easily."

"But isn't true love the strongest magic of all?" Henry pressed.

"It is," David agreed, looking at Regina with his brow furrowed.

Regina finished his thought. "Sometimes magic isn't enough."

Henry's eyes watered a bit as he looked over at his grandfather. "Does this mean that you're leaving?"

Regina was the one to answer. "Not yet. Like we said – we're still trying to work things out. Nothing has been decided yet, and in the meantime, David will be staying here just as he has been."

"And you guys really are going to _try_ ," Henry stressed.

David and Regina both looked grim, but they nodded.

"Believe me, kid," David said, ruffling his hair. "I want this to work just as much as you do."

Regina smiled at him then. It was faint, but it was there and he reached to give her hand a small squeeze.

Henry watched the interaction before suddenly sitting up bolt straight. "Where's Emma? Is she gone?"

"She's gone," Regina affirmed, the confusion clear in her voice. "Why? What's the matter?"

"You didn't tell her anything, did you?"

"You mean about the fight? No – she doesn't know anything about it."

"No, not that," he waved his hand as if that wasn't important at all. "I mean about you knowing that David remembers everything."

David furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Because it would change things. Right now, Emma doesn't believe that the curse is real. She thinks I'm just a kid with a wild imagination, and she thinks that your coma is affecting you – making you believe me. If she found out that mom knows about it, too, she might start believing. Did you tell her?" He was starting to look frantic now.

"No, Henry, we didn't talk about anything like that."

He visibly relaxed. "Good."

"I'm glad that you're okay with our relationship now," Regina started, "but I thought that you _wanted_ Emma to believe in the curse."

"I…do," Henry said hesitantly. "It's just, I don't want it to happen right _now_. I want things to stay how they are for a little while. And I want you guys to stay together."

Regina smoothed out the hair that had been mussed by David's hand and smiled at him. "I propose we forget about the curse all together for now and just have an after school snack. What do you say?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically and jumped down from the stool, immediately heading for the fridge.

"But don't spoil your appetite for dinner," she warned. She went to step down from her own stool when David extended his hand to her. She looked up at him, not quite smiling, but her expression was warm. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her lightly from her seat.

"I know everything we said this morning," he said quietly, glancing over to where Henry had his head completely buried in his search for food, "and I know what we said earlier, but maybe we need to think more about this. We've gone deep enough into this relationship that ending it might be as harmful to Henry as keeping it going."

Regina nodded slowly. "I'm starting to realize that." She, too, looked at Henry. "So what do we do?"

"What we said we would. We try."


	23. Chapter 23

Regina rolled over, wrapping an arm around David and sighing contentedly.

"Awake, then?" he asked.

She jumped slightly and then chuckled. "Why is it that you're always awake before me?"

"Hmm." He rolled over under her arm so he could look at her and he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "Because I wouldn't want to miss a second of this." He leaned forward just long enough to give her a quick peck on the lips.

She couldn't help the grin that spread when he lay back on the pillow. "I suppose I don't mind waking up to this every morning."

"Good. You'd better get used to this you know. I'm here to stay."

Moving her hands up under the pillow, she readjusted her head and settled back into it, watching him.

"What?" he laughed. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." She smiled. "I'm just memorizing you."

"Why? Am I going somewhere?"

"You'd better not be." It was her turn to lean over and kiss him. Only this time, she didn't pull back immediately. She moved over on the bed so she could reach him more easily, deepening their kiss.

" _Mom_!"

Regina jolted awake, heart racing from being startled, and looked up at Henry. He was leaning over her, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, darling," she breathed, still slightly out of breath. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself before she spoke again. "I'm fine. What is it?"

"You slept late again. I didn't want to wake you up, but David's still asleep and I need someone to drive me to school. I missed the bus."

"Of course." She nodded. "Just give me a second, okay? Why don't you gather your things downstairs and I'll be down in a minute."

Henry nodded, still looking slightly worried and shuffled out of the room.

Regina lay back against her pillow, taking another deep breath and running a hand through her hair. She let it fall back to the bed before she turned her head, looking at the empty space next to her. Her eyes watered as she remembered her dream. It had been nice to forget – at least for a little while – everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Especially after the nightmares that had come before it.

Blinking away the tears, she finally sat up. It wouldn't help to dwell on dreams – nightmares or otherwise – and Henry was waiting for her. A glance at the alarm clock had her hurrying to cross the room and dress herself. She couldn't' believe she'd slept this late again. This was the second time she'd forgotten to set her alarm. Stepping into her bathroom, she ran a comb through her hair, brushed her teeth and applied the bare minimum of makeup, checking her appearance one last time before heading downstairs.

"Alright, sweetheart, let's go." She pulled her purse from the table and slid her jacket on as they walked out the door.

Henry waited for her as she locked up behind them and kept in step with her as they made their way to the side of the house where her car was parked.

"So…you're going to work today?" he asked, glancing over at her outfit.

"I think it's time I went back, yes. After two days, I'll have quite a bit to catch up on."

"Are you going to talk to David?"

Regina was thinking about how to answer his question when she looked up at the driveway and stopped short. She was almost relieved to be saved from the question, if it weren't for the fact that they were already running late. David's truck was parked directly behind her Mercedes – she'd forgotten. He normally was the first to leave, so it had never been a problem.

"Wait here, Henry," she said. "I'll be right back." She hurried back inside and spotted David's keys in their usual place. Scooping them up, she started to leave, but paused in the doorway. She wondered if she should leave a note, but there wasn't really time.

"We're taking David's truck?" Henry asked as his mom walked past him with the keys in her hand.

"We don't really have a choice. You're going to be late to school, and I don't have time to take the keys back in after I move it. I left my keys for him to use my car for the day."

They both climbed in and she handed him her phone. "Can you text him and let him know, so that he doesn't worry when he can't find his keys?"

"Umm. Sure." They drove in silence, Henry typing out the text to David, and it wasn't long after he'd finished that they reached the school.

"Two minutes to spare," Regina told him.

He opened the door, but stopped when he felt his mom's hand on his shoulder and turned back to look at her.

"Promise me that you'll call me if you have any trouble?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"Alright." She smiled and let go. "Have a good day. I love you."

"Love you, too, mom. And…try to have a good day, too."

She floundered for a response, but it didn't matter anyway. Henry scurried off and she watched as he ran up the steps to the school, slipping through the front doors just before the bell rang. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel and she rested her forehead against the top of it, breathing deeply.

The only thing that kept her from falling apart completely was the realization that she most likely wouldn't find the strength to pull herself together again, and the front of her son's school was _not_ the place she wanted to break down.

Town hall was a breath of fresh air. Walking inside, she felt immediately better. This place was familiar, comfortable – like a second home after twenty eight years of coming here five days a week. As much as she hated dealing with the complaints and problems that arose day in and day out, she found that she'd missed being here the last few days.

"Madame Mayor."

Annie stood abruptly from her desk. "I…uh…I wasn't sure you were coming in today." She took in Regina's appearance – still well-put together, but tired, troubled, and with significantly less make-up than the assistant was used to seeing. "Are you feeling better?"

Regina stared at her for a moment before realizing that she'd explained away her absence with illness. "Much. Thank you."

Annie gave her a small smile. "I'm glad. Oh! Here, I almost forgot." She reached down to her desk and picked up a cup of coffee, holding it out to Regina.

Taking the cup, Regina raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't know I was coming in?"

"I didn't." Her assistant blushed. "I just thought…well, you didn't call in this morning like you did yesterday, and I wanted to have your usual cup for you, just in case."

Regina took a small sip of the still hot coffee and nodded her approval, even allowing a small smile. "Thank you, that was…thoughtful."

The return smile was genuine and warm enough that Regina could convince herself that it had, in fact, been a thoughtful gesture, and not one fueled by fear of an angry boss.

"Let's get to work. Catch me up on what I've missed," she told her assistant, striding confidently back into her office. She allowed a wider smile when she heard the girl's heels clicking behind her.

"Yes, ma'am."

This felt normal. It would be nice to have a day of work to distract her from what would be waiting at home.

* * *

David groaned when the sound of his phone alarm pierced the air. He groped the nightstand for it, holding his eyes shut to ward off the bright light shining through the window. It had not been a good night, and he wasn't looking forward to the day ahead. Finally rolling over, he squinted at the phone to shut off the alarm, and blearily made out the message alert on the screen. He sat up a bit, opening his eyes further when he saw that it was from Regina.

_It's Henry – you parked behind mom's car so we took your truck. She left her keys for you._

He was a little disappointed that the text wasn't from Regina herself, but he was also relieved that they'd already left for the day. The night before had been difficult. Both he and Regina had tried their best to keep things civil for Henry, but it wasn't difficult to slip into an argument whenever he left the room. There were so many things for them to argue about, and he missed the easy conversations they'd had before he'd told her the truth. He'd never expected for them to be so compatible, but then, that was part of the problem, wasn't it? Together, they worked. And it was confusing the hell out of both of them. At the same time he was snapping at her, he wanted to comfort her and to make all of her pain go away. He didn't want to fight that feeling, but he couldn't just forgive her, either. It wouldn't be fair of him after everything she'd done over the years, would it? He still had his friends to think about – his family.

He angrily shoved the covers off and sat up. There was another problem – family. His idea of family had changed now. When he thought of family, he no longer thought only of Snow, Emma and Henry. He thought of Regina; of how perfect everything felt when they were together with Henry. He couldn't even blame it on the curse, as everyone else in town would have the luxury of doing once they were awake. No – he'd done this to himself.

Unable to stay in the house, David skipped breakfast, deciding to stop by Granny's after taking care of the animals; a decision he regretted immediately after stepping into the diner.

Ruby was watching him with interest, despite the number of hungry customers shooting impatient glares her direction.

"Things all better between you and Madam Mayor, then?" she asked as soon as he was close enough for her not to have to shout it.

"Do you mind keeping your voice down?" he snapped irritably.

Ruby put her hands up, raising her eyebrows, and he immediately softened. "Sorry. I just don't want people talking about us anymore than they already are."

Ruby nodded. "Sorry." She leaned across the counter, still ignoring the number of other customers. "So," she said conspiratorially, this time in a whisper, "I take it things are not going well. I assumed, because you were driving her car…" she said the last part out of the corner of her mouth, jerking her head in the direction of the front windows.

"No," he admitted. "Things are not going well."

"Sorry," she said, growing more serious. "I was hoping you guys had worked it out."

"We're trying," he sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked. "I'm a _very_ good listener. It'll make you feel better," she sing-songed.

David opened his mouth, but his reply was cut off by Leroy's angry shout. "Hey, Ruby! You mind? I'm starvin' over here, and I haven't got all day."

"Yeah, yeah," she shot back. "Sheesh." She rolled her eyes at David. "I'll be back. With breakfast, too."

David smiled, already feeling in higher spirits because of his friend's cheeriness. "I haven't even ordered yet."

"Doesn't matter," she said over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen. "I know just what you need."

Contrary to the appearance of Ruby being an extremely complacent waitress, she served everyone in the diner quickly and efficiently – after choosing to do her job, of course. David looked up when a ridiculously large stack of pancakes was set in front of him, positively dripping in syrup. It was followed by a rather large mug of foaming beer and David looked up at Ruby in disbelief.

"This is your idea of breakfast?"

"Trust me," she said, waving her hands. "This is exactly what you need."

"Soggy pancakes and beer? At ten in the morning?"

"Don't judge 'til you've tried it," she pouted, leaning back against the counter. "Granny may have made the pancakes, but that syrup is a Ruby-special. I keep a secret stash for days when I need a little extra something."

"Hmm." He poked at the stack with his fork. "And the beer?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You doubt my wisdom?"

"Alright, fine," he laughed out. He cut a small section of pancake and took a hesitant bite. His eyes widened immediately at the flavor. "This is amazing!"

"Told 'ya," she smirked.

He took a drink of his beer and nodded approvingly. "I will never doubt you again."

"Now, down to business." She walked around the end of the counter, taking a seat in the stool next to him and facing him. "What's going on with you and Regina?"

He sighed. "We hit a pretty big roadblock. I was lying to her and she found out."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Were you…" She leaned in and whispered, "Were you having an affair?"

"No," David said firmly. "Of course not." He felt a little shame at the memory of how willing he'd been for just such a thing back when he'd been married to Kathryn, and how easily his relationship with Regina itself could be called an affair. "It was actually a lie of hers. I found out about it, and when I told her that I knew, we started fighting." He'd thought that talking to Ruby about everything would be difficult given the amount that he wouldn't be able to tell her, but it was proving surprisingly easy to dodge the actual details of their fight.

"What was the lie?" Ruby asked.

"Something about our pasts. I don't really want to go into it too much. Besides – it's private."

Ruby sighed. "As much as I looove gossip – and you know I do," she smiled, "I get it. And you know I'm not going to tell anyone anything about this?"

He nodded. "I know."

"So how long did you know about the lie before you told her?"

"The whole time we were dating."

"Wow. And you knew about it at the beginning? That must be some secret if it's something no one else knows…ahh, you're killing me, David," she ground out. "But I'll ignore this obviously gigantic, extremely juicy secret and ask if it affected your relationship at all. Aside from the current fight, of course."

"In the beginning, it did, yes. But then, I started to fall in love with her, and it didn't matter anymore."

"But it matters now?" she asked in confusion.

"I know…" he sighed. "It sounds lame, but knowing the truth has made everything difficult. And it's not just about us…the whole town has been talking about our relationship. Yesterday at school—" he stopped. "If Regina finds out I told you this, she'd have my head."

Ruby made the motion of zipping her lips and tossing the key over her shoulder.

"Henry got into a fight yesterday."

Ruby gasped, but contained her reaction so as not to draw the attention of the other patrons. "A fight?" she whispered. "That doesn't seem like him. What happened?"

"He didn't start it. It was a few of the other kids. They were teasing him because of my relationship with Regina and because of the things they'd been hearing about her and about us."

"So just deal with the brats and be done with it," Ruby told him. "They shouldn't get away with things like that, and you guys definitely shouldn't still be fighting because of it."

"I wish it were that simple," David said, and Ruby could see how much he was hurting. "But this secret is something that's going to get out eventually, and it's going to change a lot of things." He paused, thinking about how wise it was to continue this line of conversation with Ruby when he knew that she'd eventually remember it for what it actually was. Deciding that he'd rather have it off his chest now, he continued. "It's going to make things dangerous for Henry, and neither of us wants that to happen."

"Okay, now you're just torturing me with this whole thing, but seriously," she leaned in, putting her hand on David's. "You're in pain. It's obvious. I know how much you love Regina, even if I don't understand it, and I know that you deserve to be happy. Whatever this secret is, I doubt it'll have the whole town blood-thirsty." She almost chuckled, but she saw how quickly David's face drained of color. "Wow, seriously? Okay." She fidgeted a bit on her stool. "So say this secret gets out and people are upset. They're going to go after Regina?"

"Yes."

"And you're worried because you think they'll go after Henry, too."

"Yes."

"So how would you ending your relationship help that?"

"I can't really explain it," he said. "It would just look better for Henry's sake if I wasn't still with Regina."

Ruby shook her head, eyes closed, trying to sort through the confusion. She had no idea what in hell kind of secret would have the whole town up in arms, especially against an innocent kid, and furthermore, how David thought leaving Regina would help in any way, shape or form, but she knew that David believed it.

"I'm going to continue humoring the idea that any of this is going to happen," Ruby finally said, opening her eyes again. "So I have to ask…in the middle of this uproar, I'm assuming you're going to ignore the people hunting down Regina."

"What?!" David had to immediately lower his voice after people looked up once more. The diner was definitely not an ideal place to be holding this conversation, but they were far enough away from everyone that they wouldn't be heard if they continued in softer voices. "Why would you make an assumption like that? Of course I'm not going to ignore that."

"You're planning on defending her, then?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her."

"I thought not," Ruby said softly. "So there's your answer."

David looked at her in confusion. "What answer?"

"You said that's what's keeping you and Regina apart right now."

He nodded. "Well…the majority of it, at least, I suppose."

"But don't you see? Either way, people are going to see you support Regina – whether or not you're romantically involved with her." She watched David frown at the realization, so she continued. "And it's not like Henry will really be in that much danger. I know you – you're a good man. You wouldn't let anything happen to him. And you know Regina. Tough. As. Nails. Seriously, David, that woman can hold her own. I'd hate to see what happens to the fool that goes after Henry under her watch." She did chuckle then; an attempt to lighten the mood. "You really do deserve to be happy, David. And if this is something that's going to happen anyway, why don't you just go for it?"

She was nearly knocked off her seat the next second when David suddenly surged forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Ruby," he said quickly, already pulling back and heading to the door. "I owe you."

He didn't care about the eyes of the others in the diner following him this time; he was too busy thinking about getting over to Town Hall. He didn't know how he hadn't realized any of it before. Obviously they were still going to have to work through their other issues, but Ruby had been right. There was no way he wasn't going to protect Regina when this curse broke. All other feelings aside, he loved her, and he'd do anything to protect her. That was a line he'd long since crossed, and there was no going back.

He was pulling out the keys when his phone rang. He thought about ignoring it, but when he glanced at the caller id, he saw Emma's name.

"Emma," he said, shifting the phone so he could unlock the door. "Can I call you back? I'm kind of in the middle of something right now."

"David, thank god."

He paused at the shakiness in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know who else to call. I'm the only other law enforcement in town, and I don't know what to do. It's been a full day now, and I checked his house, and everywhere else I could think of, but he's not anywhere."

"Emma," he said, on edge now from the panic he could hear clearly in her voice. "Take a deep breath. I'll help you, just…tell me what's wrong."

There was silence for a moment and he could hear the shaky breath on the other end of the line as she followed his advice.

"It's Graham," she finally said. "He's missing."


	24. Chapter 24

"Whoa, okay, slow down. What do you mean Graham is missing?" David talked slowly, trying to calm Emma down so she could explain the whole situation to him.

"I mean he's gone. He was at the station yesterday morning, and he went out for a drive, but he never came back. I went out to look for him yesterday, but that's when I saw you and Henry at the school, so I was distracted for a little while. But then last night, I was locking up, and Graham still hadn't come back. I tried calling him, but he didn't pick up, so I went over to his place, but he wasn't home and his squad car wasn't there, either. I looked around at a few of the places in town he's been hanging out in lately, but I didn't find him. He's been acting really weird lately, so I thought maybe if I just went to bed and came in this morning, he'd be here, but he wasn't. I went out again this morning, but I still can't find him and he's still not answering his phone. I'm starting to worry that something happened to him maybe. It's not like him to just disappear like this."

"Have you checked the woods yet?"

"No, that's why I called you. I thought it would be better if it was more than just me so that we could cover more ground more quickly. And…and one of us can go for help if it's necessary."

He heard her swallow heavily, knowing she was fearing the worst for Graham. "Alright, stay there. I'm coming to you. We can take your car and we'll go look together."

"Thank you," she said breathlessly.

He shoved the phone back into his pocket, climbing into the car with even more urgency than before. All thoughts of Regina gone for the moment, he sped off in the direction of the station.

* * *

Regina managed to power her way through several stacks of paperwork and a few phone calls without once thinking about David. That changed when lunch break hit. Annie had graciously stepped out to get them both something to eat and Regina was left alone with her thoughts. Without the work or Annie to distract her, her mind immediately went to David; wondering what he was doing, what he was thinking, if he was feeling as miserable as she was. She wanted to keep working so that she didn't have to think about any those things, but she'd been going non-stop all morning, and she really did need a break. Even with as much as she'd accomplished, only a fraction of the work had been completed and she needed to save her energy if she had any hope of catching up on it.

Leaning back in her chair, Regina closed her eyes, but that didn't help. Images of David appeared. She could see him smiling at her, laughing, looking at her with complete adoration, and then – most painfully – she saw his anger. From there it morphed into her nightmare with David standing at the center of the blood-thirsty mob, calling for her death.

"Mayor Mills, are you alright?"

Regina jumped, sitting up straight and wiping the pain-filled expression from her face. "I'm fine, Annie. It's just a headache."

"You know…you don't have to catch up on all of this in one day. If you're still not feeling well, I'm sure people would understand if you needed to leave a little early. Or I could just cover for you. I don't mind." She handed Regina's lunch over to her.

"Thank you. And thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine. I really am feeling much better."

Annie looked hesitant, as if she were debating something. She fidgeted for a moment before she sat down in the chair opposite Regina's. "You know…you can talk about it if you want."

Regina's wall went up and her voice was colder and more defensive when she asked, "Talk about what?"

"The real reason you were gone," Annie said softly. As Regina's expression hardened even further, Annie hurried on, "No one else knows anything. I told everyone you were sick, but I've worked for you for a long time now. I know something else is wrong."

Regina stared at her stony-faced, remaining silent because she didn't know how to respond to that. She'd never really been close enough to anyone in this world – aside from Henry and David, of course – for someone to notice something was off. She was angry at the intrusion into her privacy, but she also couldn't help but feel a little touched that the girl had noticed anything was wrong.

"I'm sorry," Annie said sincerely. "I didn't mean to pry, I just…I thought maybe talking might make you feel better. I…I'll just go. I'm sorry." She stood and turned for the door, hurrying slightly to get out of the way of an angry Regina. She didn't really know what had gotten into her. She wasn't normally the one to say something the way she just had. She understood that her boss was a private woman and usually she respected the boundaries between them more than she just had. It was the way Regina looked – like she was in so much pain – and that was something that Annie understood. As terrifying as her boss could be on occasion, Annie enjoyed working for her; she respected her. And she hated seeing her in pain.

"Wait, Annie."

Annie turned, surprised to hear Regina call after her.

"I…appreciate…the thought," she said uncomfortably, unused to expressing this part of herself to anyone. "I'm just not really the type to talk things out."

Annie gave her a small smile and a nod. "I understand."

"Thank you for not telling anyone."

"Of course. You never have to worry about that. I've got you covered."

Regina gave her a small smile in return. "You always have."

Annie looked happy as she left the office, if not a little confused, and Regina couldn't blame her. She didn't know herself what was happening to her. She'd gone soft, apparently. It must be David's influence on her, she thought. She wanted the idea to anger her, but she just couldn't muster anything beyond the sadness. This had never happened to her before. Of course the pain had been debilitating when she'd lost Daniel; it had been what drove her to become the person she was today. Except the person she'd become had changed again; because of Henry, and now, because of David. And this pain was different. She felt the beginnings of that loss, but mostly she felt the fear of it. The majority of her pain stemmed from her attempt to keep them apart. Unlike Daniel, David was still there – alive and well – right in front of her. And it was killing her to be apart from him.

There was the anger. But it wasn't with David, it was with herself. Parts of her still couldn't believe that she'd fallen in love with Snow's prince. Now that the door was shut safely behind her assistant, Regina allowed herself to drop her head into her hands, pressing her palms against her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

Something needed to change, and soon. She couldn't keep going this way.

* * *

David, having finally convinced Emma to hand over the keys, was now driving down the gravel road leading off into the woods. She'd argued the legality of him driving a squad car, and that she'd been driving it all day anyway, which he'd turned back on her, saying she was too tired and too frazzled to drive safely.

" _Besides,"_ he'd said. _"This way, you can keep a better eye out for any sign of Graham. You wouldn't be able to do that if you were driving."_

Her eyes were glued to the surroundings outside the window now, scanning frantically for anything that might help point them in the direction the Sheriff had gone.

David was growing more and more worried as the minutes ticked by. They'd done one last sweep of the town and were now sure that Graham wasn't there. Emma had entertained the possibility that he'd left, but David convinced her to check the woods first, knowing that the man would not have been able to cross the town line. But now, it was appearing as if the sheriff wasn't _anywhere_. They were now making their way up the hillside, the road growing curvier as they twisted further up, and there was nothing. Even if Graham had wandered away on foot, his car would still have to be somewhere. There wasn't much ground left for them to cover, and David wasn't optimistic now that they were so far out of town.

"There!" Emma suddenly shouted. "Stop the car. I see something!" She'd already unbuckled her seat belt and she had her hand on the door, not even waiting for David to come to a complete stop before she was out and running for the trees.

David hurried to pull the keys out and follow her. Once out from behind the wheel, he could see what Emma was headed for. There, almost impossible to see because of how deep into the forest it was, was Graham's car. It was parked far off the road and up into the trees, at an awkward angle because it was banked up on a fallen tree. Overhanging branches nearly covered the car and David realized the only way they'd even been able to see it was the sun glinting of the glass of the back windshield at just the right angle. It was a miracle Emma had been able to spot it from a moving vehicle.

"It's Graham's car," Emma yelled back to him, not slowing down.

"Is he in there?" David called back.

"I don't know. I can't see!" She swore as she nearly tripped over an exposed root. She was forced to slow down a bit because of the thick foliage, but the adrenaline helped her along, jumping over more roots and ducking branches. As she got closer, her heart sped up when she saw the dim light coming from the headlights. Did that mean that Graham had crashed his car last night? Had he been here that entire time? Maybe it was only from early this morning…how long did car batteries last with the lights on she wondered. Finally within ten feet of the car, she circled around it, trying to climb up to see inside without knocking anything loose. The car, amazingly enough, was still in relatively one piece. There were a few dents on the front bumper and some scratches down the sides, but that seemed to be it. So maybe Graham would be alright, after all.

Finally, she managed to grab a branch overhead and use it to balance as she hoisted herself up onto the fallen tree. It had rained a bit during the night, so the wood was slippery and she gripped tighter to the branch as she slowly began inching her way toward the car.

"Graham?" she called out shakily, but there was no response. She wondered how the car had come to rest this way, and prayed that Graham would be alright. She was just a few feet from the front hood when the branch above her became too thin for her to use as support and she slowly released it, holding her hands out to the side for balance.

"Careful, Emma," David called to her. He was attempting to access the car from the ground, but the amount of branches and bushes surrounding it was making it a rather difficult task.

"Almost there," she said quietly to herself, slowly sliding her feet. When she was close enough, she reached forward to brace herself on the car. She froze when it seemed to shift slightly, but after another moment, she deemed it steady enough to put more weight on. "Graham!" she called again, a little more desperately. She very carefully climbed over the hood until she could get a clear view of the inside of the car through the windshield.

It was empty.

It was empty, but there was still something inside that caught her attention. There on the driver's side window was a small crack in the glass, surrounded by blood.

"Oh my god!"

"Emma?! Emma what is it?" David did his best to climb over to where she was. He didn't have to go too far as she slid down the tree, a hand clapped over her mouth, her face twisted in fear. He caught her at the bottom, clasping her hands in his as he repeated his question. "What did you find?"

"He's not here!" she yelled, now completely panicking. "There's blood in the car, but he's not there. He's not…he's not—"

She was breaking down, and David allowed her to lean more heavily against him.

Emma didn't understand what was happening. Usually she was the calm one in situations like these. She'd managed to stay calm in countless dangerous situations, and even in the similar situation when it had been David missing after he awoke from his coma. She'd never lost control like this and allowed the fear to take over. But she'd spent a lot of time in Storybrooke now – these people were her friends. Some of them were like family. And Graham…Graham was…she didn't know what he was, but she knew that she was as scared as she'd ever been in her life. She would have been embarrassed, but the fear overwhelmed that, as did the feeling that David wasn't going to judge her. After all, he thought he was her father. And that was a comforting thought at the moment, as strange as it was. She let him pull her completely against him, and wrap his arms around her comfortingly.

"We're going to find him, Emma," he told her. "We will."

Emma didn't voice her thought that it wasn't whether they found him or not that she was most afraid of; it was _how_ they'd find him.

With Emma still in his arms, David fished his phone out of his pocket, sighing gratefully when he saw that he still had partial reception; it would be enough to make a phone call.

"Hello?" She didn't pick up until the third ring, and he could hear that she'd been reluctant to pick up at all.

The sound was fuzzy, but it was something.

"Regina, I need a favor."

Emma lifted her head to look at David, wiping away a last tear.

"David, I can barely hear you. Where are you?"

"I'm out in the woods. I need you to assemble a search party and send them up the hill. Graham's missing. We found his car, but there's no sign of him anywhere."

"What? Why are you…who's we? How did you find out about this?"

"I'm with Emma. She called me about an hour ago. Apparently, Graham's been missing since yesterday morning. We came out here looking for him after we finished searching the town. It looks like he crashed his car and then wandered out. There's blood."

Emma grimaced and David put a hand on her shoulder in support. "Can you please send us some help to keep looking?"

After the words had sunk in, Regina nodded, though David couldn't see it. "Of course. I'll gather a group together as quickly as possible. Just don't go wandering off before the other's get there. I don't want you either of you getting lost as well."

"I'll stay on the main road so I can flag them down. Thank you."

"It's my job," she told him. "But, David," she added, sounding a little urgent. "You're close to the edge of town up there. If you cross—"

"I know," he told her. "I'll be careful. I'll try to keep everyone together up here."

"Keep me updated."

"I will."

He ended the call and looked at Emma, who was already looking antsy again.

"We should start looking for him."

"Not yet. We can search the immediate area, but we should wait until back-up arrives before we get too far in."

"Regina's sending help?" she asked, almost skeptically.

He nodded. "It won't be long."

"I guess it helps when you're dating the mayor."

"Emma…please don't. She's worried about Graham, too."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is."

"Am I always going to have to play the peacekeeper with you two?" he asked exasperatedly.

"No," she snapped, "because I don't understand why you felt the need to take on that role in the first place. We don't get along. We haven't from the beginning. Everything is a constant battle with that woman, and I don't see how that's ever going to change. And I don't know why it matters so much to you that we try."

"Because you're both important to me."

"Yeah, the whole, I'm really your daughter thing. Tell me this, then; if you believe Henry's story so much – if you think it's all true – than how come _she's_ important to you. If it's true, that means she's the Evil Queen and you're Prince Charming. And if it isn't – if it's all just the fairytale that it appears to be, it's _Regina_. She's cold, hostile, manipulative—"

"And I love her," David said, cutting her off. "There is so much more to her than all of that. No one has ever seen it, because no one has bothered to get to know her. I have. Underneath that cold mask is a wonderful woman; kind, loving, funny, and a great mother to Henry."

"I wish that's what I saw, but I don't. Henry came to find me because he was unhappy. I stayed in this town for a reason."

"I know that, but Henry was also confused. He's dealing with so much, and he's only ten."

"But that's just it! He's only ten. He shouldn't be dealing with a lot, or seeing a shrink, or still believing in fairytales. Something's wrong." Even as she said the words, her confidence wavered. She herself didn't know what to believe; she was just as lost as Henry.

"You'll figure it all out, Emma," David said gently, seeing the look in her eyes as she lost herself deep in thought. "I have faith in you. I always have, and I always will." He stood up a little straighter, not wanting to push the subject, and ready to think about other things. "Now, we have a little bit of time before the search party shows up. How about we check around the car before they get here? Maybe we'll find something that will help lead us to Graham."

Emma nodded, finally seeming to snap back to reality. "Yeah," she agreed. "Yeah, let's find Graham."

* * *

Regina rubbed her eyes tiredly. It was ten at night and she was still behind her desk in Town Hall. By this time, she'd finished all of her paperwork, caught up on everything that she'd missed and was even ahead a bit, but she couldn't bring herself to leave; not while David was still out in the woods.

Henry was staying with Granny for the night. After she'd gathered together a team to go join David and Emma, Granny had volunteered to pick Henry up from school and look after him. To Regina's surprise, the woman had been kind about it. She'd told Regina not to worry, she'd take care of Henry, and if it looked like it was going to be a late night, he could stay with her and she'd make sure he got to school in the morning. Even Ruby had given her a smile on her way out the door.

There hadn't been any news. David had called a few times, but only to tell her they hadn't found anything. Graham's car had been dislodged and towed back to the Marine Garage, were a few people had gone through it, looking for any evidence of what might have happened to Graham. There wasn't.

The most recent call had been ten minutes ago. There still was nothing, and people were tired. David said they were going to finish out the hour and then head back. He'd help Emma wrap up a few things at the station, and then they, too, were going to call it a night. Everyone needed a chance to rest before they went back out in the morning with fresh eyes and daylight to help them search.

When she started having trouble focusing on the report she was reading, Regina decided to call it a night herself. David would be home in a few hours and maybe she could do something in the morning to be more helpful in their search. She stood from her desk, gathering her briefcase and coat and headed out of her office, only to find Annie asleep on her desk.

"Annie?" When the girl didn't stir, Regina reached over and gave her arm a light shake. "Annie?"

"Hmm?" Annie sat up suddenly. "I fell asleep?"

Regina nodded, frowning. "I thought you went home hours ago."

Annie shook her head. "I wanted to be here in case you needed me for anything." She looked around her desk in a tired stupor. "I guess I wasn't much help, though."

Regina gave her a small smile. "You didn't need to stay. Come on, I'm headed home. We can walk out together."

Annie nodded and pulled on her jacket. "Did they find Graham?"

The frown returned. "No. He seems to have just disappeared. Everyone's coming back soon and they'll go back out in the morning."

"I hope they find him," Annie said quietly, shivering as they stepped outside.

"As do I."

* * *

Regina awoke in a panic, not entirely sure what was happening. Something was wrong – she couldn't breathe and she was in pain. She didn't have much time after the confusion of sleep faded before the confusion of panic took hold; someone's hands were around her throat. Flailing blindly, she wrapped her hands around the arms reaching down to strangle her, trying desperately to pry them away as she struggled to take a breath.

She nearly stopped fighting out of shock when Graham's face appeared, looming above hers, a dark look in his eyes.

"Hello, Your Majesty."


	25. Chapter 25

_Your Majesty._ Graham knew the truth. Under any other circumstances, that would be all that mattered to Regina – it would be what she was most afraid of. But not now.

She was only frozen from the shock for a moment before she snapped back into reality. She didn't have much time left to fight back; Graham's hold on her was tight enough that she couldn't draw even the smallest amount of air. She could already feel herself growing lightheaded and weak. Summoning whatever strength she had left, she managed to pivot underneath Graham, simultaneously kicking out violently with her legs. She managed to hit him square in the gut and the force of it knocked him backwards.

Regina sucked in the air gratefully, no matter the pain that tore violently through her throat and chest as she did so. She could breathe again. As Graham began to pull himself up off the floor, she thought of calling out for help. How long had she been asleep? Would David be back yet? She didn't waste time to look at the clock on the nightstand, but it didn't matter anyway; when she opened her mouth to cry out, only a quiet rasping noise was heard.

Graham was back on his feet, headed straight for her and she scrambled across the bed, knocking over the lamp on the nightstand as she slid off the other end. It shattered as it hit the ground and she felt relief, even as she felt a shard of the porcelain pierce her hand as she moved to try and stand. If David was back, he surely would have heard the noise and would be coming to investigate. _If_. She tried not to dwell on that thought. David had to be back; he _had_ to be. If he wasn't, she didn't think the odds of her making it out of this alive were very good. Graham had the advantage this time, catching her while she was asleep. He'd nearly strangled the life out of her and she could feel the effects. Standing was proving more difficult than she'd hoped and looking around, she noticed the world was spinning a bit. She cursed herself for being so weak, and she hated that when Graham rounded the bed, she could do nothing to defend herself. She tried to reach for the base of the lamp, thinking she could swing it and use it as a weapon, but with the dizziness, she only managed to lift a hand for a fraction of a second before she realized that without using it to support her weight, she couldn't remain upright. She'd used the last of her strength to get over the bed, and falling to the floor hadn't helped her any.

That's when terror took over; because there was no sign of David, because she was too weak to defend herself, and because Graham knew it. He was advancing slowly, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere, and it only added to her fear.

She curled in on herself, the only thing she could do at the moment, but it didn't matter. A moment later, Graham grabbed her arms and heaved her up, twisting her and slamming her up against the wall, his hand going straight for her throat once more. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, but still couldn't cry out. She tried to block out the pain and fear as she waited for the last of her air to run out. She was too tired to fight back anymore, and no one was here to save her.

As Regina's eyes met Graham's, his grip loosened ever so slightly, and she was surprised to find something other than pure hatred in his expression. It was indecipherable, but whatever it was had caused him to back off enough that she managed to pull in a tiny amount of air.

"Why?!" Graham yelled suddenly, the first time he'd spoken since she'd first opened her eyes. There was rage and confusion in his words as he looked at her, and she realized he was actually expecting an answer. Her mouth moved to form words, but she still couldn't speak, and his grip on her throat was still firm. He shook her, knocking her against the wall painfully as he asked again, "Why did you do this?!"

A fist suddenly connected with the side of Graham's face and his hand was ripped away from her throat as he was tackled to the ground.

David. He was here. She was safe. _She was safe_. Even as David and Graham continued to struggle only feet from her, she felt relief wash over her, and she sagged down, heaving and gasping for air, spots dancing in her vision. The seconds were agonizing and seemed far too long, but she just kept thinking about David.

The room grew silent and suddenly he was crouching in front of her; she must have fallen all the way to the floor she realized faintly. She concentrated so that she could stay focused on him.

"Regina?" he called quietly, reaching out, but not touching her.

The dam broke, her fears crashing down on her now that she'd had a brief second to recover and she realized just how close she'd come to dying. She let out a painful, choked sob and as she fell forward, he reached out and caught her, pulling her into him. He wrapped an arm under her legs and around her back, standing at the same time that he hugged her close to his chest. He carried her the few feet to the bed and sat on the edge, still cradling her against him. She remained curled into him, crying into his shirt as she tried to get a handle on her breathing. It was still ragged and uneven and the crying was making it worse.

"It's alright," David soothed. "You're okay…you're okay." She heard his voice crack at the end as he struggled to hold back his own tears, and his arms tightened even further around her. "Thank god you're okay," he choked out.

They sat that way for a few minutes as Regina slowly calmed and was able to breathe again. When most of the tears had stopped, she looked off to the side where she could see Graham sprawled on the floor.

"He's only unconscious," David told her, following her line of vision. "We should do something before he wakes up."

Regina nodded and lowered her feet to the ground as he pulled his arms from around her.

"Should I call Emma to come pick him up and put him in a cell?" he asked her. He really didn't want to leave her after what had just happened, but it was obvious that something in the man had snapped, and it wasn't safe to just let him roam around.

"No!" Regina winced at the pain as the strangled cry came out, so instead of talking further, she violently shook her head.

"No? What do you mean? Regina – what's going on?"

Regina glanced between David and the unconscious Graham. Speaking hurt so much, but David needed to understand what they were up against; he needed to understand why _no_ one could hear about what had just happened. "He knows," she croaked quietly.

David's brow furrowed in confusion as he thought about what she meant. Realization dawned and he looked at her in shock. "You mean about the curse? He remembers who he is?"

She nodded.

David stood still for a few moments, looking down at Graham, thinking. "We're going to have to keep him here," he said finally. He looked up, expecting to see some sign of objection from her but she only blinked back at him. It seemed they were in agreement. "Is there any rope that we can use to tie him up?"

Again, she nodded, pointing below and off to the side.

"The garage?"

She affirmed it, but then looked fearfully down at Graham again, and he understood that she was afraid of him waking up. Not willing to allow the possibility of her being there alone when it happened he said, "How about you go grab it while I get him up into a chair? We can tie him up and keep him from going anywhere when he wakes up. From there, we'll have to figure something else out, but it's at least a start."

Her trip to the garage was a quick one. Now that she could once again breathe, some of her strength had returned, and her motivation to return before Graham awoke kept her moving. It took her a minute to actually locate the rope, but once she had it gripped firmly in her hand, she wasted no time getting back to her bedroom. As promised, Graham was now propped into what Regina recognized easily as Henry's desk chair.

David looked up when he heard her enter the room. He held out his hand and she silently handed the rope over, watching as he pulled out a pocket knife and cut sections from it. He carefully secured Graham's wrists, arms, ankles, legs and chest to the chair. It was probably overdoing it slightly, but Regina was grateful; it would be nearly impossible for him to free himself. Just when she thought David had finished, he hauled the chair over to the dresser across from the bathroom door. Using the remainder of the rope, he secured the chair to the furniture before turning to face her again. "Now he can't tip his chair over and we can keep an eye on him while I take a look at you."

He crossed to her and started to guide her toward the bathroom, but she pulled away from him, shaking her head. "I'm fine," she rasped.

"No you're not. Let me help you."

She shook her head defiantly.

"It's either me or the hospital."

Giving him an irritated glare, she relented, following behind him. She squinted at the bright light when he flicked it on and moved her hands up to cover her eyes, instantly feeling a headache in addition to the rest of her injuries. All of which were quite evident if David's sudden intake of air was anything to go by.

His face visibly paled, but he reined in any other reaction he might have, not wanting to scare her any further.

Once her eyes had adjusted, she turned, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror for the first time. It wasn't a pretty sight. Her skin was pale, much grayer than usual, and it contrasted sharply with the dark bruises already forming on her neck. They covered nearly the entire surface, and faint lines traced the outlines of the hands that had caused them. She noticed the spots of blood on her nightgown where it had transferred from her hand and she turned it over subconsciously, noting the jagged cut from where she'd leaned on the fragment of the shattered lamp. She also noticed the slight shake; a visible sign of just how affected she still was.

Just like that, all the indifference she'd shown just moments before faded, her mask slipping. She was still watching her hands when she felt David gently turn her to face him. She jumped at the contact and he frowned. He felt the anger bubbling in him for what Graham had done, and that he'd been so late to stop it. "Can you sit up on the counter?" he asked.

She moved back, attempting to pull herself up, but with an injured hand, she was having difficulty.

"May I?" His voice was quiet, and he waited patiently for her permission before lifting her from the waist, placing her down next to the sink.

He busied himself digging through a cupboard underneath, in search of bandages and rubbing alcohol, while she looked on tiredly. She felt the after-effects of the fear still coursing through her, and the pain throbbing in her hand and stabbing at her throat, but now she also was realizing the full magnitude of the situation. Graham somehow had learned the truth; the curse no longer applied to him. How? And if it was possible for him, was it possible for others? Did this mean that the curse was close to breaking? She'd had a sneaking suspicion that the curse had started to break the moment Emma had crossed the town line, but were they now on the edge?

A million questions ran through her mind, and she jumped again, having been so distracted that she didn't notice David had stood back up until the faucet was turned on.

"Here." He'd filled the cup of water for her and she accepted it readily, sipping it slowly at first as it burned its way down her throat. Each swallow became slightly less painful and soon she'd emptied it and David refilled it.

"Thank you," she told him, relieved when it no longer felt like swallowing razor blades. She took a few more generous swallows before setting the glass down next to her. David took her hand and she winced as he carefully dabbed the rubbing alcohol around the wound. She distracted herself by studying him and she noticed for the first time that he was still fully clothed; he hadn't even removed his boots.

He noticed what she was looking at and swallowed guiltily. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." The pain in his voice was obvious and his eyes took on a tell-tale shine as she looked up at him. "I was just getting in, and I heard something break up here…" he shook his head to try and rid himself of the tears before they fell. "You scared me," he said more firmly.

"I'm sorry." She felt her own tears pressing against her eyes. "I'm glad you were here."

He brushed her cheek softly and she leaned into the contact, a tear finally escaping, and he wiped it away with his thumb. Had it really only been a matter of seconds between her knocking over the lamp and Graham pinning her against the wall? It had felt much longer. She sniffed as she lifted her head from his hand and brought her hand in front of her face to study the bandage he'd wrapped around it. "Thank you," she said again before sliding off the counter.

David understood that Regina was trying to appear strong again so he stepped back. They looked at each other awkwardly, remembering the situation they were in. They'd been fighting before all of this had happened. David opened his mouth to say something, but was saved by the sound of a stirring Graham. He was waking up.

Regina was the first to leave the bathroom. She marched across the room, pulled on her robe and moved to stand directly in front of Graham so that she'd be the first thing he saw when he awoke. David moved to stand behind her.

They both watched as Graham's head lulled a bit. He blinked slowly, his eyes opening a little more each time and finally, they settled on Regina. That woke him up the rest of the way. He took one look at his bindings and began to struggle, pulling against the ropes with as much force as he could. It wasn't much; David had been sure to tie them tightly.

Regina crossed her arms in front of her. "Welcome back," she said coldly.


	26. Chapter 26

_Regina crossed her arms in front of her. "Welcome back," she said coldly._

Graham looked from her to David and a dawning recognition came over his features. "I know you…" He studied David, finally placing him – Snow's prince. Of course, all of his Storybrooke memories were still intact and he also knew about the relationship between David and the mayor. "You shouldn't be with her," Graham warned him. "She's not who you think she is."

Rather than the confusion expected after such a statement, David's facial expression didn't change; he didn't even blink. "I know who she is," he said plainly.

"I don't think you do. You only think so because of a curse – a curse that she put on you and everyone else in this town."

"The Dark Curse."

Graham tilted his head back, narrowing his eyes at David after the initial surprise. "It's not just a story in young Henry's book," he explained, still hoping that perhaps that's what the man thought.

"I know."

"You mean you remember?"

"I do."

Regina watched the exchange mutely, eyes flicking back and forth between the two, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

"I don't understand. If you know who she is, then why are you here?"

"I live here."

"And how long have you known you were playing house with the Evil Queen?" Graham didn't miss the flash of hurt in Regina's eyes at the statement. He'd hit a nerve, apparently.

"I'm not _playing_ anything."

"You've known for a while now..." he realized. His expression morphed into anger. "How can you be so unaffected by it? Surely you of all people know what this woman has done; what she's capable of?"

Again, Regina's eyes betrayed her emotion as she glanced at the floor, turning her head slightly from David. Graham watched her curiously, not removing his stare even when she looked back up at him.

"Enough!" she screeched, her vocal chords throbbing painfully at the effort. She felt exposed and vulnerable – not something she ever allowed in front of anyone – and this was _her_ time to be asking questions. "How did you learn about the curse?"

Graham's expression changed from an enraging amusement to one of blank indifference as he slid his gaze up to her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You will tell me, huntsman," she sneered.

"Or what? There's no magic in this world, _Your Majesty_ ," he taunted back.

He jumped when she suddenly lashed out, placing a hand on his chest as she leaned down so that he felt the breath of her words. "That may be, but I have your heart, and I don't need magic to crush it into dust."

"Regina—" David stepped forward, keeping his hands at his sides, but reaching out to her with his soft, warning tone.

It was a reminder. A reminder of the promise she'd made to her son to not be the Evil Queen anymore. She'd been working hard to put that part of her life behind her – to keep it safely in her past – but with Graham sitting in front of her threatening her future, it wasn't easy.

She withdrew her hand and stood up. David grew concerned when her demeanor changed dramatically, her expression saddening. Surprising both David and Graham, she said, "Untie him."

" _What_?" David looked at her incredulously.

"Untie him. Let him go."

"But why?"

She turned to face him and her voice softened. "This is why you told me the truth, isn't it?"

He shook his head, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"When you told me that you remembered everything – that you knew who I was – it was because you wanted the curse to break. So maybe now…maybe now it will happen." Her voice shook a bit at the end and she swallowed heavily before continuing. "It won't matter if he tells everyone the truth, because this is what we talked about. It's unavoidable. There's no point in delaying it any further."

Graham was shocked. He'd heard the rumors that Regina had changed since dating David, but he'd expected that all to change once he'd confronted her. He'd expected the Evil Queen she'd shown him a moment ago, but not this.

David and Regina seemed to completely forget his existence as David closed the distance between them, taking her hands in his. "You're wrong. I told you the truth because I love you and I wanted you to know that the curse breaking wouldn't change that. I told you in the hope that maybe we could stop it from changing _us_ ; because I still want to be with you."

The way that Regina reacted to the statement – her eyes lighting with warmth, her lips pulling into a small smile – fascinated Graham. He'd been with her for a few years before the curse had broken, and a great many since it had been cast, and never had he seen this particular expression on her face.

Just as with all of her other expressions, however, it was fleeting. "If that's true, then why does it matter if we let him go?"

David looked over at Graham. "Because he tried to kill you."

"Yes, but be honest, dear; if you were in his place, would you have done any differently?"

No.

He didn't want to recall a time when he'd been just as willing – if not more so – to kill the queen. He'd very nearly succeeded on a few occasions. It was a disturbing thought and it made him start to think about just what kind of life Regina had led. But now was not the time for questions and he didn't want to answer Graham's. He didn't have, too, it seemed.

"I thought not," she said calmly, understanding the silence for what it was. "Then how can we blame Graham for acting in the same manner you would have?"

Hearing his name from her lips rather than the generic title of huntsman caught him off guard, as did her willingness to let him go. He was beginning to wonder if it were some sort of trap; an elaborate ruse to trick him into feeling safe before she made her move.

"How can we trust that he won't come after you again?" David asked. "I'm not willing to risk your safety."

"I believe we can come to some sort of deal," Regina stated, looking back down at Graham. "What do you say?"

"I won't make any more deals with you," he spat.

"The deal I have in mind might surprise you. Are you sure you wouldn't like to hear my offer?" She clasped her hands, calmly waiting for an answer. At least, she was trying her best to appear calm. David noticed the whiteness of her knuckles as she gripped her hands together tightly.

Graham tilted his head. "What is it you think you can give me that would be worth more to me than killing you?"

"Your heart."

The room fell silent, and everyone felt the weight of it.

"You would do that?" he asked skeptically. "After this many years, you would just give it back if I gave you my word not to kill you?"

"And if you'd agree to help protect me when the curse breaks."

" _When,_ not if?" He was still having a hard time coming around to the idea that she wanted anything other than to keep her tight grasp on everyone she'd cursed and to make their lives miserable.

"You heard me earlier. I have no illusions about the curse breaking, nor do I have any plans to stop it. However, I will need protection once it has happened. The town will, no doubt, be after me, and there is no guarantee that I will have my magic to protect me."

"If you don't have your magic, how do you expect to give me my heart back?" he asked her, the anger back in his voice. This was the kind of deception he'd been expecting.

"I don't need magic for that."

"You don't?" It was David's question, and he stepped forward again, looking at her in confusion. He'd been standing quietly at the sidelines, watching Regina with an almost undetectable smile. Hearing how willing she was to return Graham's his heart, and how accepting she sounded of the end of the curse proved just how much she'd changed.

"No." She smiled lightly at David. "The hearts themselves are enchanted. While magic is required to remove one, replacing one is an entirely different process. Anyone could put a heart back." Looking back at Graham, she told him, "If you promise to let me be and to guard me when the time comes, I will put your heart back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Graham, still looking slightly suspicious, nodded his head slowly. "Alright. If those are your only stipulations, I will agree to your offer."

"They are."

"Then it is done."

With a nod from Regina, David went to work on the ropes binding Graham. In a few minutes he was shaking the feeling back into his arms, rubbing at the soreness of his wrists. When he stood up, he didn't fail to notice Regina take a small step back, and David was quick to move slightly in front of her.

"You should go now," David said coldly.

Graham nodded his head, moving for the door. Just on the other side of it, he turned back. "Snow White may be with another man now, but when the curse breaks, don't you think she will feel your betrayal just as soundly as she would have otherwise?"

He didn't give David a chance to answer before he disappeared.

Both David and Regina remained frozen until they heard the door closing downstairs. David moved to the window, looking to make sure Graham had exited. When he saw the Sheriff moving down the path, he turned around. "He's gone. Stay here, I'm going to go lock up."

He made quick work of checking every single door and window in the house. When he felt confident that they were all fully closed and locked, he returned to the bedroom to find that Regina had replaced her nightgown with her silk pajama set and was sitting up in bed with the covers pulled up to her waist.

"The house is secure, though I'm sure we won't be having any more unexpected visitors," he told her, trying to reassure her. He shifted awkwardly. "Well…goodnight. You know where I am if you need me."

"David, wait…" she twisted her fingers together nervously. "Could you maybe…could you stay in here tonight?"

His face relaxed as his expression softened. "Of course." He stepped inside the room, kicking off his boots and carrying them to the closet. Most of his clothing was still put away there and he put on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. Leaving the closet, he headed straight for the chair by the window, but Regina stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted me to stay."

"You don't have to sleep in the chair." She made her point by reaching over and opening the covers on his side of the bed. She waited quietly and it was in that moment that he saw how truly terrified she still was. She'd covered it well during the whole conversation with Graham, but now, with him gone, it was back.

He would have asked if she was sure, but he saw the fear in her eyes and understood that she was trying to ask him to stay without begging. Without any more discussion, he flicked off the bedroom light and climbed in, pulling the covers up. He turned on his side and found Regina facing him, her features nearly unreadable in the darkness.

"Thank you," she said again quietly.

"Always."

She shifted slightly toward him and without needing words, David moved onto his back as he opened an arm to her. She slid the rest of the way over and once she was settled against him, he put his arm back down, holding her tightly against him. Her arm snaked around his waist and she moved her head onto his shoulder.

"You don't have to stay when the curse breaks," she told him. "I know what Graham said at the end bothered you – about betraying Snow White."

He moved his hand, rubbing soothing lines up and down her back. "It bothered me, but not as much as the thought of leaving you. We'll deal with that when the time comes, but I'm not going to leave you."

She tilted her head to look up at him. "Even if we're still fighting?"

"Even if we're still fighting."

She sighed into his neck. "Are we still going to be fighting?" she wondered aloud.

"Are we still fighting now?" he asked her seriously.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I'm tired. We knew what we were getting into at the beginning, it just happened a little faster than either of us had planned."

"We just need to tell each other the truth; about everything. If we're a team, it'll be easier for us to get through all of this."

"Agreed. Starting now, we tell each other the truth." She took a deep, shaky breath. "I thought I was going to die tonight."

"And I was terrified that I was going to lose you." He hugged her more tightly against him and she moved her hand up to rest over his heart until she suddenly drew it back.

Knowing what she was thinking, he reached for her hand and pulled it back up, holding it against his chest. "If I ask you a question, will you tell me the truth?"

"I told you I would." She looked up at him nervously.

"As the Evil Queen, you were always ripping out people's hearts and collecting them. That was one of the things the people in the kingdom were always whispering about; something they were terrified of. It's why I was terrified when we started dating. Every time you put your hand on my heart, all I could think of was you reaching your hand in and ripping it out. But it didn't take me long to realize that it's something entirely different. It's a tell of yours; whenever you're nervous or afraid or when you're feeling more affectionate, you put your hand on my heart. It means something more to you, doesn't it?"

She was silent a moment. It was exactly the question she'd expected him to ask, but she still didn't know how to answer it. Of course hearts meant something more to her, but the story behind it was a painful one, and she could count on one hand the number of people who knew it. "Did Snow ever tell you about Daniel?" she asked quietly. She supposed it was as good a place as any to start.

"Daniel…" he said it quietly, digging into his memories for the name. He couldn't recall Snow ever mentioning a Daniel, but while the name was unfamiliar, he had a feeling he knew the circumstances surrounding it. "Was that the name of your fiancé? Snow told me of him, but I never knew his name."

Regina nodded. "And I assume she told you of his death?" she whispered.

"Only that he died and she blamed herself for it. And it wasn't until after the sleeping curse that she mentioned it. Apparently it was something she hadn't known about before?"

"No, I never told her. At first it was to spare her feelings, but after I started learning magic, my heart darkened and my reasons for silence became motivated by long-planned revenge. I wanted her to suffer, and if she'd seen it coming, it would have taken all the fun out of it." Despite her words, Regina didn't sound as if it was something that gave her any pleasure now to think about. "I'm not surprised she didn't tell you how he died." She closed her eyes, trying to keep fresh tears from falling as she once again relived that horrible night.

David heard her silence, but didn't push her. He understood that she needed a moment to gather her thoughts.

"It was my mother. She was always pushing me to be my best – to excel in life any way I could. You can imagine her displeasure when I fell in love with our stable boy."

"Daniel was your stable boy?" He'd always imagined the man Regina had fallen in love with to be someone of high standing – he supposed because he'd never been able to imagine a Regina that didn't strive for perfection in life. She had never seemed like the type to put love above social class. Those had been the thoughts of Prince Charming, however, and now with David Nolan came a new understanding of the vastness of Regina's love. The thought of a young, innocent Regina running off to meet the stable boy in secret made him smile lightly. He wished he could have seen her then – to know what she looked like, how she was before her life was tainted by darkness. He imagined it was a wonderful sight. According to Snow, she'd been the most beautiful person – both inside and out – that she'd ever known. He would have liked to have seen that.

"Yes. We were madly in love, but we had to keep it a secret. Mother suspected of course, but we managed to hide how serious things were between us. After I saved Snow from the runaway horse and the king proposed to me, we made plans to runaway together and to be married immediately. Snow overheard us talking. She was upset at first, but I explained to her about true love and she seemed to understand."

David nodded when she paused again. "She said you were the one that taught her that love was magic in its purest form."

Regina hummed softly. "Yes, I suppose I was."

"So what happened?" David asked hesitantly, already guessing where this story was going.

"I made Snow promise not to tell my mother, but she broke that promise. The night Daniel and I planned to run away, my mother intervened. She was angry with me for going behind her back, especially since the king had proposed and she'd already accepted on my behalf. But then, she acted as if she was going to let me go. She was…" she swallowed heavily. "She was asking Daniel if he would do anything for me if it was what was best and when Daniel said he would, she…she…"

"She ripped out his heart," David said quietly, finishing the sentence for her.

Regina nodded, reaching up a hand to wipe away her tears. "It was so long ago, but it was what started the chain of events that led to my becoming who I am today. Over time, it was _I_ who learned to rip out the hearts of others. But then – when I'm feeling lost – I'll remember Daniel's heart, and I suppose the reason I always seek them out is to reassure myself that they're still there. "

David rubbed her hand a few times before pressing it down. "I can assure you mine is still in there."

"It is," she agreed. "And for whatever reason, it always calms me down." She freed her thumb from underneath his hand and stroked his fingers with it. "I'm sorry that I scared you," she told him sincerely. "I didn't know you remembered and so I wasn't even thinking about it."

"It doesn't matter; it's not something I think about anymore, either. Maybe it scared me then, but it's different now – I love you, and I trust you."

She nestled her head into his neck, relaxing fully against him. "I wish it was always this easy. I wish we could wake up tomorrow and all of our problems would be gone and we didn't have anything to fight about anymore."

"So do I." He kept one hand over hers on his heart while the other went back to running up and down her back. "Thank you for telling me your story."

"I've never told anyone the whole thing before."

He heard both meanings behind the statement. "I won't tell anyone," he promised.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked quietly after a few moments.

"Well…I imagine Graham will go into the station in the morning and we'll be hearing from Emma – whether or not he decides to tell her the truth. I'll call off the search party, and shadow you for the day – at least, until we know for sure that Graham has decided to go along with the deal."

"He's a man of his word."

"Even so, I don't want to risk it."

She smiled into his shoulder. "And us?"

"We'll keep going," he said simply.

They left it there, both exhausted from the evening's events. Before she drifted off completely, Regina managed a mumbled, "Goodnight, David."

He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight."


	27. Chapter 27

David opened his eyes at the sound of the alarm blaring on the nightstand. He reached over to turn it off and then turned to find that Regina's side of the bed was empty. Rolling over more fully, he noticed her standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, already dressed and working on fixing her hair.

"I don't suppose I can convince you not to go in today?" he asked, rolling himself into a sitting position.

"With how long I spent catching up yesterday? I highly doubt it. Besides – I thought you were planning to shadow me for the day."

"I am; I'd just rather be shadowing you around the house, where it's safe."

She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not going to stay locked up in the house because of one attack. If I holed myself up every time someone came after me, I'd never have been able to go anywhere back in the Enchanted Forest."

He stood up and walked toward her. "Yes, but in the Enchanted Forest, you had magic. Things are different here."

She frowned. "Are you saying you think I can't protect myself?"

"No, I just… I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you." He watched her as she moved a few stray strands into place, a thought from the night before nagging him, and he finally decided to just ask the question. "Why did you ask Graham to protect you?"

Regina paused, looking at him through the mirror. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…he tried to kill you."

"Yes."

"It just doesn't seem like you to ask for help. Not that you need it," he was quick to add when he noticed her eyes narrow the slightest bit.

She watched him, not blinking, considering her answer. "Graham and I have a complicated past. I didn't ask for his help because I will need it, I asked because I think it would be better to have him where I can watch him – keep an eye on what he's doing. To the people of the Enchanted Forest, he's already known as one of my guards. By putting him in this position, it will ensure that he will be unable to assist in any form of coup – no one will trust him. All of those years as town sheriff will mean nothing. As someone who has been privy to so much information about me over the years, he would be in a position to cripple me when this curse ends; he knows my strengths and weaknesses."

"But doesn't it show weakness to him to ask for help after he tried to murder you?" He frowned. "I don't mean—" he started, hearing how it had come out, but she cut him off.

"It's alright. I know what you meant. And maybe it does for the moment, but Graham knows me, and he will soon figure out – if he hasn't already – the true reason for my request. There has been no change in the balance of power." She picked up her concealer and started the tricky process of masking the bruises on her neck.

After a moment, he smiled lightly. "I'm proud of you for giving his heart back."

"It was the only way he'd agree to my deal. I had no choice," she lied, feeling some embarrassment about the out-of-character behavior. Yes, it had been much easier to reel Graham in with the offer, but it wasn't the only reason she'd done it. Her son's desire for her to change had played a large part, as her need to prove herself – not just to him, but to herself as well. She wanted to assure herself that she could do this and she wasn't lying to herself thinking otherwise.

David saw through her small lie, but decided not to correct it. "Still…it's huge and I wanted you to know that I know that."

She gave him a small smile in return. "Thank you." After another moment she tossed her foundation onto the counter. "Dammit!" she cursed. "This isn't going to work."

David moved to stand behind her, studying her neck through the mirror before he turned her around to face him. He ran his fingers gingerly over the dark bruise she'd been attempting to hide, feeling the fear and anger from the night before.

"I'm okay," she said gently, pulling him from his thoughts. She stepped away from him, walking back into the closet. "I'll just have to wear a scarf today. Luckily it's cold – no one will question it."

He followed behind her, standing in the doorway and watching as she fixed a scarf around her neck, strategically covering all the bruising. She caught his eye and looked up at him, noticing the way he was clenching his jaw.

"What is it?" she asked, walking up to him. He only stared at her, but she knew that something was bothering him. "Graham's attack last night isn't the only reason you don't want me to leave the house today, is it?" she guessed.

David shook his head. "Regina, if he tells Emma the truth…"

"The curse could break," she finished for him. He nodded. "It's going to break, David." She moved her hands up to hold his face. "I've tried to keep it from happening ever since Emma came to town. I've been living this lie for twenty-eight years. You want it to break, Henry wants it to break, and I'm finally ready – as ready as I'll ever be, at least."

Putting his hands over hers, he turned his head so he could kiss one of her palms. "But you don't need to be out in the open when it happens."

"It's not going to make much of a difference. People will be coming after me no matter where I am."

He sighed heavily. "I know that, I just…" He pulled her hands away from his face and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. "Sometimes I have trouble reconciling you with the woman I knew in our world. You're so different now and I want everyone to see that. I want them all to know who it is they're coming after now, because I know that they wouldn't. They would like the woman I've fallen in love with."

She leaned into him, closing her eyes. "You really have come to terms with my past, haven't you? How can you be okay with it?"

"A lot of us have difficult pasts; yours is darker than most, but that doesn't take away from the fact that it's your _past_. None of us can change what has already happened. I don't know that I'd say I'm okay with it, so much as I accept it. I know what you've done, but I also know who you are now; how you've changed. And I want to know more about who you were when you're ready – how you became the Evil Queen, what made you decide to learn magic, why you did the things you did. It's all something I want to learn. But if you're expecting me to suddenly disappear on you because of who you were, I can promise you it's not going to happen. I've known who you were the entire time I've been dating you, and as much as I know it's probably hard for you to understand because you _didn't_ know, I've already come to terms with it, just as you said."

"But you don't know the extent of the things I've done," she said quietly, not daring to look up and meet his gaze.

"It's true that I don't know everything, but if this is going to work, we have to have faith that our love is stronger."

"My mother always taught me that love was weakness."

He shook his head, almost unable to believe that a mother could even say such a thing to her child. He felt the twisting of his stomach at the thought of the childhood Regina must have had with a mother that thought of love as weakness. It most likely explained her difficulty in expressing love herself, and in being willing to accept it. He also expected that it had much to do with how she'd come to be known as the Evil Queen. His heart ached for a woman that he knew to have a deep and strong love which had been dampened by her fear of it. He decided in that moment, hugging her close, that he was going to make it his mission to eliminate that fear in her. He knew there were many trials ahead – things that would test their love, but he had to have faith in them, and he had to have faith in her. It was obvious that there hadn't been anyone in a long time to have faith in her, and he feared above all else that without that faith, Regina would retreat into herself, reverting to her old ways, and no one would ever have a chance at reaching her again, Henry included. She needed to be given the chance to show the world who she truly was, and David wanted more than anything to be at her side when she did it, loving her, supporting her, and believing in her.

"Love is strength," he told her firmly. "I'll prove it to you."

"I want to believe you – there's just so much that we have to move past, and I feel like a lot of it is one-sided. I don't know if I trust that you're willing to look past everything I've done over the years to you and your family."

"There's a lot, yes," he said slowly, trying to think of what he wanted to say, "but I'm not looking past it. I'm moving through it – with you. And it's not as if I'm perfectly innocent in all of this. I've tried to kill you on more than one occasion myself. I've spent my fair share of time sitting around a table discussing how to defeat you."

Regina chuckled darkly. "This has to be one of the most twisted relationships to have ever existed."

He actually smiled at that, pulling back and lifting her head with his hand so that she would finally look at him. "But just think about how amazing that will make it once we've worked through everything. It will truly be an unstoppable love."

Her return smile was filled with sadness. "You have such a strong belief that we will make it through this, but only yesterday, we were fighting about everything. Where was this conviction then?"

"It was still there. And I'm sure that's not going to be our last fight. I'd almost be worried if it were. I'm just saying that I think we're strong enough to survive those fights. I want us to do this. I'm ready. Are you?"

She leaned into his hand, resting the full weight of her head on it as she sighed at him in exhaustion, watching him through weary eyes. "You're really ready for this?"

He nodded. "More than ready. In fact, I was talking to Ruby yesterday morning and—"

"You were talking to Ruby?!" She immediately felt on edge about having someone outside of herself and David privy to details about their relationship.

"She's my friend – she could tell something was wrong," he explained. "And I didn't tell her any of the specifics. But she had a really good point. In fact, I was on my way to your office to tell you when I got Emma's call about Graham."

She raised an eyebrow at him, curious what the former wolf would have to contribute on the subject.

"She made me realize that no matter what happens between us, I will be standing by your side when this curse breaks, and since that's the truth, this stupid curse shouldn't come between us anymore."

"I want this, but I can't promise you that I won't waver. I have…" she broke off, searching for the right words. "I don't trust easily, and I've had my heart broken enough times that I—"

"I know," he said gently, cutting her off. "I understand. I'm asking for the chance to prove otherwise. That's all – a chance."

"Alright," she agreed, finally nodding. "I can give you that. Please don't make me regret it."

Her voice was timid and scared, and David's heart broke a little further at the thought that the trust she was putting in him was probably the last of what she had. She was laying everything on the line.

For the first time since David had told her the truth about remembering, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was gentle and slow at first, giving her time to pull back, but when she only leaned further into it, he deepened it, moving a hand up to hold her head in place as she parted his lips with her own.

Neither of them had realized how much they'd missed the contact until they were kissing one another. She stood up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer and he dropped his other hand to her waist, holding her against him. He pulled at her shirt, untucking it from her pants and she slid her hands down his chest, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing cut through the moment and Regina pulled back before she sighed and dropped her head to David's chest.

David groaned. "I suppose we should get that." Regina followed him out and he picked up the phone next to the bed, checking caller id before hitting the talk button. "Emma," he greeted. He held back from telling her what terrible timing she had.

Regina watched as he nodded a few times, listening to the voice on the other end. "That's great news," he said, forcing a smile to make his words more sincere. "Well good, I'm glad." He looked up to meet Regina's eyes and shook his head. "No, I'm busy today…Don't worry about it, we're going to be picking him up from school today…Yeah, we'll tell him…You are?...He did?" David frowned and Regina looked at him worriedly. "Okay, I'll tell her. Thanks, Emma…Me, too. Do you want help calling everyone?...Okay, thanks…Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye."

"What'd she say?" Regina asked nervously, wishing she'd been able to hear the whole conversation.

"She wanted to let us know that Graham's back, and that she wants to talk."

Swallowing a sudden lump in her throat, Regina took a small step back. "That sounds ominous."

He nodded. "She didn't say what it was about, but she wants to meet us at Town Hall a little later. Both of us."

"Alright," she said tightly, glancing at the clock. "You should get dressed if you want to come in with me. I don't want to be late today and we're already pushing it." She turned away from him, but he reached for her hand.

"Hey. It'll be okay. Together, remember?"

She couldn't say anything in reply, but she didn't let go of his hand or pull away when he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," he told her.

Regina took a deep breath as she watched him go. It was exactly what they'd been talking about, but that didn't stop the fear twisting in her. _Together_ , she reminded herself, drawing strength from the idea and feeling it calm her.

Together.


	28. Chapter 28

Annie looked up when she heard the sound of heels on the tile floor. "Any news?" she asked, holding out the usual coffee. She looked back and forth between the mayor and David, wondering if the man's presence meant something had happened.

"Actually, yes. Graham turned up last night, so the search party has been called off." She managed a weak smile.

"Oh, good!" Annie breathed a sigh of relief. "So he's okay then?"

Regina gave a terse nod. "Yes he's fine." Not wanting to discuss the matter any further, she took a quick sip of her coffee and looked at her assistant. "Anything important I should know about for the day?"

"No meetings or calls to return. Just this," she said, holding out a file. "It's the new proposal for the school budget. It looks like they included the ideas you asked for this time." She watched her boss with interest, curious about the abrupt shift of topic when the woman had been so apparently worried the day before. As always, however, she knew not to question it.

Regina took the file, lifting the edge with a free finger and glancing inside as she took another sip. "Thank you, Annie. David's staying here with me today. I'm expecting Ms. Swan for a meeting sometime before lunch. Will you buzz me when she gets here, please?"

"Absolutely. David? Can I get you anything; coffee, water, a soda?"

He smiled at her. "I'm alright. Thank you, though."

David followed Regina into her office, closing the door behind him. He took a seat on the couch while she headed to her desk.

"You're going to be extremely bored," she told him, glancing over to where he was seated once she had the file open in front of her.

"Don't worry about me. I can keep myself occupied." He pulled out his phone, texting Ruby about the animal shelter. If she wasn't able to cover for him for at least the first part of the day, he'd have to figure out a time to get over there himself. Not that Regina would mind if he stepped out for a bit – as long as he was there when Emma stopped by. He felt guilty about having Ruby taking care of the shelter so often. He'd insisted on paying her for her help, but he knew he was taking her away from the diner and Granny needed her there.

Ruby was quick to respond that she wouldn't mind covering him again for the day. She also wondered if he wanted her to drop by some lunch while she was out. Liking the sound of not having to go anywhere, and not wanting to make Annie go out, he told her that sounded great and asked if she wouldn't mind throwing in a third meal. He'd make sure to tip her extra for everything she'd been doing for him lately.

Finished with the only true task he'd had for the day, David contented himself with watching Regina. He was still amazed by how involved she was in how the town was run. She was bent over the paperwork in front of her, brow furrowed in concentration as she thoroughly read each idea written into the proposal, taking notes as she went along. Before he'd gotten to know her, he'd always pictured her as the type of power figure that only used their position to intimidate and manipulate. It's how he'd imagined she'd ruled the kingdom back in the Enchanted Forest before they'd taken control and banished her. But now, after seeing how much she cared about the town and how meticulous she was in making sure everything ran smoothly, he wondered if he'd been wrong back in their world as well. It was just one more thing he wanted to learn about her.

"I can feel you watching me." She didn't even glance up from her work.

He startled out of his trance and chuckled. "You caught me."

She shook her head. "I shouldn't have been concerned about you occupying yourself while you're here; I should have been concerned with how much of a distraction you'd be to me."

"Distraction? Me? I'm quiet as a mouse."

"Yes, but your stares are burning holes through me."

"I apologize. I'll find something else to do."

"Thank you." She smiled slightly as she continued to read through the pages. After only a few minutes had passed, she sighed. "You're doing it again."

"I'm sorry."

She looked up to find him grinning at her. "What?"

"I was just thinking about everything. Like how lucky I am to be able to just sit here and watch you like this."

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"In another life, if we'd ever been this close it was because we were fighting or trying to kill one another. And now, here I am, in an amazing relationship with you, and I get to watch you up close. I get to see how beautiful and intelligent you are, and it's amazing."

She looked startled. She wanted to say something in return, but her voice was failing her.

David stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over, smiling at her. "I just wanted you to know how happy you make me."

Regina could do nothing but watch as he rounded the desk and leaned down, giving her a gentle kiss before pulling back. "Now I promise to let you work."

After another dazed moment, Regina stood up and reached out to him before he could walk away. "Work can wait for a minute," she said quietly, stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head against his chest, breathing in his now familiar scent. Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly. Even though their relationship was months old, this love was a new feeling – he knew who she was, and he still loved her. "It's been a long time since anyone's told me I make them happy," she admitted. The idea that anyone was fascinated by her in such an innocent and unassuming way warmed her beyond words, so she just held to him a little tighter.

They stayed still the next few minutes, just enjoying the peace of the moment. Right now there was nothing going on; no one threatening them, no curses to think about, no interruptions – it was just the two of them and they were both soaking it up.

Finally, Regina pulled back. "I suppose I should keep working on this budget. I don't want to fall behind again. If the curse does break, there will only be that much more to do, and I don't imagine people will be too keen on seeing me continue my role as mayor."

David tilted his head to the side, giving a semi-nod. "Can't say you're wrong there. Mind if I watch a little more closely? I wouldn't mind learning more about what you do."

Regina gave him a small smile. "Trying to steal my job?"

"Maybe." David grinned and pulled the chair around from the other side of the desk. "If I'm being honest, it's because that couch is too damn far away." Once they were both seated, he used the wheels on the bottom of her chair to his advantage and pulled her into him, eliciting a squeal, followed by laughter.

"I'm not going to get anything done today, am I?" she asked as she quieted.

"Let's just say it's a good thing you don't have much on your docket."

"My docket?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Someone's been watching a little too much television. I'm not a judge, dear. Nor am I a lawyer."

His smile widened as he seemed to drift off in thought. "Now there's a thought – lawyer Regina Mills. You'd win every case."

"Because of my vast experience in arguing and being cut-throat?" she asked wryly.

"Well, partially that, yes – but mostly I was thinking about how witty and persuasive you can be. Not to mention you'd have the other lawyers wrapped around your finger and following you around helplessly. I don't imagine the attire is much different from what you wear now." He gave her an appraising look, and his glee only seemed to intensify.

She shook her head in amusement. "You are incorrigible."

"I speak only truth."

"Alright," she started, straightening in her chair. "Do you want to learn more about what I do or not?"

"I do," he said, looking more seriously at her, but a small smile remained.

"Good. Then pay attention. I don't like repeating myself."

"Yes, ma'am."

She was going to get after him for his cheeky answer, but instead, she allowed a smile of her own when she felt his hand on her back as he leaned forward with her, looking over the paperwork. It was an unconscious move on his part and she didn't say anything as she began to explain to him the framework of the budget for the school.

* * *

Only forty-five minutes later, Annie's voice rang out in the office. "Mayor Mills, Ms. Swan is here to see you."

Regina sighed, closing the folder in front of them. "I guess it's time," she said.

"It is." David gave her hand a quick squeeze before he carried the chair back to its position in front of the desk.

Taking a deep breath, Regina stood, leaning over her desk to hit the intercom. "Thank you, Annie. The school budget is finished. You may send Ms. Swan in and come collect it from me." She straightened again, picking up the file just as the doors opened.

Emma strode in with her fists clenched at her sides while Annie followed behind a bit timidly. She kept glancing at the deputy in front of her nervously, as if expecting her to explode at any second. Visits between the two women were never particularly friendly, but the fact that Emma had yet to say a word had thrown Annie off. Usually she came in demanding to see the mayor and would huff angrily about something that had happened – or she'd at least be muttering something under her breath.

Annie sidestepped Emma who had begun pacing the room and reached out a hand for the folder Regina was holding out for her to take.

Ignoring the anxious blonde, Regina looked directly at Annie. "I've made all the necessary notes and it looks decent. You can tell them to call if they have any questions, but I believe everything is self-explanatory."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, Annie?" David called, moving to stand next to Regina.

"Yes? Is there anything you need?"

"Oh, no – the opposite actually," David said, smiling. "I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about lunch. Ruby is going to be dropping it off for the three of us later."

Regina and Annie both looked at him in surprise and he shrugged.

"Well…thank you," Annie said shyly. "I'll be right outside if anyone needs anything." She shot one last nervous glance in Emma's direction before leaving, making sure to pull the doors firmly closed behind her.

Emma continued her pacing uninterrupted while Regina and David watched. After a minute, David quietly asked. "Emma, would you like to sit down?"

It was enough to bring her back from her thoughts, though she didn't answer the question. She stopped in her path abruptly and spun to face them. "Graham told me," she said. She didn't sound angry or upset, she just sounded lost. "He told me everything." David felt Regina tense up next to him, but neither of them said anything and Emma continued. "And I don't know what to think. I mean, before – when it was just Henry – I could blame it on the imagination of a child; wishful thinking, too many stories, a need for escape, anything…and then you." She looked up and met David's eye. "You came to me after you'd been awake from your coma for a while, and suddenly you wanted me to believe it, too. You said that…" she swallowed heavily, her eyes beginning to shine, "that I was your daughter." She laughed a bit hysterically at that. "And even then I could blame it on some kind of imbalance from the coma. Some residual…something…that could explain why you would buy in to the fantasies of a child. Mary Margaret already thought you were crazy, so it wasn't hard for me to brush it off. But then, Graham. And I know he's been acting strangely lately, and maybe I could have blamed it on that before, but not when there were two of you. It doesn't seem possible that two grown men could share the same wild stories of a child. Does it?" She asked the question in a panicked voice, looking back and forth between them, wanting some kind of logical explanation. "So I have to ask…" she focused only on Regina then. "Is it true? Is all of it true?"

Regina looked down at the floor before she glanced at David. He brushed a hand down her forearm and nodded gently. "Yes," she finally said, meeting Emma's gaze.

The simple word nearly knocked Emma off her feet. She seemed to sway for a minute before she caught herself. "I think I'll sit down now," she said, pulling out the nearest chair and nearly falling into it. She leaned forward, letting her head hang as she attempted to catch her breath. "Wow," she breathed. "That's uhh…that's a lot to process."

"Emma…" David stepped forward, wanting to do something to comfort his daughter, but he stopped short. He didn't know _how_ and in this situation, he might only end up making it worse. Instead, he stood awkwardly a few steps from her.

She looked up, looking past David to where Regina stood. "Shouldn't this mean that the curse is broken? If I believe, I mean?"

Regina blinked. Without answering, she walked to the door, opened it, and stuck her head out. Annie looked up from where she was still sitting at her desk.

"Mayor Mills? Did you need something?"

"No – thank you, Annie." She saw the confusion on Annie's face as she shut the door again and turned back to face the room. "It would appear that the curse is still intact." She couldn't hide her own confusion at the realization. "I don't understand. I thought for sure that once you believed, the curse would be broken. That's why I went through so much trouble trying to stop you from staying."

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. "So why are you telling me now? Why are you suddenly okay with me knowing the truth?" She opened her eyes again to search Regina's for answers.

"I'm not okay with it," Regina told her. "I've just come to realize that it is inevitable, and that when it _does_ happen, I will still have some chance at happiness." She moved her eyes to David, who immediately was back at her side, taking her hand. "I realized there were more important things than curses. Henry and David taught me that."

Emma's gaze fell to their clasped hands. "But if all of this is true, then you're my father and Snow White is my mother. Henry was always trying to get you and Mary Margaret together when you first woke up from your coma. Aren't you married to her? Isn't she supposed to be your wife?"

"Yes," David answered painfully.

"So then why are you with _her_?" Emma asked harshly. "Isn't she the one that ruined your happily ever after or whatever? Wasn't she always trying to kill you guys? I mean, apparently she put you under this curse." She watched with interest as Regina flinched at the words, not something she was used to seeing from the proud woman.

"Yes, she did all of those things, and originally, I was with her so that I could find out information to help Henry and I convince you that the curse was real and how to break it."

"Yeah, I remember that much," Emma huffed. "You told me that when you first came to me trying to convince me that the curse was real."

"Yes, but then things changed. Your mother…Snow" he said, a bit painfully. "She didn't believe me, either. She was convinced I'd lost my mind, and as you know, she's with someone else now – a man known as Sir Lancelot back in our land."

"So…what?" Emma asked, anger lacing her voice. "She's with someone else, so it's okay for you to be, too? She doesn't remember, David. If she doesn't and you do, that makes it different." She was almost yelling at the end she was so angry. All of this was so confusing, and she was doing her best to process it.

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that it hurt!" he threw back. He took a breath to calm himself down before he continued. "What Regina and I had started as a faked friendship, but then it moved further. And yes, at the beginning, we both had our reasons – I was trying to break the curse and she was trying to keep me from Snow White – but then things started to change. I don't even know if I could explain how it happened, we just…fit."

"And you just fell in love with each other?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" David answered, catching Emma off guard. "We did. Henry convinced me to tell her the truth about my memories, so I did."

"And you were okay with that?" Emma asked incredulously. "He was in a relationship with you to manipulate you and get answers from you, and then suddenly you were fine?"

"Of course not!" Regina yelled. She glanced toward the door, reminding herself that this was not a conversation that should be overheard, so she lowered her voice down significantly. "Of course I wasn't okay with it," she said again. "But I wasn't exactly innocent of lying, either, was I? We were both in this for the wrong reasons in the beginning, but that didn't change how we felt for one another. So we worked through it."

"So you're in love with Prince Charming?" Emma asked, eyes narrowed. "This is too bizarre. Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, Snow White." She moved a hand up to rub her forehead. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to deal with this." She looked up to see David had moved a hand to Regina's back, where he was rubbing comforting circles. "So you guys are like…together now? Even though you know who each other are? Even though you know you're supposed to be married to Snow White?" she asked, looking directly at David.

"Yes," he told her without pause. "I love Regina and I'm staying with her."

"And what about Mary Margaret?" she asked. "My mom?" she added a bit hesitantly.

"When the curse is broken, I'm going to talk to her about it. It will be a difficult conversation, but I've made up my mind." He looked at his confused daughter, only imagining what she must be thinking. "I'm sorry, Emma," he told her. "I know this is not what you had in mind for a family—" he started, but stopped when she shook her head.

"Don't," she told him. "Just…don't worry about it. I'm twenty-eight years old. I gave up on the idea of family a long time ago."

Without any warning, she was on her feet and halfway to the door. "We'll talk more later. I need to be alone for a while."

David watched sadly as she disappeared into the hall and shut the door behind her.

After a few moments, Regina tentatively moved closer to him. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, her voice full of pain.

He didn't hesitate in pulling her all the way in to his side, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head atop hers when she leaned it against his chest. "It actually went better than I thought it would," he told her.

"I still don't understand why the curse didn't break," she told him. She pulled her head away so she could look up at him. "If she believes, shouldn't that be it?"

"I'm not sure." He frowned down at her. "Maybe there's more to it? It's your curse – you would know more about it than I would."

Dropping her head back down, she sighed, tightening her arms around him. Sadly, that's not true. I knew very little about the curse when I cast it. It wasn't even my curse really."

"It wasn't?"

"No. It was Rumpelstiltskin's."

David frowned more deeply as he moved his thumb back and forth over her shoulder blade, lost in thought.

"I know what you're thinking," she told him, closing her eyes at the relaxing motion. "And no, I don't want to talk to him. I'm not even sure he remembers who he is."

"But he might?" he asked.

She sighed. "He might."

"Well, we'll save that as a last resort," he told her. "We'll only go to him if we can't figure anything else out."

"I can't believe I'm actually helping you break the curse," she mumbled into his shoulder, and he smiled.

"It's because you love me so much."

She pulled her head away once again, shifting in his arms so she was standing with her front pressed against his. She raised her hands to rest on his chest and looked into his eyes, a serious expression on her face. "It is, you know. It's because I love you and Henry and I want to be better for the both of you."

"I know," he assured her, taking her face in his hands and lowering his head so he could kiss her forehead. "I love you, too. Never doubt that."

There was a small knock on the door and Regina only shifted back into hugging David's side when she called, "Yes?"

Annie opened the door enough to lean in slightly. She looked slightly embarrassed at having caught them in what appeared to be a personal moment, but she smiled slightly at how peaceful the couple looked. "I'm sorry to interrupt, ma'am, but the Sheriff is on the phone. He'd like to speak with you."

Regina's smile dropped slightly and she nodded briskly. "Thank you."

As the door closed again, Regina looked up at David. "I guess this is the moment of truth then, hmm?"

David shook his head just slightly. "Nah. You made it through that conversation with Emma, this will be a walk in the park."

Regina gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking over to her desk. "I appreciate your optimism, however misguided it may be." She gave him a small, scared smile before reaching over and picking up the phone.


	29. Chapter 29

David sat on the stairs of the Mills' mausoleum, watching Regina pace the ground in front. He'd tried to calm her down, even just enough to sit next to him, but she couldn't stay still. Her nerves were all worked up from the conversation with Emma, and he could tell she was scared of seeing Graham again – though she was doing an excellent job of hiding it. If he hadn't known her so well, he never would have been able to tell.

They'd been here five minutes already, and arriving early wasn't doing Regina any favors. After a few minutes of silence had passed in the cold morning, David finally spoke up again. "It's going to be okay, Regina. He'll be here any minute, and then we can get this over with. We don't even have to go back to the office after; we can just go straight home."

Regina didn't say anything. She didn't even glance at him – she just kept pacing, ringing her hands together in anticipation.

At least she was staying warm, David thought, continuing to watch her movements.

A twig snapped and they both startled, Regina halting to look in the direction of the sound. A moment later, Graham appeared, looking almost as David knew Regina felt. It was odd to see the usually confident Huntsman so nervous and on edge.

The three of them stood there for a moment, looking awkward, until Regina finally let out the breath she'd been holding in a visible puff of air.

"Shall we?"

She didn't wait for a response as she turned her back on the pair and moved up the stairs. She fumbled with the key a bit, but a moment later, the door swung open and she stepped inside. She made quick work of pushing aside the coffin to reveal the staircase below.

David looked surprised. Yes, he'd expected there to be something more to the mausoleum since Regina had spent so much time there, but he hadn't pictured this exactly.

Graham, however, didn't even blink. Now that he had all of his memories, he could easily remember the secret rooms and passages the queen would disappear into.

He was the first to follow Regina down the stairs. It took David a moment longer to overcome his shock and trail behind. He couldn't help but look around at everything. There was a main hallway lined with lights, but several more passageways spread out into the darkness. The walls were lined with shelves, filled with different trinkets and objects. A few mirrors hung on the walls and as they rounded a corner, the sound of beating hearts became noticeable. They multiplied and grew louder the further they walked, and it wasn't long before a wall of glowing drawers came into view.

Regina remained stoically silent as she came to a stop directly in front of the wall. She raised an arm, reaching, before she stopped, her fingers curling hesitantly. After only a split second of internal deliberation, however, she reached the rest of the way, carefully sliding out a drawer part way and pulling it down with both hands.

"Is that it?" Graham asked.

She nodded.

"How can you be sure?"

"Hearts glow more brightly when the person with whom they belong is near. This is your heart. I'm sure."

David and Graham both watched as she opened the lid and the heart was revealed. She lifted it carefully and closed the box, sliding it back into place. "You'll have to come closer," Regina told Graham.

He stepped closer, still not believing he was about to get his heart back. He was waiting for her to squeeze it in her hand; to crush it into dust for what he'd tried to do the night before.

But that never happened. Instead, Regina suddenly thrust her hand into his chest, and he gasped at the feeling. It wasn't like before, however. There was no pain the way there had been when she'd first ripped his heart out. Instead, there was a kind of tingling sensation, and then he could feel… nothing in particular, really; or maybe it was everything at once. The point was that he could feel anything at all. It had been so long, he'd forgotten what it was like to experience anything like this.

Regina pulled her hand out and stepped back, allowing Graham to readjust to the feeling of his heart in his chest. He stood still for a moment, a hand over his heart, and an indecipherable expression on his face.

"Wow," he said finally. "Wow." He even let out a small laugh. "I've just always had this feeling that something was missing, and now it's gone. I feel whole again." He looked up at Regina. "Thank you," he said solemnly. "I didn't expect you to keep your promise."

"And will you keep yours?" David asked, stepping up next to Regina.

"I will," he said seriously. "I'm a man of my word."

Regina nodded her head and he turned, heading for the stairs and leaving Regina and David alone in silence. After a moment, Regina finally spoke.

"I once took Jefferson and Dr. Whale to my mother's secret room – the one where she kept all of the hearts she'd collected over the years. I was astonished by how many there were, and I could only imagine that she'd lost track of all of the people she'd taken them from. I was horrified that someone could do such a thing, but look at me now. I'm just like her. All of these are the hearts that _I've_ taken, and I have no idea who they belong to."

David wasn't sure what to say to console her. He wasn't even sure that she would want him to try. This was a moment where she was feeling disgusted with her past actions, and he worried that any attempt to make her feel better would only anger her. Instead, he had an idea.

"You said that hearts glow brighter when the person they belong to is near?"

She turned a confused gaze on him. "Yes."

"Well then, why not return them?" Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but he continued. "Just hear me out. When the curse breaks, you could announce that you are willing to return the hearts you've taken to their owners, and they could come forward. One at a time, you could give them back."

"People would never agree to come near me with their heart in my hand," she told him darkly, shaking her head.

"Graham did."

"Graham is different. He's a huntsman. He doesn't have the same fear that everyone else does."

"But if they could be convinced to try?"

She studied him for a moment. "I would give them all back."

"I think it would go a long way toward helping people trust that you've changed."

"Like you?"

He could hear in her voice that the anger was back, but he knew that was just her way of protecting herself.

"You know that's not true," he told her gently. "I thought I'd convinced you that I already believe in you. I don't need any more proof. Don't you trust _me_?"

She deflated a bit, her expression softening. "Of course. I'm sorry."

He took the opportunity to step forward and wrap his arms around her. "I only want you to be happy. Maybe you can still have a fresh start with everyone even after they remember who you are. You just have to show them the person that I know."

"You're right," she said, leaning against him. "Now can we go home? I don't want to stay down here any longer than we have to."

"Of course." He smiled at her and took her hand, leading her back up the stairs.

* * *

"Mom? David?" Henry called into the house. He shut the door behind him and hurried to the kitchen where he thought he heard the sink. "I heard that you found Graham, and there's something that I forgot to tell…" he trailed off as he caught sight of his mom standing in front of the sink.

She'd turned when she heard him come in, and from his place in the doorway, he could easily see the bruises surrounding her neck.

"What happened?" he asked, a horrified expression on his face.

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed, hurrying to cover her neck. "What are you doing home early? School doesn't end for another hour!"

"I know," Henry said, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I snuck out."

"You left school?! Without telling anyone?!"

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly. "But everyone was saying yesterday that Graham was missing, and then I heard that he was back, and I realized that I forgot to tell you about the other day. What happened to your neck, mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Henry," she said softly, seeing the worry in his eyes. "But don't change the subject." She put a hand on his shoulder and steered him toward the table, pulling out a chair for him. "Why did you leave school?"

Henry leaned forward as she pulled out a chair next to him, sitting sideways so she could face him. "Because what I have to tell you is important. Where's David?" he asked suddenly, looking around.

"Upstairs taking a shower. He was getting ready to pick you up at school," she said pointedly, giving him a scolding look. "And you're changing the subject again."

He shook his head. "It's just that he should know this, too. Mom…I think Graham remembers."

Regina simply stared back at him.

"I mean everything, mom. He came up to me at school the other day, and he wanted to see my book, which was weird, but I let him. And then he kinda freaked out. He just left, and I forgot because that was the day I got into the fight, and I forgot to tell you. I wanted to warn you, because I think he knows who he is."

"It's alright," Regina told him.

"Wait…" Henry glanced down at the floor in thought and then looked up at her bruises, his mind connecting the dots immediately. "Did…did Graham do that to you? Because he remembered who you were?"

"Henry—" she started, not really wanting him to know the truth, but he cut her off.

"This is all my fault!" he cried miserably. He launched himself forward, flinging his arms around her tightly. "If I'd told you about it before, maybe this wouldn't have happened. You would have known that he remembered, and you would have been ready for him. I'm sorry!"

Regina sat in shock for a moment, not having expected the outburst, but as she felt her son's tears on her neck, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Henry, no. This is not your fault. And I'm okay. You don't have to worry – I'm fine."

"But he could have killed you!" Henry sobbed.

"He didn't though, honey. I'm still here. I'm right here." She rocked him slowly, trying to comfort him. She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw David enter the room. He stopped short at the sight of Henry in Regina's arms, and frowned when he realized the boy was crying.

"Henry, buddy, what's going on?"

Henry pulled back slightly to look at David. "Graham could have killed mom, and it would have been my fault."

Regina shook her head. "Sweetheart, I told you it wasn't your fault."

"Of course it wasn't your fault. Besides," David started, walking over to them, "I would never let anything happen to your mom."

"Do you think he'll try to hurt you again?" Henry asked fearfully, looking back at Regina.

"No, I don't. He and I have worked things out, and he won't be doing anything again."

"But other people will do the same thing when the curse breaks, won't they?"

"I promise I won't let that happen," David said again. Changing the subject he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Henry sighed. "Yes."

"Honey, you really can't be doing things like this," Regina told him, brushing a hand against his cheek softly. "What if something happened to you? No one would know where you were."

"I'm sorry, mom," he said, leaning into her hand. "I didn't even think about that."

Just then the phone rang, and David moved to pick it up. "Hello?" He glanced over at them. "Don't worry, he's here…Yes. Thank you." He hung it back up and looked at Henry. "That was Ms. Blanchard. She was worried because you weren't in class."

Henry's cheeks reddened slightly. "I don't mean to keep causing trouble," he said.

"Just don't do it again," Regina told him, pulling him close once more. "Promise?"

"I promise."

She kissed the side of his head. "Good." When they pulled apart, she sighed. "There's something else you should know, Henry."

"What?" He sat back down on his chair and watched David come over to join them at the table.

"We talked to Emma this morning," she said.

"You did?"

David nodded. "She knows the truth now, too."

"About the curse?"

"Yes."

"But…but how come the curse didn't break?" he asked, looking between the two in confusion.

"We're not sure," Regina said honestly, "but we wanted you to know."

"So she knows that you're her dad?" he asked David, and David cringed.

"She does, but I'm not sure she's too fond of the idea. I don't want to upset her any more than she already is, so I'm going to leave her alone for a little while. I just didn't want you to think I was ignoring her."

"But how come she's mad?"

"Well, it's a lot to think about, and she's feeling a lot of pressure. And do you remember how you were mad when you found out that your mom and I were dating?"

"You mean that you were dating for real?" Henry asked, and David nodded. "Yeah, I remember. I was mad because I thought that you'd stopped caring about the curse. I didn't want you to be with my mom."

"It's kind of like that for Emma, too," David explained. "She's confused right now, and she's upset that I'm not with her mom. We'll work through it eventually," he told him with a small smile. "I know we will, but until then, maybe go lightly with the curse stuff around Emma?"

Henry nodded his agreement. "Sure. So why do you think the curse didn't break?" he asked, immediately moving back to the previous question.

"I told you, honey, I don't know," Regina said.

"Yeah," Henry said, "I know. But why do you _think_ it didn't? You don't have any ideas at all?"

She shook her head. "I have no explanations. I was given the curse, and the way it was explained to me was that it would be the savior to break it. _How_ was never specified. I always assumed that it would be after the truth was discovered, but apparently that isn't enough. If I knew, I would tell you, but I'm just as clueless as the next person in this. I don't understand why it didn't happen, but we'll figure it out."

Henry scrunched his nose. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I don't want us to figure it out anymore," he said sadly.

She gave him a small smile and smoothed his hair out of his face.

"Oh, Henry," she sighed. "Neither do I."


	30. Chapter 30

Locking up the pet shelter for his lunch break, David smiled to himself. He'd had a wonderful dinner with Regina and Henry, and for the first time in a few days, everything had been more like it had been before he'd told Regina the truth. They'd all talked and laughed, they'd watched a movie together, and he and Regina had shared the bedroom without question.

That morning had been even better. Waking up to Regina next to him, having breakfast with her, driving Henry to school with her; it had all been so wonderfully normal – something he'd been missing. And now he was going to meet her for lunch at Granny's.

He smiled at everyone he passed, unable to contain the happiness he felt at finally starting to fix things. It was as if a weight had been lifted off him. And that's how he knew without question that he'd made the right choice.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Regina stepping out the front door. He was about to call out to her, but then he saw she had a frown on her face and Jefferson stepped up onto the sidewalk. David watched as the two exchanged a few words and then they both got into their cars.

Regina didn't even glance in his direction as she drove past him. Wondering what was going on, David jogged back to the shelter, climbing into his truck. Something was obviously wrong, and he had a sinking feeling it had something to do with the curse. He'd forgotten entirely that Jefferson, too, retained the memories of his former life.

Jefferson and Regina were long gone by the time he'd started his truck, but on a hunch, he steered toward Storybrooke's cemetery. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or more worried when he spotted both of their cars parked near Regina's family mausoleum.

Before he knew it, he was out of the truck and crossing the grounds. He didn't have time to think about what exactly he was planning on doing. He had no idea what Regina and Jefferson were there for, and it probably wasn't any of his business, but he couldn't stop. The sinking feeling increased when he opened the door to the mausoleum and saw that the coffin was askew. They were down in the secret passages, and that most likely meant nothing good. Jefferson still had his heart – David was pretty sure of that fact, so that couldn't be what they were down there for.

He descended the stairs, trying to come up with an explanation for what the two of them could be doing. Though he felt sick for prying like this, he couldn't shake the nasty feeling that something was wrong, so he continued walking until he heard voices. A minute later, he was peeking around a corner, and Jefferson and Regina were in sight.

David couldn't believe what he was seeing. He watched as Regina tossed a ring into a hat in the middle of the floor and suddenly it spun to life, swirling in place with only magic to turn it. He wasn't close enough to see inside the hat, but from his position, he could see clearly as the hat shot an object up into the air.

Regina deftly caught it, grinning as she turned it over in her hand, studying it with something near glee on her face.

The poisoned apple.

David had never seen it for himself, but it wasn't hard to guess as he saw what was in Regina's hand. The bite missing from the apple was a telltale sign, as was the desperation she'd shown in trying to retrieve it. Why else would she be so concerned about a mere apple.

"The deal's not done. Not until I solve the next conundrum. How to get this savior to taste my forbidden fruit."

And there was his answer. There was now no question that the apple she held was the same one she'd used to poison Snow all of those years ago, and his heart squeezed at the realization of what was going on. But he couldn't understand it; any of it. Only a few days ago – this morning even – she'd seemed perfectly content with the life they shared. Frightened of the curse breaking, yes, but accepting of it. There was no logical reason as to why she'd suddenly find the need to poison his daughter. And Emma – he couldn't let that happen to her. He had to stop this.

Even in the midst of his confusion and the stabbing pain of betrayal he was trying to fight down, he had the presence of mind to duck behind a curtain as Regina strolled past him, Jefferson trailing not far behind.

David stayed behind, barely hearing the coffin sliding back into place over the pounding of his heart in his ears. Why was she doing this? Why was she so willing to put his daughter into an endless sleep? There had to be some sort of explanation, but he couldn't think of anything. A picture entered his mind – it was of Regina sleeping peacefully beside him earlier that morning. Only six hours earlier, and things had been so dramatically different. She'd opened her eyes slowly, a lazy smile spreading when she saw that he was looking back at her.

_"You're up early," she said quietly. "I'm usually up before you. The alarm hasn't even gone off yet."_

_"I know – it's weird." He smiled. "I love waking up before you."_

_Rolling onto her side and propping her head on her hand, she raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"_

_"You're beautiful when you sleep. You're beautiful when you're awake. You're just beautiful." He shook his head at his own cheesiness and lack of eloquent wording._

_Instead of making fun of him, she instead leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

The scene he'd just witnessed didn't match the actions of the woman from that morning. Something must have happened – something had changed, and it had Regina terrified.

He needed to find out what it was, and he realized that the only way he was going to be able to do it in time was to ask her.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes. That's how long he'd been sitting in the cold now. He'd pulled into the driveway, parking behind Regina's car, and now he was just sitting in the freezing cab, staring at the now fogged over windshield. He didn't want to go in because he didn't want to face what was going on. If this could somehow be a dream; if he could only wake up right now and realize that none of this had happened, he wouldn't have to go inside and ask the woman he loved why she was planning to hurt his only child. He wouldn't have to know the reason he suddenly didn't matter enough to her.

In a moment of anger, he pounded the steering wheel, blanching when he felt the pain shoot through his knuckles.

Finally, he took a deep breath and opened his door stepping out into the frosty air. He didn't even feel it anymore. All he felt was the throbbing pain inside. The twisting in his gut. He didn't know whether to cry or yell, and he hated it.

The walk to the front door wasn't long enough and suddenly, he was inside. The first thing he noticed was the smell of apples. Baked apples. He didn't think he'd ever be able to eat the fruit again. The doorway to the kitchen was as far as he got. She didn't look up from where she was placing the poisonous desert into a small container because she hadn't heard him come in, and he couldn't bring himself to move any further. Everything hurt.

"Why?" he choked out.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned, a stricken expression on her face. She quickly hid the guilt and pushed the container away from herself, walking over to him. "David – what are you doing home?"

"Why are you doing this?"

She reached for his hand, but they both pulled back quickly at the contact. "Your hands are freezing!" she said, but then realized that he'd pulled back as well, and she noticed the expression on his face. "What's wrong?" She watched him for a moment, and realization dawned. "I forgot about our lunch! I'm so—"

"Damn it, Regina!" David yelled. "This isn't about lunch!"

She flinched at the volume of his voice and took a small step back. "David—"

"I want to know why you plan on poisoning my daughter!"

Regina's expression fell and she took a full step back. How did he know? He couldn't know – she'd only just made the decision an hour ago, and the only person she'd said anything to about where she was going and what she was doing was Jefferson. He wouldn't have told David – there was too much at stake for him as well. So how was it possible that David was now standing in front of her demanding to know why she was doing it?

She realized that she was shaking and she tried to stand a little straighter, blocking out the fear and confusion. "I don't have a choice," she told him, her voice wavering. There was no point pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. It was obviously far past that point. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" he thundered. "Just don't do it! This has gone far enough, and it will stop – right here, right now!" He noticed the tears building up in her eyes, and lowering his voice, he asked, "Regina…why are you doing this?"

"Because this curse can't break. I can't chance anything happening." Her voice faltered again and a tear escaped, cascading down her cheek.

"I don't understand," David said, softening slightly at the sight of her falling apart. "We've talked about this so many times. We've known the end of this curse was coming. What's different? Why betray me like this?"

She shook her head silently, more tears falling. What was left of her mask slipped and she let out a sob.

"Regina—" David said gently. "What is it? What's changed? We were fine this morning – we knew we could do this."

"But that's just it," she cried, her shoulders slumping. "It's not just us anymore." She lifted her eyes to meet his and barely managed to say it. "I'm pregnant."

David's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He wasn't even sure he'd heard what she'd said. "You're…"

"Pregnant," she finished, nodding.

"But the curse…time's frozen. I thought—"

"I know," she said miserably. "I was stupid to think that something like this couldn't happen. I'm sorry!" she choked. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. His head was still spinning, but some things were beginning to clear and there was a small smile beginning to spread across his face.

"Because everything is such a mess, and it's my fault," she started, watching her hands as she waved them furiously. "I've already cursed you and ruined your marriage. I've doomed you to what will inevitably be a less than ideal return to your friends and family, and the last thing you needed was for me to get pregnant. I swear to you that I didn't know this was possible. Not just because of the curse – I'd always assumed I was just unable to have children, but I—" she trailed off, finally catching sight of the grin spreading across his face. "What?" she asked slowly; cautiously.

"You're pregnant," he said simply.

"Yes…" she gave him a concerned look. "Is that as far as you've understood? Do I need to start over?"

"No," he laughed shaking his head. "I heard all of it, but it doesn't matter. You're pregnant and I couldn't be happier," he told her. "You're carrying my child; our child. We're having a baby."

For the first time since seeing the positive sign on the pregnancy test, Regina stopped to absorb the idea. Her own smile started and she looked up at him, her hands coming to rest on her flat stomach. "We are. I didn't think it was possible, but we are." It only lasted a second, however, before the fear returned. "But what are we going to do, David? The curse is bound to break any time now, and it isn't safe. It was fine when it was just me – I could handle it – but now there's a baby."

He frowned. "We'll figure it out. For now, it would probably be safer if we didn't tell anyone. But we should take you to the hospital and get you checked out."

"No!" She shook her head violently.

"Regina, after what happened last night, shouldn't we make sure everything's okay?" he reasoned.

She hesitated, but then shook her head. "I can't risk Whale knowing. If this curse breaks, he wouldn't hesitate to use it against me."

"So we don't tell Whale. We find some nurse and swear them to secrecy."

She gave him a sad, pitying look. "I know you're a man of honor, but the same can't be said for the others of our world. Once this curse breaks, doctor/patient privilege will go out the window, and I doubt anyone in this town would act much differently than Whale."

"I don't like this," he told her.

"Neither do I, but I don't think we have much of a choice, do you?"

He was silent for a moment, trying to think of a way around it, but when he came up blank, he shook his head. "Don't worry," he told her stepping forward, feeling the need to reassure her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm still here to protect you. I'm not going to let anything happen. I won't let anyone hurt you or our child." He couldn't help the smile that broke out again at the thought. "Our child," he whispered happily.

 


	31. Chapter 31

It didn't take long for the reality of the situation to replace the excitement. They both had learned early on that their relationship was anything but normal. Their ups and downs were particularly extreme, and the downs seemed to outweigh the ups.

After the first burst of happiness, David seemed to sober, and what had been a warm and joyful moment between the couple quickly became awkward and silent.

Finally, David shook his head and turned, walking away.

For a moment, Regina thought that he was going to leave, but then he glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"Are you coming?"

She only hesitated a moment longer before following him into the living room. When he sat on one end of the couch, she stood awkwardly, not really sure if he'd want her to sit next to him, but she quickly discarded that thought when he patted the cushion next to him.

"I think we should talk, don't you?"

Nodding, she ran her hands nervously over her slacks as she lowered herself to sit beside him. Without a word, he reached over and took her hand in his own.

Despite his mention of conversation, they both remained silent for the next several minutes. It was a different silence than before. This time, they both had some idea of what they were going to say, but neither of them wanted to start it. They were delaying as long as they could and Regina certainly didn't mind it. She could feel the weight of the silence. David was thinking, and she knew she still had to face her actions. She held her breath when she heard him inhale, preparing to speak.

"Would you really have done it?"

She didn't answer for a long time, not wanting to tell the truth, but knowing that was exactly what she was going to do, because even now, she felt the same about her decision. "Yes," she told him finally.

He withdrew his hand and she immediately missed the warmth and comfort it provided. He shifted slightly so that he leaned forward, his hands clasped together, hanging between his legs as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"I know…" he started slowly, dropping his head and studying his hands. "…I know you're trying to protect our child. I know it's terrifying. I understand that you would do anything to protect them, because that's how I feel about Emma."

Unable to look over at him, Regina swallowed heavily, waiting for him to continue.

"I've known the feeling of needing to protect your child even before they're born; the sudden fear – whether or not it's rational – that takes over everything. I remember when Snow and I found out she was pregnant; we were so happy. But that only lasted a brief time before it was polluted by the fear of everything going on around us."

She almost snapped at him that it wasn't the same; they hadn't had the threat of a twenty-eight year curse breaking – an entire town full of people wanting to kill them. But she managed to hold it back because she remembered through her cloud of anger that she had been the source of their troubles. They'd had the threat of the curse being cast in the first place and the queen coming after them with her magic and the force of a powerful army and many years of unbridled hatred. They both knew that when David spoke of everything that had been going on, he meant that it was she and she alone that had threatened the lives of their family.

"I've been through a pregnancy," he said quietly, and she dropped her head further at the sadness in his voice. "Emma was that baby that I was trying to protect, and even though…" his words wavered a bit with emotion as he tried to hold back tears of frustration and regret. "Even though my fears came true and I wasn't there to see Emma grow up, she's still my daughter." His voice became more solid when he said that; more confident – stronger. "She's still my baby girl and I would do anything to protect her, so you have to understand how…how confusing this is for me. Now I know that you're pregnant with our child, and I'm thrilled." A corner of his mouth lifted in a small half-smile before he continued. "But I have that same fear, only this time, part of the threat involves my other child, and I don't know what to do, because I have to protect both of my children. I need you to understand that even though she's an adult now, when I look at Emma, I still see the baby that I put into that wardrobe only minutes after she was born; the daughter I only had a few minutes to hold before she was gone from my life for twenty-eight years. She's my baby, too, and I can't…I can't let you…I just can't—" he struggled with the words but was stopped when Regina reached for his hands.

"I'm sorry," she told him, looking into his eyes for the first time in several minutes so that he would see how much she meant it. "I promise I won't do anything to hurt her. I know she's your daughter, I just – sometimes I forget to think about things from every angle. I don't think about how it affects other people because I'm still not used to thinking about anyone other than me or Henry. I spent so many years selfishly, thinking only of how I could get my revenge, and when I found out about this baby," she cradled her stomach, looking down as if she could see the child growing inside her, "I blacked out on everything except the idea that Emma represents the downfall of everything keeping this baby safe."

He nodded slightly, understanding what she was trying to explain.

"I can't promise I won't slip from time to time on certain things, but I'm giving you my word right now that I will not try to hurt Emma again. I'm sorry. I still can't say that I regret trying to protect our child, but I do regret hurting you, and I will do anything to keep from doing that again. I know that's not exactly what you wanted to hear, and it probably means that I can never be a good person, but I am trying to change, David. For you, for Henry, for this baby, for us; I want this to work, but sometimes I lose faith that things will ever work out. I'm broken," she admitted quietly, "and I'm not sure that I'll ever be able to put all the pieces back together." She put her face into her hands, pressing against her cheeks before she moved her fingers to her lips, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, David," she told him, dropping her hands. "I can never give you back those years. I wish I could, and I wish that I regretted all of this, but I just can't because all of this led to Henry, and to you. And now there's a baby, and I'm overwhelmed and no doubt not thinking clearly, but I'm doing all that I know how to do. I won't let it go this far again."

She stood suddenly, feeling lost, and not in the mood to be showing so much vulnerability. David reached out to catch her wrist, but she was too quick and she walked briskly away from him. He stood as well and hurried to catch up with her. They'd just reached the doorway to the kitchen when she stopped short, and he barely stopped in time to keep from walking into her.

"Regina, what—"

"Where is it?"

Her face had drained of color and David could hear the panic in her voice.

"What?"

Instead of answering him, she took quick steps to the island counter. She ran her hands desperately over the smooth marble and then turned, her eyes darting around the room frantically. It was as she looked up to meet his eye that David understood what it was she was looking for. His heart dropped into his shoes and his blood turned to ice in his veins.

"Regina…" he said in a low voice, dragging out her name as he prayed that he was just imagining things. "Where is the turnover?"


	32. Chapter 32

"What do you mean it's gone?" David asked. "It was just sitting right there on the counter. I saw it with my own eyes."

"So did I," Regina stressed. "And that's what I'm saying – it was here when we went to talk, and now it's not here. You know I didn't do anything with it because I was with you. So where did it go?"

"You don't think Henry…"

He didn't even finish the sentence before Regina was dialing the school.

David stood rigidly at her side, listening to her side of the conversation. "Yes…No, it doesn't matter what the attendance sheet says, I need someone to verify that he's there right now…Yes, of course I'll wait!" she snapped. "Just do it!"

She looked up at him anxiously as she held the phone up to her ear, waiting. The seconds seemed more like hours, but finally, David heard the faint sound of a woman's voice on the other end and Regina let out a breath of relief as her shoulders dropped.

"Thank you." She hung up without further conversation and leaned against the counter. "Henry's safe," she told him. "He's still in class." Leaning further down, she put her head in her hands, and it was only when she started shaking that David realized she was crying.

He circled around her and slid his hand down her back. "Hey," he said gently. "It okay, he's okay."

"I'm so stupid!" she cursed herself. "What if he'd been home? What if he'd eaten it? I brought poison home with me. I just…I wasn't thinking!" She pushed herself up a bit and turned around to face David. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." She broke down again and David pulled her into him.

"I know," he told her softly as her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"How can you stand to be with me?" she asked miserably. "I'm such a mess. And I'll never be good." The words came out bitterly and he rubbed her back as he rested his head atop hers.

"That's not true. You're already good. You're no saint," he corrected when she started to argue, "but it's all part of what I love about you."

She stayed in thoughtful silence in his arms. She was beyond relieved that Henry was alright, but now that she knew it for sure, her mind was moving forward at a million miles an hour again. "If Henry's safe, then where is the turnover? It still can't have gone anywhere unless someone took it."

Even with the sense of urgency looming between them, Regina didn't move from her spot and neither did David. "What are you thinking?" he asked. He could hear her mind working to solve the question and knew she must have some suspicions or a theory.

"Jefferson," she finally said. "It had to have been him. No one else knows about the apple." She readjusted her head from his chest to his shoulder as she continued thinking about it. "Actually…that makes sense. He's angry about being in this world and he's angry about being separated from his daughter…" she trailed off in thought and David frowned.

"He has a daughter?"

"Yes; Grace – Paige in this world. She's in Henry's class," she said absently, still lost in her thoughts.

"And you separated them?" David asked in a pained voice.

That brought Regina back and she raised her head to look at him. "I was the reason they were separated, yes, but I didn't keep them that way just to hurt Jefferson." She winced. "I won't say that wasn't part of the reason I did it, but I did it mostly for Grace."

"You separated a girl from her father for her benefit?" He sounded genuinely curious rather than angry.

"After what happened, it wasn't safe for her to be around him."

"Someday, you're going to have to tell me that story." He rubbed her back a few times as he thought. "So why do you think he'd take the apple? It wouldn't help him with his daughter."

"No, but it would give him leverage."

"But he already had leverage..." David tilted his head in question. "He was the only one who could retrieve the apple, wasn't he? You wouldn't have been able to do it without him."

"That much is true," Regina told him. "However, he lost that leverage the moment he helped me. Regardless of the promises I made him, there was no way he'd be able to force me to do anything."

"How do you think he'd use it as leverage, though?" he asked nervously. So many scenarios were playing through his head - most disturbingly, one in which Jefferson used the apple on Regina herself.

"Most likely nothing," she answered. At his confused expression, she explained in more detail. "His sole purpose was probably to keep me from accomplishing what I need with it until after I give him what he wants."

"So then it's not a big deal, right? I mean, if he just took it to keep you from poisoning Emma, it won't matter since you're not doing it anyway."

Regina's brow furrowed and she bit her lower lip slightly.

"Right?...Regina?"

"I don't actually know," she told him, meeting his worried gaze. "Once he figures out that taking the turnover no longer affects me, he may decide to use it for something else."

"Then can you just give him what he wants to keep him from doing that?"

She shook her head without hesitation. "No. And no," she held up a finger to keep him from protesting. "It's not because I don't want to. What he wants is physically impossible for me to do without magic."

"So then how were you going to..." he trailed off, frowning at her. "Regina, why would you promise something you couldn't even give him?"

She looked at the floor guiltily, still unaccustomed to having someone hold her accountable for her actions; someone whose opinion mattered to her. Suddenly feeling defensive, she once again looked up and met his eye. "It still wouldn't be safe for his daughter. Being together again doesn't erase the years of madness he's suffered. It was only a few months ago that he was trying to kill your family."

"What?!" It seemed the more David tried to understand, the more confused he became. There were too many things he didn't know, and he wondered if he was ever going to catch up.

Regina shook her head. "Nevermind. The point is that he's dangerous, and even if what I'd planned worked, there is no way I would let his daughter back with him."

"We're going to have to talk to him," David told her. "Confront him and let him know that we know he has it."

"I know!" she snapped. Then she sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. Her voice softened when she continued. "But we have a few days before he realizes that anything is wrong. He'll expect me to form some kind of plan before I go after him. I'd prefer to use that few days exactly how he expects. I could use a few days' rest, anyway" She pulled out a stool and stepped up, sitting on it. "Until then, I doubt he'll make any kind of move against us. We'll just be sure we approach him before he comes to me." She saw the trepidation in David's expression. "Promise me you won't go after him yourself. That won't do us any good."

"Only if you can assure me that he's not going to hurt you before we talk to him."

She nodded. "He's not going to come after me. He needs me for what he wants, and if I'm cursed or dead, I can't give it to him."

"That's not extremely comforting," he said, his face strained.

"Well it should be. The only reason that will change is if I give him reason to believe I will never give him what he wants."

"Which is exactly what you plan on doing," he pointed out.

"No." She rested one arm atop the counter as the other went subconsciously to her midriff. "I don't want to keep Grace from her father permanently. Once the curse breaks, she'll remember as well, and I don't want to put her through that. Only until I can be sure that he won't be a danger to her."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm not sure. But that's a problem for another day."

There was a pause and David shifted nervously, an uncomfortable thought still nagging at him. "And if it isn't Jefferson?"

The fingers that had been nervously tapping out a rhythm on the counter stopped abruptly and she sat up a bit straighter. "It is. It has to be. There's no one else who could have known."

He nodded, finally accepting that there was nothing else to be done at this point. Resigned, he pulled out the stool next to hers and sunk down so that he was facing her. "Intense day," he finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen as they looked at one another.

Contrary to what he expected, she burst into laughter. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit along with her - her laughter was infectious. It only lasted a minute until she was winding down and she sighed. "It certainly is. I keep wondering what's going to happen next."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"You jinxed it," David told her, standing up.

"I did not!" She slid gracefully off the stool and followed him out of the kitchen toward the front door. The joking mood of the moment disappeared as they drew closer.

"Who do you think it is?" David asked her. "Jefferson?"

"Now who's going to jinx us?" she asked. She sincerely hoped he was wrong. When David held out a hand, she obeyed his silent request to stay behind him, much to her displeasure, and allowed him to peek through the peephole.

"It's Kathryn and Fred," David said in bewilderment, turning to face her. "What do they want?"

"Well we're not going to find out unless you open the door, are we?" she asked. "I doubt they're here to kill us." She was trying to make light of the kind of day they'd been having, but her heart wasn't in it, and she found it wasn't as easy to joke about threats as it once had been. Not when she had people she loved in danger along with her. Her statement fell flat as they looked at one another, and she shifted uncomfortably under David's scrutinizing gaze. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, and he didn't say anything more before he turned back to the door, opening it for their guests.

"Hi!" Kathryn said brightly. She faltered a bit when she saw the serious expressions of the people inside. "We didn't catch you at a bad time, did we? We can come back."

"No, no. Don't be silly," Regina told her, stepping forward and smiling. Kathryn's attitude was immediately disarming, and she actually felt the tension loosening a bit. Pretend or not, Kathryn had been a friend here, even through recent events, and Regina felt herself feeling inexplicably better in her presence. "Come in, come in. We weren't expecting a visit."

"I know, I'm sorry. We weren't exactly planning on it, either," she said, stepping inside. "We were just driving by and noticed your car in the driveway. I thought you'd be at work, so I wanted to drop in and make sure everything was okay."

Regina blinked at the concern in her voice; she certainly wasn't used to anyone noticing such things or caring enough about her to want to check on her. Anyone but David, that was. "Well, thank you, but everything's fine. We both just finished up a bit early today and thought we'd spend the afternoon at home."

"Are you sure we're not interrupting?" Kathryn asked again, looking between them.

David smiled then, closing the door behind Fred. "You're not. Would either of you like something to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you," Kathryn smiled.

"Got a beer?" Fred asked.

David chuckled. "Hidden somewhere in the fridge."

Regina shook her head and looked at Kathryn. "Let's sit and catch up." She caught David smiling at her from over Kathryn's shoulder and she gave him one in return. This was proving to be a welcome distraction, and for the first time in what felt like weeks, it was something that felt normal.

Once they were seated in the living room, Kathryn relaxed back into the cushions, smiling at Regina.

"What?" she asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Kathryn was studying her intently, and though she was still smiling, Regina was unused to such scrutiny.

"I'm just so happy about the way everything's worked out," she told her. "If you'd asked me six months ago how things were going to pan out, I never in a million years would have thought this would be it. And I'd never have been able to imagine it being this perfect."

"Oh?" Regina asked curiously, finding herself relaxing once more.

"I was trapped in a loveless marriage that I was fighting tooth and nail for, convinced it was what was meant to work out. But you helped me see that wasn't true. I never would have met Freddy if it wasn't for you. And I was worried about David, too. Maybe I didn't love him the way I once did, but I didn't want to hurt him in the break-up of our marriage. I was so glad when you were there to help him, too, and now look at the two of you." She was beaming, and Regina chuckled uncharacteristically as she felt the warm joy spreading through her as well. "I'm just so glad," she repeated.

"About what?"

The women turned to see the men walk in, each with a beer in their hand. David held a glass filled with amber liquid that he passed to Regina as he sat down next to her. "Apple juice," he said at her questioning look.

"Thank you, dear," she said, taking a sip and smiling at the flavor. "We were just talking about you."

"Were you? This is the source of gladness?" he asked, looking over to Kathryn, who nodded.

"It is. I have to say though, I'm sad that it's taken this long for us to be able to sit down together. I know things felt a bit awkward right after the divorce, and then when we both started seeing other people, but I never wanted us to stop being friends."

"Neither did I," David said sincerely. He easily recalled Princess Abigail, a woman who at first had appeared indifferent, snotty, and self-obsessed, but their quest to save the very man sitting in front of them had quickly changed that and locked in a long-standing friendship – one that he'd missed when he'd woken up to a woman with falsely imprinted memories and more lost and confused than anything, yet frustratingly determined to keep their marriage going.

"And I've missed our dinners," she added, looking at Regina sadly. "I love the phone conversations we have, but it doesn't replace the time we used to spend together face-to-face."

"It doesn't," Regina agreed. "I'm sorry I let that change."

"Oh, no." Kathryn waved a hand at her. "It's not your fault. Don't forget – I'm not used to having friends. You're the first I've ever really had, so I'm not exactly the best at knowing how to go about it."

Regina nodded. "And neither am I, so let's change that. We should have dinner again soon."

"I would love that," she said, a smile lighting up her face. "In fact, I was wondering if I might have your help with something?"

Regina nodded. "Of course; what is it?" She watched as the couple across from her exchanged a look and then Fred nodded, smiling.

"Well, we haven't told anyone yet, but we were sending out the invitations tomorrow, and I was hoping to talk to you first anyway. Fred and I are getting married!"

Regina's eyes widened as she looked between the pair, but she was smiling. "Really?" She glanced over at David to see him smiling brightly.

"That's great!" he said as Kathryn nodded happily.

"So with invitations, that must mean you've set the date?" Regina asked.

"I know it seems awfully fast," Kathryn told them, "but we felt like we couldn't wait any longer, so we decided on three weeks from this last Saturday."

"Wow." Regina felt happy for her friend, but awkward, not really knowing how to be happy for someone other than herself or Henry. It had been a long time since she'd had any sort of real friend, and she still felt as if Kathryn had been forced into this friendship by both her and the curse; using her in her fake marriage to David. But that was over now, and Kathryn had decided to continue their friendship, having nothing to do with David at all. Still, she felt guilty, as if there was something she should do to make it up to the woman. "So what is it you need my help with?"

"Well," Kathryn fidgeted with her fingers nervously, afraid of Regina's answer. "I was actually hoping you might consider being…well…being my maid of honor?"

Regina nearly choked on her apple juice. She spluttered a bit, trying to find words, but was only able to stare open-mouthed at her. Finally she found her voice. "You want me? Are you sure?"

"I am," Kathryn nodded. "I mean, I've made some acquaintances at the school where Freddy works; I mean, some of the teachers are really nice, but none of them are my friends. At least, not like you. You've always been there for me, Regina."

She stiffened a bit at that, the guilt growing inside her. She'd manipulated her, bent her to whatever purpose she'd needed, but been there? Maybe to outward appearances, but really, she'd been using the poor woman. She felt a hand on her back and looked up to meet David's eye. The love she saw in his expression was reassuring, like he could hear her thoughts and was trying to soothe her troubles. "You helped both of us through the divorce," he told her.

"It's true," Kathryn added. "I don't think I would have made it through that if it weren't for you. You were always willing to talk to me on the phone, no matter the time of day, and you let me come visit you during lunches at the office. You were a huge support."

David nodded, and Regina finally understood where he was going with this. Those were things she'd done simply because she'd felt like doing them. At that point, it had nothing to do with the curse. Kathryn's only purpose in the curse had been to keep David away from Mary-Margaret, but with the marriage dissolved, it wasn't a friendship she'd needed to last. But she'd continued it anyway. Of her own free will. She shook her head lightly at David, somewhat bewildered by his ability to go straight to the core of her worries. And then she looked back at Kathryn and smiled. "I'd love to be your maid of honor."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Kathryn moved immediately off the couch and pulled a surprised Regina up with her, embracing her. "Thank you!"

It took a second for Regina to wrap her arms around the woman in return, but when she did, it was a genuine hug.

When the two sat back down, Kathryn looked at the couple across from her. "Enough about Freddy and I," she beamed. "What about the two of you?"

"Us?" David asked.

"Yeah," Freddy cut in. "You two are the talk of the town you know. Everyone's talking about the oddest couple, I think because it's so unexpected. Of course, they don't know the two of you like Katie here. She thinks the two of you are perfect for one another, and I'd have to say I agree. I've never seen you looking quite so lovely, Madame Mayor," he said, winking at Regina, who blushed.

"So what's been going on with you two?" Kathryn asked again. "Anything big happening?"

Regina turned a wide-eyed expression to David before the two of them suddenly began to laugh – truly laugh – and it felt good. With friends here, all of the problems that had been plaguing them the last several days suddenly felt disconnected and unreal; funny, even, because they just seemed too unbelievable.

When they'd recovered, David wrapped an arm around Regina and pulled her into his side. "I'm feeling like the luckiest man in the world."

Regina hummed as she leaned into him, holding his arm against her. "He's wonderful."

Kathryn and Freddy's expressions changed from slight confusion at their laughter to smiles. "You two look so happy."

When Regina looked up at David, she wondered if he was thinking about how much trouble she'd caused, how she'd temporarily reverted to her old ways, or of the mess she'd gotten them into, but his expression held nothing but love and honesty when he said, "Because we are. Our relationship may seem odd to some of the people in this town, and maybe it is, but Regina is worth all of it."

She couldn't help her eyes watering up at the statement, and again she felt suddenly uncomfortable. She didn't like appearing vulnerable in front of people, but that's all she seemed to be doing lately.

Miraculously enough, Kathryn seemed to pick up on that and stood. "Well, I guess we should get going. School will be out soon and you need to get back there for soccer practice," she said to Fred, who nodded.

"Thank you, again," she said sincerely, smiling at Regina as she stood to say goodbye.

"No, thank you. It's an honor." She hugged Kathryn a final time and even allowed Fred to pull her into a brief hug.

Kathryn stepped up to David. "This all feels right, doesn't it? Like everything worked out the way it was supposed to?"

"It feels perfect," he agreed, smiling at her as she looked up at him almost shyly. "I'm so happy for you – you deserve this," he told her sincerely. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead before he released her, smiling brightly. "I'm so glad you found each other."

Kathryn nodded, stepping into Fred's side. "Me, too. We'll all have dinner together?" she asked, looking between them. "That's a promise?"

Regina nodded. "It's a promise."

"Good."

"You think maybe I could talk Henry into joining the soccer team?" Fred asked, grinning.

Regina laughed. "And pry him from his comic books and outdoor adventures? You can try, though I doubt you'll have much luck."

They all walked to the door and said their goodbyes. When Regina and David were alone again, he gave her a serious look, though she could see a sparkle in his eyes. "Is anything big happening?" he asked, repeating Kathryn's words.

Regina laughed. "Nothing at all; we only recently found out that you knew I was the Evil Queen, and I knew you were Prince Charming, the sheriff tried to kill me, but I gave him his heart back, I've already tried to subvert the breaking of a huge curse that no one in this town knows exists using a poisoned apple, and – oh, yes – I'm pregnant."

"That's it?" he asked. "Are you sure? I feel like we're forgetting something."

She allowed him to pull her into another hug and she melted into it, inhaling the scent of his leather jacket and sighing as she dropped her head to his chest. "Do you think this will ever be easier?"

"Yes," he said.

She lifted her head a bit in surprise, looking him in the eye. "How can you be so sure all of the time?"

"Because look at what we've done today." He shook his head. "We know we can do this. As long as we keep talking to each other, we can get through anything. And I'm pretty damn sure that at some point, we'll be dealing with things smaller than curses and poisoned apples."

She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes and suddenly feeling exhausted. "Is that a promise?" she asked quietly.

"It is," he told her. "People will come around. Kathryn already loves you."

"Because she doesn't know who I am."

"Well I know Abigail, too, and I have a feeling that it won't take long for her to see you the way I do."

"I doubt anyone will ever see me the way you do."

"Well," he smiled. "That much might be true. I don't think it's possible for anyone to love you the way I do."

She finally stood up, but stayed so she braced her arms against his chest. "You really do, don't you?" she asked, looking into his eyes. "Even with all of the mistakes I'm making and how angry both of us can be, underneath all of it, you actually really love me."

He frowned slightly. "Did you really doubt me?"

"No," she said slowly, as if she was only just realizing the truth of her words. "I suppose I doubted myself."

"So can we get back to being a normal couple now?"

"Darling, we've never been a normal couple," she said, grinning as she stepped away from him.

"Okay – another fair point. So, now that we've decided what we're going to do about Jefferson, and since we don' t need to think about the curse looming because we have no control over what happens, and because we know the truth about each other; can we just be us again?"

"I think we can manage that." She smiled warmly at him. She looked down, settling a hand on her lower abdomen. "Though I hope that there is someone else joining us."

He watched the slight frown on her face as she made gentle circles with her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to have someone check you out at the hospital?" he asked again. "It's recommended anyway, and with what you've just been through –"

"No," she said, cutting him off again, though this time her voice was gentle. "I feel fine right now. If that changes, we'll revisit the idea, but I don't want to take that chance. In fact, I've been thinking…let's not tell Henry just yet."

David frowned. "He wouldn't tell anyone. He's kept other secrets – what makes this one different? He'd be excited."

"That's part of the reason," she told him. "I don't want him to be excited until I'm sure that everything's okay. He'd be heartbroken if we told him he was going to be a big brother and then he wasn't. We should wait."

"But for how long?" David questioned. "How are we going to know everything's okay unless you see a doctor?"

"Oh, we'll know," Regina assured him. "I imagine if I start to show, it's safe to assume I haven't miscarried."

David walked the few steps to her. "Would you even consider seeing a doctor in secret – maybe one outside of town? For me, please? Just so we know you and the baby are alright?"

She smiled then. "I'll think about it. But I really feel fine."

"And you'll tell me if that changes?"

"I promise."

He smiled and rubbed a hand down her arm, letting his fingers trace down to her wrist and then over her hand still protectively covering her stomach. "When do you think you'll start to show?" he asked happily. "Two…three months?"

She frowned slightly at that. "Actually, there's a small problem there. Hiding this from everyone is going to be tricky, especially after it's visible, and I'm afraid we don't have three months."

"Two?" he asked.

She shook her head again.

"Really?"

"I'm actually a little worried now that I think about it; the dresses maids of honor wear are usually not forgiving of curves and I'll be up in front of the whole town."

"Three weeks?" he asked incredulously. "You're already that far along? How could that have happened?"

"Well, if you'd like, dear, I could explain the process, though I thought that you'd—"

He shook his head, frustrated by the little smirk on her face, but not actually upset. "I meant how did you not know sooner?"

"Well I've been a little preoccupied, haven't I?" she asked dryly. "And anyway, it's not something I've ever given any thought to over the years because I was so sure it wasn't possible."

He wanted to ask her about that, but knew it wasn't the time.

"I'm going to have to get a little creative about this," she said worriedly. "People are going to notice eventually, but I want to stall as long as possible."

"To what end?" he asked tiredly. And it wasn't really a question he was asking her, but she answered anyway.

"I have a feeling the curse is going to break sooner rather than later. If we can wait until after, and maybe – as you're so convinced – talk people down from wanting my head on a pike, it would be much safer."

"Starting with Jefferson?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she sighed. "Starting with him. A few days – just a few days – and we can start to get this all over with."

"Mom? David?"

They both jumped slightly, and Regina looked at the clock in surprise, not realizing so much time had passed.

"Hey," Henry said, sliding to a stop in front of them.

"Shoes," Regina said, gesturing to the shoes that had been kicked off in the middle of the foyer floor.

Henry rolled his eyes and ran back to pick up his shoes and place them by the door.

"Coat," Regina called, and they heard him grumble as he hung his coat in the closet.

"You'll never believe what happened today," he said, racing back into the room.

"You know how I feel about you running in the house," Regina said, holding back a smile as Henry huffed out a frustrated breath.

"Mooom," he whined. "I'm trying to tell you something important.

"Sorry," she said, still biting her lip. "Go ahead."

"There's someone new in Storybrooke."

That had their attention.

"What do you mean new?" Regina asked carefully.

"I mean a stranger – somebody not from here. He got here today. Emma and I saw him on his motorcycle when she picked me up from school."

"She picked you up from school?"

"Really, mom?" Henry asked, looking endearingly annoyed, as only a child could. "That's what you're worried about? I just told you that somebody came into town – which is supposed to be impossible – and you want to know about Emma picking me up from school?"

This time it was Regina who rolled her eyes, though she sobered quickly and became extremely serious. "Did he approach you at all?"

"Actually, no. Emma talked to him first. He wouldn't say his name or anything, but he seemed like he knew her. He has to be from your world, right? I mean, that's the only reason he'd be able to cross the line. But that means that he wasn't cursed, doesn't it? And that's impossible. Nobody escaped the curse except Emma."

Regina shook her head in a bit of a daze. "I'm not sure. That would certainly seem to be true, but the curse has been weakening, so it's possible…" She trailed off, frowning deeply at the troubled thoughts. "Did he say anything else?"

Henry shook his head. "No. He just said that he'd be staying awhile and rode off. I don't think Emma liked him very much."

"That's comforting," Regina muttered to herself. "Alright, well how about a snack?" she asked loudly, turning toward the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" Henry agreed, hurrying after her. "Today was soooo boring," he complained.

"Hmm," Regina hummed in response, glancing over her shoulder to look at David.

David gave her an understanding look and followed the pair. "Why don't you tell us, buddy? Spare no detail; we'd love to hear all about it."


	33. Chapter 33

Regina sat bolt upright, breathing heavily, heart racing. There was a confused moment of panic when David sat up next to her and she whimpered, automatically moving away from him.

"Regina," he called softly.

She squeezed her eyes shut, still trying to untangle herself from the comforter, but jumped when she felt a hand on her wrist. She cried out before she registered that the hand wasn't harming her. In fact, it was gentle and cool; thumb rubbing soothing circles on her wrist.

"You're okay."

The fog in her head finally began to dissipate at those words.

"David?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Are you back with me?"

She took a few deep, calming breaths, clearing her throat afterward to try and rid her voice of the shakiness. "Yes," she tried as calmly as she could.

This time she managed to extricate herself from the covers without issue and she stood, moving quickly to the bathroom where she splashed cold water on her face.

"They're getting worse, aren't they?"

She looked up at the reflection of David standing behind her. Before answering, she pulled the hand towel from its hanger and patted her face dry. Tossing it onto the counter, she finally turned to face him.

"Yes."

Several nights before, the dreams had started up again and Regina was forced to relive some of her most terrible actions and endure nightmares about the most twisted forms of vengeance she could dream up for the townspeople to enact on her. And they seemed to grow more terrifying and real every night. Waking up next to David was double-sided. It was he who always managed to wake her fully and bring her back to reality, but in those first few seconds, he only added to her hysteria. He was always among the crowds in her dreams, holding his sword. Sometimes, he was even the one to deliver the final killing blow.

It was a horrific wakening night after night, but in the end, she was always grateful for his presence. With his gentle touch, it never took long for him to wake her up and make her feel safe again.

She watched now as his face creased with worry and guilt and suddenly, she felt the need to reassure him. She stepped into him, nestling in under his arms and leaning her head against his chest. She relaxed fully when she felt his arms finally lift to wrap around her in return.

He could feel that she was still shaking slightly and he pulled away enough to look down at her. "Are you sure I don't make this worse?" he asked quietly. He knew he was a part of her nightmares, and was extremely conscious of the fact that he scared her even further when she woke up next to him.

"Only for a second," she told him, hugging him closer. "And then you make everything much, much better."

Feeling relieved, he tightened his arms around her and dropped a kiss into her hair.

"I love you," she mumbled sleepily into him.

"I love you, too," he said. "So much."

She sighed happily, the nightmares temporarily forgotten.

"And now," David said, looking down to see her eyes closed, "we should probably get back to bed."

She didn't even open her eyes. "Mmm. Do we have to?"

David chuckled. "No, but somehow I don't think standing up is the most comfortable way to sleep."

"I'm perfectly comfortable," Regina hummed, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh, I see…and if my legs get tired?"

"Lean against the wall?" Even as she said it jokingly, she moved around, slipping an arm around his back so they could move back to the bedroom.

"Wow. Thanks," he said dryly.

Regina laughed as they started the short walk to bed.

He pulled the covers back, climbing underneath and pulling her down next to him. As he settled his head into the pillow, she nestled back into him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Still comfortable?" he asked.

"Hmm." She moved her head up onto his shoulder, snuggling deeper against him. "I suppose." Her lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile before it faded. "But I don't know if I want to go to sleep just yet." She tilted her head to look at him, and he could see traces of the fear from her nightmares. "Tell me a story?"

"Of course," he agreed softly, covering her arm around his waist with his own. "What story do you want to hear?"

"The story of how a shepherd learned to cook?"

* * *

 

Regina stepped tiredly inside Granny's diner. The nightmares hadn't let up and her lack of sleep was starting to show through her immaculate makeup. It was getting to the point where no amount of cover-up could conceal the dark circles under her eyes. But she still gave Ruby a polite smile as the waitress stepped out from behind the counter. Despite how exhausted she was, she was still happy. Yes she woke up night after night from horrifying images, but David was always there to comfort her until she fell back to sleep, and in those times, she slept more peacefully than she had in decades. Still, three hours of good sleep a night was not going to cut it.

"You okay?" Ruby asked hesitantly, only feeling brave enough to approach the tired Mayor because of the smile she'd received.

"Just a little tired," Regina admitted.

"Want your usual coffee to go?" she asked, giving her a sympathetic look.

"No thank you. I'm actually here for breakfast. And I'll have juice."

Granny looked up from where she was organizing some paperwork behind the counter and narrowed her eyes, glancing at Regina over her glasses. "What's going on, Regina?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in god knows how many years, you've never come in here alone to eat. And never for breakfast. And I've never known you not to get a coffee."

Regina fought the unconscious movement her hand made to rest on her middle and instead moved it up to brush her hair behind her ear.

"Is it a crime that I feel like something different today?" she snapped, hoping her tone would thwart any further questioning on the subject. She was quickly remembering why she liked to keep the cold demeanor she often had; it successfully kept people at arm's length and away from her personal life.

Granny, however, was not to be deterred. "Not a crime, no, but it definitely means something's up." Giving Regina one last once-over she stood up straight, shuffling her papers together. "What do you want?"

Regina stuttered a bit, "Umm, I…I uh…what do I—"

"For breakfast," Granny added, seeing Regina flounder for words. Something really was off with the woman; she'd never seen her at a loss for words quite like that. Apparently she'd been reading a much deeper meaning into Granny's question.

"Oh, of course." Regina reddened the slightest bit, but immediately straightened, pulling on the edges of her jacket. "I'll have the pancakes with a side of bacon, please. And an apple juice."

"Sure. It'll be out in a minute." She disappeared into the back without a second glance over her shoulder, and Ruby wasted no time in following Regina to her booth. She leaned up against the side as Regina slid into place, removing her jacket.

"Sooo…."

Regina looked up at her. "What?"

"Things with David are…better?" She asked, smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Regina grit out, staring ahead of her. She'd wanted a peaceful breakfast, not an interrogation. She knew that David had told Ruby about the troubles they'd been having, but she'd been hoping the woman would be feeling uncharacteristically quiet so early in the morning. So much for that.

"Oh, come on, Regina. It's safe to talk to me. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone about it. Besides…I'm kinda rooting for you guys."

Regina looked up at the girl in disbelief to see her grinning. "You are?" she asked doubtfully.

Ruby only nodded, still grinning. "I know…it's kinda weird, right? You're the mayor and like this scary, cold woman that never talks to anyone unless you're mad, and everyone just kind of avoids you – no offense – " she added as a side, "and then, all of the sudden you're dating David; this super sweet, friendly guy that just woke up from a coma, and bam!" Regina jumped a bit at the unexpected change in volume, narrowing her eyes as Ruby bubbled on. "You suddenly start smiling at people and saying hello, and you're still scary, but it's not like it was before. And David's become a really good friend of mine and I can tell that both of you guys are happier, so yeah. I'm a fan."

Regina hummed an acknowledgement. After a moment, when Ruby was still hovering in her periphery, she looked back up. "Was there something else?"

"You never answered my question."

Regina licked her lips before pressing them together in a tight line. "We're fine."

Ruby tilted her head. "I'd take that as a bad sign if those words were coming from anyone but you. You're just super, super private."

"Yes," Regina agreed, drawing the word out in irritation. "I am."

"So he talked to you?" Ruby asked, and Regina sighed. "I'm glad. He loves you a lot, you know?" When Regina only stared at her, Ruby smiled. "Enjoy your breakfast!" she chirped, walking into the back.

When she was around the corner, Regina shook her head to clear the confusion of the odd interaction that had just taken place. Thinking over the girl's statement about David loving her, she allowed a small smile.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a plate was placed in front of her, followed by the glass of juice she'd requested. She reached to pick up her silverware, but stopped when Granny herself sat down across from her.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh. "Is it too much to ask for just a moment's peace?" Regina grumbled.

Ignoring her, Granny leaned in, lowering her voice despite the fact they were the only two in the room. "How long have you known?"

Regina's heart stopped and her head snapped up. There was no way anyone could possibly know. She hadn't told anyone, and she was sure that David hadn't, either.

Remembering to breathe, she swallowed heavily. "Known what?"

Granny peered at her over her glasses again, but her gaze seemed slightly softer. "I was an expectant mother once, too, you know. A lifetime ago, but I can still recognize the signs."

For a beat, Regina considered denying it, shooing the woman away and asking for her breakfast to-go, but everyone was going to find out eventually. Besides, she thought, it might be nice to tell someone the truth for once.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked worriedly, wondering how many others would immediately know her secret.

Granny shook her head. "No. I tend to be more observant than most."

"I've only known about a week," Regina admitted.

"And are you not happy about it?"

This time, Regina allowed her hand to rest on her stomach as she looked at Granny in horror. "Of course I am!" she objected.

"Then, if you don't mind my asking, why all the secrecy? You seem worried about people finding out."

"It's…complicated," Regina said lamely, rubbing her hand in a circular motion a few times before dropping it.

"Hmm." Granny raised an eyebrow at her. "Only because you make it complicated."

Regina raised an eyebrow in return, a glare forming. "What's that supposed to mean?" She moved her hands to the table, picking subconsciously at her napkin.

The older woman sighed tiredly. "David makes you happy – anyone can see that. A baby should be a happy occasion, not another reason to hide your emotions from the rest of the world. People knowing about it isn't going to harm you. You might even find that it will help." Granny couldn't help her confusion when Regina's misery only seemed to grow. "Well," she tried, reaching across the table to give Regina's hand a pat. "I know it's not much, but if you ever want to talk, I'll listen. And I might be old, but I've helped deliver a few babies in my time as well has having one myself, so I could offer some advice if you ever wanted it."

Regina blinked as Granny stood up. "Thank you," she said timidly.

"It's nothing," Granny said, waving it off, her gruff tone returning. "Now eat up! Those pancakes aren't any good cold."

 


	34. Chapter 34

"David!" Regina called, sounding a little frantic. "David?!"

She heard him yelp in the bathroom, followed by the sound of something clinking as it fell into the sink. There were two heavy footsteps before she heard him stumble on something and curse. "What is it? Are you okay?" he asked, finally appearing with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, specks of shaving cream on his cheeks and a small cut on his chin that was already starting to bleed.

She held back a laugh as he hobbled toward her. "Are you alright, dear?" When he was close enough, she licked her thumb and used it to wipe the spot of blood from his chin. He hissed in pain, but nodded as she finished by wiping away the small remnants of cream. "What did you trip on?"

"I left my pants on the floor," he told her. "Stepped on the belt buckle." She cringed in sympathy. "Anyway," he continued, looking her over, "I asked you first. What's the matter?"

She dropped her hand from his face, turning back to the mirror she was standing in front of. "Look," she said, meeting his eyes in the mirror. She pulled her pajama top up slightly, revealing a very small but still noticeable bump where once only flat stomach had been.

David's eyes widened and then he broke out into a wide grin. "Wow," he breathed. He looked up for just a second, but it was long enough to see that Regina's face did not reflect his excitement. She was worried.

"Hey," David said softly, to pull her attention. She watched him through the mirror as he stepped up behind her. His hands replaced hers as he tugged her shirt up and she raised her arms obediently as he pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side. "I know you're afraid," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "And I know that there is a lot going on, and we have the curse to deal with, but for right now-" he bent his head to rest on her shoulder as he continued to meet her eyes through the mirror, "-just for a few minutes...forget about all of it." He lifted his head just enough so that he could whisper into her ear. "That's our baby." He rested one of his hands directly over the tiny bump. "Our baby is really in there." He kissed the side of her head, and she closed her eyes briefly, reveling in the feel of it. "Our child is growing inside you and that is a beautiful, wonderful thing."

She leaned back against him as he raised his head again to rest it atop hers. "You're right." She smiled at him and put her hand over his. "I never thought this was possible."

"Does it feel different?" he asked curiously, rubbing his hand over her bump.

"You mean aside from how sick I was for so long and the fact that I'm always hungry now?" she asked teasingly. "Not really. At least...not yet." She sighed happily. "But I imagine that won't last long."

"Is that why you've been sneaking off to Granny's every morning after I leave for work? More food?"

She looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, yes," he said, laughing. "I have spies everywhere."

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "You mean Ruby told you."

"Yes, well...Ruby can be my spy. So. Am I not stocking the fridge enough? Because I can buy more food – whatever you want."

"No, it's not that. I just...I'm really tired in the mornings and I don't usually feel like making myself anything. I barely have the energy to pour Henry's cereal for him. I think it's a pregnancy thing."

"Or a lack of sleep thing," he pointed out, frowning at her. "You're dreams are still getting worse, aren't they?" he asked with concern.

His hands slid off her waist as she turned to face him, nodding, and he brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I wish that I could take away the nightmares for you."

"But you do," she told him sincerely. "I never have them after I fall back asleep."

"If only it worked from the time we went to bed." He sighed. "Is it because of the curse?"

"It must be." She pulled away from him, walking toward the closet. "The curse and I are connected," she explained, pausing as she reached down to pick up her discarded top, "and if it's weakening significantly, it could explain the nightmares. And we certainly know it's weakening," she added as she looked down at her stomach, placing a hand on it.

David sat on the edge of the bed and watched her toss the shirt into the hamper. "So you think it's getting close to breaking?"

"I believe so," she called from where she'd disappeared inside the closet.

"But what do you think's changed? Emma has known the truth for a while now."

"I don't know. I don't even know if it's a gradual thing or if the curse simply knows that something is going to happen soon."

"Like some sort of impending doom clock?" David asked.

Regina reappeared with a robe tied at her waist, an eyebrow raised in annoyed amusement. "I suppose that's one way to put it."

"No, no...that won't do," he said when he caught sight of her. "Come here."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, though she listened and moved to stand in front of him.

Instead of answering, he untied the belt of her robe, allowing it to fall open. "There. Much better."

"David!" she scolded. "I have to start getting ready."

"In a minute. First..." he put his hands on both sides of her waist, leaning in to place a kiss to her stomach. When he pulled back, he looked up at her. "I'm sorry you're not sleeping well," he told her, the joking tone from earlier completely gone. "We'll find a way to make it stop - even if it means breaking the curse."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She bent down, raising her hands to cup his face as she kissed him. "I don't want this to end."

"It's not going to. We'll still be us. We just have to deal with everyone else."

Standing up, she shot him a pointed look and left him sitting on the bed as she went into the bathroom and started the water running for her shower.

* * *

 

Regina chewed happily on her mouthful of pancakes - now her regular morning breakfast at the diner - before her attention was drawn by the sight of Storybrooke's one and only out-of-towner entering.

She watched the man she now knew to be August Booth look around and, to her surprise, his eyes stopped on her and he quickly made his way over.

"Can I help you?" she asked coldly when he took the seat across from her.

"You can tell me the truth...Your Majesty."

Regina choked on the water she'd just taken a sip of. She coughed a few times and took another swallow to clear her airway. "Excuse me?" she asked when she could finally speak again.

"You heard me. I came here to help Emma; to tell her about the curse. I've been hinting at it the past week or so, working my way up to breaking the news to her in a way that she wouldn't completely write me off as a lunatic, and today she just snapped - told me all about how she already knew. And about how you told her everything after she found out."

After a moment of staring slightly opened-mouthed at the man, Regina shook her head slightly. "How...how do you know about the curse? Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to see if she could recognize anything about him, but there was nothing.

"Someone from the Enchanted Forest," he told her. "So you admit the curse exists?"

She looked around the diner sharply to make sure no one had heard his words. When she was sure they were safe, she turned back to him and leaned in, lowering her voice. "Well if you already know the truth, there's not much point denying it, is there? But I don't understand. You came from outside the town line. If you're from our land, it's impossible for you to cross that line."

"Not if I started off outside."

She shook her head. "No one escaped the curse. No one aside from Emma."

"That's where you're wrong," he told her. "I came through just before she did. I was tasked with caring for her...making sure she grew up knowing her destiny was to end the curse and save our people. A task I failed miserably," he added angrily to himself.

Tilting her head at the new information, Regina leaned back in her seat. "I don't believe you. The Charmings would never have sent their daughter through with only a child to watch over her. Not when one of them could take your place." When August seemed to collapse in on himself in guilt, she gave him a darkly amused smile. "They didn't know...interesting. So tell me - if not them, who was it who sent you through to protect baby Emma? Who would dare go behind the backs of their beloved leaders?"

"It's of no concern to you," he growled, voice dripping with hatred.

She merely shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't matter now. It draws my curiosity, but it doesn't change anything. Not immediately, anyway."

"You don't seem to have changed at all," he told her. "I thought maybe because you'd told Emma the truth that something was different. I guess I was wrong. You're still just the Evil Queen."

He was surprised to see the hurt that flashed across her face before it was replaced by the apathetic expression he was accustomed to from her. "Remind me why I'm talking to you?"

"I'm actually surprised that you are," he said, to which she huffed out an irritated breath. "But I came to ask you what you're planning. If you know that Emma knows about the curse…what are you going to do about it?"

She shook her head at him slightly in confusion. "Do about it? What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You're the Evil Queen. She's the Savior, and she was born to break your curse. You can't tell me that you're just going to sit back and let it happen."

She blinked at him, not saying anything.

"Seriously?" he asked. When he still didn't get a response from her, he sat back, narrowing his eyes in thought as he studied her. "Wait, wait." He leaned forward again. "Didn't I hear that you were dating David Nolan? The prince? Poor sap is going to have quite a shock when he wakes up. And if you let the curse break, he'll know what he's done, and so will Snow White. It would make it that much more satisfying for you, wouldn't it?"

Her eyes flashed, but she reigned in her response, not feeling like sharing with the stranger.

"Hmm. You'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you." Taking satisfaction from the death glare she gave him in response, he stood. "I should be going now. I'll leave you to your breakfast." He turned back at the last second, leaning in close so that only she could hear. "Emma's close to figuring a way out of this curse, I can feel it. It won't be long now, Your Majesty."

She watched him leave, and once the door had shut behind him, she leaned back tiredly. "And the impending doom clock makes an appearance."

"What?" Ruby asked, popping up next to her and making her jump. "Sorry. Thought you could use a refill," she explained, filling the almost empty water glass. She looked at the mayor in amusement. "What's an impending doom clock?"

Regina shook her head. "Oh, nothing…just my life."

 


	35. Chapter 35

David was wiping the counter in the kitchen when he heard someone coming through the front door. He waited until he heard her kick off her high heels and pad quietly toward the kitchen before tossing the sponge into the sink and turning to face the doorway. She stopped there, leaning against the frame and huffed out a breath, smiling faintly at him. Her arms were full, her purse and work bag slung over one shoulder, a large dress bag over her arm and a full grocery bag balanced in the other.

"Long day?" he asked, hurrying over to take the food from her.

She laid the dress bag over the back of a chair and set her work bag and purse on the floor. "The longest." She looked around the house, surprised by the silence. "Where's Henry?"

"Upstairs doing homework."

She quirked an eyebrow in surprise, glancing at her watch. "School only let out an hour ago. How did you manage that?"

"I promised him we'd play a board game tonight if he finished it all before dinner."

"And it worked?"

David gave her a warm smile. "He wants to spend time with his mom."

She took a deep breath and smiled back, trying to hold back the tears she felt fighting to get out. She wanted to blame them on the hormones, but she knew it wasn't the cause. "We've been pretty busy lately, haven't we?" she asked, feeling the guilt press in on her. With the pregnancy, the nightmares, the curse and the wedding looming closely, there hadn't been much quality time left for her son.

Abandoning the groceries on the counter, he walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "He understands," he told her and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Tonight will be good for all of us."

When he pulled back, he saw that her posture had relaxed slightly, and she gave a small nod of agreement.

"Something's still bothering you," he noted, seeing the swirl of emotions is her eyes. "What is it? Did something happen today?"

A corner of her mouth lifted in a disbelieving smile as she shook her head at him. "How do you do that? See straight through me?"

"Not through you, never through you," he corrected. "I see you. I know you, Regina, which is how I know that something is wrong. I also know that you're trying to change the subject and I have to warn you that I'm extremely stubborn."

"I already knew that, dear," she told him teasingly, pulling him forward to give him a quick kiss. "Yes, something happened," she admitted. "I have to admit, I didn't think he'd be able to throw me off my game so easily."

At that, David frowned. "Who? Is it Rumplestiltskin?" he asked in concern.

"No, no," she hurried to reassure him. "It was the new-comer. You know…the one on the motorcycle. August Booth I believe he calls himself, though quite apparently that is not his true name."

Curious what a stranger from outside of Storybrooke could say to upset Regina, he leaned forward slightly. There were a few scenarios flicking through his mind, and he didn't like any of them.

"He knows things, David. Things he's not supposed to, like the curse, who I am, who you are. He knew Emma was the Savior," she said, lowering her voice even though there was no one around to hear.

"How?!"

"I don't know," she sighed, running a hand through her hair and brushing it back off her face. "He's from our world, but I have no idea who he is and he won't tell me. I don't recognize him, but he was a child only a few years older than Emma when the curse was cast."

"Wait…" David said, processing what that meant. "That can't be possible. He wouldn't have aged if he'd been cursed. He must be lying."

"How else would he know the truth?" Regina asked gently, knowing he was putting together the pieces. It would mean they'd sent Emma through alone when there had been another choice.

"I don't know!" David said, starting to grow agitated. "Someone must have told him. One of the people here must have remembered somehow and found a way across the line." Even as he said it, he realized how impossible it was, and an aching sadness entered his voice, causing it to crack. "It can't be possible – it can't be true," he argued uselessly, "because if it's true…if it's true," he shook his head, fighting back the wave of pain that was washing over him.

"I know," Regina whispered, placing her hands on either side of his face. "I'm so sorry, David. I'm so, so sorry."

Her arms dropped as he reached forward and pulled her tightly to him, burying his head in her hair.

"They told us there was only room for one," he said quietly, his voice muffled. "They said there was no other way, and we believed them."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"I just don't understand why Blue would lie to us."

Regina couldn't help the scoff that escaped. "I wouldn't trust that pesky blue gnat as far as I could throw her in her human form."

"I want to know what happened," he said resolutely, lifting his head and looking down when Regina nodded.

"You'd have to ask her, though. Unless you feel like talking to Mr. Booth."

"He knows?"

She nodded again. "Being the one to go through the portal, he'd know who sent him. Unlike Emma, he was old enough to know what was happening ."

There were a few moments of silence where Regina continued tracing patterns through his hair and he didn't let his eyes fall from hers. That's how he saw it; something else was troubling her.

"Would you be okay with it?"

Shaking her head, she wondered what he meant. "With…?" she questioned, looking between his eyes.

"With me talking to Booth?" he elaborated.

"Oh." That had not been what she'd expected.

"Did he say something else to you?" he asked, his concern back. "You seem a little off."

"He doesn't know you remember," she told him.

"Okay…" David trailed off, still not understanding what was bothering her.

"He does know that we're seeing each other."

Realization dawned in David's eyes and he closed them, sighing. "Did he threaten you with telling me the truth?"

She shook her head. "No, but he made…implications. It wouldn't change the truth if we told him, but—"

"But it's still a touchy subject and you'd rather he not know the personal details of our lives."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. "Only if you're alright with that decision."

"Of course I am." He kissed her forehead. "You know I love you. I don't know exactly what he said, but I would never hurt you. We aren't the people we used to be."

She nodded, but couldn't stop the images flashing through her head from the nightmare of David running her through with a blade. Her hand rested over the phantom wound and she allowed the slight swell of her baby bump to soothe her fears. It wasn't real. David loved her and she was carrying their child.

"What about the rest of the day?" he asked, hoping a change of subject would help.

Groaning slightly, she dropped her hands to her sides. "It's as if the people in this town know that I already have extra on my plate and they're eagerly piling more on. I have budget revisions to look through, there's a section of Main Street that may need re-paving, and people have been petitioning to get the library opened up again.

"What about that?" he asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the bag hanging on the chair. He raised an eyebrow and his lips formed a half-smirk. "Kathryn drop by your office? Is that the dress?"

"Oh, hush!" she told him, smacking his chest. She bit her lip then, sobering. "I'm actually worried about it."

"Why?"

"Kathryn has my measurements from last month, and if she's picked anything form-fitting…"

"Ahh. So you haven't seen it yet?"

"No, I've been too afraid to look. But she wants to hear what I think and she's expecting me to try it on immediately." She put her hand to her forehead, rubbing at what she was sure was going to become a giant migraine. "David, what do I do if it shows? We've been keeping it a secret from everyone for a reason!"

"Well Kathryn's your best friend, isn't she?"

Regina blinked in surprise. She forged a friendship with Kathryn in order to control David early on, yes, but since then, they'd grown closer. Regina had shared real conversations with the woman, they met often for breakfast in the mornings, and she was going to be her maid of honor. She'd never really stopped to think about it, but she supposed you could label that as being a best friend. She'd never had one before. Not in several decades, at least. "I suppose so."

"So what is there to worry about?"

"Just because she's my best friend doesn't change the fact that the whole town will be seeing me in this dress."

"No, but she's the bride, and I believe the one who picks the bridesmaid dress?" he prompted, smiling at her.

Oh. Yes, it would be possible that if this dress was the complete disaster she was imagining in her head, she could convince Kathryn to change it. "But that would mean I'd have to tell her the truth."

"It would be better than the whole town knowing."

"It would be the same thing," she argued. "If the curse breaks, she could tell everyone. I can't risk that!"

"Regina," David soothed, reaching out to brush a hand down her arm. "She won't. Kathryn and I are good friends. If I ask her to keep our secret, she will. She owes me."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "Really? The man who was her fake husband and who left her for another woman. Twice."

"You're forgetting our history in the Enchanted Forest. I helped reunite her with her true love, and the man she's marrying now." He watched Regina release a long breath through her nose, trying to calm herself. "Besides," he said. "Don't you think we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves? You haven't even tried the dress on."

She gave him a small smile, picking up the garment bag. "I hate it when you're right."

"No, you love it," he said, giving her a kiss. "You just like to pretend you don't."

"Maybe…" She leaned in for another kiss, but as soon as their lips had touched, she jumped back. "Oh my god, the ice cream!"

"What?" David stepped back in surprise. "I'm afraid you've lost me."

"I stopped at the store on my way home to pick up some chocolate ice cream," she told him, gesturing at the abandoned grocery bag on the counter. "I swear, David Nolan, if you let my ice cream melt…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's fine," he laughed, heading over to check on it.

"Since when do you buy chocolate ice cream?"

Regina turned to see Henry standing directly behind her, his nose scrunched up in confusion, and there was a little bit of accusation mixed in.

"You always say that chocolate is too sugary and you won't let us keep it in the house! 'It's an occasional treat at Granny's for special occasions,'" he mimicked, repeating the words she'd spoken so often when he'd begged her to buy it at the grocery store.

"Yes, well…this is a special occasion," she defended herself.

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's got you now," David told her, pointing at Henry. "You look so much like your mother when you do that, it's not even funny," he told the boy.

Regina turned to him, eyebrow raising in an exact replica of Henry's expression. "I do not look like that!"

He laughed, raising his hands. "Alright fine. Truth is, Henry, the chocolate was my idea. We've all been stressed lately because of the curse and keeping the secret, but you're still acing your classes, the pet shelter is running smoothly and Madame Mayor over here has got this town running like a well-oiled machine. I convinced her to let us celebrate our ability to be so awesome even while dealing with all of the extra stuff going on."

"Cool!" Henry said, hugging his mom quickly. "I'm gonna go finish my homework really fast, and then can I have a bowl of ice cream?"

She nodded, laughing. "Yes. How about we all have a bowl?"

Henry bounded off, headed for the stairs. "You rock, Mom!" he called out.

David laughed as he closed the freezer. "You're welcome," he told her. "I could have told him that his mom was having monster cravings."

"Mmmm," she hummed. "But then you would have had to deal with the fall out."

"One of these days you're going to have to tell him the truth," he said, still smiling and making his way back over to her. "You're already showing, and one of these days, he's going to notice when he hugs you. I'm surprised he hasn't already." He placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it with his thumb.

Placing a hand over his, she said, "I know. And I suppose I should tell him before I tell Kathryn if that ends up being necessary. But if it's not…" she trailed off, rubbing his hand a few times. "I just want to be sure," she said gently.

"How sure do you want to be?" he asked. "This is the proof right here. We're having a baby."

The insecurity shone in her eyes even as she nodded. "I know."

Letting it go for the time being, David leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Okay. We'll wait a bit longer. Now go try on this dress! I want to see you in it."

Regina gave a light laugh and spun away from him, making her way to the downstairs bathroom. "I'll be right back."

* * *

 

"It's perfect," he said, grinning when she stepped back into the kitchen.

"It's not bad," she admitted, running her hands down the front.

"Are you kidding? You had nothing to worry about," he told her. "You look great."

She allowed a small smile. It was perfect, actually. It was a dark teal shade, a color that relieved her greatly. She'd been expecting something with a little more frill from Kathryn; bright pink or some horrid pastel. But her friend seemed to have chosen the dress with Regina in mind. It was strapless, floor-length and had an empire waist. While it wasn't a flowing fabric, it wasn't form-fitting either. The top was an elegant sweetheart cut, and there was a small draping bow placed at her waistline. Under normal circumstances the bow would have been the one thing Regina hated on the dress, but it hid her swollen stomach nicely. From there, the dress fell loosely over her figure, hiding her new curves, but still managing to be flattering. No one would ever know.

"Wow, Mom, you look awesome!" Henry said, surprising the couple again. He went straight for the freezer, digging out the ice cream David had put away only minutes before. "Is that for Kathryn's wedding?"

"Yes. Aren't you supposed to be finishing your homework?" Regina asked.

"All finished!" he beamed. "I was already really close to being done."

"I'm impressed!"

"So what am I supposed to wear to this thing?" he asked, looking between his mom and David. "I've never been to a wedding before."

"I suppose we're going to have to get you something nice," Regina realized, frowning slightly. The date was approaching quickly and with everything that had been happening, she'd completely forgotten about the smaller details.

"Got it covered," David told her, grabbing the bowl Henry had just finished dipping, eliciting a shout of disapproval from the boy. He just smiled at him and dropped a spoon in, walking over to Regina. "I'll take him shopping tomorrow." He held out the bowl to Regina, who shook her head.

"I have to go change first. Kathryn would kill me if I got chocolate on my dress."

"Hmm," David pouted. He then picked up the spoon and bopped Regina's nose, leaving a smear of chocolate in its wake and she screeched.

The room went silent and Henry stared open-mouthed as David's silent laughter grew to a loud volume.

"You did not," Regina said, the appalled expression on her face cracking as she fought back a growing smile of her own.

"Oh, I believe I did," David laughed. He darted forward, licking the chocolate off Regina's nose. "Delicious," he told her, smacking his lips.

"That's disgusting!" Henry shouted, but he was laughing as well.

"I am going to get you for that!" Regina told David, and he jumped away. They'd made one lap around the dining room table when the phone rang, and breathlessly, Regina reached out to answer it.

"Hello?" she managed through her laughter.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Kathryn said, hearing Henry giggling in the background as David stopped to tickle him.

"No, you're fine."

"I was just curious if you'd tried the dress on yet." Regina could hear how anxious Kathryn sounded.

"I'm wearing it now," she smiled, looking down.

"Do you like it? Is it okay? Does it fit?"

Regina nodded. "Don't worry, Kathryn," she told her friend. "It fits perfectly, and I love it."

"Really?"

"Really. Thank you."

"Oh my god, I'm so relieved!" Kathryn sighed. "Regina, thank you so much for doing this. Really. I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you."

Regina smiled brightly. "No…I'm the one who's lucky. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Breakfast at Granny's? Seven?"

"Sounds perfect," Kathryn agreed. "I'll see you then."

Regina hung up and glanced over to where Henry was now settled at the kitchen counter with his own bowl of ice cream. David had a large spoonful halfway to his mouth when Regina walked past him, swiping it and the bowl from his grasp.

"Hey!" he cried out as she stuck the spoon in her mouth and grinned, disappearing around the corner.

She laughed quietly when she heard Henry's serious tone. "Karma."

 


	36. Chapter 36

The morning of the wedding, David woke before the alarm to see Regina appearing from the closet, dressed in black slacks and a loose fitted grey shirt with a draping neckline. She was headed toward the bathroom, pulling a gold chain around her neck to clasp when she caught sight of him.

"What are you doing awake? You don't need to be up for another few hours."

He shifted to look at the clock on the nightstand and frowned. "It's six. Where are you going?"

"Kathryn wanted a little extra time to get ready so she didn't feel rushed. We're having breakfast and I'll be spending the morning over there, helping with last minute details."

David propped himself up on his elbows, pouting. "But that means I won't see you until the ceremony."

With the necklace clasped, Regina dropped her arms and walked to the bed, leaning down to give him a kiss. "You're only losing me for a few more hours than we'd originally planned. Hours during which we'd be sleeping anyway, I might add."

David pulled her down to sit on the bed as he sat up fully. "I never sleep as well without you, you know that," he told her, smiling. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I only woke up because you weren't sleeping next to me anymore."

She hummed. "I made it through a whole shower and dressed without you noticing."

"Yes, well I was still exhausted from last night, give me a break."

She smiled mischievously and leaned in for another kiss.

"This is a new shirt," he commented when she pulled back from him. "It's nice, I like it. Soft, too," he said when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I had to pick up a few new clothes. My old ones aren't fitting as well anymore. Pretty soon, I'm going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe. I miss the silk, but it doesn't hide the curves as well."

He put his hands over her stomach, smiling when he found the curve through the fabric.

"David!" she scolded. "You're going to wrinkle the fabric." But even as she said it, she smiled at him and covered his hands with her own, holding them in place. "I've been reading up and I think I should be able to feel something soon," she told him.

"Like the baby kicking?" he asked excitedly, and she chuckled and shook her head.

"Not quite. I'll be able to feel it before you will. This book has been very...informative. Sometimes too informative, I think."

"I'd like to read it, too," he told her. "If that's okay."

She laughed and leaned across the bed to the nightstand. His hands dropped from her stomach as she picked up the book. "Knock yourself out," she told him tossing it lightly into his lap. "There's a lot to get through, so you may as well start now."

"You know this is meant to be bolstering information, not a replacement for actual doctor visits, right?"

"I know," she said, rubbing a gentle circle on her stomach.

It was still a sore subject and he knew not to press her on it. "Need any more bookmarks?" he asked jokingly, noticing the many sticky notes showing around the edges of the book.

"There's a lot to learn," she told him, swatting at his chest as he chuckled at her. "And you're not the one growing a human being inside of you."

"You love it," he told her, grinning, and a wide smile broke out on her face.

"I really do." She leaned in once more, hand still on her stomach and kissed him again. "Now I have to get going or I'm going to be late." She stood up and smoothed out her shirt. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, as always," he told her. "But I can't wait until you don't have to hide our baby anymore."

"Hmm. We'll see." She picked up a sweater from the end of the bed. "I'll see you at one. And please make sure Henry wears his coat. It's cold out there."

"I've got it under control," he smiled. "Call me if you need me to bring something over."

"I will."

* * *

 

Kathryn was not a fussy bride – something for which Regina was extremely grateful. Getting ready was easy. A few last minute problems popped up, but they didn't seem to faze the bride at all. Regina handled them all anyway as Kathryn continued getting ready. Before she knew it, it was time to put her own dress on. It was slightly tighter than it had been, but it still fit wonderfully, and when she entered the room, Kathryn gasped.

"Oh, Regina! You look beautiful!"

Regina was surprised to find herself blushing. "Not nearly as beautiful as you. I'd say it's about time. I'll go check and make sure everything's in place."

She closed the door softly and turned around, running straight into David. "Oh! David, you scared me. She's all ready – I was just coming to check how it's going out here?"

"Everyone's here. They're all seated, Archie's ready to perform the ceremony, Fred's looking excited – equal parts happy and anxious."

"I'd say we're ready to get this show on the road." She re-entered the room to find Kathryn pacing, her head snapping up, anticipation written all over her face.

"Kathryn," David breathed, stepping in behind Regina. "You look amazing!" He stepped over, kissing her cheek and smiling brightly.

"How's Freddy? Is he doing okay?"

"He's over the moon and waiting for you at the end of the aisle."

"This is really happening." She looked up at him. "Do you remember our wedding? How everything kept going wrong all day? How stressed we both were?"

David chuckled. "You threw flowers at the wedding planner."

Kathryn laughed and nodded. "I did." She looked up at him, smiling. "Everything is different this time – not that things haven't been going wrong, but this time..."

"This time it doesn't matter," David finished, "because all that matters is the man waiting for you in there."

"Exactly. This is how it's supposed to be. You know what it's like," she told him, smiling over at Regina. Taking a deep breath, she stood up tall. "I'm ready."

David held the door open and Regina passed through first, heading to her place and signaling they were ready to start. David and Kathryn trailed behind and David held his elbow out to her.

"You're sure you're okay being the one to walk me down the aisle?" Kathryn asked for the millionth time since she'd first made the request.

"I'm sure."

"Next to Regina, you're my closest friend. And in an odd way, it's sort of appropriate you being the one to give me away. People are going to think I'm crazy, but I don't care. I don't want to walk down there alone and I can't think of anyone else I'd call family save the two of you," she rambled, sounding nervous.

David put his free hand over the top hers. "Kathryn, we're honored, really. You don't have to worry. And this is your day – what other people think doesn't matter. It's like you said – Fred is down there waiting for you. Just take a deep breath and before you know it, the ceremony will be over and you and he can start your lives together."

Kathryn stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek just before they reached the doorway. "Thank you."

The music was in full-swing and toasts were done, much to Regina's relief. She was used to speaking to crowds, but doing so in such a personal forum was new. Now, she and David were the subject of scrutiny in town. She hadn't missed the stares throughout the day. People weren't used to seeing their mayor out of her pantsuits, and now with David by her side, flirting shamelessly, quite a few heads were turned their way.

It was toward the end of a dance that Mary Margaret and Malcolm literally bumped into them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mary Margaret said, apologizing profusely. The two couples stepped together off the floor as the song ended and Mary Margaret kept up her apologies.

"It's fine," Regina bit out, already growing irritated at the sound of her voice. "We're fine."

"So how have you been?" the shorter brunette asked tentatively, glancing quickly at David.

"Good," he replied honestly. He took a deep breath to relax and smiled. "Wonderful."

"Oh, I'm glad!" she said, clapping. "I was worried after...well, it doesn't matter now. You two are still together?" She looked back and forth between the two.

"We are." David smiled genuinely at that and held out his arm. Regina didn't hesitate stepping into him and wrapping her arms around him, his arm settling comfortably around her.

"You look so happy!" She smiled brilliantly at the pair and then looked over to Malcolm who'd remained silent, but who smiled back at her.

"As do you," David told them.

"This wedding has been the topic going around town all week, and it was all so exciting!" the school teacher said. "We weren't going to say anything to anyone yet, but..." she looked up to Malcolm who nodded at her and she turned back to the couple." Oh, I just can't hold it in any longer, and the two of you are so happy, so I don't mind telling you – Malcolm and I are engaged!"

David stiffened slightly next to Regina and she gripped his waist a little more tightly, but she was surprised when he smiled and his smile was sincere. "Congratulations."

Regina nodded, but didn't add anything.

"Well..." Mary Margaret trailed off awkwardly, "I guess we'll be seeing you two later." She smiled brightly at David. "I really am happy that you've found someone."

As soon as she had turned around, Regina made a face. She waited a few beats before saying, "happy you've found someone. Even as mayor people don't like the idea of you dating me."

David chuckled. "My wife – your enemy – just announced to us that she's getting married, and that's what you..." he straightened suddenly and his face grew serious.

Regina interpreted the way he trailed off as Snow's news finally sinking in and brought her free hand up to rest on his chest. "David, I'm sorry. I—"

"No, it's not that," he told her quickly. "Jefferson's here."

"What?!" She turned around quickly, eyes scanning the crowd. Sure enough, Jefferson had made an appearance and was headed straight toward them.

 


	37. Chapter 37

"Jefferson," Regina greeted, part warning, part question as the man drew nearer.

"I've waited long enough," he hissed when he was close enough for her to hear him. "I don't care what kind of plan you have or what you want to do to Emma; I want you to keep your end of the bargain."

"You have the nerve to steal from me and then come to me making demands? That's not how this works, Jefferson. Or have you forgotten? I'm the one in charge here."

He blinked at her and then shook his head angrily. "Steal from you? What the hell are you talking about? I've done nothing but what you've asked."

"I know you took the turnover. What I can't quite figure out is what you expect to do with it?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion, and Regina frowned at the genuine expression.

"You really have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"Of course not. You have my daughter. Why would I waste my only chance at being reunited with her?"

"If it wasn't him, who was it?" David asked, growing edgy with the uncomfortable flutter of panic at the man's response. It had been bad enough wondering what Jefferson would do with the poisoned fruit, but if he truly didn't have it, there was no telling what would happen.

Jefferson turned a surprised expression on David, as if noticing him for the first time. Then he looked straight at Regina. "Why does it seem like he understands what's going on?"

"Probably because he does," Regina returned flatly.

Jefferson wasn't the only one to startle at her words. David turned a slightly incredulous look on her. She'd been the one to worry about people finding out about their relationship after the curse broke. And surely if Jefferson remembered everything, he'd use the knowledge against them if he could find a way. Apparently Regina didn't have the same fear. "I thought—" he started, but she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she told him. "If he didn't take the turnover, we have much larger problems to worry about. Besides, there's nothing he can do right now without the curse being broken."

Jefferson floundered, not quite able to process all of the new information. "You…the…" He shook his head to sort his thoughts and started in with the most concerning of news. "You let someone get their hands on the apple?!"

Regina practically growled at him. "I didn't let anyone do anything with it. I left the room for five minutes, and when I returned, it was gone."

"Gone?!" he cried. "After the deal you made with me, what you've made me do, how could you let it out of your sight?" He ran his hands through his hair with an increasingly mad expression on his face, an awful sort of laughter spilling from him. "This doesn't change our deal," he told her, sobering enough to look at her, a terrifyingly dark expression settling over his features. "It's not my fault you lost the apple. I did everything you asked. I expect you to hold up your end."

"How dare you—" she started loudly, but she paused to take a breath when she felt David's hand press gently against her back in warning. She looked around to see that their conversation had begun to draw attention from the other guests. Dropping her voice to a more reasonable volume, she took a different approach. "Our deal is still not done, it has simply been amended. If it wasn't you who took the turnover, we need to find the real culprit. And more importantly, we need to figure out why."

"And what concern of that is mine?" he asked angrily. "You promised—"

"Enough," David said gruffly. "This is not the time or place to be having this conversation," he told them both in a scolding tone.

Regina looked slightly chastised, if not a little ruffled, but she nodded. Jefferson, on the other hand, took a step toward the pair, eyes still on Regina.

"What is going on? How does he remember? Why? And what's…" he gestured between the two of them, noticing the way David's hand still rested casually on the small of her back, "this?"

David moved closer to Regina in a slightly protective motion. "None of your business," he answered.

"And also not something we should discuss in this setting," Regina added, recovering herself and once again commanding an air of authority. "Obviously we have some rather important things to discuss, so how about we go to my office?"

Jefferson's jaw worked as he held himself back from saying more. "Fine," he bit out. "Half an hour?"

"Forty-five minutes," she amended. "And you'd better calm down first. It will do none of us any good if you remain so worked up."

Fury swam in his eyes, but he finally nodded. "You'd better not be late." He didn't give her any time for a retort as he spun on his heel and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Was that smart?" David questioned, finally looking down at Regina.

"He's harmless," she said flippantly. "Irritating and meddlesome, but he doesn't have it in him to actually do anything."

"I wouldn't put it past him," David said, a bit concerned by how unconcerned she seemed. Truth be told, he was a little vexed by how careless she was being after being so vocal about her concerns for when the curse broke. "We should be more cautious."

Whatever Regina was going to say in response was lost when Kathryn appeared at their side, looking a little concerned herself. "You guys okay?" she asked. "What's going on?"

Regina turned toward her, expression changing from annoyed to a reassuring smile in the space of a blink. "Nothing now, dear – it's been taken care of. Certainly nothing to worry yourself over." She smiled. "What are you doing over here, anyway?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be dancing?" She nodded in the direction of Fred who watched them with his own faint expression of concern from the table.

"I don't think I could dance another song if I wanted to," Kathryn laughed lightly. "My feet are killing me."

"Well then, you should be over there with your husband," Regina told her playfully.

Kathryn grinned at the wording. "My husband. That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Regina hummed with a smile.

"Join us?" the bride asked, looking between her friends.

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want to interrupt. You should take the time to eat something; I know you haven't had a chance yet. We should be going soon, anyway."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

David nodded. "I have to check on the animals at the shelter, and this one has a pile of paperwork waiting for her," he told her, wrapping his arms around Regina.

"Okay, then." She smiled at the both of them. "Thank you so much for today, and for everything." She leaned in, kissing them on the cheek one after the other. "Make sure to stop and say goodbye before you go?"

"We will," David assured.

"Alright then." Kathryn gave them a small wave before making her way back to the table.

"We should find Henry," Regina said, but at that moment, the boy was suddenly bounding up to them, a grin on his face.

"Mom! You have to teach me to dance. You promised!" he told her. "And I love this song!"

She laughed. "That I did." She looked over at David. "We have time for another dance, don't we?"

David gave a half-shrug. "It's up to you."

She grinned at Henry. "Let's go."

* * *

 

Three dances later, and Henry had finally mastered the basics, through much laughter, clumsiness and a little help from David. After the third dance, David had requested a final dance with her himself, and when Frank Sinatra's Witchcraft came on, Regina rolled her eyes.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "There's no way I can dance to this."

"Really?" David asked. "I find it extremely appropriate." He wrapped an arm around her waist and reached for her hand. "Come on," he encouraged.

She shook her head again, but put her hand in his. As they started to sway, she leaned against him, resting her cheek against his chest. It was nice – for one dance at least – to be able to forget about everything and just exist, but like everything else good, it was over to soon, and the couple found themselves saying goodbye to the newlyweds.

They dropped Henry off at the house, making him promise that he'd work on his homework while they were gone so they could go over it with him when they got back.

Regina was staring out the window of the passenger's side when David's voice broke into her thoughts. "Do you think we can help him out at all?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"What?"

"Jefferson. With his daughter?" When she let out a heavy sigh, he stopped her from speaking by continuing before she had the chance. "I know, I know, but if it really wasn't him, and you made a deal with him, perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to keep on his good side."

Regina let out a wry laugh. "Dear, I haven't been on good terms with Jefferson for many, many years."

He looked over at her when they reached a stop sign. "I don't suppose you'd tell me the history you have with him?"

She shook her head. "Far too long a story for this car ride. But I will," she told him, giving his hand a quick squeeze before he pulled it back to make a left turn. "Eventually." She listened to the blinker click off and returned her gaze to the window. "It's not a happy story."

He let a moment of silence pass before he brought the conversation back to his original question. "Would there even be a way to make her remember?"

"He doesn't want that."

"But I thought—"

"He wants to forget. He wants me to create new memories for the both of them."

"Oh. Well…is that something you can do?"

"No." She leaned her head lightly against the window. "Not without magic."

She could feel the look he gave her, feeling a twinge of guilt – not for the first time since lying to Jefferson. But he surprised her when he said, "But you could arrange for him to be able to spend some time with her."

She glanced over to meet his gaze before he turned it back to the road, her brows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Regardless of the past you share with Jefferson, or maybe especially because of it, you don't want him running around after the curse breaks looking for revenge. Perhaps it would be best if you gave him what you can for right now – it might even help to convince him to help us. You're the mayor, you have sway over almost everything here. I'm sure you could find a reason to arrange for Jefferson to spend a little time with his daughter. Surely he'd be at least somewhat settled by being allowed to even see her?"

She bit her lip. "Maybe." She didn't particularly feel like giving him what he wanted, and even if she did, she wasn't entirely sure she could trust Jefferson not to lose it if he spent time with a daughter who had no memory of who he was to her.

"Think about it," David encouraged.

She hummed.

When they turned another corner and Town Hall came into view, David glanced at the clock. "We're late."

Regina smirked lightly. "Good. Let the bastard wait."

David couldn't hold back a chuckle. "You always have to win the argument."

She only grinned at him in response.

 


	38. Chapter 38

Jefferson was pacing furiously when Regina and David entered Town Hall. He spun around quickly when he heard the door.

"You said forty-five minutes!" he spat. "It's been almost an hour and a half!"

"Yes," Regina agreed. "The best man and maid of honor can't exactly waltz out of the reception. There were a few things we needed to take care of before we could leave."

"None of which could possibly be more important than what we have to discuss."

"Maybe," she said, shrugging, "but for now, it's important to keep up appearances."

Jefferson shook his head in bafflement. "I don't understand any of this," he told her. "You never cared what any of the town thought of you before, and what are you doing with him?" he asked, gesturing wildly at David.

"Jumping to quite possibly the least relevant thing when it comes to your involvement," she noted. "As always Jefferson, you're sticking your nose into business you'd be better off staying out of."

He narrowed his eyes at her, not liking that she wouldn't give him answers. "Fine then. Who's taken the apple?"

"I have no idea," she said irritably. "I told you that. I'll need your help to figure it out."

He let out a loud bark of laughter. "You need my help?! I already gave you my help. I got the apple for you. It's not my fault you were foolish enough to let someone else get their hands on it." She scoffed and looked off to the side, and he stepped in closer. "No! I did my part. We made a deal, and I kept my part of it. Now it's your turn."

"Help me figure out who did this, and I'll consider giving you what you want."

"Regina," David said warningly.

"Yes, Regina," Jefferson mocked. "You already made your deal. You can't keep holding things over my head. I've earned this. Let me see my daughter. And then perhaps I'll consider helping you. You have no leverage in this situation. It makes no difference to me who has the apple. The curse breaking or not...that has no effect on my plans. Give me what you promised - give my Grace new memories, I'll help you, and then you can give me memories to match my daughter and we'll disappear. You and I can be out of each other's lives for good."

"Just what you've always wanted," Regina sneered. "You should never have come into my life in the first place."

"It's up to you," Jefferson said. "If you want my help, you have to keep your promise."

Regina looked to David, who gave her a solemn look and a small nod. Sighing heavily, she waved an arm at the stairs. "We should talk more in my office."

"Because someone's going to come in to Town Hall on a Saturday?" Jefferson asked sarcastically.

"Because I'm tired and I want to sit down," she snapped. "Just go."

He scowled at her, but started up the stairs, not looking back to see if they followed behind him.

David took the steps a few at a time until he was just behind Regina, and Jefferson watched him put a hand on the small of her back, his eyes narrowing. What could it possibly be that was keeping the prince with Regina? If he remembered, that meant he knew who she was, and it made no sense for him to be with her. The man was supposed to be madly in love with Snow White, which wouldn't bode well for any sort of relationship with Regina, be it romantic or platonic.

It had to have been some sort of spell, but that didn't make sense, either. Regina didn't have magic, unless she'd been pretending not to in order to gain some kind of upper hand... But no, she wouldn't have sacrificed the ring that had seemed to be so important to her if she hadn't needed to. Unless that was all a part of the trick as well. He sighed. Regina may think it was none of her business, but at this point, all of her business was his. It was the only way he could know for sure that she was telling the truth.

"After you," Regina said tightly, holding the door of her office open wide for him and gesturing him inside.

He watched her until he couldn't anymore. Making his way to the center of the room, he asked over his shoulder, "All that time, and you didn't even change?"

"I told you, we were busy," she answered easily. After her door was shut, she bypassed him completely and headed for the couch, sighing as she eased herself down onto the cushions and pulled her shoes off.

"You doing okay?" David asked, sitting next to her and putting a hand on her leg.

"Fine," she answered. "Just tired.

Jefferson frowned at the exchange, but was too impatient to really care, and he walked around to face the two of them. He opened his mouth to say something, but Regina beat him to speaking, shocking him with what she had to say.

"I'll do it."

"What?"

She let loose an irritated sigh. "You tirelessly harass me about keeping my end of the deal, and when I finally agree, you ask me to repeat myself?"

"Because I can't believe that what I'm hearing is right."

"Would you rather I not?" she snarked.

He drew his lips into a thin line and watched her for any sign that she was toying with him. Unlike almost every other interaction he'd had with her, however, there seemed to be no trace that she was lying.

"I thought so," she said.

He thought about asking her what had changed her mind, but he knew it would only work to change it back again, so he kept his mouth shut on that topic. Instead, he asked, "How will you do it?"

"It won't be the way you wanted," she told him truthfully. His face hardened, and she continued, "Not at first anyway."

"What point is there in me helping you if you're not giving me what I wanted?"

"How did you expect me to give you and Grace new memories without my magic?"

He opened his mouth and then shut it again, swallowing heavily as the rage built up in him once more. "You lied!" he yelled. "You knew you wouldn't be able to keep your end of the deal when you made it!"

"I did," she admitted simply. Traveling with her to Wonderland seemed to have taught him nothing all those years before. And this time the truth had been much plainer to see, he seemed to have just ignored it in favor of his hope for the life he could have with his daughter. "And in the beginning, I had no intention of doing anything for you. However, it seems I've changed my mind." She glanced sideways at David, narrowing her eyes at him for a brief second before she turned back to Jefferson. "You will be able to see your daughter again, but she won't know you're her father."

His face reddened and he started to shout, but she cut him off before he could even get the first word out.

"I don't have any magic. That is the best I can do for now. If you'd prefer your visits continue through a telescope, be my guest, but I'm offering you an alternative. It's a temporary solution, but it's something. Once the curse breaks, it's possible that magic will arrive, and if that happens, I promise to work on new memories for you and your daughter."

Jefferson shook his head angrily. "I have no reason to trust you."

"I'm the only way you'll be able to see your daughter. You don't really have a choice."

He stood up, pacing furiously in front of the couple while they watched from the couch, David a little tense and Regina eyeing him lazily.

"So you arrange for me to see my Grace on a regular basis and I will consider helping you find that turnover."

"No. You find me the turnover, and I'll set up the meetings."

"No deal."

Regina sighed and David leaned forward a bit. "You have to meet us halfway on this one," he told the pacing man. "You promise to help us after you've seen your daughter, or I'll make you regret ever crossing us."

"Idle threats from the gentle prince?" Jefferson mocked.

"I'm far from gentle, and I promise you my threats are anything but idle. Snow and I did not get our kingdom back by sitting on our hands. It would be wise for you to follow through with your promises, and trust us to do the same." He looked at Regina. "From here on out, we deliver on our deals."

Regina scowled but nodded, and looked to where Jefferson was looking back and forth between them with interest. "So tell me what this is," he said, gesturing between the two.

"Excuse me?" Regina lifted her head from where she'd had her hand pressed to her forehead.

"If I'm going to be making any more deals with you, I want the truth. The whole truth."

"I don't think our relationship is any of your business," she told him. "And it has nothing to do with our deal."

"I disagree. The prince was in a coma for twenty-eight years and then suddenly he wakes up, remembers everything, and falls in love with you? And yet you claim there is no magic. I demand an explanation."

"Fine." She glared at him. "David woke after the curse had been weakened when Henry brought Emma across the town line."

"The Savior," Jefferson nodded. "And he somehow remembered the truth?"

"I believe because he was in a coma the whole time we were in this world, the fake memories never had a chance to take hold. And when he saw something that reminded him, it triggered both sets of memories."

"So why not use that against you? Help wake up the rest of the town? Surely Snow's prince would do everything in his power to get her back and end the Evil Queen's curse?"

"That is exactly what I tried to do in the beginning," David spoke up. "Except the curse was still too strong. Everyone thought I was crazy when I tried to convince them of the truth."

"And so you ended up dating the Evil Queen instead? You're not convincing me."

"To try and gather information that would help him break the curse," Regina explained. With a pained expression, she added, "He and Henry came up with the idea together."

"And you had no idea?" he asked skeptically.

"I had both sets of memories," David said. "It made it easier to cover my tracks."

Jefferson squinted. "I don't see how this ends with both of you trying to break the curse. It makes no sense."

"I didn't want to hurt her anymore." David rested a hand on Regina's leg.

"You actually fell in love with her?" Jefferson looked at him with a dark sympathy. "And she managed to figure out the truth and somehow convince you that she would help you break the curse."

"I told her the truth," David corrected. "And asked for her help."

"Well you were foolish to believe you'd succeeded. If nothing else, the apple should be proof enough of your mistake. She was using it to poison your daughter."

"I realize that," David said. "And I also understand how scared she was. I've already forgiven her for it."

Jefferson shook his head in angry disbelief, but was surprised to see the look Regina was giving David. He didn't think he'd ever seen such a loving, trusting look on her face as she put her hand over his and slipped her fingers through to tangle with his.

"You fell in love with him, too," he realized quietly.

Regina turned a sharp gaze to him. "Are you going to agree to our deal or not?"

"Just one more thing…if you really are in love with him, why did you come to me to retrieve the apple?"

"Surely you realize what this curse breaking means for me?" she asked him incredulously. "Everyone in this town will be out for my blood. I'd most likely lose my son and what I have with David, probably even my life. Can you blame me for wanting to avoid that?"

"Well you'll have your prince to protect you."

Regina remained silent, grateful that Jefferson seemed to accept her explanation. "Are you in or not?" she asked icily.

He took one last look at the two of them, their hands still laced together. "I'm in. No more lies. You tell me the truth and I'll help you."

"The same goes for you," she told him, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, yes. So where do you want me to start?" he asked.

"You're an observant one. Observe. Go do your creepy telescope act and see if you notice anything out of the ordinary."

"When will I see Grace?"

"I'll work on setting something up. You'll hear from me tomorrow."

"I'd better." He straightened his jacket. "I'll hold off on my…observations…until I hear from you."

"Very well," she agreed in irritation. After a moment of silence, she asked, "Any reason you're still standing in the middle of my office?"

He scowled, but stalked toward the door.

"Make sure to close that behind you."

He turned to glare at her before slamming the door shut.

"Finally," Regina sighed, dropping back into the cushions and closing her eyes. She grimaced before rearranging a pillow behind her back.

"Here," he said, holding another pillow out to her. "Turn and lean against the side. You'll be more comfortable and you can stretch your legs into my lap. I know your feet are killing you from those heels and all that dancing."

She followed his directions, settling back into a more reclined position, sighing in relief as it eased some of the pressure on her back.

He lifted one foot and began kneading her sole.

"Mmm," Regina hummed. "That feels nice."

"Hopefully it'll help. You really should stop wearing those heels."

"Never." She hummed again in satisfaction as he worked out a kink in her arch.

He chuckled. "We should head home. It's been quite a day, and I don't know about you, but I'd very much like a nap."

She put a hand to her middle and nodded tiredly. "It'll feel nice to get out of this dress and into some sweats."

"I never thought I'd hear Regina Mills say she was excited to wear sweats."

"Hmm. And no one else will if you want to live." She moved her feet off his lap and placed them back on the floor.

He stood quickly and offered a hand, pulling her to her feet. "I had fun dancing with you today," he told her as he pulled her in close."

She slipped one arm around his waist as she moved the other to grasp his hand. "Then we'll have to make sure to dance together more often," she told him with a smile. "Because I enjoyed it, too." Then she smiled and stepped away. "But for right now, you're right. My feet are killing me, and nothing sounds better than a warm bath and sleep."

* * *

 

Regina had gone straight for the tub when they walked into the house, leaving David to check in on Henry, so when she came padding into the living room clad in a pair of grey sweats, forest green tee topped with a long loose cardigan, and wavy wet hair framing her face, Henry grinned.

"What took you so long?" he asked. "I've been done with my homework for ages and you said we could have a movie night if I finished everything."

She laughed. "I suppose I did."

"You look nice, mom."

She glanced down at her casual wear. "This is quite possibly the simplest clothing I've ever worn."

"I know. I don't get to see you in it very often. It makes you look…" he scrunched his face in thought. "Like my mom," he shrugged. "I like it."

Her smile softened as her eyes watered. She took a few steps forward and pulled him into a hug. "For the record, I really love being your mom."

He hugged her back tightly. "Me, too. I mean, having you be my mom."

"Alright," David clapped, coming into the room. "I made popcorn. And this is no ordinary popcorn. This is gourmet, I'll have you know."

He set the bowl down and Regina leaned over to peek into the bowl. "Are those melted bits of chocolate in there?"

"Junior Mints," he nodded.

"Yes!" Henry cheered.

"Alright, I approve," Regina laughed. "That's a new one, but it sounds interesting."

"It's not interesting, it's delicious."

Henry plopped into the chair and hit play on the remote while David and Regina took the couch. As the titles started, Regina nestled back into David. "It's still early, so I'll have time to make all of my phone calls before bed," she noted, glancing at the time on the DVR.

"As long as you promise to relax for the next two hours and not think about curses or work."

"I think I can manage."

"Good."

She smiled as his hand snuck around to rest on the small swell of her stomach. She glanced over at Henry to make sure he wasn't watching and was put at ease to find him fully engrossed in the movie. She realized their angle would hide it from him even if he did happen to look over, so she laid her head back against David's and brought her hand up to rest atop his, allowing herself to enjoy the movie.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Mornings were her favorite. More specifically, the seconds between sleep and waking were her favorite. The feel of David's arms around her, the warmth of lying in bed, the content feeling of everything be right in the world.

Those seconds before she realized it wasn't.

She sighed when, once again, the knowledge of her situation sank back in. Pulling David's arms from around her, she stood to start getting ready for the day. There was a lot to do if she hoped to keep Jefferson's help (loathe as she was to need it), and there wasn't a lot she could do without him. It made her restless. She hated feeling helpless, but how did one go about finding the person who'd broken into her home? She couldn't exactly go around questioning people. And what was she supposed to ask anyway? Who stole my poisoned apple? It was ridiculous, but it was also dire, and she hated it.

Someone out there knew her secret. They had to. How else would they have known to take the turnover? That had clearly been the intent of the person responsible for taking it, as nothing else had been disturbed.

"Regina?" David turned over groggily, blinking his eyes open to see her wrapping her robe around herself. "What are you doing up? It's still pretty early."

"A lot to do," she told him. "And I don't think I could go back to sleep if I tried."

He sat up at that, frowning. "Did you have a restless night?"

"Just a lot on my mind."

He nodded. "I wish there was more I could do to help."

She knelt on the bed next to him, leaning over to kiss him. "You do plenty," she told him. She rested a hand behind her so she could lean back to look at him. "Do you think you could stop by the station today and talk to Graham about all of this? I think it's important to keep him in the loop, but I'm not sure he'd appreciate if I was the one to do it."

"Sure. Consider it done." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "Do you have time for breakfast with me before you take off?"

"Hmmm….I suppose I could make the time." She smiled, leaning back in to give him a quick kiss before she stood up again.

"Good. You get ready. I'll get started on pancakes."

"And bacon?" she asked hopefully.

He laughed. "And bacon. What's a breakfast without bacon?"

"Exactly."

He stood up and stretched as she disappeared into the bathroom and looked out the window. There was a great view of the town and he stood by the window for a moment looking out over it all. It was peaceful. He only wished it could stay that way.

When he heard the shower running, he shook himself out of his thoughts and headed down to start on breakfast.

Regina joined him not long after, dressed in leggings, a loose top and a long sweater cardigan. "Can you tell I'm pregnant?" She asked, turning from side to side.

"No."

"Good. It's suspicious enough that I'm wearing this, but as long as it's doing its job, that's what matters."

"Are you really going into the office today? It's Sunday."

"I have to. I have a few things I didn't get to the other day, and I need to deal with this Jefferson issue now."

"Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"I have a few ideas. That's where the curse comes in to my advantage. People are still willing to listen to me. I think I'll be able to work something out fairly easily. I just have to be careful. Paige doesn't remember she's Grace, and putting her in a room with Jefferson is not something I'm happy about."

"I'll talk to him before it happens. Make sure he's thinking about that, too."

"Thank you."

Regina picked up her fork and started eating. Between mouthfuls, she looked up at David. "Henry will probably be asleep for a few more hours, but I was hoping the two of you might come by the office for lunch. I'll probably be stuck there until the late afternoon, but at least I'd be able to get a little more time with you both that way."

"Sure. We'll swing by after I'm done talking to Graham."

She hummed in satisfaction as she took a bite of her bacon. "Perfect."

When she'd finished the last of her breakfast, she wiped her hands on her napkin and stood up, carrying her plate over to the sink. "I'd better get going if I want to get this day over with. Thanks again for breakfast." She leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

Graham looked up from the paperwork he'd been staring at when he heard someone enter the station.

"Just me," David said, and raised a questioning eyebrow at the large stack on the sheriff's desk. "Getting some work done?"

"No." He sat up and hefted the stack into a cardboard box on the floor. "I was thinking about how many years I've wasted filling out paperwork. This isn't me, and I'm not going to be doing it anymore."

David frowned. "You mean…you're quitting?"

"I wasn't ever meant to be a law man. I'm not meant to do paperwork and work with people every day. That may have been what the queen cursed me into, but I don't plan on keeping to it."

David wasn't surprised by Graham's feelings, but he _was_ surprised by how quickly he was acting on them. "You're leaving right now?"

"I'll remain on call until the queen can find my replacement, but I refuse to remain cooped up in this office longer than I have to."

David gave a nod of understanding and crossed his arms as he leaned against a desk. "What will you do?"

"I haven't really made up my mind. Something with wild animals maybe? Not this." He put a lid on the box of paperwork and used his foot to kick it up against the side of the desk. "Why are you here?"

"Regina wanted me to stop by and let you know that Jefferson has agreed to help find the person who took the turnover."

Graham's face remained unchanged as he sat back down. "I would've expected something to happen at this point - for the person to have done something with it by now. It's been weeks. Why haven't we heard anything? What was the point in the person taking it?"

"Something Regina and I have been wondering as well."

Graham raised an eyebrow. "I know she's only asked for my protection as a way to keep me under her watch after the curse breaks."

"And you agreed anyway?"

"She's different." He narrowed his eyes on the prince in thought. "I saw it in her eyes – even before she returned my heart. That is not the same queen that destroyed lives and villages in a destructive path to vengeance."

"No, it's not."

David would have expected Graham to say something more, but it seemed he was done speaking.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Would you consider taking the position?"

David was surprised by the sudden question, and turned back to face him. "What?"

"You were king back in our land - a leader - for a while, at least. Perhaps you would make a good replacement? You're cut out for this line of work. I'm sure Regina would agree. And I believe the citizens of this town would be much more amenable to their prince as their sheriff rather than the queen's former special guard."

"Not sure about that at this point, actually," David said. "My relationship with her will change things."

"It will take a while, though. Not everyone will realize you've remembered the entire time. I imagine in those first few days, this office will be heavily relied upon."

"Sure you don't want to stick around and help?" David asked with a hint of joking sarcasm. "And anyway, the people have always followed Snow, not me."

"You should think about it," Graham said again. "I think it would be the wise decision."

"I will," David said more seriously. "When are you going to tell Regina?"

"This afternoon. And don't go giving her a heads up. I'd like to speak with her first."

"Of course," David agreed.

Graham sat back, considering the former prince in front of him. "I believe you'll be good for her," he said finally after a long silence. Not one to gossip or involve himself in other people's business, he left it at that and stood. He'd already done more than usual with his suggestion to David. "Anything else her majesty wished to tell me?"

David shook his head. "That's really it for now. I know it's not much, but she felt it was important to keep you up to date on any new information."

The sheriff gave a brisk nod. "I will let you know if I find anything."

With a nod and a wave, David left the office, more than ready for lunch.

* * *

"Mayor Mills," the principal answered her cell quickly, presumably after wondering why the mayor might be calling on a weekend. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you until our monthly meeting in two weeks. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually. I'm calling because I'd like to set up a job-shadowing program for the children."

"A job-..."

"Yes, job-shadowing. I think it would be beneficial for the children to start trying out different things - find what they're interested in, introduce them to new things."

"It sounds like a good idea, but I'm not sure I have time to organize-"

"No need to worry about that. I'll take care of all the details. Just send me the files of the children with the highest grades, ages ten through twelve. I think that would be a good place to start. I think it might be a good incentive program, as well. Children will want to earn higher grades in order to participate. I think we could also incorporate some sort of essay contest."

If there was some comfort in the curse breaking, it was that Regina knew she wouldn't need to follow through on all of the details. She only needed to choose a few children along with Paige - Grace - and Jefferson would have his visits with his daughter. After that, nothing mattered, and quite soon, parents wouldn't want their children participating in the program anyway.

"Very well," Principal Norton agreed. "I'll have my secretary go through the system first thing in the morning and bring the files to you no later than tomorrow afternoon."

"I appreciate it."

"Of course. Anything else I can help you with Madame Mayor?"

"Thank you, that will be all."

After several years of having Henry enrolled in the elementary school and taking an active role in the running of the school, Regina found Principal Norton to be one of the only tolerable people in the community. She was quick, efficient and direct. All qualities Regina respected.

Once she'd hung up, Regina sent a quick text to Jefferson, not really in the mood to speak with him again, and then leaned back in her chair, pulling the nearest document with her. She'd have to set a few hours aside to choose the other participants, but since she had until the following day, she decided to use the mean time to finish as much work as possible. No doubt the second the curse was broken she'd be thrown out of office, and she wanted to make sure things were running as smoothly as possible before then.

She'd cleared a good half of her paperwork before there was a knock on her office door and she smiled when it was David who poked his head in. "Ready for some lunch?" He asked. "Annie would have let you know we were here, but I wanted to check in on you myself." He smiled and stepped through the door, and when she leaned to peer around him, he chuckled. "Henry's helping Annie for a minute. Like I said, I wanted to check in on you myself." He closed the door behind him and smiled warmly at her. "How are you?" He asked sincerely and she stood to walk across the room and meet him halfway.

"I'm good." She stepped into his arms and let him hug her against his chest. "How'd it go with Graham?"

"Unusual," he said, nodding a bit before looking down at her. "But he's on board. He's a very abrupt person, isn't he? Very direct."

She hummed. "It's part of why I chose him. I liked that he was so brutally honest. It was refreshing." She rolled her eyes. "And annoying." She stepped back and circled her desk, taking her seat again. "So...unusual, hmm? That have anything to do with the request I got from him this morning to speak with him later?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And it's not my place. I told him I wouldn't talk to you before he did."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nothing dire, and certainly nothing you need to be thinking about right now. How about that lunch? Should I go get Henry?"

She sighed, but couldn't hold back a small smile. "Fine. Let's eat."

* * *

Regina rubbed tiredly at her forehead. It had been a long day, and she was ready to go home, but she still had her meeting with Graham, who was already - she glanced at the clock in irritation - five minutes late. She stood from her desk, gathering a few things and preparing to leave. If he wasn't going to pay her the courtesy of being on time, she couldn't imagine it was important enough to prolong her day any further.

She'd just pulled her coat on when Annie's voice came over the intercom, "Sheriff Graham is here to see you, ma'am."

Her jaw clenched and she leaned her head back, letting out a quick growl of frustration. Taking a seat at her desk once again, she leaned forward and replied harshly, "Send him in. You can go home for the day." No reason for Annie to suffer along with her.

"You're late," she said immediately when the door opened. Graham gave her a blank look and shut the door behind him.

Never one to mince words, Graham had barely taken two steps into her office before he told her, "I'm resigning as sheriff."

Regina blinked in surprise. Of all the things she'd been expecting Graham to come to her with, this had not even made the list. "I'm sorry," she asked, eyes narrowed. "You're quitting?"

"Sheriff is the position you gave me when we came to this world, not one that I want, and I won't be doing it anymore. I'll answer calls and fill the most basic parts of the position until you can find a replacement, but otherwise I'm done."

Regina chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully, studying the man before her. No longer her sheriff - not her huntsman, either. This was the man she'd first gone to for help in killing Snow White. An independent, no-nonsense man-of-the-wilderness. "I suppose I should have expected this," she admitted. "You have your memories now, your heart."

"Our deal still stands. I will help to protect you when the curse breaks."

She watched him silently, wondering why, if he'd delivered his news, he was still standing in her office.

"I recommended David take my place."

She leaned back in surprise. "David?"

"I believe he would make a good sheriff for this town, and considering the impending circumstances, I believe he would be the safest of your options."

She tilted her head in acknowledgment. "I'll talk to him." There was another moment of loud silence. "Is that all?" She prompted.

"No." His eyes bore into hers and she saw he was debating his next words. "You are with child?" He asked.

She stared back, shocked. _How_? How could he possibly have known? They'd been working so hard at keeping it a secret, and she felt the panic bubble up at what this could mean - how he could use it against her.

Before she could spiral too far into her dark thoughts, he began to speak again.

"It's the way you carry yourself now - the clothes you're wearing. Anyone else would probably never have guessed but I've been by side your side for over thirty years. I've trained to notice even the most subtle things. I had to in order to be a good hunter." He took in her panicked expression. "I won't tell your secret. I just wanted to know I was right."

He turned to go, but she called out in a shaky voice, "Why? Does it make a difference?"

He tilted his head in thought. "Regardless of what else it might mean, you now carry an innocent life within you. One who deserves protection. I will keep your child safe."

With that, he turned again and left, her surprised _thank you_ not quite escaping before the door had closed behind him.

* * *

David heard the front door open and shut and Regina walked in looking tired. "Henry's upstairs," he informed her, "and I started on dinner."

"Thank you," she told him, raising a hand to place on her stomach as she made her way to the table, pulling out a chair and sinking into it gratefully.

"Rough day? I know you weren't planning on staying that late."

She put an elbow on the table and rested her head against her hand as she looked over at him. "Graham told me."

David nodded. "I'm sorry."

"He also told me he talked to you about taking his place?"

"He did." Walking over to the table, he pulled out the chair across from her. "What did you think?"

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "I think...he may have had a few good points. What about you?"

"I'd be gone more, which I don't like, and I'd have to find a replacement for the shelter. I also don't think people would appreciate it much once they all have their memories back."

"They'll be unhappy regardless. Were those your only concerns?"

He shrugged. "I don't have the training Graham's false memories gave him, but Graham's right that it would be a smooth transition between ruling a kingdom and being Sheriff of Storybrooke. And it takes away the burden of you finding his replacement."

She shook her head. "Don't do this if you don't want to. Don't worry about what I'd have to do."

"No, I can do this. Who knows? Maybe the position will even give us an easier way into solving this whole break-in mystery."

"Maybe." She sat up straighter. "So you're doing this?"

He nodded. "I guess I'm doing this."

"Alright. I'll let Graham know in the morning and we can get started on the paperwork." Sighing, she brought her other arm up to lean more heavily on the table as she dropped her head. "I just want this all to be over with."

"I know." He rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "Me, too."


	40. Chapter 40

Kicking off her shoes, Regina hissed as she allowed her feet to flatten out against the hardwood floor. She'd been stuck in her heels for several straight hours, and while she'd never admit it aloud, pregnancy was definitely affecting her ability to walk in her favorite shoes.  


It was difficult to keep a positive outlook anymore these days with weeks having passed and still no clues as to who had taken the apple turnover, and even more signs that the curse was beginning to break. Paige was now Regina's shadow - a suggestion from Henry - where Jefferson was able to interact with her under the guise of a new city revitalization campaign that made use of Jefferson's creative talents while allowing her to keep a close eye on the pair.

But she was showing more and more each week, and while it was still manageable, it had become more and more necessary to use creativity in order to hide it from the rest of the town's citizens.

David was officially sheriff now - a transition which had gone more smoothly than either of them had expected, but left less time for them to be together. Something which only added to Regina's frustration when she came home from a long day at work with a killer headache, strained arches and a mounting fear of the consequences behind the missing turnover. He'd only been working as sheriff for a week, but she missed having him home.

Holding back irrational tears and cursing the hormones that brought them on, Regina made her way into the living room to stretch out on the couch for a few minutes. She'd wanted to start on dinner when she arrived home, but a short nap seemed so much more pleasant and necessary. _Just a few minutes_ she told herself as she leaned her head against the back of the couch. It would give her enough energy to power through the rest of the day.

She was confused when she opened her eyes and realized she was now lying on her side, a blanket pulled over her and the smell of food wafting in from the kitchen. Her brow furrowed as she realized it was also darker than it had been when she'd closed her eyes.

"Hey, you're awake."

She pushed herself up a bit, rubbing tiredly at her eyes and fighting a yawn as she looked over to David. "What time is it?"

"A little before eight." At her shocked expression, he nodded. "I know you've been having trouble sleeping, and you looked so peaceful when I got home. I sent Henry up to work on homework and got started on dinner so you wouldn't have to worry about it. I just finished, by the way, so if you're hungry, I can make up a plate for you."

"Thank you." She moved the blanket to the side of the couch. "But if dinner doesn't need you for a few minutes, I'd much rather have some time with you before we eat."

He smiled warmly and moved to the space she'd cleared next to her, wrapping his arms around her easily when she sunk into him, curling around him and sighing happily.

"This is nice," she mumbled into his chest.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me again, are you?"

"Mm. No promises."

"How was today?"

She sighed. "Not the worst, but I'm about ready to give up on this search. It's been weeks and nothing new has come to light! I'm feeling more and more like this is something we're never going to solve."

He rubbed his hand up and down her back, remaining silent. He knew how much she hated false promises and overdone hope speeches, and at this point, he didn't have anything more to offer her.

"That feels good."

"Your back still bothering you?"

"It's not too bad."

"It would be even better if you'd stop wearing those heels already. There's no reason to walk around with shoes of that ridiculous height. You're going to hurt yourself. And I'm not always going to be home to give you these foot rubs you like so much."

She scowled at him, but the expression was playful. "I like my heels, and they're not ridiculous. I don't remember you complaining much when we first started dating."

"Okay, so they _are_ kind of sexy."

"Mmhm."

"And you look fantastic in them." He smiled when she nodded pointedly. "But you look just as fantastic without them and I hate that they've been causing you so much pain lately."

"If they start hurting too much, I promise to stop wearing them. How about that?"

He chuckled. "You know I don't have any say in it, so I don't know why you're even humoring me, but thank you."

"Now then," she smiled, pulling away and leaning back, stretching her feet out into his lap. "How about one of those famous foot rubs?" She wiggled her toes and he couldn't help but laugh as he took one of her feet and began kneading her arch.

"How's it been going with Grace and Jefferson?"

She hissed when he hit a particularly painful spot in her foot and then groaned when he proceeded to work the knot out of it. "It's been going well. Henry's idea was better than what I'd come up with on my own, but I made him promise that he wasn't going to get himself involved in any of this. I don't want him mixed up in anything when this curse breaks. It's bad enough that he's affiliated with me. I'm worried about him - you know how he is - once he's got something in his head, he's stubborn. He won't let it go."

"Hmm, I wonder where he got that from," David said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Funny."

She sighed and rested her head back against the arm of the couch, bringing a hand up to rest on her middle. "I'm going to have to tell him about the baby soon. He gave me a hug goodbye this morning, and I thought for sure he was going to notice. It's hard enough to hide under clothing, he's going to put it all together."

David paused, finished with the first foot, but instead of starting in on the second, rested one of his hands on hers. "We knew we weren't going to be able to keep it from him for long."

"I know," she sighed. "I was just hoping that I was going to have a little more time. I'm afraid of how he's going to react, and about what's going to happen." She slid her hand out from under his so she could place it on top of his, holding it to her belly and rubbing lightly. "I felt the baby this morning, David," she told him quietly.

His eyes lit up. "You did?"

"I didn't know what it was at first, but I can feel it now." She smiled when he pressed his hand down a little more. "Not enough for you to be able to feel anything from the outside," she laughed. "Not yet. Trust me - I'll let you know when you can. Now…" she waved her foot in front of him. "What about the other one?"

He laughed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Regina took a deep breath when she heard Henry arrive home from school. It was time and she was a mess of nerves. Telling David hadn't been as difficult - she imagined because she'd been half losing her mind at the time - but this was also different. Henry was her child, her baby. She'd never imagined having more children, and here she was, pregnant by his grandfather no less.

"Mom?" Henry called out.

She stepped into the foyer, forcing a smile through her anxiety. "Hey, honey. How was school?"

"It was fine," he brushed off, noticing her expression immediately. "What's the matter? Did something happen? Is something wrong?"

Ever the perceptive one, her Henry, and her smile became genuine at his concern. "Nothing's wrong. I have some news, though."

She should take him into the living room, sit him down, tell him properly, or offer him an after school snack, but those damn nerves had her so twisted up, she didn't think she'd make it that far and still have the courage to tell him, so taking one last breath, she decided not to draw it out any longer. "I'm pregnant, Henry."

Henry didn't say anything at first, only stared at her.

She remained like that for a few seconds before she couldn't take the silence any longer. "Henry, are you okay?"

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to be a big brother?"

"Yes."

"And David's the dad?"

She smiled hesitantly and nodded.

"That's really cool, mom."

"I was worried you'd figure it out yourself if I didn't tell you soon. David and I were both a little surprised you hadn't noticed yet."

His brow scrunched in confusion and he tilted his head before his eyes dropped to her middle, studying her before his eyes grew wide. He took a few steps forward and his eyes snapped up. "That's the baby?" he asked.

She smiled as he raised his hands to touch her stomach. "It is."

"I couldn't even tell," he whispered. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

She chuckled at the way his eyes lit up with excitement. "I don't know yet, sweetheart."

"I don't mind either way," he said sincerely. "I'm just really excited."

"Me, too," she told him, and she managed to keep her sadness out of her smile. She knew he would be, and she was happy that he was, but it didn't alleviate her fears.

"How about something to eat?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Sure! Can we make cookies?"

She laughed and put her hand on his back as she steered him toward the kitchen. "I think that is a _great_ idea."

* * *

David walked into the mansion with a frown, placing his keys by the door and loosening the laces on his boots. It had been a late night at the station and Regina and Henry were seated at the dining table about halfway through their meal. Regina looked up and, noticing his expression, stood up.

"What's wrong?" She asked. It was obvious something was troubling him.

"Emma hasn't been to work in a few weeks, which was fine - I understood that I was invading her space a bit and that she needed time to adjust, but today was a chaotic day and when I tried to call her in, Mary Margaret told me Emma wasn't home and that she's been acting oddly lately - not coming home most nights, withdrawn... Do either of you know anything?" he asked, taking a seat at the table as Regina took her seat again.

"I actually haven't heard from Ms. Swan in several weeks," Regina said, frowning at the realization.

David ran a hand through his hair. "Henry?"

Henry shook his head guiltily. "I...I hadn't really noticed she wasn't around as much after mom and I started getting along again." He put his napkin on the table. "I didn't even notice." He grew more upset the more he realized how little he'd thought of his blonde mother in the last several weeks. He'd been so focused on David and his mom and being able to spend real time with her again, that he hadn't sought out Emma the way he had when he'd first brought her to town. "Maybe she'd answer the walkie talkie? Can I go try?"

Regina nodded. "Go ahead, honey."

As soon as Henry had left the room, Regina turned to David, placing a hand on the arm he had resting on the table. "We'll go look for her. I'm sure she's alright."

David nodded absent-mindedly.

"We can talk to August - he's been hanging around her a lot lately, he probably knows something," she encouraged.

"I shouldn't have left her on her own so much after we told her the truth. I knew she was freaked out about everything, I shouldn't have just left her to deal with it on her own."

"You weren't leaving her to deal with it, David, you were giving her space. We both know her and how she reacts to stressful situations - you were doing what you thought was best. We'll find her. We'll talk to her."

Henry reappeared breathlessly at the bottom of the stairs, looking panicky. "She's not answering."

Regina pulled out her phone, trying to keep everyone calm. "I'm going to call August, see if he might know where she is."

"You have his number?" Henry asked, looking at her quizzically.

"When he appeared in town and I realized he knew more than he should, I thought it prudent to have all of his information just in case." She put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring before August answered.

" _Who is this?"_

"Regina Mills."

" _Mayor Mills...why are you calling me? How did you get this number?"_

"That's not of importance. I'm calling because I'm wondering if you might know the whereabouts of Ms. Swan?"

August cleared his throat. " _Why?"_

"We're having trouble getting ahold of her, and Henry and David are worried."

August sighed on the other end. _"Is David there?"_

"He's standing right next to me." She didn't wait for August to ask, she simply handed the phone over to David, who stood, beginning to pace. Regina stood, as well, moving to stand closer to him.

"August?" he asked. "Have you heard from Emma? Do you know where she is?"

He listened for a minute and Regina noticed a moment later when his expression relaxed just slightly and he looked up at her. "Can I talk to her?" He closed his eyes a minute later, a pained expression on his face, but nodded slightly. "I understand. Tell her I want to talk to her soon….Okay. Thank you."

He pressed the end call button and handed Regina's phone back to her. "She's with August right now. Apparently she's told him everything and he knows about you and me now - knows that I remember. Emma's still pretty shaken up, but she's not ready to talk about it yet. August said he's going to look after her."

Regina put a hand on his back and gave it a few gentle rubs. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked gently.

He shook his head. "I don't really have much of an appetite." He placed an arm around her shoulders, though, drawing her against him, wanting her to know how much it meant to him to have her there. "I think I'm going to go to bed a little early tonight."

* * *

Regina was standing at the counter, waiting for the meal that Granny was preparing and nursing her cup of decaf when it happened. She swayed a bit on her feet at the feel of magic rushing through her and then it was gone again in a flash.

That could mean nothing good.

She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling a flutter where most likely the baby had picked up on her sudden anxiety. She was quick to remove it, however, when suddenly all eyes in the diner were on her, and it was in that moment she realized the curse had broken.

"No," she whispered, immediately turning for the exit. She hadn't been close enough, however. Already, there were several people blocking her path to the front door, and there were far too many people between her and the back hallway.

" _You_." It was Leroy - one of the dwarfs that followed Snow around like a puppy, and Regina managed not to roll her eyes. Of course the curse would break while she was in a diner full of her nemesis' minions. But she also appreciated the gravity of the situation, and any desire to flaunt her sarcastic wit was replaced almost immediately with the fear of what was going to happen to her. Or more specifically, her baby.

"It's the Evil Queen," someone else said. "She's the one that did this to us."

"Let's show her how it feels!"

"Wait! What if she has magic?"

Everyone hesitated at the question, cowering away from Regina as they waited to see what she'd do.

But she couldn't do anything. She'd subtly waved her hand, and nothing had happened. Her magic wasn't working, and whether that was a result of the curse or the baby, she couldn't say. The problem was, she was now surrounded by a very angry mob of people with no way to defend herself, and no one willing to help.

She became acutely aware of the movement of the patrons of the diner around her as they began to move in closer again, and with no exit and no magic, she knew she was trapped.

"If she had her magic, she would have done something by now."

"Did you think you could just walk out of here as if nothing had happened?" a woman snarled at her, and Regina managed to keep from flinching. "After everything you've done to us, you couldn't possibly expect for us to let you go?"

Regina looked around the diner for any signs of an ally, but of course there wasn't one. She'd known this day was coming, and she'd foolishly gone about her daily routines without having any kind of regard for the curse breaking at any moment. She should have stayed home - she could have easily made her own breakfast and coffee this morning - she'd just had a craving for Granny's, and the atmosphere it provided. David had been at work, Henry at school, and she'd wanted noise after having grown accustomed to having people around. She should never have left the house.

Perhaps it was better she was alone, she thought miserably. She'd never been certain anyone would have been able to protect her, anyway, and now she wouldn't have to worry about what these people would do to Henry - to David. And she wouldn't have to worry about them seeing what would be done to her.

She couldn't help the tear that escaped at the thought of the baby growing inside of her. The innocent life that she'd never thought possible that would now be snuffed out because of her past wrong-doings.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, thinking of her unborn child.

"She thinks an apology is going to get her out of this," someone to her right scoffed.

"Grab her!"

The next thing she knew, Regina was being pulled by several of the crowd - a few of the dwarfs she recognized from their time with Snow White, and a few nameless people she'd never be able to place. She cried out as fingers dug into her arm and someone wrenched the other, their grasp so tight she had no doubt it would bruise. The crowd around her began to cheer as she was flung forward.

She managed to catch her weight before hitting the floor, thankfully, but her head caught the edge of a table on her way down. She quickly rolled onto her back, sliding backward until her back hit the side of the bar, and she curled protectively around her stomach as she raised a hand to her head, feeling the sticky wetness of blood.

"Not so powerful without your magic, are you?" Leroy jeered.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned as Granny appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Back away!" She commanded.

"It's alright," someone said, even as they all took a few steps backward. "She doesn't have her magic. She can't hurt anyone."

Regina looked up, slightly dizzy, as Granny parted the crowd, coming through to stand in front of her. She looked down at her for a second, an odd expression on her face before saying. "It's wrong to attack someone who's defenseless. None of you will be harming her any further."

People gaped, and Leroy took a step forward, "But Granny, she-"

"I said no!" She barked. "Until further notice, you can consider the queen under my protection. Now clear out! And if I get wind that anyone has been stirring up a mob to come back here, I will make you rue the day you were born. This isn't the time for vengeance - the curse is broken - go, find your families, your friends."

Everyone continued to stare, frozen in their places until she bellowed, "Out! Now!"

"Thank you," Regina breathed after everyone had gone.

"I didn't do it for you," Granny told her gruffly. "I did it for Prince David and that child of his you're carrying."

She helped Regina up and into a chair before standing over her, arms crossed. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you have something precious of his now, and I'm not going to let any harm come to you until you've carried that child to term and it's safely in the arms of the Prince and Queen Snow."

"She will never take my baby!" Regina snarled, wrapping an arm around herself defensively.

"You don't need to pretend with me, girl. I know that child is nothing more than a means to an end with you. Very clever. Seduce Snow's prince, trick him into impregnating you - a way to hurt Snow and have something to hang over their heads - something to manipulate them with. I won't have it."

Regina pressed her lips together tightly, trying not to lose the very little control she had. It hurt begin accused of such things, but she'd known it would happen, and she sure as hell didn't owe the truth to anyone but David.

"Does he even know that you're pregnant?"

When Regina remained rigidly silent, Granny shook her head. "Poor man. Hasn't he suffered enough? He and Snow didn't have a moment's peace in their relationship before you forced their separation from their daughter, and now you've toyed with his emotions in such a cruel, cruel way. What he must be going through now that he realizes who you truly are - what he's done. This will crush him. He doesn't deserve this."

At those accusations, Regina couldn't remain silent any longer, and she shook her head viciously, wincing when it aggravated the cut on her hairline and brought a fresh wave of dizzyness. "He may not deserve this, but it's not what you think. He already _knows_ who I am. I didn't do this to hurt him - at first maybe, to hurt Snow," she admitted sheepishly, but then powered on, "but not anymore. And I certainly didn't trick him into impregnating me," she hissed.

Granny raised one disbelieving brow. "If this is some sort of trick to keep me from turning you over to that crowd after all, you needn't bother. I'll protect that child even if it means protecting you, and we'll know the truth soon enough either way."

Regina bit down on her tongue to keep any more words from slipping out. She'd said enough as it was - more than she'd wanted, and Granny gave a light shrug.

"Fine." She moved around the counter and brought over the plate of breakfast that Regina had originally ordered. "In the meantime, you should eat something. It won't do to have you starve to death before we get this mess sorted."

Graham appeared suddenly from the back and frowned at the sight of Regina and Granny. "I was out back," he explained when she looked up at him curiously. "Are you alright?"

Regina nodded, and that's when Ruby made an appearance, also frowning at the sight of her grandmother standing next to the queen.

"The heartless huntsman comes to defend the queen?" Granny asked before an expression of realization dawned, "Or perhaps the true father of your child?"

Regina's mouth opened in shock, but no words made it out, which didn't matter because Graham was quick to speak.

"Definitely not, and I'm not heartless anymore. She has no control over me. If you think I'd sleep with that woman after I realized who she was, you're crazy."

"That's enough, Graham, thank you," Regina said sharply.

"What do you mean you're not heartless?" Ruby asked with narrowed eyes. "The queen took your heart back in the Enchanted Forest. Snow told us what happened."

"She gave it back to me - here - when I remembered the truth."

Ruby shook her head. "I don't believe you." She looked over at Regina viciously. "She's making you say this."

Graham made his way to a table and pulled out a chair, dropping into it with a shrug. "I don't really care if you do." Looking over at Regina, he asked, "Have you called David yet? He'd want to know where you are."

She didn't even have time to answer before the front door crashed open with a loud bang.


	41. Chapter 41

David had been working his way through a stack of paperwork when he felt what could only be described as a wave of magic ripple through the air. He looked up sharply, registering the sensation and immediately fearing what it meant. The curse must be broken.  


He stood up quickly, his chair rolling back as he looked around for his keys. All thoughts other than getting home to Regina fled as he panicked, so many different scenarios flashing through his mind about what could happen if he didn't get to her first.

Less than a minute later, he was barreling down Main Street in his truck, not paying much attention to the confused citizens now wandering the streets of Storybrooke, trying to figure out what to do and where to go now that they remembered everything. He didn't make it very far before he saw the Mercedes parked in front of the diner, and he slammed on the brakes, barely managing to rip the keys out of the ignition, but not bothering to shut the door before sprinting up the walkway.

As he approached, he noticed the place seemed oddly deserted, and his heart pounded with the fear that he was too late. He didn't even flinch when the door banged open, his eyes immediately searching the diner. He froze in momentary shock at the sight of her sitting alone at a table with a breakfast plate in front of her, but he quickly snapped out of it and rushed to her side.

"Regina, thank god!"

He barely noticed Ruby and Graham or Granny, who was watching them like a hawk from the other side of the counter as he pulled Regina up out of her chair and into his arms. "You're okay," he breathed. "You are okay, aren't you?" He asked, holding her away from him and frowning at the sight of the cut on her forehead and the pale color of her skin. "What happened?"

"The others attacked her soon as they realized she didn't have her magic. I warned them away from here, but I doubt it'll last."

"Thank you," David said to Granny before turning all of his attention back to Regina. "Are you okay?" He repeated.

She nodded her head, still a little shaky. "It's just a cut and a few bruises. I'll be fine."

"And the baby?" He placed a hand on her stomach which she covered with one of her own.

"Should be fine. I was pushed, but I caught myself before I fell."

He noticed the waver in her voice and cupped her cheek with his hand. "You're okay now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He pulled her into his chest when he noticed the wetness building up in her eyes, and felt her hugging him back fiercely.

"I was so afraid," she admitted in a whisper. "You were right, I shouldn't have been coming out as much - we knew that it was only a matter of time. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said, bringing one hand up to stroke her hair. "You're okay now, that's all that matters." Thinking back on what Granny had said, he asked, "You don't have your magic?"

She shook her head against his chest. "I don't know why. Now that the curse is broken, magic should be back, but when I tried to defend myself, I couldn't summon it at all. It's like it doesn't exist. I can't feel it in the air the way I could back in the Enchanted Forest." She looked up suddenly. "If the curse is broken, that means Emma must have done something…"

He shook his head. "How? Even after we told her the truth, nothing happened. She didn't have any idea how to break it."

"I'm not sure, but obviously she figured something out."

"We should find her, and get you to safety in the meantime."

"David, I-"

"No arguments on this one, Regina. We can still figure out what's going on from a safe place."

"I know, but we need to pick up Henry, too."

They were interrupted when David's phone began to ring. "It's Snow," he said, looking at the caller id before answering.

"David, oh my god, I remember everything. But Emma! I went out for a walk with Lancelot, and when the curse broke, I came home to see Emma, but she's...she'd collapsed. There was some kind of dessert in her hand, and I don't know what happened, but I can't wake her up! Lancelot and I moved her, but what do I do? Should I call for an ambulance?"

David's blood turned to ice. Emma had eaten the turnover? "No, stay there, don't call anyone yet. I'll be right there. I have an idea about what's going on."

"But David-"

"I'll be there soon." He looked up at Regina while sliding his phone back into his pocket. "I think Emma was the one who had the turnover, and she's put herself under the sleeping curse."

"What?!"

"Come with me?" he asked. "I could use your help."

She nodded. "Of course." She pulled out her own phone, dialing quickly and tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the call to connect. "Henry?"

David waited, glancing at Graham, Granny and Ruby as they all listened to Regina's side of the conversation.

"No, sweetheart, I'm fine."

"It's alright, just stay there. I'll have Graham come and get you." She glanced over to the man in question, grateful when he nodded and left wordlessly.

"No, David's here with me, but there's something we have to do before we come meet you."

"I love you, too. I promise I'll be careful."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Granny looked troubled, but she tilted her head toward the door. "You should get going. I'll keep an ear to the ground and let you know if there's anything happening you should know about."

David nodded appreciatively. "Thanks, Granny." Wrapping an arm around Regina's waist, he guided them to the door.

Once they were settled in the truck, David gripped the steering wheel a little more tightly. "I really want you to get checked out, Regina," he said, glancing over at her before turning his attention back to the road.

She shook her head. "David, no. It was dangerous before, how do you think it's going to be now? There's no way anyone would agree to see me, and even making an appearance _near_ the hospital could be dangerous."

"I know someone who could help. Once we're through at Emma and Mary Margaret's, I'll make a call. We just need to find a way to sneak you in."

"David-"

"Regina, you've been through a lot, even without your pregnancy. I would feel a lot better if you'd let someone take a look at that cut on your head and check you over to make sure everything with the baby's okay, too. I know you'd feel better, too, don't pretend you wouldn't."

She sighed deeply. "Fine." Letting a few moments of silence pass between them, she tilted her head to look at him. "What did Snow say?"

"Just that Emma had collapsed and there was a dessert in her hand. She's not waking up." He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "She wanted to call an ambulance, but I thought it would be better if you took a look at her first. _We_ know this is magical, and there's nothing any doctors would be able to do for her. It would only serve to cause panic, and under the circumstances, that's the last thing we need."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I wonder what happened. She could have come to the house wanting to talk or looking for Henry and overheard some of our discussion. She could have taken it and decided to use it to prove once and for all if the curse was real."

"But why now? Why would she wait so long to use it?"

"I'm not sure."

"And why would her putting herself under a sleeping curse _break_ the curse? I thought that the Savior _believing_ was what was supposed to break it."

"It was. If anything, putting herself under the sleeping curse should have prevented any of this from happening. That's why I was going to use it on her."

David shook his head. "I don't understand any of this."

They drove the rest of the way in contemplative silence, both wondering how it was that Emma's new state of unconsciousness had brought about the end of the curse.

* * *

When the apartment door opened, it was Lancelot standing on the other side. "Snow's inside with your daughter," he said quickly, stepping aside to make room for David to come through. He moved to block the path when he saw Regina following behind and David put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's here with me."

Lancelot nodded, but kept narrowed eyes on the queen as she passed through the doorway.

David moved quickly to where Snow was leaning over an unconscious Emma. They'd moved her to the couch, a pillow propped under her head, and it looked almost as if Emma could just be sleeping - he knew better, though, and he moved to Snow's side.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm not sure," Snow stuttered. "One minute we were talking, she was going on about the pressure of the curse, and how everyone expected her to be something she wasn't, and I was trying to calm her down, ask her what she was talking about, and then the next minute, she was fine again, apologizing and saying she hadn't had a lot of sleep lately. She said she was stressed because of the job and still adjusting to life outside the big city, and I shouldn't have left, but she wanted a few minutes alone and Malcolm -" she shook her head, "I mean Lancelot - he'd just shown up, so we decided to take a quick walk, give her a little space. If I'd just stayed, maybe none of this would have happened," she cried. "And when the curse broke, I didn't understand what was happening. I found her, and I just...I didn't know what to do, so I called you."

"We're going to figure this out. Regina?" He turned to look at her, standing warily a few steps back, eyes snapping up from Emma's prone form to meet his when he called her name. "Can you take a look please?"

Snow threw her hands out to shield Emma and shook her head, noticing Regina for the first time since she'd entered the apartment. "David, no! What are you doing? Why'd you bring _her_ here?"

"She's here to help," David told her. "Please...let her."

Snow gave Regina a withering look. "You can't trust that she won't harm our daughter. Look what she did to _you_!"

David shook his head sadly. "I _can_ trust her, Snow. Please...trust _me._ She's not here to hurt Emma - I asked for her help."

Snow watched Regina for a minute before finally dropping her arms. "Fine." Turning to give David a piercing stare, she added. "But if _anything_ happens to her, I will never forgive you."

David nodded his acceptance and shifted to the side, out of the way. "Regina?"

Regina moved forward cautiously, watching Snow for any signs of attack before sitting gingerly on the edge of the sofa next to Emma. She felt her forehead, felt for a pulse, moved her hand underneath Emma's nose, feeling for breath, and then finally, moved a hand to hover over the blonde's chest.

"What are you doing?!" Snow cried, jumping forward.

"Relax," Regina said, moving her hand in a light circle before curling her hand into a fist and drawing it away from Emma. "There's definitely magic at play here. It's the sleeping curse." She looked up at David. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, guilt flooding her at the sight of the turnover still on the floor. "If I hadn't retrieved that apple and-"

"Stop," David said, "What's done is done. Now we just need to wake her."

"I already tried true love's kiss," Snow told him, shaking her head. "It didn't work."

"What do you mean it didn't work?"

"I mean, I tried to kiss her forehead and nothing happened. Why wouldn't that work if it's a curse?" She looked down at Regina who shook her head.

"Sleeping curses are intricate. There are a few reasons it wouldn't work, but we can't rule things out until we try them. David," she spun to face him, "You should try."

"But if it didn't work when Snow tried it…"

"Then you should still try. Snow didn't know the truth the way you did, and Emma knew you knew the truth. That alone might make a difference. I'm not saying it will work, but as I said, we have to rule out possibilities before we can figure out how to wake her up."

She stood up to make room for David once more and he leaned down slowly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. They all waited with baited breath, but nothing happened.

"It didn't work," Snow said miserably.

"What now?" David asked, looking up at Regina.

She frowned. "Now, I start digging through spell books, and we bring in some outside help."

He stood up. "What kind of outside help?"

"The one person I've heard about who has the answers of how to wake a person from a sleeping curse when true love's kiss doesn't work - Merlin."

"Merlin?" Lancelot stepped further into the apartment, speaking up for the first time since greeting David. "He's rumored to have been long dead. No one has seen or heard from him in centuries. There are rumors of course, but they're only that...rumors."

"I believe the rumors are true, not that that's going to make locating him any easier," she mumbled.

"I'll do anything to save my daughter!" Snow said vehemently. "Just tell me what we need to do!"

Regina raised an eyebrow at the woman, but sighed. "We need to find a portal. Someone's going back to the Enchanted Forest."


	42. Chapter 42

"The Enchanted Forest?" Malcolm asked. "Merlin was from Camelot."  


Regina nodded. "Yes, _was_. Years before I cast the curse, I had my own reasons for seeking Merlin. I found alternative ways to achieve what I wanted, so I never completed my search, but before I stopped, I _had_ managed to find that the last land Merlin had stepped foot in was the Enchanted Forest."

"Even if he _is_ there, you had to cast a curse to bring us to this world," Lancelot pointed out. "How do you expect to find a portal?"

"You can't bring an entire world through just any portal," Regina groused. "This is different. We only need something to transport a few people. Difficult, but not impossible."

"Jefferson's hat," David said suddenly.

"What?" Snow looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You can use the hat to open a portal, can't you?" he asked, ignoring Snow and looking at Regina. "You used it to get the apple. Could it be used to send people through?"

"I used the last of my magic items to bring that apple through."

"But magic is back," David pointed out.

"Have you forgotten?" she asked, wiggling her fingers in frustration. "Mine didn't come with it."

"What are the two of you _talking_ about?" Snow growled, quickly growing irritated with the way the couple seemed to forget there was anyone else in the room.

"Jefferson is the mad hatter," David explained. "His hat can be used as a portal to other worlds - it just needs magic to activate it."

It took Snow a moment to process the information before she turned to Regina, eyes widening. "You don't have your magic," she said, more statement than question, and no one in the room failed to notice the hint of relief and victory in her voice.

"Before you go throwing any parties," Regina spat, "I might remind you that right now you _need_ me to have magic. Without it, it's going to be a lot more difficult for me to help you find a way to wake your daughter up."

That sobered Snow right up and she nodded. "Maybe Jefferson would be able to help?"

"I can't just go knocking on his door asking to borrow it!" Regina sniped.

"Regina," David said softly. "Please."

Her lips straightened into a thin line, but she nodded. "Alright. I'll be back."

"I'm coming with you," David said quickly.

"No, you're these people's king. It would only draw more attention to have you out there with me right now."

"We were _just_ out there together."

"Yes, and I'm hoping to keep that exposure to a minimum."

"I'm not letting you go alone."

Malcolm surprised everyone when he spoke up. "I'll go."

"You should take Malcolm's car," Snow told them. "It will draw less attention."

David gave Regina a meaningful look as she followed Malcolm out of the apartment. "Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

Regina had promptly pulled the keys from Malcolm's grasp, arguing that if his company was being forced on her, she was at least going to drive.

They'd remained silent most of the way, Regina shifting uncomfortably behind the wheel as she felt Malcolm's eyes on her.

"What?" She finally snapped, glancing his direction long enough to shoot him a glare.

"Just...still processing," he said calmly. "A lot has happened."

She kept her eyes on the road and didn't respond.

"You're different," he observed quietly.

"It's been a long time."

"For _you_."

"Yes, for me."

"And you're a mother now."

"I am."

"A lot has changed." He looked ahead through the windshield. "Are you going to stay with him?"

She didn't pretend not to know what he was talking about and her voice dropped low when she asked, "Are you going to stay with Snow?"

"Right. Complicated question," he agreed, nodding. "Though I had no ulterior motives when she and I began seeing each other."

Regina shrugged a shoulder, but his statement went otherwise unacknowledged. She couldn't wait for this car ride to be over.

* * *

"I need you to work your magic again," Regina said bluntly when Jefferson's front door opened.

"Your majesty," he greeted sarcastically with a small mock bow.

"Did I or did I not help you reunite with your daughter?" Regina asked, and almost as if by answer, Grace's voice called out from another room, "Who is it, Papa?"

"No one, Grace. Stay there, I'll be in in a minute." He looked back at Regina. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"I need you and your hat."

"Absolutely not. I'm not going anywhere with you again."

"I didn't say anything about you going anywhere did I? Snow White needs it. They have a trip back to the Enchanted Forest scheduled, but with no way to get there."

"And just how do you expect to get it to work?"

"Just as I said. With your help."

Jefferson looked over at Malcolm for the first time, but his attention went immediately back to Regina. "You _did_ keep our deal of helping me get my daughter back, and I'm grateful for that, but I'm not sure it warrants this kind of favor after everything you have done to me in the past."

"Don't think of it as a favor for me, then. Think of it as a favor for Emma. You owe her after what you put _her_ through, and she did _nothing_ to you."

His face pinched in distaste, but he finally nodded. "Very well. I'll help. But this is the last time you ask me."

"Alright."

"Papa, who is it?"

Grace, having grown bored of waiting, rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks upon seeing Regina. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"I told you to wait for me," he said, trying to usher her back the way she came, but she wouldn't have it.

"Last time she visited, you disappeared."

"That won't happen again," Regina spoke. "I give you my word. You'll have your father back within the hour."

Grace stepped forward warily. "You helped me see my papa during the curse," she told her. "And you're Henry's mom now," she added, sounding as if she was considering something.

"I am."

"Do you swear you won't hurt my papa? That wherever you're taking him, he won't be harmed?"

"I do. We're only going to Snow White's apartment. Nothing bad will happen to your father."

"Good. I'm coming with you."

"Grace-" Jefferson started, but she shook her head. "I only just got you back. If you're going anywhere, I'm coming with you."

He looked over to Regina and glared. "If this is any kind of trick-"

"It isn't."

"But if it is, I will make you regret it fully. I don't imagine it will be a difficult task when you don't have your magic."

"I'd watch the threats," she replied menacingly. "My magic will return eventually." She softened a bit when Grace leaned back with a frightened look. "We should go. Time is of the essence."

* * *

"David, I'm so sorry," Snow said quietly as they waited for Regina and Malcolm. "You tried to tell me over and over about the curse...about our daughter, but I wouldn't listen. I called you crazy and I drove you away. I should have believed you. If I had, maybe-"

"It's okay, Snow. What's done is done. We can't think about what ifs."

"But you wouldn't have to had to resort to getting close to Regina to try and figure everything out. I'm sorry. And having to watch me with Lancelot…"

"Snow, really, don't worry about it. It hurt at first, but I've moved past that now, and you weren't doing it maliciously. Just like I wasn't dating Regina maliciously. Things are different now. We're different."

Snow nodded, but before she could say anything more, the door swung open and Regina and Malcolm returned with Jefferson and Grace in tow. Jefferson had his large hat box clutched in one hand and his daughter's hand in the other.

"Let's get this over with." He strode to the center of the room, letting go of Grace as he kneeled and began working the buckles to open the case.

Snow turned to David. "Are you coming with me?" she asked.

David looked over at Regina. "No," he said. "Regina and I have a few things we need to do, and I should be here to keep an eye on Emma."

She seemed unsurprised by his answer as she nodded and glanced once more at Emma's prone form on the couch.

"You can take someone with you," Regina told her. "But the rule with the hat is that as many go through must come back. No more, no less. If you _do_ find Merlin, he may be able to figure out a way around that."

"I'm coming with you," Lancelot said determinedly.

Snow nodded again as she turned her attention back to Jefferson. He'd pulled the hat out and asked Grace to stand to the side. "Ready?"

After everyone's nod, he gave it a rough spin and tossed it to the floor. It took a second, but the magic kicked in and the portal opened, a wind whipping through the room as it grew wider.

Just as Snow moved to take Malcolm's hand, Regina called for her to wait. Pulling a compact mirror from her pocket and holding it out for Snow to take, she said, "I may not have magic right now, but I'm going to figure it out, and when I do, this will give us a way to communicate."

Snow nodded her thanks and took the mirror, sliding it into her own pocket.

"Stay safe," David told her.

"You, too. Hopefully I'll be back soon."

Jefferson was next to hand her something - a slip of paper with instructions on how to find the correct door and how to return - before stepping back next to his daughter.

Once the Snow and Malcolm had disappeared into the portal hand in hand, Jefferson packed up his things and left with Grace. Regina turned to David, worrying over his state of mind after seeing his daughter under the sleeping curse and then watching his wife disappear back to their land through a portal with her new lover.

He seemed to be taking it surprisingly well, however, when he simply pulled her into a hug and whispered a soft thank you into her ear.

"We'll figure out a way to wake her up," Regina assured him. "There is a way, I'm certain."

He smiled gratefully at her as he pulled back and nodded. "I know. But aren't I the one that's supposed to be giving out statements of hope in this relationship?"

She chuckled and swatted his arm before becoming serious once again. "It wasn't a statement of hope, it was a statement of fact."

He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I really love you, I hope you know that."

She hummed in response.

"When Snow is back," he continued, "I'm going to have a real conversation with her about the ending of our marriage. Now that she has her memories back, it's time. She's happy with Lancelot, and it's obvious he cares very deeply about her. Just as I do you."

She watched him with a soft expression and then cleared her throat. "We should get to work. Like you said - we have a lot to do."


	43. Chapter 43

One call to Granny and David and Regina were on their way back to the diner with the unconscious Emma in the backseat.  


They'd agreed that it wouldn't be safe for Emma to be in the mansion with them, and it wouldn't be any better to leave her at the loft. Granny and Ruby were the two people they could trust to both keep it quiet and keep her safe.

Granny was waiting for them at the base of the steps to the diner when they pulled up, looking suspiciously up and down the street and holding her crossbow across her chest. They saw her call out over her shoulder and then Ruby was appearing, passing by Granny and heading straight for the car.

"Let me help instead," she told Regina coldly, moving into her place as she was beginning to help slide Emma from the backseat.

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Regina protested indignantly.

"I didn't say you were," Ruby shot back. She stepped back once David had a good grip and swung her into his arms, readjusting one arm under her knees.

Ruby led the way back around the diner to the rooms, David with Emma, then Regina, and finally Granny bringing up the rear.

"You'd better be taking it easy with that baby you're growing in there," Regina heard suddenly, and turned with surprise to look at Granny.

"What?"

"Ruby wasn't pushing you out of the way because she didn't trust you - though she doesn't - she was trying to keep you from doing too much of the heavy lifting. That's an innocent life and you're dealing with enough as it is."

Regina placed a hand on her belly, rubbing it self-consciously as she wondered how to respond to that.

"You've got a long way to go before you've earned our trust," Granny told her, not seeming to need a response. "But until then, you can know that we're no longer your enemies."

David laid Emma down carefully on the bed, straightening her legs and placing her arms carefully over her stomach before brushing her hair back off her face. Regina stepped up to him, placing a hand on his back as she watched the pain flit across his features again at the thought of what Emma might be facing in the world of eternal slumber.

Without a word, he slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

"We'll take good care of her," Granny promised him. "Go…see Henry, get some rest and then find a way to bring Snow and Emma back to us."

"Thank you, Granny."

The couple didn't let go of one another until they were at the end of the hallway. "One last stop," David said, and Regina looked up at him in confusion. "Hospital."

"No. No way, David. I've told you, I'm not going."

"I've already made a phone call. I'll keep you safe. Please, Regina. After everything, can we please at least rest easy knowing that our child is alright?"

"Fine," she relented. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

They'd managed to sneak Regina in through a side entrance - everyone too distracted by the breaking of the curse and the ensuing insanity to be bothered with watching the doors. It appeared casual clothing and a baseball cap were enough to disguise even the queen. Regina had removed the hat immediately once they found themselves alone in the room.

"This friend of yours, you're sure she won't tell anyone about this?"

"She won't."

"Who was she? In the Enchanted Forest?"

"Not someone you'd know. She was the daughter of a farmer I helped out of a bad situation once."

"And she knows it's me she's helping?"

"I told her, yes. She doesn't know the details, though. I told her you needed help, that was all."

"She won't come."

"She will."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and then a key could be heard twisting in the lock.

They both tensed, but David let out a sigh of relief when the door opened enough for a girl in scrubs to slip through.

"Hanna! Thank you for coming."

The girl turned the lock on the door again, checking to make sure the blinds were closed before flipping the light on.

"This is who you know?" Regina asked. "She's a child!"

"I'm twenty-four," the girl argued. "And if there's someone to be complaining about the situation, I think I've won the right." She huffed angrily, crossing her arms before looking at David. "You saved my life, but after this, I'm calling us even."

"Fair enough."

"You're lucky it's not anything life threatening," she said, looking Regina over. "I may be a doctor, but I'm still in my first year, and I'm obstetrics, not general surgeon." She gave Regina an icy look, though she spoke to David. "She doesn't look like she needs help."

"She is right here," Regina said in irritation.

"You're exactly what we need," David said quickly, trying to avoid a fight. There was a thick tension in the room, and he took a deep breath. "I think you know Regina and I have been dating?"

"Yeah," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "All over town. The Mayor and the guy who was in a coma. I figured with the curse breaking, you'd come to your senses."

David bit the inside of his cheek, resisting the urge to launch into the argument that he'd had his memories for awhile. They didn't have the time. "We need your help," he said again, and his tone morphed into earnest. "Please."

Hanna threw her arms into the air. "I said I'd help, didn't I? And I'm here. So what'd you need?"

"I'm pregnant," Regina said, unable to listen to the pair argue any longer.

The room went silent, Hanna looking back and forth between them.

"Well, I suppose that explains why you're running around town with the Evil Queen after the curse has broken." She sighed, running a hand through her short black hair. "What'd you need from me?"

David looked to Regina, but Regina had her arms crossed over her shirt, and it didn't appear she was going to do any of the talking.

"We want to make sure everything's okay," he started. "We think she's about four months along and we haven't been able to see a doctor yet. On top of that, there have been a few...incidents." He decided on the word when he looked over to see Regina's eyes narrow, but neither he nor Hanna missed the way she moved her crossed arms down a bit over her belly. "We just want to make sure she and the baby are okay."

Hanna's features softened a bit. "Fine. But while we're in this room, I'm granted immunity from Her Evilness," she looked pointedly at Regina. "I don't need to be worrying about my health while I'm looking you over."

"So outside this room-" Regina started, but at David's sharp, "Regina!" she rolled her eyes. "Yes alright. It was a joke. Provided you keep our secret, you won't be harmed."

"How comforting," Hanna deadpanned. "Fine. Up on the bed." She gestured at the inclined padded examination table. "I'm gonna wash up."

"Are you sure about this?" Regina asked David nervously as he helped her settle back. With Hanna across the room, back turned, she used the last second to doubt what they were doing. "Can you really trust her?"

"Yes," he said, and with so much confidence, Regina was able to relax slightly.

"Okay."

David leaned against the counter off to the side, reading charts on the walls as Hanna performed a physical on Regina, insisting it was necessary to ensure her health for the welfare of the baby.

David chuckled to himself when he heard the small argument behind him at one point.

"Could you make that any colder?"

He glanced behind him to see Hanna holding a stethoscope to Regina's chest, Regina's shirt rolled up under her bra.

"I could have kept it in the fridge."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Common courtesy is to warm it up."

Hanna lifted an eyebrow, a look very similar to the queen herself and lifted the bell to exhale on it, warming it with her breath. "Happy?"

When Regina didn't say anything, Hanna put it back down. "Good, now quiet."

David could see Regina resisting the urge to say something more, but a moment later, Hanna removed her hand and the earpieces.

"Well aside from some scrapes and an attitude problem, you seem tip-top," Hanna remarked casually. There hadn't been any need for stitches, so Hanna had placed a bandage along Regina's hairline with the assurance there was no concussion. "Keep your shirt rolled up, we'll do the ultrasound next." She pulled a tube of gel from the cart by her side and flipped a few switches, tapping a key on the keyboard on top to wake up the computer.

David stood by Regina's side as Hanna moved the wand around Regina's abdomen, making notes to herself on the the screen and remaining silent.

"How did you know I worked at the hospital anyway?" She asked suddenly, looking up from the screen to give David a curious look. "We haven't seen each other since the curse was cast."

Regina watched him, eyes narrowed. "Yes, David. How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I may have started looking into the people at the hospital that would be in charge of your care if it became necessary."

"Really? Even though I told you very explicitly that I didn't trust anyone and wanted to seek care elsewhere?"

"I didn't say I was looking for someone to bring you in to see, I said I was looking into them. I wanted to scope them out and look for someone that we could maybe trust, in case we didn't have a choice. That seems to have worked out rather well, wouldn't you say?"

Regina glared at him. "We'll see."

"Everything looks normal," Hanna told the couple as she studied the screen. "From the looks of it, you're about seventeen weeks and you have a perfectly healthy baby."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, all venom gone from her voice.

"Take a look for yourself." She turned the screen toward the pair and Regina's breath caught as she saw the outline of what was very clearly her child on the screen.

"They're so tiny," David breathed, leaning in close as he studied the monitor with wonder, fingers reaching out to ghost across the screen. He took a moment to look down at Regina just as she looked up at him and their eyes caught.

She gave him a brilliant smile which lit up her face and then let out a watery chuckle.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Hanna asked, breaking into the moment.

Regina nodded immediately. "Yes. Please."

The fast steady thumping filled the room and Regina let out a sob of joy as David gripped her hand.

"It's not too fast?" he asked, a little nervously.

"It's exactly what it should be," Hanna assured.

When she caught sight of Hanna smiling at them she cleared her throat and sobered her facial expression. "Yes, well. If that's everything, we should be going. Henry will be waiting for us."

David nodded. He took her hand subtly giving it a squeeze as Hanna cleaned up and began putting things away.

As Regina was pulling her shirt down, Hanna came back toward them, handing them the ultrasound picture. "So you can take it with you," she told them. "And we'll need to schedule a follow up appointment. You can call me directly on my phone again and we'll set something up. Probably better to wait until we see how things are going. We won't have the distraction of the curse breaking next time to cover up your visit. In the meantime, I'll see if I can figure something else out."

"Thank you," David told her sincerely.

Regina remained silent, but gave the girl a nod of her head as she pulled the cap back down over her head and David ushered her out the door.

* * *

She was the first out of the car when they pulled to a stop in the driveway. She didn't wait for the engine to be turned off before she'd unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the passenger door.

David followed her around the front of the house, but she hadn't even made it all the way to the door before Henry had flung it open and was running out to meet them.

"Mom!" He ran straight into her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Henry!" She held him tightly against her, cradling his head against her chest before she pulled away again to look down at him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm okay, Mom, but what about you? I was really worried when I felt the curse break, and then you sent Graham so he wasn't there to protect you. People have been coming by the house."

"People have been _here_?" She looked around as she asked the questions, suddenly wary of watchful eyes.

"Aye." Graham made an appearance. "Best be coming inside, the lot of you."

Regina tucked Henry into her side as they made their way up the steps, grateful for the warm feel of David's hand on her lower back when he immediately stepped behind her.

"How many people?" David asked once they'd stepped inside, looking to Graham for the answer.

"A fair few. None of the people from the diner. Seems word's spread about the Queen being under Granny's protection, so most have stayed away."

"No surprise," Regina shook her head, looking up at David. "Grumpy was there. We all know what a gossip he is." She turned back to face Graham. "Come by to burn me at the stake, I suppose?"

"No!" Henry said sharply. "You wouldn't let them do that, would you?" Henry asked in shock, looking back and forth between his grandfather and Graham.

"I'm sorry, Henry, I shouldn't have said that," Regina soothed, running a hand through his hair.

"Angry, yes, but we haven't reached mob level. You should be alright staying here for now."

"Where _have_ you been?" Henry asked, leaning back into her and hugging her once more. "You said you had a few things to take care of, but it's been hours. And what are you wearing? Are you and David okay? What happened after the curse broke? Where's Emma?"

That was the one question both Regina and David had been hoping to avoid for the time being, so they started with the easier questions.

"We're fine, Henry," Regina assured. "David had me change into an extra pair of clothes he had at the station to help me blend in a bit so we could stop by the hospital on the way home. I have something to show you."

He gave her a puzzled look, wondering what she'd possibly have to show him from the hospital, but then she was pulling a photo from her bag, holding it out for him to see.

"Is this the baby?" he whispered, taking it from her carefully and holding it gingerly, as if the paper were as precious as the life it depicted.

She gave him a teary-eyed smile. "It is."

"Wow," he breathed. "Graham, look, it's my little brother or sister," he said excitedly, turning to show the picture to the former sheriff.

"Right," Graham shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before Regina quickly pulled the picture from her son's grasp and slipped it back into her bag. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Now that we have our greetings out of the way, would someone like to catch me up on what's going on?"

"Yeah - where's Emma?" Henry asked again, and Regina looked down at the floor, gathering strength before she answered.

It was proved unnecessary when David spoke instead. "She put herself under the sleeping curse."

"What?!" Henry looked between the pair with alarm. "Where is she? We need to wake her up."

"Snow and I tried," David said sadly. "We can take you to her a little later if you want to see her."

"I do," he nodded. "I want to try to waking her up," he said determinedly.

"Alright," Regina agreed.

"In the meantime, Snow's gone with Malcolm to the Enchanted Forest to look for help in waking her up," David told him. "No matter what happens, we'll find a way, okay, buddy?"

Regina leaned into his side, appreciating how he was able to comfort her son even when he was struggling with it himself.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Regina, why don't you go change and I'll make us something to eat," David said, resting a hand on her lower back. "Then we can take Henry to see Emma."

She nodded as she pulled away from him to head up the stairs. She wasn't really hungry yet, but she'd had a smaller than usual breakfast and it had been several hours. She knew she needed to eat. Even with all the adrenaline and the onslaught of thoughts of curses, portals and imminent danger, she was thinking tonight would have to include an early bedtime.

For now, a warm shower and a fresh change of clothes would have to do.


	44. Chapter 44

Henry was quiet the entire car ride to Granny's.

"Back already?" Granny asked, coming to greet them.

"Henry wants to see her," David told her quietly.

"Of course," Granny nodded, handing him the key and watching as Henry burrowed into Regina's side. "Take all time you need."

The three made their way up to the room, David opening the door for the others and locking it behind him when they were all inside.

Only then did Henry pull away from Regina and make his way slowly to Emma's side. "She looks like she's sleeping," he said quietly, looking back to Regina and David.

"I know, Henry," Regina said quietly. "That's how the sleeping curse works. It's just that she can't wake up that easily."

"Maybe I can try it," he said, and it almost sounded like a question. When David and Regina both gave him an encouraging nod, he took a deep breath and leaned over his birth mother, placing a gentle kiss on one cheek.

They waited, but nothing happened. No wave of light, no rush of magic, no indication at all that anything had happened, and Henry's face fell. "I can't. I'm not strong enough," he cried, taking a step back. "Or maybe she doesn't love me," he whispered.

"Henry…," Regina started, taking a step forward, but Henry took one back.

"You are strong," David assured him, "It's not about strength, and Emma loves you very much. Of that, I have now doubt," he added strongly, and Henry glanced his way, angrily wiping a tear away. "She came here because you brought her, but she stayed because she wanted to. She wanted to get to know you, to be around to protect you. She loves you, Henry, don't doubt that."

"Then why didn't it work?" he asked with frustration.

"I don't know," David told him, and took a step forward, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. "But that's why Snow and Lancelot went to the Enchanted Forest."

Henry looked back at Emma again, watching her for a minute. "Can we go home now?" he finally asked.

David nodded and held out an arm, which Henry stepped into. He held out his other arm for Regina and the three made their way back down to where Granny stood waiting for them. Her wondering expression turned to one of sympathy when she saw Henry's devastated expression.

"Don't worry, boy," she told him. "You've got some very determined people looking out for her. We'll see Emma back up and around in no time." She winked at him. "You're welcome back here any time you wish."

Henry only nodded.

"Thanks again, Granny," David told her. He didn't know how he'd ever pay back the unexpected support she'd provided. He owed her a great debt, but she only waved off his thanks, disappearing into her diner and leaving them to head back to the car on their own.

When they made it back to the house, Henry wordlessly climbed the stairs. They could hear his bedroom door shutting firmly and Regina looked as if she was about to follow.

"He'll be alright," David told her. "He probably just needs some time to think on his own."

"I hate that he's in pain."

"I know." He hung their coats in the closet as she kicked off her shoes and made her way into the living room, sitting heavily on the sofa.

"Tired?" he asked her, lowering himself down next to her.

"Exhausted," she admitted.

He turned sideways on the couch, urging her to do the same as he pulled her beside him. "Let's take a nap, then," he offered.

"It's only just past lunch," she argued, but it was half-hearted and she was already settling against him.

Graham was out keeping an eye on things, Snow and Lancelot were gone, and there wasn't anything they could immediately do about Emma. With Henry needing some time to himself, she admitted there probably wasn't a better opportunity for a nap.

"We'll have plenty to deal with when we wake up," he told her. "Let's just enjoy the few moments of peace we can get."

She nodded, already growing drowsy as she turned just enough to curl into him, pressed between the back of the couch and him. He rested one hand against her back and the other over their child. Their perfectly healthy child, she reminded herself as she began to drift off. Even in this mess, there was a lot to be grateful for.

* * *

Regina woke before David, alerted to the soft footfalls on the stairs. Years of being a mother had alerted her to her son finally emerging from his room, and she raised herself slowly, unable to avoid waking David in the process.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sliding out when he moved his legs and she pushed herself to her feet. "Go back to sleep."

He rubbed his eyes. "I'm not sure I could sleep any longer," he told her honestly. Then hearing movement in the kitchen, he added. "Go ahead. I'm going to make a few phone calls. I'm still the sheriff, after all, and I also want to make sure that the animals at the shelter haven't been forgotten in this mess."

She smiled at him gratefully and lifted a hand to his cheek, giving it an affectionate rub with her thumb before dropping her arm back to her side and heading into the kitchen.

She found Henry there rifling through the fridge.

"Looking for anything in particular?" she asked, sliding onto a stool at the counter to watch him.

He pulled his face from the fridge and closed it with a sigh. "Not really. I just felt like eating something and thought maybe something would look good. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, honey," she lied, and glanced at the clock on the stove. They'd been asleep for over an hour anyway. "I can make you something if you want."

He shook his head. "That's okay. Maybe just an apple?"

She smiled and nodded. "Want me to slice it up for you?" At his nod, she pulled an apple from the bowl in front of her and motioned to the knife block on the counter next to Henry. "Bring me one of the smaller ones," she told him. "But be careful with it."

"I know, mom," he whined dramatically, and she hid her smile as he pulled it out and brought it over to her, setting it on the counter so she could reach for it herself.

She started carving it slowly and waited for him to speak. She could feel the weight of his stare and knew he wanted to talk, so she let him lead.

"Why do you think Emma put herself under the sleeping curse?" he asked finally. "I keep thinking about it, and I don't understand why she'd do it. We told her the curse was real and she seemed like she believed it. So why would she do that? And how did she know what she was doing?" His eyes widened and he looked up from the apple to meet her eyes when she paused in carving the apple. "Or do you think it was an accident?"

She finished the last slice, placing the pieces on a napkin and placing it next to her. "Why don't you come sit next to me?" she asked. "There are some things I think I should tell you."

He gave her a curious look, but rounded the counter to take the stool next to her. "What is it, mom?"

"You know I've been trying to be better for you and David, right?" she asked, voice shaking a bit as she prepared to tell her son the truth.

"Yeah," he nodded simply, as if it were the easiest answer in the world, and her heart constricted a bit at the thought that she might be ruining the relationship they'd been building since she'd first admitted the truth about the curse. "And now the baby, too."

She nodded, her eyes tearing up a bit as she answered, "That's right. The baby, too." She took a deep, shaky breath. "Henry, I did something you wouldn't be proud of." He frowned, but didn't look angry. "I'd just found out about the baby, and I was afraid. I didn't think I could have children, and then suddenly I was pregnant, and the curse breaking seemed much more terrifying. More dangerous. But we'd already told Emma the truth, and I knew it wouldn't be long before it finally happened."

Henry watched her, obviously not understanding yet, so she continued.

"I asked Jefferson to help me retrieve something from our land, and there was just enough magic left in the items in my vault to do it. An apple. The same one I used to put Snow White under the sleeping curse."

"You brought it _here_?" Henry asked, understanding beginning to dawn on his features, and she nodded.

"I did. I don't want to lie to you," she told him. "I promised no more secrets between us." She wiped a tear that had fallen and continued. "I baked it into a turnover, and I planned on giving it to Emma myself, to keep the curse from breaking. I could keep the baby safe and gain back some of the control I felt I'd lost. But David came home and he knew what I'd done. He'd talked me out of it, but when I went back to get it, it was gone. We've been trying to find the person who took it since it went missing, but there were no clues until the curse broke and Emma was found under the sleeping curse."

Henry sat silent for several moments, several different emotions flitting across his face. "Do you think Emma's the one who took it?" he asked. "Do you think she knew what it was?"

Regina sighed heavily. "I'm not sure, Henry. It seems to be the only thing that makes sense. No one else who knew about the curse had any idea what had happened to it, and it's possible she overheard David and I speaking."

"But then why would she eat it?" he asked desperately, trying to understand.

Regina reached out to stroke his hair and was relieved when he didn't pull away from her. "I can only guess, but I imagine finding out you're the Savior, and that you're destined to break a decades old curse when you've been raised in a land without magic is a lot to take on. It might very well have been overwhelming. Or maybe she didn't truly believe the consequences of taking a bite. It may have been her way of testing that magic was actually real."

"She couldn't have done it some other way?" Henry cried, anger finally bubbling to the surface. "She wanted to put herself under a curse instead?"

"Henry, don't be angry with her. She was probably just confused. A lot has happened in the last few months. If you want to blame anyone, you should blame me. I'm the one who brought the apple. I'm the one who was originally planning for her to eat it."

Henry looked down at the floor, tears building up in his eyes and he shook his head before looking back up at her. "You were just scared," he told her, voice breaking as he started to cry. "I brought Emma here to break the curse and I didn't think about how much it would hurt you. You were just trying to keep our family safe. And my little brother or sister. Just like you've always kept _me_ safe."

Regina put a gentle hand under his chin up so she could look him in the eye. "It was time, Henry. You did nothing wrong, and I will always keep you safe. I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too, mom." He slipped off his stool and hugged her hard. "And I want to help. I want to figure out why Emma's still under the sleeping curse."

Regina nodded. "Alright." She stood, picking up an apple slice for herself. "Now how about some real food?"

Henry smiled. "Sounds good."

"Good." She moved around the counter and started pulling things out of the fridge. If Henry needed to be kept involved to keep from blaming himself, then she'd make sure he felt involved.


	45. Chapter 45

Henry was back at school — not without protest, but school was school, and if he started missing it because of every magical accident and unusual circumstance, he'd never be going. David was stopping by the pet shelter again to make sure everything was running semi-smoothly with the next caretaker and then heading over to the station. He'd promised he wouldn't be gone more than a couple of hours. Regina didn't really mind, but she knew David did, so she'd kissed him out the door and promised him she'd be fine until he returned.

She'd pulled enough work home to still have documents to go over, so she'd settled herself in her study for the day. Even though she wasn't leaving the house much these days, she refused to let that deter her from her usual dress. She was still a professional, and just because the public didn't know she was carrying on the mayoral duties didn't mean she wasn't the mayor. Clothing was harder and harder to find in her closet, and she was down to her last fitting pair of slacks; a looser, lower waisted pair. It was warm in the house, so she'd left her jacket slung over the back of her chair and had the sleeves of her sweater pushed up to her elbows as she worked.

Halfway through license renewals was when the doorbell rang, and Regina looked up with a frown. No one had rung that doorbell since the curse had broken. Standing slowly and pulling on the hem of her sweater, she made her way cautiously to the front as the bell sounded again. She stopped in front of the door, not really intending to answer it, just curious as to who might be on the other side.

"Regina? Are you in there?"

Kathryn.

Regina looked down at herself, smoothing a hand over her belly before looking back at the door. Even with her professional clothing, she wasn't really dressed for the public. The only times she'd been out, she'd had layers of outerwear to hide her pregnancy and David at her side to help defend her from the scrutinizing gaze of the public.

"Please, Regina? I just want to talk. I know you're in there."

Kathryn was someone they could trust, David had said. She'd been his friend in the Enchanted Forest and they'd shared secrets before. Perhaps she'd be more forgiving than the average Storybrooke citizen.

In any case, it sounded like Kathryn was alone, and Regina had the feeling she wasn't going to be going away anytime soon.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open just enough to peek through. "Can I help you?"

Sure enough, one look around, and Regina could tell Kathryn had definitely come by herself, so she focused back on her former friend who was watching her closely.

"May I come in?" she asked, sounding a little unsure.

"What for?"

"Well, we haven't talked since…you know, the curse broke, and I've been wanting to come by, but I never really had the courage to until today. I was hoping you might allow me in so we could talk even a little?"

Regina cleared her throat and stepped back, making a split second decision and opening the door the rest of the way. "Come in, then."

Kathryn hurried inside, rubbing her hands together a few times and standing awkwardly in the entryway as Regina closed the door behind her.

"Would you like for me to take your coat?" Regina asked her, holding out an arm, and Kathryn gave a surprised little _oh_ , sliding out of it and handing it over.

"Thank you."

She watched Regina hang it in the entryway, eyes widening in surprise as she noticed Regina's midsection for the first time. "You're pregnant," she said bluntly.

"I am," she said, shutting the closet door and turning to face Kathryn once more. "It's something I'm hoping to keep quiet for at least a little while longer."

Kathryn nodded. "No one will hear it from me."

"Thank you."

They stood there in silence for a few moments longer, Kathryn clearing her throat a little awkwardly before Regina couldn't take it anymore.

"You said you wanted to talk?"

"Umm, yes, I suppose I did. I was thinking something along the lines of drinks and clearing the air, but it seems like at least part of that is out of the equation."

"Would _you_ like a drink?" Regina asked. "Just because I'm not drinking doesn't mean you can't. I imagine at least one of us should be drinking for whatever kind of conversation you might have in mind."

Even without an answer, she was already making her way back to the study where her liquor cabinet stood, listening as Kathryn finally started to follow her.

"It wouldn't be fair to you," she argued. "I don't want to—"

"Nonsense, you said yourself it took courage for you to come here, who am I to deny you some more of the liquid kind?"

She motioned for Kathryn to have a seat as she poured her a glass of whiskey, only sparing it a second-long glance of longing for herself before turning to hand it over to Kathryn, who was looking around the room. Her eyes had landed on the abandoned paperwork on Regina's desk before she snapped them to Regina, thanking her as she took the drink and downed half of it in one go.

"You're still the mayor?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the desk.

"Well, no one's really seen fit to appoint a replacement, so for now, yes. Someone has to be doing the work."

Kathryn nodded absently as she ran a finger along the edge of her glass.

Regina sighed. "While I can imagine any number of things you might want to talk to me about, I'm still in the dark as to the purpose of this visit."

"Are we still friends?" Kathryn blurted out, catching Regina completely off guard.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about it since the curse broke. I mean, you've remembered this entire time. Twenty-eight years. You knew who we all were. You mapped out a fake marriage between David and I — to keep Snow away, I imagine — and you made sure we stayed close every step of the way in the process, and I guess I understand that. But then, things changed and you and I stayed friends anyway. And David remembered. I wasn't sure at first, but looking back on all of it now, I started to realize the things he said and did, the way he was acting, he remembered, too. I'm not really sure _when_ he started to remember, but he _did_. And you must have known that. And I've heard that the two of you are still together. Other people were surprised, but I wasn't, not really. Not after seeing the way you two were together, and not after knowing everything I know about him.

You know, I never had an actual run in with the Evil Queen, but I did glance her here and there, and you don't seem to be her at all. I found myself wondering — stupid as it may seem to everyone else — if you were still my friend?" she asked the last part quietly, looking hopefully over at Regina.

Regina leaned back a bit in her seat and watched her, unsure of how to respond. "Do you want me to be?"

Slowly, Kathryn nodded her head. "I've never really had very many friends," she informed her. "I wasn't very good at making them back in our land, and people were always too afraid of getting close to my father to allow themselves to get close to me. Cursed by extension, I suppose. But I've come to really appreciate my friendship with you, and even though things have changed quite a bit since it started, I hope that it doesn't end. I'd like to still be your friend."

Regina cracked a small smile at the admission. "I'd like that, too."

Kathryn's genuine smile in response had them both relaxing into the cushions, the tension sapping from the room as they both felt themselves ease back into the familiarity they'd shared before.

"I have to ask," Kathryn started. "Knowing now that you're pregnant, and knowing how short a time has passed since my wedding, _how_ did you manage to hide it?"

Regina laughed. "Your truly beneficial taste in dresses," Regina said. "I was barely showing at that point, but it would probably have been noticeable if it hadn't been for that bow. It _juuust_ fit. I was so worried when it came before I tried it on, but it was perfect."

"You could have told me when we were dress shopping," Kathryn started, but then shook her head. "Though I guess you couldn't really. The curse was still in effect."

Smiling softly, Regina nodded. "Honestly, I couldn't have told you when we were dress shopping anyway. I didn't know I was pregnant yet."

Kathryn leaned back into the couch, taking another small sip of her drink before placing it on a coaster off to the side. "Have you started shopping for maternity clothes yet?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "I'm trying to keep this quiet, if you recall. Shopping for maternity clothes tends to be a dead giveaway."

"If you do it in person, yeah. Online, not so much." She squinted thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, how _does_ online shopping work? I mean, Storybrooke is cut off from the rest of the world, but I can order something online and it's delivered, just like that."

Regina shook her head, giving her shoulders a little shrug. "Something built into the curse. It provides everything we need to be a part of this world while still being invisible to the rest of the world. I really don't understand it any better than anyone else when it comes to details like that."

"But isn't it _your_ curse?"

"I cast it, but I didn't _make_ it."

"Hmm," Kathryn hummed. "So…have you thought about ordering clothes online? I have some suggestions on some sites you might want to check out."

Regina arched an eyebrow at her, an unspoken question as she cast a quick glance at her friend's stomach.

"I'm not pregnant," Kathryn laughed. "Not yet, at least. But Frederick and I want to start a family, and I've been looking. Clothes, furniture, accessories, you name it."

Regina smiled softly at her, but shook her head again. "Delivering an actual package would require someone to leave it at the door, and no one's been up that walkway since the curse broke. And you know people are going to question any kind of package the 'Evil Queen' is receiving." Regina rolled her eyes. "There's no privacy in a small town. _Especially_ when you're an actual fairytale villain."

Kathryn shrugged. "So have it delivered to my house."

Regina looked at her questioningly.

"Go online, pick out some stuff and put my address down for shipping. No one's going to care what kind of packages _I'm_ getting. I'll just bring them over when they come. But in like, shopping bags or something. We can figure it out."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course." Kathryn smiled warmly at her. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

David paused in the entryway at the sound of laughter floating down from Regina's study. Regina's and someone else's. He followed the sound curiously, wondering who Regina would possibly allow in. He smiled when he rounded the doorway to find Kathryn and Regina seated next to each other on the couch, smiling and talking.

"David!" Smile turned to grin when Regina spotted him in the doorway, and he took that as invitation to step into the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he told them, glancing between the pair as Regina stood to greet him. He didn't miss the lack of heavy layers or the way she rested her hand easily over their child despite their company. She looked happy and at ease and his smile widened to see her so cheerful.

"Not at all," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to grab a glass of water, do you want anything?"

"I'm alright, thank you." He watched as she left the room before turning to Kathryn, the smile still on his face. "It's good to see her smiling."

"I missed this," Kathryn told him honestly. "I wasn't sure if any of this had been real at first, but I eventually realized that you already remembered everything while we were still under the curse, and there was no reason for any of it not to be."

"I'm glad you're here," he told her, settling onto the couch across from her. "We knew it was going to be difficult when the curse broke, but it's been a lot harder for Regina, especially with the baby. She's missed you, too, you know."

Kathryn smiled. "I do, she told me."

"Talking about me?" Regina asked as she stepped back into the room, but she was smiling. She took the spot next to David, settling into his side when he opened an arm to her. "I didn't realize how much time had passed — Henry's going to be coming home soon."

"Do you need for me to go?" Kathryn wondered, sitting up slightly.

"No, no, stay." Regina smiled at her. "He'll be happy to see you, and we're not done catching up yet. In fact, why don't you ask Frederick if he can join us? It's been a while since we had one of our dinners. If you're free, of course."

"I'd love that!" Kathryn exclaimed, standing as she pulled her phone from her pocket. "I'll be right back."

David smiled as Regina relaxed further into him, snuggling her head happily into his shoulder. He leaned his head down to kiss her forehead and then let his head fall back against the sofa, closing his eyes.

It was good to have someone else in their corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I just created a twitter account for my writing so I can chat, take prompts, answer questions and keep you guys updated on what's going on with my stories. If you're interested, you can follow me @SFWinterWrites


End file.
